Black Eyed Angel
by prettyflour
Summary: A twisted Twilight. An all vampire love story. She turned her face toward me, her black eyes pleading with mine. "I can't be saved. I've taken too much. I am no longer Bella. I have become something evil."
1. Prologue

Greetings and salutations my fellow Fanfiction travelers! Below is my very first journey into the world of Twilight Fanfiction. It is a twisted Twilight, an all vampire love story. Canon Pairings, but AU story line. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with her characters.

**Prologue: Alice**

I felt Jasper's fingers run through my hair. "Alice… Is it her again?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes coming back into focus. "It's becoming clear. She _is _a vampire."

This vision... The scene played out in my head for the first time today, but I had seen it before, many times before. What was once a blurry image was coming into focus more and more each time I saw it. I had seen her face but never with this much intensity, she had not opened her eyes before today. Without any conscious thought or effort, the black eyes appear in my mind. Her bloodless ashen skin and the nebulous dark eyes could only be that of an immortal.

"She opened her eyes… So dark… Even the whites of her eyes seem to be turning black." I shook my head and took a breath.

"Is there anything else?" He asked quietly.

"It's so obscure. There's no purpose, nothing else but her. She is in pain, perhaps injured." I took his hand and motioned for the door. "I want to ask him."

In a flash I was knocking lightly on the door to Carlisle's office.

"Come in Alice." He looked up and closed the large leather bound manuscript in front of him.

I smiled, knowing he had heard us talking.

"Do you know what could cause blackening in the whites of our eyes?"

"My only theory would be starvation. Just like our irises become dark when we are thirsty I would have to assume that the whites of the eye could begin to darken with extreme hunger, but it would take months of deprivation for that to happen." He paused and looked into my eyes, inspecting. "Is everything alright?"

"I have been having this vision of a vampire, a female. I think she may be harmed in some way. In my last vision she opened her eyes and even the whites seem inky and hazy. I believe she is suffering." I closed my eyes and saw her again. I could see her entire face and upper body "Her hands are shaking. She is very weak. Her skin is so white it almost glows."

As I concentrated, more was revealed. Her wild, dark hair was dirty and sticking to her skin. I took a breath and focused hard, trying to see her surroundings, anything that would provide a clue to why I see her. I felt my mind expand as the vision did. Enormous trees covered the area and earth was saturated from constant rain. I grinned. "She is in Forks."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1- Alice**

We had been planning our move to Forks, Washington before the visions started. A quick glimpse of her eyes shifting in her face, her shaking hands and the visions became intense, filled with sadness or a hopelessness that radiated from the very sight of her. The frequency and urgency of the visions was disconcerting, yet no one else seemed to be phased, not even Edward. No doubt he had taken notice and I hadn't bothered trying to hide it from him. He and Carlisle both reminded me that we had run into other vampires many times in the past, but something felt different about this one. This was more like a reoccurring nightmare than one of my usual mental images. For now I have resigned to the fact that we must focus on our move, and hope that in time something more will reveal itself.

I looked up at Rosalie and smiled. "I'm not taking that much. My current wardrobe doesn't fit the climate in Forks. We are going to have to do some serious shopping."

Rosalie smirked. "Need a new rain coat Alice?"

Our laughter was interrupted by Edward yelling at Emmett downstairs.

"What are they moving?" I asked.

"Edward's piano."

We darted out into the hall and looked down to the foyer. Emmett was balancing the piano in the palm of his hand. Then he flicked the piano upward and it was resting on just two of his fingers. It rocked back and forth slightly and Edward looked as though he was going to explode.

"Put it down and let me get it in the truck." Neither one of them moved. "Emmett, if you so much as put a scratch on my baby grand I will have no choice but to rip your legs off."

Emmett smiled and shifted the piano onto one finger then winked up at Rose.

She sighed. "Emmett, stop messing around and get the damn thing in the truck before Edward has a melt down."

The smile on Emmett's face grew into a wide grin. Edward growled. "Have you forgotten that I can read your mind? I know that you are about to try and balance it on your head, and I really don't think that is a good idea."

I stifled a laugh while the image of Emmett resting the piano on his head floated into my mind, along with an image of him running around the house carrying the piano over his head as Edward chased him. "Rose, if you value Emmett's legs, I would try and talk him out of this one."

She swiftly threw herself over the railing and landed between them. Without hesitation, she scooped up the piano and began moving towards the door. She turned her head toward Emmett and laughed. "I like your legs."

Emmett shook his head. "God, Edward, no sense of humor..."

Carlisle walked through the front door hand in hand with Esme. "Alright, we need to have everything packed and in the trucks by five. Esme and I are already finished and leaving momentarily. I need to stop at the hospital for my farewell party and then we will be on our way. We'll see you in Washington."

Edward spoke first. "I'm driving the Vanquish."

"I am taking the Jeep and Rose will take the M3. So that leaves Edward's Volvo. I guess Alice and Jasper can drive that." Emmett grabbed the last of the boxes from the bottom of the stairs and headed out the door.

Thirty minutes later, we were all packed and on our way. In ten hours, we would arrive in Forks and would start getting ready for another high school charade. Jasper and I hopped in the Volvo and began our migration. Not ten minutes later, I knew Edward would call.

"Who is she?" I'm surprised it took him this long to ask.

"I'm not sure. It's still too fuzzy. I can't see when, but I am certain that we will encounter her in Forks."

"Is she dangerous?"

"I don't think so, but I feel that she may be hurt in some way. I am beginning to think that she needs our help, but I just can't be sure yet. I would say that I will keep you posted but I am sure that you will see it when I do."

"Sorry, I'm not trying to pry. You have been having this vision for months now and... These aren't the same."

"She poses no threat that I can see." I decided to change the subject. "So, are you going to let Rose beat you to the house or are you going to show us what your precious Vanquish can do?"

He chuckled and hung up the phone. He was letting her lead now, but not for long.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N:** Just a quick note. My Edward is not a doctor nor has he been to medical school. Thank you.

**Chapter Two: Edward**

Four more hours until we would arrive in Forks. Four more hours until we start over. I suddenly wanted to drive slower.

Rose was still ahead of me by a mile or so and she thought she was going to beat me there. HA! I gave the pedal a little push and smiled at the sound of the engine. I'd let Rose stay ahead of me for long enough. I put a bit more pressure on the accelerator and soon I was just close enough to hear her thoughts. A slew of profanities entered her mind as I attempted to pass her. She jerked the wheel to the left as I moved to the right. She veered slightly to the right and I to the left. I could see the cell phone at her ear.

_I don't care what Alice saw. I am going to beat you, Edward. _

I had let our little game of cat and mouse go on for about forty miles, and let Rose get far enough ahead of me so that she could no longer see me in her rear view mirror, before I took a sharp left. I'm sure Alice knew that I was going to take a little short cut, but Rose had no idea, and I couldn't wait to see her face when I beat her home.

As quick as I wanted to get there, the prospect of starting over was so depressing to me. We would be starting the high school charade again and I was not looking forward to it. The thought of the boredom that I was about to endure was making me cringe. The crude, immature thoughts of all those children that I would struggle to ignore. The hours of mindless lessons I would have to sit through. Another monotonous season of purgatory was upon us.

My thoughts kept creeping back to Alice's visions. The tone of her thoughts was sorrowful and intense whenever those eyes pierced her mind. The dark haired girl intrigued me. She was so still and her face was pained. She was covered in dirt and her eyes were haunting. The black overtook her irises and seemed to be seeping into the whites of her eyes. If Carlisle was right, she hadn't fed in months.

At first, I had wondered if she was dangerous, but... _if _she hadn't fed in months than she would be too weak to pose much of a threat to us. I was sure that we would encounter her at some point, and the sooner the better. It was risky to have another vampire in Forks. It was bad enough to have to keep an eye on Jasper as he battled with himself and his urges. Alice assured all of us that he would be fine attending school, but I had my doubts. Whenever he was around humans, his mind was filled with morbid fantasies. He visualized his attack and his lips over the pulsating flow of blood. Why couldn't he just stay at home? Why must he continue to put himself in the path of temptation? My thoughts were now interrupted by my buzzing cell phone.

"You are going to beat her for sure and by a good twenty, no… Thirty two minutes. Oh, and you better stop for gas soon."

I looked down at the fuel gage and sure enough, it was almost on empty.

"Thanks Alice."

oooOOOooo

I was leaning against the car as Rosalie pulled up the drive way and I couldn't hide my grin. Scowling, she jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for 30 minutes." I scoffed.

She looked toward the house and stalked off.

_Piss off Edward! Always the god damn fastest..._

I chuckled and moved the car into the garage, grabbed a few bags from the trunk and ran into the house. Alice and Jasper would be here soon, and Emmett should be arriving shortly after. The moving trucks wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning, so there would be no unpacking until then. I grabbed my ipod player from my bag and headed into the house. I avoided Rose who was in the kitchen painting her nails and breezed through the living room and out the back door. The music that filled my ears was unfamiliar and before I could look down to see what this was, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Alice.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my ipod."

"Listen to Pyramid Song. You'll love it." She laughed before hanging up on me.

In a flash I scaled one of the ancient cedar tress almost to the top. I rested my back up against a branch and sighed as I took in the scene around me. Our home was set along the Calawah River amidst the forest of Forks. It remained a beautiful place with hundreds of acres of dense wilderness, amazingly not much different than when we lived here previously.

I glanced down at my Ipod. Radiohead? Although I have an aversion to new music, I decide to give it a chance. I put in the ear buds and listened to Pyramid Song. A simple piano-laden start prompted me to close my eyes.

_I jumped in the river and what did I see? _

_Black eyed angels swam with me_

The music was mesmerizing. The bass player was using an upright bass. The guitar drifted in with layers of delay. A siren-like Ondes Martenot created eerie wavering notes. Wow... I haven't heard anyone play an Ondes Martenot since the 1930's. Interesting.

And I saw her face again. The beyond pale heart-shaped face with eyes black with sadness.

_A moon full of stars and astral cars_

_All the figures I used to see_

The song was filled with crescendos. The constant rise and fall of the music reminded me of waves. The song had a calming effect on me.

_All my lovers were there with me_

_All my past and futures_

The time signature was unusual. 8/8, no 16/8? There was a complex rhythmic pattern in the piano that was quite simply amazing in comparison with most modern music.

_There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._

Once again, Alice was right. I was thoroughly enjoying the music of Radiohead. As the song ended, I heard the sound of my Volvo pulling up to the house and Emmett's Jeep not far behind. I jumped from the tree and ran to the front of the house. Everyone had arrived except for Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you."

_I knew you would love it! _She grabbed Jasper's hand.

"What do you all think about going hunting?" I asked.

Emmett bounded away from the Jeep. "Yes! After that ride, my legs could use a good stretch."

He zipped into the kitchen to collect Rosalie and we took off running. We jumped and sailed over the river into the vast forest. The hours in the car had been stifling and it made this run seem exhilarating. Jasper and Alice headed east trailing a herd of deer. Emmett and Rose headed north in hopes of finding a grizzly. I followed the river northwest, knowing my siblings mating habits and wanting to be far enough away to not hear anything. It wasn't long before I spotted an elk drinking from the river. I moved in closer and froze in a crouch as I approached it. I heard the thud of its heart beating and my muscles began to tighten, venom dripping from my teeth.

_EDWARD!_

I jumped at Alice's scream in my thoughts. I started running in the direction of her scent. It took just three seconds before I found Jasper holding a shaken Alice in his arms.

"She's here," Alice whispered. Her eyes closed as the visions came on strong. The girl, her eyes widening in fear inside Alice's mind.

Jasper lifted her head with his finger. "What do you see? What should we do?"

Alice opened her eyes slowly. "She needs our help. We're going to find her." She sprang away from Jasper and followed the river to the north. It was only minutes before Alice slowed her pace and began sniffing the air. Her head popped up as the wind blew and a new scent filled the air. "I can smell her."

The scent was light, somewhat floral. I listened intently, but the only thoughts I could hear were that of Alice and Jasper. He looked at me, sensing my confusion. If I could smell her, I should be able to hear her too…

_Can you hear her Edward? _Jasper silently asked.

I shook my head no.

_Nothing?_

I nodded and tried concentrating harder but nothing came. After a few moments, I took a few steps forward hoping to bridge the gap. I began to hear a whisper, but as I looked at Alice and Jasper, I realized they could hear it too. Alice was the first to move slowly toward a sweeping redwood. She stopped a few yards away and turned to look at us as the whispers started again.

"Run away."

Jasper gasped and put his hand to his chest. _She is suffering. The pain she is feeling is..._

"Run from me."

He winced and closed his eyes. _It is not physical pain, it's emotional. _"Guilt, shame, loss, separation... it's agonizing. Alice... It is too much. I can't stay here. I can't help you do this"

The whispers were now more of a murmur. "Run away before I hurt you. Run. From. Me."

Alice took Jasper's hand. "It's alright Jasper. I need you to get back to the house. Carlisle will be home very soon. Please go and tell him to be ready. We are going to take her home." Jasper bounded from us into the forest toward the house.

I shook my head in frustration, hearing her whispers but not her mind. "Nothing, there is nothing."

Alice stepped toward the massive redwood and began to move around toward the other side. The murmur was growing louder.

"Run, please. Run! Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you. Please."

I was at Alice's side when I saw her. Her crumpled body lay in a fetal position at the base of the tree, her face pointed toward the ground. She continued to speak soft warnings to us. She wanted us to run. She didn't want to hurt us. Her long dark hair was strewn about, the locks dingy and tangled, sticks and mud intertwined in the thick curls. Her skin was not pale, but white. It would have glowed had it not been caked with dirt. She started to stir and began to sniff the air.

"What... Who's there?" As she spoke, she lifted her head from the ground and slowly opened her eyes. I recognized her eyes from Alice's vision. Jet black, like ink had been poured into them.

Alice slowly approached her. "My name is Alice and I want to help you." She crouched down a few feet from her and with a deliberate calm, reached out her hand. "My brother Edward is here. We can take you somewhere safe."

_Anything Edward?_

I shook my head again and continued to stare in fascination at this woman who seemed to be trying to move, but was still struggling. Why could I not hear her? Was her mind empty?

"You can't help me."

Alice crept a bit closer. "What is your name?"

The women recoiled. "I said leave me! I don't deserve to be helped." She gritted her teeth and her body flinched. I stepped in front of Alice.

"Leave me." She put her hands on the ground and tried to prop herself into a crouch, but she did not have the strength.

_Edward, we need to get her back to the house, and we need to do it soon_.

I knew we should do something. We couldn't leave her like this. I looked down into her odd eyes. With all of my concentration, I attempted to penetrate the murky depths of her thoughts, but there was nothing but silence. I knelt down next to her. "Please listen to me. We will not harm you. Can you tell us your name?"

_Bella_

Her lips never moved. I heard her name in her thoughts. I was getting through!

She turned her face toward me, her black eyes pleading with me. "I can't be saved. I've taken too much. I am no longer Bella. I have become something evil."

_She can't hurt us Edward. We can argue with her later. Now let's go!_

I took one last glance at her. Bella... She started to shake. She laid her head back down to the earth and began to sob. Alice scooped her up in her arms and ran toward the house.

She writhed in Alice's arms, arching her back and swinging her arms around wildly. She may have been exhausted, but the slowing of Alice's pace made me realize that she still had strength left in her. I leapt to Alice's side and grabbed onto Bella's wrists. She turned to the side the clutched my shirt. As she looked up at me, her penetrating gaze stunned me. I couldn't look away. Her lips trembled.

"Your eyes…" she whispered to me. I felt her body relax and she loosened her grip on my shirt. "Golden… like honey," she murmured shifting toward me. Alice placed her in my arms and motioned toward the house before sprinting away.

I stilled, lost in her eyes and the silence that surrounded her. I was mesmerized by how small and fragile she felt in my arms. I felt a strange impulse to protect her. I did the only thing I could. I ran.

oooOOOooo

For our first day back in Forks, this was proving to be very interesting to say the least. It didn't entirely surprise me. Alice had been having visions of Bella for months, and had been thinking that this woman would have a significant effect on our lives somehow. Carlisle was waiting for us when we arrived at the house. I laid her down on the sofa in my room and left her to speak with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle asked me in his thoughts to get his flask and fill it with blood for Bella. He wanted to try and get her to feed as soon as possible. I hurried back to the forest, keeping close to the house.

After seeing her, Carlisle began to remember his own struggles as a newborn. He had once tried to starve himself, acting from depression and he felt that Bella was doing the same. She was despondent but calm as he spoke to her of his personal battles. She said nothing and looked into his eyes with bewilderment. Our golden eyes were a mystery to her. Esme joined Carlisle and began to tell Bella about how we survive. Bella looked astonished over the mention of our "vegetarian" lifestyle.

I made quick work of filling the flask and I knew I could be back at the house in less than a minute, but something was making me hesitate.

"You don't have to rush. Jasper has a handle on himself now. He's calming her." Alice smiled up at me. "She is going to be a great addition to our family." In her mind, she saw scenes of herself sitting with Bella laughing. The site of her in Alice's mind made me gasp slightly. Her eyes were dark golden orbs. Her body was slender and her chestnut locks fell around her shoulders. Her skin was glowing slightly and her laugh was angelic.

"You can't hear her yet?" Alice asked.

"No." A slight grimace came upon my face. "Yet? You think she is blocking me?"

"I'm not sure, but you did hear something in the forest didn't you?"

"Her name, nothing more. Perhaps I just need to focus harder. If she is blocking me, it can't last. No one has ever been able to keep me out for long. We should get going. Carlisle is going to suggest that she feed soon."

As we ran back to the house, the thoughts of my family were excited. Alice had filled in Emmett and Rosalie about Bella. Emmett smirked at me as I came into the doorway.

_You brought dinner for her?_

He laughed. "What's up? Are you still pissed about your piano?"

Alice smacked him on the arm. "He's anxious because he can't hear her thoughts."

Emmett laughed even harder. "Now you know what it's like for the rest of us."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Three- Bella:**

A tranquility came over me, slipping into my fingers and washing over my body and mind. I shook my head and focused on this golden eyed couple in front of me. Carlisle Cullen had spent his existence as an outcast of sorts. In the world of vampires, he possessed an unheard of restraint. He did not prey on humans. He held a respect for human life.

"We consider ourselves to be vegetarians if you will. The animal blood is what causes our eyes to turn this golden hue, rather than the crimson you are used to."

He took my hand and spoke softly. He looked deep into my eyes. "How long has it been?"

"I haven't quite been keeping track of time, but I would guess close to ten months." I looked away. It had been ten excruciating months. I had taken so many lives in order to foster my own needs. My voice was reduced to a whisper. "I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't _take _anymore."

I wanted to tell them more, but the guilt rising in my chest was preventing me from speaking.

"Bella, I know this existence has not come easy for you, but I want you to know that you have a choice. We may be damned in a sense but we still have our will. You have to know that you can live without all of this guilt. You can learn and you can change your path in this life." Carlisle's voice was smooth and full of compassion.

I looked toward the wall to see a large mirror and a reflection staring back at me that I did not recognize. My hands rushed to my face, my fingers tracing the outline of my eyes. My skin...was ghostly, there were deep circles under my eyes. My god, my eyes were beyond black. The darkness was spreading, like a plague on my face.

Esme looked toward the door. It opened slowly and Edward entered the room and took only a few steps. That is when it hit me. The smell was a mixture of my sweetest downfall and a musty earthy essence. I could feel my muscles contracting. My neck stretched upward, my nose compelled to follow this heavenly aroma. My nostrils began to flair. Edward held a silver flask in his hand.

Carlisle tightened his grip on my hand. "You need sustenance. Please accept this."

Edward took a few deliberate steps and held the flask to me. Before I could even think, I was standing, ripping the flask from his hand. I held it to my close to my chest, savoring the scent, the fiend in my head screaming for release. As I started to drink, I could feel my skin tighten and tingle, while my muscles tensed and my instincts of self-preservation took over.

My wave of calm was no more. This was no longer a gentile swell, but a fucking tsunami over taking everything in front of me. I must have looked crazed as I tipped the flask back in attempt to revel in the last few drops. I looked back to Edward, who was now in a slightly defensive stance. He stared back at me with a furious glare. Suddenly, the tsunami was crawling back out to sea. The crushing swell was now a pool of serene ripples undulating underneath me. I recoiled from my frenzy and was filled with an oddly serene feeling. I stepped toward Edward carefully and held the flask out to him. Our fingers touched as I passed it to him and without thinking I took his hand. I wanted to speak, but I could only manage to get out a whisper.

"Thank you."

oooOOOooo

I was already craving more. Both my body and mind were overwhelmed with a mix of emotions and the now present desire for blood. Esme had helped me to the bath and I scrubbed the dirt from my body and I yearned to wash away the thoughts in my head. I couldn't escape the memories. The faces of the innocent souls I took away. My only comfort was being with this family.

The Cullen Family... Carlisle was the oldest; he had wandered this earth for more than 300 years. I immediately felt comfortable with him somehow. He had told me of his creation and his struggles as a newborn. He too had fought against his bloodlust as I did. He could recognize the worth of all creatures. He spent many of his years studying medicine and had become a doctor. I was shocked and amazed at the self-restraint he possessed. I mean, it is one thing to not use humans as a means of survival, but it is something else entirely for him to be able to be in the same room with someone bleeding from an injury. Carlisle had been working in a Chicago hospital when he met Edward, who was dying of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle admitted that he acted out of loneliness. He sought a companion in Edward. He brought him into this existence and taught him how to survive and resist. He had given Edward the choice of two worlds, and Edward followed Carlisle and committed himself to this life. He turned Esme some years later. Carlisle had been at the hospital when Esme had been assumed dead and brought directly to the morgue. Upon examining the body, he discovered a faint heartbeat.

Esme had sat next to me to explain. "I had just bore my only son. He was days old when he died. I was consumed with grief when I threw myself from the cliff." The loss of her newborn son's life had taken its toll on her. Her injuries were so severe that no one had even bothered to examine her.

Carlisle took Esme's hand before he spoke. "She was hanging on by a thread. I looked at her and something told me to save her. I knew I couldn't save her the traditional way, for her body had suffered so greatly. I…" He paused and looked into her eyes. "I took her home. At the time... I knew that I was making an impetuous decision, but I just couldn't let her die. I loved her."

They stared at each other and the love they felt was radiating throughout the room. He created her out of love? I had never heard of such a thing among our kind. It was inspiring.

Carlisle continued with the story of his family. Rosalie had been the next to join them. Carlisle had stumbled upon her in the street where she had been beaten, raped and left to die. Just like Esme, he couldn't stand to see her suffering, he couldn't let her life end that way, so he turned her and she became his daughter of sorts. Then there was Emmett, Rosalie's husband. Rosalie had been out hunting when she came upon Emmett being mauled by a bear. She contemplated taking his life just to end his suffering but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her true appreciation for life was stronger than the bloodlust. She looked into Emmett's eyes, scooped him up and brought him home, where Carlisle changed him. I had yet to meet Rosalie and Emmett. Esme didn't want to overwhelm me any more than I was already.

Then there were Alice and Jasper, the last to join this family. Unlike the others, Alice and Jasper had very different beginnings.

"Would you mind if Alice joined us? She likes to tell her own story," asked Carlisle. Before I could answer Alice entered the room, gliding over and sitting next to me.

"She wants to meet me," she said with a smile. Alice was such an interesting creature. She was like a light in a dark room with a positive energy surrounding her. She was small in stature and moved with a grace that was stunning. She began by telling me that she had a special gift. She could see the future. For the past few months, she had been having visions of me. She knew that she was destined to find me and that I would be a part of her life.

She and Jasper had become vegetarians on their own. They were nomads for the most part, as most vampires are. Then she had a vision of herself and Jasper living with the Cullens. With that, they traveled while being guided by her visions, until they found Carlisle. They had been a part of this family ever since.

I looked around the room and was in awe of the strength they all possessed. Could I cage my demon and live among humans? Did I belong here?

There was a knock on the door. Alice looked at me. "It's Jasper!"

She met him at the door and led him by the hand over to me. He was as tall as Edward, but lanky. His blonde curls were a mess on his head. "Bella, this is Jasper."

"Pleased to meet you, Bella." He said as he offered his hand to me. I let him take my hand and he shook it gently. The wave hit me again. Any anxiety I had, was being replaced by a feeling of comfort and peace.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, I think we will leave you now. I am sure that we have given you much to ponder and I think you could use a few moments to yourself."

He and Esme left the room, Alice and Jasper followed and Edward turned to me, an odd expression on his face, as though he was deeply concentrating. He quickly looked away and in a flash he was gone.

I started to study my surroundings. The room was large; the wall at the far end was glass, sprawling windows overlooking the forest and river. On the left wall, there was a desk and several shelves harboring a large collection of books. The wall to the right was shelves as well, with a stereo and an ever bigger collection of music. The shelves were lined with CD's and piles of records were strewn about the floor. This room belonged to someone who was a lover of music for sure. I walked over to the desk, which was littered with sheet music. The last sheet in the pile had a signature on the bottom. Edward Cullen. This must have been Edward's room. I wouldn't have taken Edward as a musician. I recalled him staring at me, his hardened expression made me feel as though he did not trust me. His bronze hair across his head in a windswept mess, but it suited him. As thoughts of Edward filled my mind, my wave of calm began to falter. Nervousness ran through me. I suddenly felt out of place in his room. Perhaps I was invading his privacy. I walked toward the door and listened.

I could hear excitement in Alice's voice. "We can shop online! She desperately needs new clothes."

The other voice was new, she must be speaking with Rosalie. I stepped out of the door and walked down the hall. Alice peeked her head out of the door and waved me in.

"Please come meet Rose."

I stepped forward and she grabbed my hand and led me into to her room. It was filled with bright colors and rich fabrics, much brighter than the rest of the house.

I looked to see who must be Rosalie. She was tall, with a body that was perfection. Her long blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders. She lifted herself from her chair and stepped toward me.

"Bella," She nodded. "Please come in and sit with us." She motioned toward the other chair. "I'm Rosalie. It's good to finally meet you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." I squeaked out.

Alice turned and jumped onto the bed, pulling with her a laptop computer. She looked at me with a rather serious expression. "Bella, you should know that I am a compulsive shopper."

They both laughed then Rosalie turned to me. "Be afraid, Bella, be very afraid. You are Alice's newest excuse for a major shopping binge."

The next few hours turned out to be an on-line shopping extravaganza. Alice's fingers moved in a blur over the computer. She was ordering an incredible amount of clothing and shoes in my size. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Here I am, only have known Alice for mere hours and she is spending god knows how much money on clothing for me. I sat quietly while the two shopped, debating on what colors would compliment my skin. They spoke of fashion designers and fall collections and I was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Please," I stood up. "There's no need to order all of that. I am just one woman. I don't need more than a few things. I feel awkward with you spending money on me."

Alice pouted and Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted.

"One of the best parts of having a psychic for a sister is that she has an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market." Rosalie smiled again and then got up from her chair. "Money is not something that we need to worry about. Will you excuse me for a moment?" Rose stepped out of the room before I could say anything.

Alice placed her hand over mine. "I'm sorry. I know this must be a lot to take in."

I sighed. "I am feeling better than I have in a long time. Your family is amazing. I can't even begin to thank you." I bit my lower lip. "I've never come across any other vampires that exude the kind of peace I feel here. Most of the others I have come across were so very dark... Honestly, I am in awe. I am still trying to wrap my mind around how you can co-exist so easily with humans without..."

I felt a sense of guilt being here. That small amount of animal blood had made my demon scream inside my head. It screamed for _more_.

The door flew open. A male bounded in and looked at me with a wicked grin on his face. Emmett, I was assuming. He was enormous, towering over me, dressed in a running suit which accentuated his broad muscular frame. His dark hair was short and he shared the same golden eye color of the rest of his family. He folded his arms across his chest.

"So, you must be the mystery girl. Wow, look at your eyes." He came closer to me and widened his glare. "You must be starving!"

"Easy, my big grizzly bear." Rosalie had come in behind him. The earth ridden sweet smell entered my nose. Rose had the flask in her hand. I snatched it from her hand began to drink with a desperate pace. It only took seconds before it was empty again.

Emmett was roaring in laughter. "Oh, come on. You have to go hunting with me. We need to get you fed properly."

A small smile came to my lips. "You must be Emmett. Thanks for the offer, but we would have to stick to something small. I am still feeling a bit weak."

"You won't be feeling that way after I get my hands on a grizzly for you." Emmett was bounding up and down. He was somewhat child-like in his movements. "Alice? What do you think?"

Alice was sitting very still on the bed rocking herself slightly. "I'm not seeing any grizzlies, but I am certain that this will be fun."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter Four- Edward**

I sulked in frustration. The rest of the family had gone out to hunt, and to show Bella around. I decided to stay home and take out my irritation on my piano. I had been sitting aside the ivory keys for a good twenty minutes without playing a note. My mind was elsewhere. Why couldn't I hear her? Or could I? Was she blocking me? This had never happened to me before, I could hear everyone, every thought. But I did hear her name in the forest. Perhaps it was the close proximity...? Maybe I should try and get close to her again, just close enough to see what is behind those haunting eyes.

I decide to give up on piano for now. I suppose I could go join the others. If Bella had never hunted animals before it may be humorous to watch. Killing a human was easy. They are so easily distracted, easily taken over by beauty, but animals rely on instinct. They understood that there are predators and prey in their world. It can be somewhat more challenging.

I ran until I started picking up their thoughts, Rosalie especially. She was mentally berating her husband. Emmett had gone first as they followed a herd of deer, wanting to try something easy for Bella. He was still for just a moment before leaping and using his cave man style to crush the deer under his weight, he wrestled with the damn thing and then snapped its neck. Bella looked horrified. Rosalie was angry because Emmett had dragged it out and she planned to give him hell later on tonight.

Jasper offered a different approach. As they ran to catch up to the herd, Jasper moved swiftly, before positioning himself in a crouch. He bound over to the largest deer and within seconds had snapped its neck and was drinking. It was already over, quick and painless. He felt various emotions coming from Bella, from a nagging bloodlust, to nervousness, to a calm determination. She didn't seem as disturbed about this kill. Her expression relaxed and she ran toward the deer as the rest of the family stayed back to give her space. When the deer stopped to drink, Bella waited on a low branch of a tree aside the river. A spot which I knew.

I moved silently, scaling a tree from which I could see her. Of course I could hear no thoughts, I just saw her uneasy expression and the rise and fall of her chest as she took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, barely showing her teeth. She looked slightly aroused and... sexy.

My grip on the branch tightened as I focused on her mouth, a quick arousal stirring in my gut, I couldn't look away. Before I could dwell on it, she darted out and fed from the deer. She was perfect in her attack, it was as though she had done it hundreds of times. Aside from Carlisle in my newborn years, I had never watched another feed. I knew how it felt, the warm sustenance, the need and want that was most intimate and thrilling. She moaned and sucked hard and the silence surrounding her was sweet torture. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I had never yearned to be in someone's mind so badly. A sudden shame rocked me as she stopped and looked at her kill. Her expression was remorseful and I knew that feeling all too well.

Conflict rolled around inside of me; embarrassment over spying on her, but a deafening need to know her. I convinced myself my trepidation was because I could not hear her, could not flush out any hidden agendas or vengeful thoughts. I had always been the 'look out' for our family, always the first to know the intentions of others, immortal or otherwise. Not being able to know her thoughts and intentions made me feel uneasy and useless, and the new experience of being unable to know these things brought out a tremendous curiosity I couldn't control.

I looked away in defeat, moving quickly through the trees, attempting not to be seen. I picked up on the sound of a beating heart, the rhythm familiar- a mountain lion, my favorite. I couldn't resist. I followed high in the trees for a few miles before staking out a spot, a tree branch about forty feet from my soon to be lunch. The lion was aware of me. It made eye contact and then ran for it. The chase had begun. Bounding and running in pursuit, the scent became stronger and venom coated my teeth.

There was a blur in front of me then the lion was gone. I heard a rustling in the leaves and turned to see Bella drinking from my lion. I let out a modest growl and she yanked her head up snarling before shaking her head and looking at me. We stared at each other, my arms up in a show of surrender.

She came up out of her crouch slowly, wiping blood from her chin. "Edward?"

"Sorry, I..." We still hadn't broken eye contact. The darkness in her eyes receded just slightly and a glimmer of white appeared like an eclipse as she exhaled. There was tension in the air between us and it felt wrong. I needed to back off, lighten the mood. I took a tentative step backward and smiled. "Nice catch."

She seemed relieved. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry. I... Um... Looks like you're picking things up pretty quickly." I looked away, trying to act casual by putting my hands in my pockets, my stance slack. I knew the hunt was primal and brought our predatory instincts to the forefront. We tended to be very protective of our kills. I didn't want to scare her or make her feel threatened

She nodded shyly. "I am going to head back now."

"Me too." I started walking forward and she followed by my side.

"I noticed you're a lover of music," she said.

I shrugged. "It's what I do to pass the time."

It was really more of a passion for me, but I felt awkward about revealing too much to her when I couldn't read her. It wasn't fair. I felt as though she left us exposed and defenseless. We walked in silence for a while, although I wanted to run home, I didn't want to seem rude or miss a stray thought that might break out of her mind.

She stopped abruptly. "You don't like me do you?"

I kept walking. I didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't that I didn't like her; it was that I couldn't tell what was going on with her. Who was she? How could I trust her?

She huffed. "Alice told me about your gift. You can't hear me, can you?"

I turned around to face her. "No." I sighed. "I apologize if I seem rude. I'm just not used to having someone keep me out. It's really frustrating."

She smiled. "I'm not doing it intentionally."

"Then how are you doing it?" I snapped.

"I have a gift of my own." She started walking again. "I've been called a shield."

A shield? I'm not sure what a _shield _is exactly.

"The mental powers of vampires don't affect me. It is as though I have a shield protecting my mind. That's why you can't hear me." She said then continued to walk away from me.

I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

She turned to me.

"I heard you. I heard your name in your thoughts. In the forest when we found you. I heard it clear as day and your lips never moved."

She brushed the hair from her face, hesitating before speaking. "I've figured out how to... sort of push my shield away from me. I haven't mastered anything yet and it takes a fair amount of concentration for me push it or extend it, if you will. But there are other times, when my emotions run high, or if I am really angry- I have trouble controlling it. I can push it out without thought. Kind of like a reflex I guess."

She shook her head again and bit her lower lip. "When you found me, I wasn't in my right mind. I was trying to starve myself for god's sake. I thought you were human at first. I was confused. I didn't even realize that I was doing it."

Huh. A shield? I didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Five- Bella:**

It had been one month since the Cullens had found me and taken me in. I was beginning to see a whole new side of life. Carlisle had his work at the hospital to keep him busy, and his role as a father. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward had enrolled in high school to keep up appearances. They were all changed when they were in their late teens, looking as though they could be old enough for college, but they could pass for Seniors, maybe Juniors. In order to maintain a permanent residence here they had to act as human as possible, which is a bit harder than it sounds. They are all well practiced and can be around humans fairly comfortably. The constant rain and clouds in this part of the country made being out in public easier than most places. There wasn't a whole lot of sun here, which was nice. I have never spent so much time outside during the day. I often wondered if I could learn to abstain. I was hunting regularly, but I had yet to come across a human.

Esme was the mother of the family. At least... She was becoming a mother figure to me. When Carlisle would go to work and the others to school, she kept me busy. She had many hobbies and insisted that I should too. We found that we both loved to paint and were both fans of impressionist work. She told me that Carlisle was a fan of Claude Monet. I had come up with the idea to try and replicate Monet's Water Lilies as a mural. Esme was thrilled with the idea and wanted us to paint the mural in their bedroom as a surprise for Carlisle. We started on the project as soon as he was off to work and finished the mural in record time.

And there was Alice... She and Rosalie had been making me play dress up on a daily basis, but Alice was the instigator. She hadn't exaggerated about the shopping compulsion. She got such joy from buying things and it wasn't just for me. That girl was more generous than I had ever seen, constantly buying gifts for everyone. Books for Jasper and Carlisle, video games for Emmett, shoes for Rosalie, arts supplies for Esme and music for Edward.

She made it her mission to shower me with gifts and help Esme keep me busy. I had mentioned that I used to take dance classes when I was human and how much I enjoyed it. That night she moved all of the cars out of the garage to make room for us to dance. Alice danced with an incredible elegance moving with a grace that would take your breath away. She could dance almost any style, but she loved ballet. She would play music and I really didn't remember a whole lot from what I had learned in my dance classes, but Alice taught me a few things. Low and behold, I was so much better than I remember. My balance was spot on and I could leap and jump effortlessly. Sometimes, Rose joined us and we would just dance freestyle. We turned the music up loud and just moved along with it. Emmett would come out to tease us occasionally, he would run in and demand that we put on some hip hop so that he could dirty dance with Rose, and we would all end up laughing. It was unreal, like I stepped a fantasy world, I never imagined that I could live a peaceful existence or even live in one place for a long period of time. It was so normal, domestic even, like a real family.

Everyone had welcomed me with open arms into this home, except for Edward. He was distant, quiet and we made pleasantries, but didn't talk a whole lot. I knew he didn't trust me. He had lived so long hearing everyone's thoughts that the silence was uncomfortable for him. He would always be able to see a person for what they really are, because they can't have any secrets from him, but me... He didn't know anything about me. He would stare at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention and he hardly spoke to me, and when he did... He was so guarded and careful not to say too much. I could tell that he was constantly trying to read my mind and I was bothered that he wanted to know about me but never asked. Why wouldn't he just talk to me?

I had been listening to a lot of music lately and Esme noticed. She suggested that I ask Edward for a recommendation or perhaps ask him to borrow a CD. She thought a common interest between the two of us might make him come around, so I told her I would consider it.

"Bella?" Carlisle called from downstairs. "Could you join us in the dining room?"

I snickered. Dining room? I shook my head at the irony and zipped down the stairs, pausing before entering. A quick sniff told me that the entire family was in there... waiting for me.

Everyone was seated at the table except for Carlisle who smiled warmly and motioned for me to sit. "Bella, please join us."

He sat at the head of the table and I took the one open seat next to him.

"I hope you don't mind the formality, but I thought we should all be present." He looked around the table and took a deep breath. "I would like to talk about your future."

I gave him a questioning look. "My future?"

"Yes, I would like you to consider staying with us, being a part of our family."

Esme took my hand from across the table, her smile beaming. "I have loved having you here Bella. I would be honored to have you join us."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I wanted to take this opportunity to have us all discuss this."

"I knew it!" Alice bounced up and down in her seat before taking Jasper's hand. He looked at her and then at me and simply nodded his approval.

Emmett raised his hand and motioned for me to give him a high five. I laughed and slapped his palm.

"A new little sister to tease," he said, and judging by the evil grin on his face I was pretty sure he meant it.

Rosalie simply nodded yes, and then everyone looked at Edward.

"I have no objections," he said quietly.

"Well then, Bella. Would you consider joining our family?"

I wanted to shout, YES! But I couldn't get the words out. I was feeling a relief and excitement, but also fear. To be part of their family... I would have to play the human. I would have to control myself. My inadequacies were causing a slight panic.

"I would love that. I don't know what to say, besides thank you." I turned to Carlisle. "I have a lot to learn about the way you live. All of you can control yourselves enough to live normal lives. I don't have that. What if I..."

Carlisle stopped me. "Please understand, we don't expect you to start getting out into the world just yet. You will have to learn to control your thirst. This can take some time to achieve, but I am confident you can do it. You have taken to hunting animals with ease and your manner has grown calmer."

He paused for a moment. "I am curious though, may I ask how old you are?"

"I was changed a little over year and a half ago... I think."

Emmett started laughing. "A newbie!"

"No wonder your emotions are all over the place, but you do have a fair amount of control. I've seen much worse," said Jasper. He must have sensed my confusion. "Bella, newly created vampires are quite volatile. The mix of venom and human blood makes you strong, very strong physically. The mental state of a newborn if often crazed with desire. Most are concerned with one thing and one thing only. You also have to factor in the age in which you are turned. As a teenager, your raging hormones can easily affect your mood and temperament. That can carry over into this life somewhat, making newborns irrational and defensive. How old were you?"

"I was nineteen."

"How did it happen?" asked Rosalie.

This was a memory that I did not want to think about, but I wanted to earn their trust. "I had just started my first semester in college. I was on a walk in the woods behind my home, trying to find some interesting flowers or insects to photograph..." I paused thinking about Photography, it had been my favorite class. "As I was walking I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of something... It happened so fast... When I turned around, he was standing in front of me. His eyes were so dark, large and black. I didn't have time to run, didn't have time to even turn away... I was on the ground and he was at my neck. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but he suddenly stopped, whipped his head around and jumped away from me. I heard this rumbling sound, a rustling in the trees and then I saw them... Wolves or at least they looked like wolves. They were huge, I had never seen anything like it. There must have been four or five of them. He tried to run but the wolves gave chase. The burning started and..." My hand flew to my neck, the memory of the pain so clear in my mind. It was hard to think about and it made me thirsty.

A silence filled the room. Carlisle and Edward were glaring at each other.

"I thought I was dying. I was beyond confused and overwhelmed when the pain subsided. I wandered the woods until I came across a group of people camping. I... I couldn't help myself. I had to have them." My hands were shaking. The guilt was rising in my chest.

Carlisle took my hand. "It's not your fault. You were alone. You had no one to guide you. You simply followed your instincts. What is more important is that you have now found your conscience. Please know that we do not judge you. As a matter of fact, if anything, I applaud your efforts. It is no easy feat to starve yourself for ten months."

"Thank you for that." I squeezed then released his hand. Then, just like the first day I arrived here I felt a calming sensation run through my body, something wasn't right here. This feeling... I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I was wondering... I know that Alice and Edward have specials gifts. Does anyone else?"

"I do," said Jasper. "I'm an empath. I can feel the emotions of people around me and I have the ability to manipulate their emotions as well."

"That calming sensation just now... that was you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty." He winced. "I hope you don't mind. You were exuding some serious hurt. I had to do something."

"Have you told them about _your _gift?" Edward asked, smirking.

"No, but I suppose now would be the time. As Edward already knows, I do have a gift. I'm a shield."

"A shield. Of course, that would explain why Edward can't hear you." Carlisle said and then he winked at Edward.

"Have you known others?" I asked.

"Just one. Someone I met a long time ago, he said he was a shield, unaffected by powers of the mind." He leaned forward his eyes dancing with curiosity. "Have you ever tested it? Can you control it?"

"I can extend it, shield others but I have barely learned to control it. It takes a fair amount of effort or extreme emotions can evoke it."

We talked of our gifts, telling stories and sharing experiences. Most were expressing jealousy over the fact that Edward couldn't read me. He smiled shyly and ignored them, rolling his eyes every so often. He was always quiet, silently communicating with his family who had become so used to this that they often didn't actually to speak to him. His expression was guarded, a tone of something... sadness maybe, confusion... He caught me staring at him. I didn't look away. Instead I smiled at him, a peace offering, hopefully a small gesture that would make him let down his guard a little. I want to know more about him and the fact that he rarely spoke to me was only fueling my curiosity.

I looked away, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror on the wall. My eyes looked... better. Still black even as well fed as I was, dark as night, a constant reminder that this animal blood does not fully sate me. I leaned back into my chair and faded from the conversation. I listened, acknowledged and laughed at jokes, but my mind was elsewhere.

The family meeting ended and I found myself in the back yard, sitting in the shade with a book in hand. It was a novel of war that I borrowed from Jasper that wasn't holding my interest. I laid on the grass with my eyes closed wishing that I could take a nap. Then Edward started playing. The window in the living room was open and the sounds poured out into the air. The pace was slow, the arrangement complex and beautiful. I found myself up in the tree peeking into the window, it was so interesting to watch him. His fingers flew across the keys with the lightest of touches, his head down yet not brooding. He looked relaxed, so unlike the uptight and serious vampire I'd known him to be. His body moved in time with the music, swaying in a release of emotions. He was marvelous.

I slipped from the branches, landing silently by the window to get a better look. His eyes were closed, lips parted, as he took a breath he grinned, turning his head in my direction. I opened the window wider and climbed in, leaning against the wall. He ended the piece moments later and I pouted at him.

"Don't let me interrupt. I'd love to hear more." I motioned to the piano and smiled. "I heard you from outside. Playing to pass the time?"

"I suppose."

I rolled my eyes. Was he always going to keep his answers so short? He removed his hands and put them in his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

"It bothers you that much, doesn't it?" I asked grinning.

He looked at me slowly, a shy expression on his face. "It is just so strange for me. I'm not used to it."

For once he didn't look annoyed about it, he looked bewildered. I decided that I would try to do this for him, I would let him in, but only for a moment. I took a deep breath and concentrated on pushing my shield away. I could feel a slight shift, but it was not quite far enough. Push, I told myself. Push! And like a rubber band it sprung out.

_'Fine. Here, but you are going to be disappointed'_

He smiled and waited. "Thank you," he said softly looking up at me.

_What's it like?_

He looked at me quizzically. "Uh... It's hard to describe."

_Do you hear a voice, my voice?_

"Yes, most have inner monologues that match their own spoken voice. Some have more visual thoughts."

_Is mine more audio or visual?_

"I'm not sure yet." He sounded mildly annoyed. I wondered if it was because I was making an effort to not think about anything in particular. He shook his head and chuckled at me. Of course... He just heard that.

_Sorry! I winced and then laughed at him._

Keeping the shield up was taking so much of my concentration that it was hard to really focus on anything else. I closed my eyes and thought about sitting under the tree in the back pretending to sleep. I recalled Edward's song and how much I want to learn how to play the piano.

Then like a flash across my eyes I saw something. My shield snapped back into place. This thing, this vision?... was playing in my head like a memory. It was me... Dancing in the garage. What was I seeing? Oh my god... I... I heard him. He was thinking about me. He had watched my dance in garage... from the window? I never realized anyone else was there. I looked up at him. Did he realize I read his mind? I was pleasantly surprised to see a smile on his face. He seemed relaxed.

He sighed, "Thank you so much for that. Thank you for letting me in. It makes me feel more at ease. We should do that more often." he laughed. I was pleased, I had brought a smile to Edward's face.

"I like the fact that you can't hear me. I'm the only one around here who can have any privacy with you around." I smiled to reassure him that I was joking. "But please, Edward, if there is ever anything you want to know, just ask."

"You want lessons? I could teach you how to play." he offered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Six- Bella:**

"Training?" I asked

"You have to start learning how to control your thirst. We just have to find a way to do it safely." Jasper replied.

"Can't you just come with me and calm me down if I can't keep it together?" I asked.

"I could, but I can't always be with you. You have to learn to do it without me. And besides, I don't just spread emotions around; I can also feel what you feel. The last thing we need is for you to push _me _over the edge. We'll probably have Emmett or Edward go with you. They're they strongest. They would be able to stop you from doing anything... you know." Jasper sounded sympathetic.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We were thinking of going up to Mount Rainer. Alice says that is going to be sunny next week and we won't be able to go to school. It would be a good time to go. There's a good amount of hikers this time of year. We could hide easily in the forest staying far enough away so that you could get a good whiff and try to resist." He looked at me and could sense my anxiety. "Don't worry, we'll be right there with you. We won't let it turn into bloodshed. We will check with Alice first and there will be nothing to worry about."

For now, I would try not to dwell on it. There had been a lot of noise coming from the garage. Jasper had told me it was another of Esme's projects. There was a sun room off the back of the garage that she was remodeling.

"It's one of her passions. She loves interior design."

"Do you think she needs any help?" I asked.

"No, she's already recruited Edward. They will probably be finished soon. Oh, and I wanted to let you know that I have a camera you can borrow, if you ever want to continue with photography. It is a really nice digital SLR. Very high quality."

"Thanks Jazz. I may take you up on that. Esme has been running out of things to keep me busy," I said smiling.

"She means well. She's hoping she will keep you from dwelling on the past, and she loves a fresh face in the house. You are bringing out the mother in her." He smiled back.

"Where is everyone else today?" I asked.

"Carlisle is at work, Alice is shopping and Rosalie and Emmett are, um... Let's just say, they're busy." He grinned. I caught his drift. Rose and Emmett were often _busy_. All of the couples in this family tended to make little disappearing acts every so often, but Rose and Emmett seemed to be missing the most.

"Alice is shopping _again_? Does she ever stop?" I asked sarcastically.

"Never. That woman takes her shopping very seriously. I know it seems a bit superficial, but she is the most generous person I've ever met. She doesn't often shop for herself and she spoils us rotten. Hey, would you like to play a card game?" He already had the deck in his hands.

"Sure, what are we playing?"

"I don't know. What do you play? Poker? Rummy? Go fish?" He laughed as he shuffled the cards.

"Let's play Rummy! I haven't played that in years." I said moving toward the table.

Jasper dealt the cards and we began to play.

"This is great. I can't play any kind of game that involves strategy with Alice or Edward. They both cheat so badly. I only play games with Emmett. He is super competitive and he hates to lose, but it usually makes for a good game. Oh, and you should probably know, Emmett loves to gamble. He'll bet any anything."

I threw down a card. "I like Emmett. He seems like a lot of fun to have around."

"He really is. He doesn't have any specials gifts, but he definitely has the ability to make us laugh. He can find humor in any situation. He is like the opposite of Edward." He said then picked up a pile of cards and laid down a straight. He was winning.

"Is Edward always so serious?" I asked

Jasper smiled. "No, not always. I suppose he is the most serious of the bunch, but he is the only one of us who doesn't have someone special in his life. He spends a lot of time alone and then there's _you_."

"Me?"

"He can't read you, doesn't know what to make of you. I thought he would have enjoyed the silence." He picked up a card and then discarded. "You see, Edward thinks his gift is somewhat of a burden. He can't turn it off or block it out. He hears all kinds of things that he doesn't want to hear and he feels as though is invading our privacy. I thought he would enjoy being around someone and not have to worry about that."

"I did open up my shield for him last night, just for a moment. To try and make it a little easier for him." I tried to hide my smile.

"I know." Jasper said then he put down a four of a kind.

"He told you?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "He really liked that, a lot."

oooOOOooo

Esme took my hand and led me to the door. She shook with excitement as she opened it and motioned for me to enter. It had the same feel of the rest of the house; matching hard wood floors and the far wall was all glass, with French doors leading to the yard. There were dark drapes hung to the side and a desk with a computer along with an iPod docking station. The walls had been primed but not painted. I stepped into the room to take a closer look. That is when I saw the Pointe shoes Alice had bought for me hanging next to the closet door. I looked to Esme.

"Do you like it?" She asked, grinning.

This was my room.

"Esme, I..." I looked around the room again and then turned and threw my arms around her. This is what she'd been working on- my room. "I love it. It's perfect."

As we broke from our hug, she kept her arms around my shoulders. "I kept the walls bare. I hope you don't mind. I was hoping that we could paint another mural, but I wanted to let you decide."

"This is incredible. Thank you. Thank you so much." There was so much more I wanted to say. I was a feeling as if I were in a fairy tale again, this room was like something out of a magazine. Everything complimented each other. "I can't believe you did this in such little time."

"I had help." She winked at me.

"I'll have to thank Edward."

"And don't forget Alice. She is responsible for the closet." Just as she said that, Alice poked her head in the door.

I stepped over to her immediately and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you would like it," she said with a smile. "But you haven't even looked in the closet yet."

She took my hand and zipped into a full walk in closet stuffed to the brim with clothing. "Oh my god, Alice, this is too much."

"Bella… this," She paused and looked around. "This is nothing. My closet is three times this size." Alice said.

"Thank you again." Jasper was right. Generosity was something Alice was never short of.

"Alice, I need to ask you a favor and it involves shopping."

oooOOOooo

And so I had a new hobby to add to my list, Edward had agreed to teach me to play the piano. All of my time was being taken up with dance, art, and now, music. Alice and I danced in the garage most nights, and my thoughts would drift back to Edward. I had heard his thoughts! I didn't think he realized that I had. Had he? I had so many questions about my shield. When I extended it over Edward, had I gained his power? Could I hear everyone's thoughts through his mind? Was his gift somehow mirrored by the shield? Should I tell him? I wanted to tell him because I wanted him to trust me, but I was beginning to think that this could be fun to play with first.

Alice and Jasper had gone out for the night, and I didn't feel like dancing by myself. Rosalie and Emmett had gone out hunting and Esme had left to meet Carlisle at the hospital. From my room I could hear Edward playing, perhaps now would be a good time for a lesson. I stepped into the living room as quietly as I could, my back against the wall across the room. The song was slow, and melodramatic, but lovely. Yet again, his eyes were closed as his nimble fingers swept across the keys. I leaned against the far wall and listened until the music stopped. He stayed seated.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"It was beautiful." I said as I walked toward him. He didn't turn to face me. "I'd like to take you up on your offer."

He turned and smiled at me. "Come and sit with me," he said as he moved over and made room for me on the bench. I sat next to him and studied the exquisite instrument. I dragged my finger across the top, then across the keys. Edward put three fingers down to the keys and played a chord.

"Now you try." He gestured to me. I carefully placed my fingers down and played the chord. Edward changed the position of his hands and played another chord and I did the same. We went back and forth playing six different chords very slowly, and I practiced for a while. It didn't seem so hard.

"Ok, now we put them all together, like this." He began to play a pretty little song, using only the chords he had just taught me, then stopped and looked at me. I tried to move fingers gracefully, but the sounds coming from my hands were choppy. It didn't sound anything like what Edward had played. I stopped, staring down at the keys in frustration, a nervousness beginning in my belly.

"Again." He said. When I hesitated, he played it again for me. I tried a few times with little progress.

"It will take some practice, don't be discouraged. It is only your first lesson after all." He stepped away from the piano. "Well, don't just sit there. Keep at it. I'll be right back."

I sat and played the chords for a few minutes before Edward came back into the room. He sat on the couch behind me with a book. I continued to play, trying to bring the chords together smoothly, but I was feeling intimidated and nervous with Edward listening. As a matter of fact, I think I was playing worse than before. As hard as I would try, it just didn't sound good. I tried again and the notes came out all wrong.

Edward laughed from behind me. "I can't be sure, but I think you're over thinking it. Slow down and relax, it will come easier."

He was standing right behind me now. I tried again, but I couldn't concentrate. He was standing just inches from me, and I found it to be so distracting. I took a deep breath and his scent filled me. Had he always smelled this good? Suddenly, I couldn't think of anything other than Edward. I pictured him standing behind me, watching me, reaching his hand out and running a finger down my back. My mind wandered, I was thinking about his hands, his fingers, wondering how his skin would feel against mine. I wondered if his lips were soft and then I thanked God that he could not read my thoughts.

"Scoot over," he said, bringing me out of my fantasy. He sat next to me and played the song with no effort. I wanted to try it again, but I could not escape the feeling of insignificance. "Come on, Bella, this is such an easy piece," he smirked as he played it again. "Try not to over analyze what you are doing, just feel it."

"I'm not over analyzing." I was short in my response.

"I don't believe you," he said. "But, you could prove me wrong, you know." He was teasing me, smirking and leaning into me, our arms touching. My god… Was he flirting with me?

I sighed and played it again better this time, determined to get it right. He watched twice and then played the tune with me, our hands moving in tandem as he started to hum a melody. I smiled at myself and continued playing more confidently. Proud of our song, it was sounding good until our arms touched again and my fingers fumbled at the contact. He lingered for a beat before pulling away and I couldn't look at him, but I swear out of the corner of my eye, I saw him hold back a smile.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

"I want to know what you're thinking," he whispered back. I turned to him, biting my lower lip and meeting his gaze. His molten gold eyes burned with questions and curiosity. I guessed he was trying to read me again, and I couldn't deny my own curiosity. I wanted to try and I didn't think it could hurt, so I pictured myself protected by a bubble, focusing on Edward and my bubble slowly growing in size to cover him. Within my mind I felt a new sensation, a stretching and bending. I could feel him there, sense _his _presence in my own head.

Not wanting to lose sight of our goal, I placed my fingers back on the keys and thought about the notes, the placement of my hands, the timing and what it should sound like. I played the chords slowly in progression, concentrating on accuracy vs. speed as well keeping my touches gentle.

_She is absolutely adorable when she's frustrated._

The bubble popped. That was Edward's voice, but he didn't speak.

He smiled wide. "I was right. You are over analyzing. I have an idea. Up!" He swatted my arm playfully and I jumped up in surprise. He sat in the middle of the bench and shifted himself so that he was seated on the very edge opposite the piano. "Would you come and sit here?" he motioned for me to sit in front of him, between his legs. I moved toward him and sat down gingerly, and felt instantly nervous. There was no way I could sit like this and relax.

"Put your hands on the keys," he said softly. As I did his arms covered mine, his hands hovering over my own.

"You have to relax or this won't work." As he spoke his hands went to my shoulders, rubbing gently and making me want to melt. My shield slipped down and around him, his hands once again over mine. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

"Just relax. Clear you mind." He said. As I tried to not think of anything, he started guiding my fingers with his. He slowly moved with me and the music came so easily then. We played it again and again, gradually picking up speed. He started adding embellishments and subtle changes and before I knew it we were playing a song I hardly recognized.

He whispered to me again. "Good, now really listen." He increased the pressure of his fingers. "Feel."

I opened my eyes. We played new notes and chords and changed the rhythm. I was playing. We were playing together. I had a smile on face that was a mile wide. I could only see him out of the corner of my eye, but I saw that his eyes were closed and his head was down so very close to resting on my shoulder. He was smiling too. Our song continued and I had a sudden urge to move back and be closer to him, to feel his body against mine.

His fingers stopped moving abruptly and I swiftly pulled my shield back. "Shit!" I thought, he heard that! I was then hyper aware of exactly how close we were, and how his arms and fingers against mine felt so good. We started playing again slowly, his fingers moving above mine, his breath on my neck. He shifted closer. He was so close… It had been so long since I had been this close to anyone. It was thrilling, electrifying. I wanted to launch myself at him.

That is when the door swung open. "What is going on in here?" Emmett asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

Edward was already standing up. "Piano lessons," he said looking down, trying to fight a smile. He looked up at Emmett and ran his hand through his hair.

"Stop it Em. It's just piano lessons."

Emmett looked over at me than back to Edward. "Well, if that is how you give lessons, you are never teaching me how to play."

Jasper entered the room and I cringed. I knew he would be able to sense what I was feeling right now. Embarrassment washed over me, as Jasper got an odd expression on his face. He took a good look at me and then at Edward and then promptly started laughing hysterically.

Emmett shook his head. "I knew it. Piano lessons my ass."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven: Edward**

I could not get out of the living room fast enough. Jasper felt our emotions immediately, but his thoughts were just laughter as I fled the room. Emmett was still shouting thoughts at me from downstairs.

_Nice Edward! Jazz says she is totally into you. I am soooooooooooo sorry about breaking up your little piano lesson. Maybe we should move the piano into your bedroom before the next class?_

I feared that I would not hear the end of this any time soon. Jasper had no doubt sensed my arousal, having Bella so close to me brought on an unexpected effect in my body. She smelled so good; I wanted to lean in and lick her neck.

I couldn't believe my own actions. I had never been so forward with a woman. There was something in Bella that was bringing out the seventeen year old in me. I was always nervous around her, I would say stupid things, I would smile for no reason other than being in the same room with her. I was still in shock that I'd had the nerve to have her sit in my lap. The whole time I just wanted to embrace her and put my hands in her hair, my lips anywhere on her skin.

She had let me hear her thoughts. Her mind was a warm place filled with a beautiful outlook. She was a visual thinker, and the way she looked at me, the way she remembered me, she looked at me with such adoration. I was shocked and elated. She wanted to be closer to me, she wanted to touch me, and she knew I was listening. It was driving me crazy, having had the desire disrupted when Emmett and Jasper came in. Dammit Jasper! He had confirmed Emmett's suspicion, and they had teased me until I cursed my telepathy.

My earbuds served as a nice distraction until Alice came home wielding a new Wii. They were already bickering over what game would be played first; Alice's suggestion of Mario Kart was ruled out by Emmett and Jasper who voted for House of the Dead. I laughed and thanked the heavens for the easily distracted.

I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes, picturing Bella in my head. Her eyes still black, not even a hint of gold yet, her hair falling down past her shoulders and her enchanting scent. A scent I could detect moving through the house, getting stronger, she was coming upstairs. I jumped up when she knocked at the door. How would I face her? I just had to be calm, keep it light, and relax. I took a deep breath.

"Come in."

She peeked her head in the doorway, and slowly stepped around. In her hands was a box, tied up with a blue ribbon. She hesitated for a moment, chewing her lower lip before she smiled and sat next to me on the couch.

"I never got a chance to thank you earlier."

"Thank me? For what?" I feigned ignorance.

"My room. Esme said you put in a lot of work. I really love it and I wanted to say thank you." She looked into her lap and back up at me. "I got you something."

"What? Bella, no. You didn't have to get me anything. I never mind helping Esme, and it was easy work." I kept my hands by my side to resist the urge to run my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe she'd brought me a gift.

She rolled her eyes at me. "_Please._ Putting in hardwood floors, installing windows, sheet rock, and painting. It may have been easy, but it was still a lot of work. Besides, Alice says you'll really like it." She pushed the box into my lap.

Sighing, I tugged at the ribbon, removed the top and picked through the tissue paper. I wondered what she could have gotten me, curiosity burned through me. It was a stack of CD's- all Radiohead. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alice told me that you just discovered Radiohead. They're one of my favorite bands. This is their entire discography. I wanted to share it with someone who loves music, like I think you do- or do you really just play to pass the time?"

"It's a passion of mine," I whispered running my finger over the CDs. "Which one should we listen to first? Which is your favorite album?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I have a favorite." She bit her lower lip as her eyes roamed the discs. She picked up one and handed it to me. OK Computer.

"Come," I said taking her hand. "Let's take a drive and listen to this in my car."

She paused, squeezing my hand. "I don't know if I want to go for a drive right now." She was biting her lower lip again, her eyes pleading with mine. What was she thinking?

"I'm nervous..." She whispered. "About going out."

"We don't have to drive anywhere. We can just sit and listen."

She smiled. "OK."

Her hand still in mine, I motioned to the door.

Emmett and Jasper both blew by us in a flash leaving the front door wide open. Then Alice bounded into the room behind them. She stopped and smiled, her thoughts a blanket of music. "You must play with us."

"What are you playing?" I asked, becoming intrigued when I realized she was blocking me.

She snatched Bella's hand away from mine, letting her fingers linger on my palm for a beat. "Tag, and you're it."

**oooOOOooo**

Before I could say anything, Bella laughed and then flew out the door. Alice winked at me and giggled, nothing but a unfamiliar song running through her head.

Then she ran.

I couldn't believe this. We were playing_ tag_? I ran my hands through my hair and decided to let go and have some fun with this. I bolted out the door and I knew from the scents that they were all very close. Circling around to the back of the house, there they all were, spread out at the edge of the forest waiting to spring into the darkness. I ran toward Emmett first, he may be the strongest, but I can out run him easily. I followed him east on foot before he scaled a tree and starting jumping through the treetops. Just before I was going to jump up and follow him, I heard something above me.

_Edward, what are you doing down there? _Alice spoke in my thoughts.

I started to climb up, but Alice had already sprung to the next tree. She and Emmett shot down to the ground and took off toward the river. I jumped down only to see Jasper standing about one hundred feet away to my right with a wicked grin on his face. I sprang forward and he ducked and rolled out of the way, throwing himself into a crouch. We circled each other, both trying to fake the other out with false starts. I finally shot straight forward at him, chasing him toward the river.

I followed and stopped at the river bank, spotting Jasper a little ways down staring at the water, which was calm, except for one ripple.

Jasper looked at me and thought, _She's in there._

I could hear Alice and Emmett from behind me, Alice snickering and Emmett shouting, "Go get her!"

Bella. She was in the water. I heard Alice's voice in my head.

_Take a look at this_

A vision flashed in my head, it was dark, and everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was under the water- Bella had the most intense look on her face, she was looking down into the darkness and I swam up to her, locking my arms around her and then she kissed me.

I didn't need to see anymore. I ran up to where the ripple started and jumped in. I could see surprisingly well in the dark, but I couldn't hear Bella and I couldn't smell her under water. This would be tricky. What was it about this woman that I was uncontrollably drawn to? My mind was consumed with Alice's vision, panicking, I swam in a frenzy. What if she'd gotten out of the water? I was planning to circle around, swimming to the left, until I heard her voice in my head.

_You're getting warmer._

Bella to the rescue.

That was all I needed to hear. I started swimming toward her the second that first syllable came into my mind. I swam up to see the pale of her skin glistening in the moonlight. She was just below the surface, her hair spread out around her, her eyes focused on me. Without breaking her gaze, I slowly wrapped my arms around her and thought of Pyramid Song

_I jumped in the river and what did I see? _

_Black eyed angels swam with me_

She put her hands on my face and I heard her voice again.

_I'm no angel._

But she was... She was a beautiful black eyed angel.

_Edward, I can hear you, I can hear your thoughts._

The look on her face was one of confusion, as though there were a million thoughts running through her head, but suddenly I couldn't hear them anymore. The shield had given her the ability to hear my thoughts, and my mind circled around in reaction, but I just couldn't put any effort into thinking about it. I pulled Bella close to me and put my forehead onto hers. I focused on the way she made me feel- I wanted her to feel this, I wanted these emotions to rip her shield apart.

She pulled away and gave me that incredibly intense look I had been waiting for. She brought her lips to mine with such great force that she pushed me backwards in the water. When I felt her push her body against me, my body reacted, holding her tighter. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I ran my hands through her hair as she kissed my jaw and neck. All I could feel was bliss, and I could hear her thoughts again. Her mind was a swirling pool of single words.

_Perfect… Edward… closer…touch me… kiss me…_

She then started thinking about Pyramid song, remembering it perfectly. She brought her head to my chest and let me listen to the song in her head. We lay underneath the water holding each other, locked in this moment by a perfect soundtrack. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes once again and mouthed the words to the song.

_There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 8: Edward**

Bella and I swam to the bank of the river and made our way to a large rock, sitting in silence. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many questions I wanted to ask her. I was taken aback by the peaceful silence between us; as much as I longed to hear her thoughts at this moment, I found the quiet soothing. It was so rare for me to experience silence with someone sitting next to me that I had almost forgotten what it felt like. I looked up to the moon, which was rapidly setting. Morning was upon us. Alice's voice entered my head, reminding me that I would need to head home soon for school. I looked to Bella. She had laid down with her back against the rock, her eyes closed, her wet hair clinging to her neck. I could see the small scar where she had been bitten. I couldn't help but think what an amazing creature she was; beautiful, thoughtful, and yet still a mystery to me. She opened her eyes, staring up at the sky.

"Is the silence uncomfortable for you?" she asked.

"Quite the opposite." I replied, smirking.

She propped herself up onto her elbows. "Really? I was under the impression that you couldn't stand it."

I grinned at her. "It's true that it makes me anxious, but I'm trying to appreciate the silence. I have never experienced this kind of quiet; it is still quite odd for me."

I paused, meeting her still-black eyes, still shrouded in hunger. "I need to get back soon. School..." I stood up and held out my hand to her.

She rolled her eyes, but took my hand and stood next to me. We ran together, slowing as we approached the house. As I opened the door for her, she smiled in response.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you after school," she said, then ran toward her room.

I raked my hand through my hair, having no interest in our tedious school routine. I got myself ready then told Emmett he could drive today. He was surprised, since I always drove, but today I wanted to sit in the back and think; to revel in the memory of my kiss, to recall her lips on my skin.

Unfortunately, Emmett's questioning thoughts were distracting me. He wanted details.

_Come on, Bro! You gotta give up some details. It must have been good, you have been smiling all morning._

_Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree... _

I reached over and smacked him in the head.

Jasper didn't say anything or think it either, but he was relieved to finally have some "good vibes" coming from me.

Rosalie just kept thinking: _ It's about damn time. Maybe now, he'll lighten up a bit._

Alice was the only one who didn't pry- she was proud of herself. I could see now that her little game of "tag" had been a set up. She was currently concentrating on Jasper making sure that he would be able to maintain his composure at school.

My day dragged on without end, I sat in each class and didn't even pretend to pay attention. My mind was consumed with Bella. She was able to hear my thoughts. Was it just last night? Had she heard my thoughts before? During our piano lesson? I began to race through my memory. What had I been thinking about? I felt so confused and self-conscious. I was a hypocrite for feeling this way, as I could hear everyone else's thoughts, and gave no one privacy- except for Bella and that wasn't by choice. Lord knows I would have been reading her thoughts if I could have.

Bella… She had let me in, given me her inner most musings willingly. There had been four occasions where she had opened herself up to me, given me a taste of her mind; it made me hungry for more, starving for more.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, her hands underneath mine as we played music, her need to be close to me, her lips, her kiss… I was counting the seconds before I could return home to see her again. I contemplated running home right then, but I was torn. Did she feel the same way about me? Was she thinking of me at all? Could my feelings be unrequited? I was beginning to feel apprehensive. What would I say to her? I felt my phone buzz in my jacket pocket- a text from Alice:

_**Blood typing in Bio. Meet you at the car.**_

Yes! They were testing each student's blood type in Biology, my last class of the day. None of us would go to Biology today as it was too much of a risk. I wasn't going to stick around and wait at the car, I was going to run home. I hit reply:

_**Meet you at home**_

**oooOOOooo**

**Bella**

I'd retreated to my room after we'd gotten home, staying hidden there until after everyone left for school. I had a feeling that they all knew what had happened between Edward and I last night. Alice had told me that this family kept no secrets from each other; it was damned near impossible with Alice and Edward around.

I looked at the bare walls of my room, I would have to paint them soon. I went to find Esme, she and Carlisle were in the living room watching the news.

"Good morning, Esme, Carlisle." I said, gliding across the room and putting myself down on the love seat.

Esme smiled. "Good morning dear."

"I was wondering if you had any ideas for my bedroom walls?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I was hoping you would decide."

"No, I haven't decided yet. So many possibilities... I'm sure something will come to me. No work today, Carlisle?"

"Night shift later on this evening. Actually, I was hoping we could use this time to talk." He turned off the television and sat up in his chair.

"Sure, was there something you wanted to discuss?" I asked nervously, hoping he wasn't going to pry about what happened in the river last night.

"I wanted to ask you about when you were turned." He paused and took Esme's hand. "You mentioned the appearance of some rather large wolves. Could you tell me about them?"

I swallowed, and tried to think back. "I heard them before I saw them, when I looked up, I thought it was a bear because of its sheer size, but after a few seconds I realized that it was a wolf. More of them started to quietly emerge from the trees, four or five of them, I think… The vampire froze when he saw them, taking deep breaths and he looked as though we was going to be sick, like he was terrified. The wolves had started to surround us and the vampire made a run for it. It was as if the wolves didn't even see me, all of their focus was on _him_... As soon as he ran, the wolves followed. It was surreal. I don't really remember too much after that, besides the burning."

Carlisle said nothing. He looked concerned, yet he did not speak.

"Carlisle, knowing now what I am and what we are capable of... I am puzzled why a vampire would run from wolves. Surely, these creatures are no match for us. The one who turned me, he just stopped drinking from me and ran. I have never seen one of us break from away from feeding like that. It doesn't make any sense." I hadn't given it that much thought before. I could take down a bear if I chose, with no fear of being injured. Carlisle's sudden tension made me feel uneasy.

"I believe they may have been werewolves," he said.

"Werewolves? They actually exist?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

I sat back questioning myself; we are vampires, I suppose I had no place to question the existence of other mythical creatures.

"I am afraid so. As long as there have been vampires, there have been werewolves. They are our natural enemies. I am glad to say that most of them were killed off by the Volturi a very long time ago. One of the Volturi guards feared them and made it his mission to destroy them all. Where did this happen?"

"Right outside Portland, Oregon. Did you say The Volturi?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know of them?" He seemed surprised.

"I've heard stories, rumors really. I chalked it up to a fable. I didn't think they actually existed either..."

"Bella, I know that you had no guidance when you were changed and I feel it is my duty to tell you some things of grave importance. First, werewolves are a definite threat to vampires. They attack in packs and can overpower us. You must tell me at once if you ever encounter one. You will know if it is truly a werewolf for its smell will sicken you. They smell like rotting garbage to me. Second, I need to give you a little history of our family. This is not the first time we have lived in Forks. We lived here a very long time ago and we encountered werewolves on the Quilluette Reservation. We were hunting when we came across them and they were in their human form. Their chief was very open minded when I explained about our diet. He was exceedingly trustworthy and valued our honesty and our way of life. We signed a treaty together. As part of that treaty, we must never tread on Quiluette land. They will attack if we do. I will show you the boundary line, but you need to stay away from there at all costs."

"Now, The Volturi." Carlisle continued, "I know of the stories that have been told about them, but you will never have to worry as long as you follow two rules: Number one, never reveal yourself as a vampire to anyone. Our secrecy is very important to The Volturi, they will go to great lengths to protect to our way of life. Second, they will not tolerate the creation of an immortal child. Please understand, Bella, The Volturi are not evil, as they are sometimes portrayed, but if one of these rules are broken, they will react. They will punish first and ask questions later."

"What kind of punishment?" I asked.

"There is only one punishment. Death." Carlisle said.

"Death? For an immortal. How?"

"There is only one way-to be ripped apart and burned." As he sighed and leaned back in his chair, Esme looked from him to me. "Do you feel like a run? Esme and I could show you where the boundary line is, it's not very far. We should have showed it to you sooner."

"Yes, please. I need to know where it is, I wouldn't want to hunt on their land accidentally." I said. We all rose from our seats and went to the door, and Carlisle led Esme and I through the woods.

We ran about thirty miles west, and I was shown the boundary lines that we were never to cross.

Our run home was at a slower pace. I asked Carlisle about my eyes, wondering why they were still black. He explained that starvation cannot kill a vampire, but it could bring on physical side effects, possibly causing our physical appearances to change in various forms. He did not believe that I withheld long enough to do any permanent damage, but it would just be a matter of time before my eyes would turn to a golden hue like the rest of the Cullen family. There was also my skin; it was paler than it should be, almost white. Again, Carlisle theorized that it would return to a more natural pale color after more time had gone by. He thought it was a good idea for me to hunt as often as possible in the meantime, claiming it would quicken the healing process. We decided to hunt before we headed home, and ran north almost to Canada before we stopped. Esme explained that sometimes we must go far to hunt, as not to encroach on the animal population close to home.

We fed on moose, before heading back, running most of the way. A few miles from home, I slowed down. I had a few more questions for Carlisle.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about your friend who shares my gift."

"Ah yes, I was sure that you would ask sooner or later." He smiled and took Esme's hand as we walked. "Unfortunately, I don't have much information to give you. The man I knew was one who valued his privacy. He had worked for The Volturi for a number of years as a guard. The coven leader, Aro, believed that a Shield was a very powerful gift. I'm sorry, but I do not know much about the mechanics of it. I will try and find out as much as I can."

"How would you study such a thing?" I asked.

"I have roamed this earth for more than 300 hundred years. I have met many of our kind and I have made many friends. The information could be out there, and now that you are part of our family, I am very curious myself. What can _you_ tell me?" he inquired.

"Honestly, I didn't even realize that I had a gift. I wandered most of the time, crossed paths with a coven of three vampires in southern California. Two of them were somewhat welcoming, but the third refused to speak to me. He would stare into my eyes and then become defensive and angry. He called me a shield and insisted that I leave immediately, and I did as he asked. Before leaving, his mate pulled me aside and told me that he possessed the gift of mind manipulation. He could make others do things, see things and feel things by merely looking into their eyes. He tried many times on me, but I was always unaffected. She told me that shields can be pushed away and used to protect others, but that I should always protect myself first and foremost."

Carlisle sighed. "You should ask Edward to help you test it. It is good to know what you are capable of and I think he would appreciate the chance to get inside of your head," he laughed.

The thought of Edward made me smile. Esme came to my side, "Don't worry about Edward. It's going to take some time for him to warm up to you. He's very protective of our family, and is cautious of you, because he can't read you."

"I'm not worried about Edward. We had a bit of a break through. I pushed my shield over him and let him listen to my thoughts. I am hoping that he will grow to appreciate the silence."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other.

"I never thought of it that way," Esme said.

The house was in sight. We ran to the front yard and my smile widened. Edward's Volvo was parked out front.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 9: Bella**

Once again, I was hiding out in my room. I could hear music coming from upstairs in Edward's room. Radiohead- he must be listening to one of the CD's I gave to him. Part of me wanted to join him, but I felt nervous and awkward after last night. I wish I knew how he felt about me. I knew that I was beyond attracted to him physically, but there was something else, something so much more that I couldn't explain. When I looked into his eyes last night, I felt like I was looking into his soul, and I had let him look into mine. It was the most intense thing I had ever experienced.

I could hear Alice outside the door.

"Come in,"" I called out.

My door opened and Alice and Jasper walked in, Alice glided over to me looking somewhat confused.

"I am going to have to teach you a thing or two about fashion Bella. I'll be in the closet."

She rushed over and came out a few seconds later handing me a navy blue sweater and a pair of black jeans.

"Blue is Edward's favorite color and it is going to look really good on you," she said, and then sat on the bed, with Jasper next to her.

"Well, don't just sit there! Go! Change! Edward is right upstairs and he is listening to Radiohead. Your favorite..."

I hesitated. I couldn't do it. I felt like a coward, like a scared little girl freaking out over a crush.

"Come on…" Jasper teased, smiling at me. "Do you need a little extra confidence? I could throw some your way."

I laughed. "No thanks. No manipulation today."

I walked to the bed and sat down, looking at the clothes in my hand.

Alice put her arm around me. "Tell her, Jazz."

"Bella, go to him," he said softly. "I can feel what you are feeling and I can assure you that he feels the same. You two are being silly by avoiding each other."

Alice gave me a reassuring squeeze. The music was pouring through the walls, the melody putting me at ease. He felt the same? I was relieved, yet still nervous. My fingers itched to touch him again, his scent lingered in the room, but it wasn't enough-I wanted more. There was only one way to get it, by going to him.

Jumping off the bed, I changed in the closet. The outfit was simple and form fitting, and I really did like it. I stepped out and started walking toward the door, noticing that Alice looked excited.

I slowly walked up to his room on the third floor, and found the door open. I could see him sitting in a chair looking out the window, admiring the beautiful view. I stood in the doorway and waited for him to turn to me. He didn't.

"This is a wonderful album," he said, still facing the window.

He slowly turned and got up from his chair.

"Thank you for the CD's, I love them. I'm not one for modern music, but this is really good." He was holding the CD case in his hand. "It's so intricate, so interesting..."

"Radiohead is amazing. Mind if I come in?"

"Sorry, yes, of course. Please, come in." He motioned to the couch.

I sat down and he sat next to me, both of us silent until the song ended. I put my head back and closed my eyes as next song began.

"Bella?" I turned my head to look at him, he was leaning toward me, close but not touching. I could feel his breath on my face. "I wanted to thank you for last night, for letting me in. It really means a lot to me." He placed his hand over mine, just as he did during our piano lesson, his fingers ghosting over the top of my hand. I turned my hand over and his thumb ran across my palm, my wrist, and then my forearm. I felt as though I was radiating, and I could feel my shield beginning to expand and mold itself around him. As he turned to look at me, his thoughts spoke to me.

_Please kiss me_

I brought my hand to his face and pulled it to mine.

_Feels so good..._

It started softly. His hands drifted to my waist and a shiver ran through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer.

_Feels so right..._

His lips drifted away from mine and he squeezed me. I refused to focus on what I was thinking. I knew he could hear my thoughts. I wanted him to hear whatever was floating around in my head, to hear_ me,_ the unedited Bella. His lips moved desperately over my neck and shoulders. I put my hands on the collar of his shirt and pushed him back onto the couch. I leaned my head against his chest and put my arms around him. I wanted nothing more than to be close to him, nothing else mattered in this moment. I felt a sense of comfort that I had never felt in this existence.

I had come to think of this new life as my own personal hell, until my eyes met Edward's that day in the forest. I had tried to hide myself away, and I had hoped that the guilt and disgust I felt would help me destroy myself. When Alice had approached me, I had wanted to run or to fight her, but when Edward had grabbed my wrist, something inside of me had shifted. I felt an emotion that I did not recognize. It was the same feeling that coursed through me during our piano lesson and last night in the river, and just now when he touched me. This emotion couldn't be given a name. It was warmth, relief, a calming, a lust, a want, a need... It was all consuming and all Edward. I could not let go of him, not that I wanted to.

My shield was charged as it ran over the both of us, circling us in an unseen bubble. I hadn't even tried to extend it.

He pulled away from me carefully. "You didn't try?" He asked.

I hesitated, "Every time you touch me, my shield... It is almost as if it reaches for you. It just happens. I have no control over it."

He kissed my forehead. "It is not only your thoughts. It's like a warmth encompasses me, pulling me to you." Edward said, and then lightly kissed my cheek. "I want you to know that I have never felt anything like this. I can't stop touching you, I want to be close to you, I can't stop thinking about you."

His hands drifted up and down my back, settling in my hair as he drew in a long inhale. "You smell so good."

My mouth trailed kisses from his ear to his neck and then his lips, soft chaste kisses that begged to be deepened. I wanted to taste him.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. "Look at me."

He put his hand on my chin and guided my head away from his.

_Please..._

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a smile on his face.

"I may have to start calling you my golden-eyed angel," he said with a slight chuckle.

I could see myself in his thoughts. The black had been replaced with a dull butterscotch color. I looked like a Cullen.

His smile widened. "Yes, you do."

Edward and I spent the entire night and morning lying on his couch, listening to music, talking, holding each other and kissing, always kissing. I told him about my hunt with Carlisle and Esme, and about how I wanted to test my gift. We spent the early morning hours trying a few different things, and we discovered that I could reign in the shield while he was touching me, but it took all of my concentration. As many times as we tried, I would always end up giving in and letting my shield engulf him. He would touch my arm innocently, and I would be able to maintain. Then he would to kiss me, and I could hold onto it, but when the kissed became intense, I couldn't help myself from letting go. My shield was no match for Edward. It crumbled with his touch.

We lay together watching the sun come up, we had been silent for an hour. I didn't feel the need to speak out loud. That was when I heard her voice- Alice, and her thought was as clear as a bell.

_Edward! We are leaving in thirty minutes._

I jumped up.

"What? What it is Bella?" He asked looking concerned.

"I heard her, Alice... I heard her through you..." I was stunned. Edward looked just as confused.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about your gift." He put his arms around me and said "Listen..."

Within seconds, I heard a light buzz. The buzz started to focus until I could hear Emmett's voice. He was stewing about losing a hundred bucks to Jasper when they played House of the Dead. He wanted a rematch; double or nothing. Then the focus changed and I could hear Esme, she was humming a song. I stepped back, Edward was looking at me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I heard it. All of it."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Ten: Edward**:

"Edward! Let's go!" Emmett shouted.

"He's not going. Come on, it's Rosalie's turn to drive." Alice replied, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him out the door.

I rushed to Carlisle's study; he sensed me outside and asked me to join him.

"What's on your mind son?" He asked.

I didn't know how to start, I wasn't sure of what I was feeling. I couldn't even look up at him.

"It's Bella..." was all I was able to utter.

_She has had quite an affect you, hasn't she?_

He was trying not to smile, wondering to himself what kind of advice I sought from him.

"I guess I wanted to speak to you about her gift." I stammered out.

"Yes, it is an interesting ability she possesses. Has she asked for your help yet?"

"Yes, we've umm... realized a few things. She can push her shield from herself. When she extended it over me, I could hear her thoughts, and, well, we can hear each other..."

_That must have been odd for you._

"Well, Edward, this is really something. A shield can be powerful, and only time will tell what she is capable of," he said calmly.

_I can see that you are taken with her. _

I shifted in my seat as he recalled my behavior in the last few weeks, the blatant staring, my tripped up words, if any words at all. "At first I hated her. Not being able to read her was maddening, I would spend hours concentrating, trying to break into her mind. When I finally simply spoke to her, she didn't try to hide anything from me. She just let me in... And now I don't... I can't put it into words."

I needed to say it. "Carlisle, I am consumed by this woman. I find myself thinking of her constantly. When I saw into her mind… The beauty, the innocence, the hurt... Everything was so pure. I miss her right now, and I just left her side mere minutes ago..." I raised my hands up in question then brought them down to my head.

_It is about time. He deserves this- to find love._

Love? Do I love her?

"Wait." I stood up, in shock. This was all happening really fast. "I feel like I hardly know her..."

Carlisle walked around the desk and motioned for me to sit...

"Do you remember when I brought Esme home?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I answered rolling my eyes, we all had perfect recall.

"I have seen so many humans fighting for their lives, so many people die every day, and I've accepted that every mortal will die. I continue to do my best to cure sickness and repair injuries, but I cannot act as god." He paused, closing his eyes and picturing Esme. "However, there have been moments in my life where my decisions were based purely on what I was feeling, instead of logic. The first time I saw Esme, something inside me changed. I know that you never understood why I felt the need to change her. It was because I couldn't bear the thought of her dying; I knew I loved her. Edward, it sometimes happens this way. Look at Rosalie and Emmett; Rosalie saw something in him immediately. She didn't recognize it at first, but she loved him, and she loved him enough to save him. Some bonds don't take time to grow. Our kind has unyielding emotions, much more powerful than a human's. Come on, Edward, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? It does happen." He hesitated. "You look surprised..." Carlisle raised one eye brow.

"Not surprised, just overcome by her. She makes me feel so at peace, yet so afraid," I put my hands over my face.

"Just take things slowly, you'll figure it out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't fear this, embrace it."

"I want to tell her, but I'm afraid. This is all so new, I've never-"

He chuckled. _Just take it slow. Let it happen and don't worry so much._

"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate your advice."

I stood left the room. I couldn't help but smile at his next thought.

_Alice was right. _

I laughed to myself. Alice... I had been so preoccupied with Bella; I hadn't put any attention to her thoughts. She obviously saw this coming. That little pixie was getting too good at keeping things from me. I zipped downstairs to Bella's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Bella, what are you up to today?" I asked, relief washing over me at the very sight of her.

"I'm trying to decide what to do with these walls, but nothing has come to me yet. No school today?" She asked.

"No, I'm taking the day off," I said as I walked toward her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the bare walls. "I was thinking about taking a little trip. There is a place I like to go just north of Olympic National Park. Would you care to join me? Perhaps you could find some inspiration for these walls." I approached her slowly, bending down to kiss her forehead. She smiled and took my hand.

"That sounds really nice. Are we leaving soon?" She asked as she rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around me in a light hug.

"We can leave whenever you'd like. I'd like to drive up and listen to some music." I said, and she released me from her arms, looking up at me. Her eyes were dark. I put my hands to her chin. "Are you thirsty? We can hunt today, if you need to."

She didn't answer, just continued to stare into my eyes, her fingers running up my chest. I brought my lips to hers, trying to keep the kiss soft and light. I put both of my hands on her face and caressed her skin, so soft, so perfect.

"Bella, I-" Esme said, as she entered the room; her jaw dropping when she saw us. Her thoughts were excited and scattered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you..." She had a grin from ear to ear. Bella buried her head in my chest, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

_Oh, Edward, this is wonderful. Sorry to interrupt! I will leave you two._

"Bella, I brought you some supplies for the walls. I'll just leave them here." She put several bags down and left the room.

Bella shook her head and giggled. "I am ready to go when you are."

I got to the car first in order to open the car door for her, slipping in beside her and tossing her my iPod. She browsed for a few minutes before making her selection. We both smiled as Radiohead started to play.

"What are you thinking about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Esme... I feel like I should have told her. I hope she is OK with this," she said and then took my hand in hers.

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? She is thrilled. Firstly, she thinks I have been alone much too long. Secondly, she loves you Bella. She thinks of you as a daughter and what she wants more than anything is for her children to be happy."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Carlisle changed me 1918. I was seventeen when he saved me."

She smiled. "I love the way you put that. That he saved you." She kissed the top of my hand. 'I never would have thought of it like that, not before I met your family," she said softly, her eyes yet again drifting out the window.

I wanted to know what she was thinking, but I didn't dare ask. I was wondering what she would think of the meadow. She had let me inside her head so many times, but I hadn't given her any of myself. I wanted her to see one of my most favorite places, a place that I have never shown anyone else. It was my escape when I wanted some time alone, but I longed to share it with her.

"Penny for your thoughts," she whispered then laughed. "Funny, you're usually the one asking that question."

I had to laugh with her. I gently squeezed her hand. "Why don't you use your gift to find out?"

She let go of my hand. "I don't want to use it right now. I feel like I am forcing it on you." She looked down at her hands in her lap. I had upset her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive my lame attempt at making a joke. I don't mind telling you what I am thinking about and I have never felt as though you have forced anything on me." I said, but she looked out toward the forest. Truthfully, I was somewhat relived that she didn't use it. I was scared that she would hear the L word, terrified that she didn't feel the same way. I wanted her hand back in mine, and I was kicking myself for souring the mood.

"I have an idea. I wanted us to spend the day together, so that we can get to know each other better, so I am purposing a little Q & A."

"A day of questions?" She asked.

"Yes, we can take turns asking each other questions and we have to be honest no matter what. What do you think?" I said and I gave her a big smile. "Would you like to get to know me?"

A slight grin crossed her lips. "I can ask you anything?"

"Yes, and I promise that I will answer honestly. Scouts honor." I winked at her.

"OK. Were you really a scout?"

I snickered. "Actually no, I just thought it sounded good. What about you? Are you a girl scout alumnus?"

"Yes." She grimaced. "My mother's idea. She always insisted that I participate in lots of after school activities. Girl scouts, dance class, soccer, karate, tee ball, you name it, I did it." she said unenthusiastically.

"Sounds like you were pretty athletic?"

She bust out into laughter.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

When she finally stopped laughing enough to answer me she said, "I was one of the most accident prone humans. Anything athletic was a really bad idea. I was so uncoordinated that I couldn't walk on a flat, stable surface without falling at least once. Thank god, I have better balance in this life."

We drove for about an hour, asking each other very simple questions. What is your favorite color? Where were you born? Favorite song? Favorite flower? We kept the mood light with small talk. When we finally arrived; I parked the car of the edge of a thick growth of trees. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded. I jumped out of the car and opened her door. Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the forest. "Are we going for a walk?"

"I thought we could run instead." I arched an eyebrow and she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Follow me," I said then darted into the trees. I tried to keep my pace fast, but not too fast. I could sense her behind me as I weaved in and out through the trees, jumping up occasionally to swing from low hanging branches. I came to a stop when I couldn't hear her behind me anymore. I stood for a moment and listened. Then without warning, something slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I heard her voice before I even opened my eyes.

"OH! Edward I am so sorry! You were running so fast, I was trying to catch up to you. Are you OK?" She said frantically. I was lying on the floor of the forest with her on top of me.

I chucked. "I'm more than OK." I said then lifted my hands to her face. She kissed me on the cheek, then my lips, my chin and my neck. She kissed my lips one last time and sprang up.

I sprang up after her and grabbed her hand. "Come, there's something I want to show you. It's very close by."

I led her through the forest toward the meadow. We ran together, jumping up in the trees; racing to the tops. I provoked her into another game of tag, and then I ran to the meadow, sitting down in the middle. After a few moments, she broke free of the thick woods and walked slowly toward me, looking around in amazement. The grass was high and there were patches of vibrant flowers scattered throughout and a slight mist in the air.

"Wow, this place is incredible," she whispered as she sat by my side, our arms brushing up against each other.

"This is my secret place. I come here when I want to escape. I come to be alone." I said.

She looked at me curiously. "If you come here to be alone, why did you bring me?"

I shifted my body and faced her. "You opened yourself up to me, I feel like you gave me a part of you. Now, I want to share something special with you."

My hands drifted over her shoulders and through her hair. She laid back in the grass and took a deep breath, and I placed my hands down and hovered over her. Her dark eyes were smoldering as I leaned my body down and kissed her passionately. I could feel her arms around my back, squeezing me, trying to pull me closer and I was pushing back. Our bodies began to grind up against each other, and she wrapped her legs around me and kissed me furiously. I started to feel her shield come over me. Her mind was fascinating- a warm, hurried stream of thoughts, with only a few words that I could make out.

_More... Closer... _

_Bliss... Fairy Tale..._

_Beautiful... _

_Touch me... Please!_

_I love you..._


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Bella

_I love you..._

He never broke our kiss; those words made him kiss me harder.

_Bella, my angel, my beautiful angel. I love you._

Edward ran his hands up and down my body. I slipped my hands inside his shirt, wanting to feel his smooth skin against my fingers. I could feel the muscles in his back tense, his breathing shallow. I moved my hands down, unbuttoning his shirt, which ended up ripped down the middle in my rush to see him. His shirt hung open and I tore my lips away from his, so that I could look at him. I pushed his shoulders up and brought my arms to his waist.

_Your body... It's perfect. You are perfect._

I must have looked silly, staring at his body, but I just couldn't pull my eyes away. The sun was starting to come out, and I could feel it starting to warm my face. Edward reached his arm down and ran his hands from the base of my throat, slowly down my chest and stomach over my blouse, his finger dipping beneath the fabric to circle my belly button. He moved his body down and kissed my lower stomach. My fingers were tangled in his hair.

_I love you, everything about you, your skin, your smell, I love you, Bella_

_I love you, Edward, I want you..._

Edward's hands moved all over me; ridding me of clothes and caressing every inch of bare skin he could touch.

_I want to touch every part of your body. _I groaned at his admission.

His movements became slow; his gentle fingers palming my breasts and toying with my nipples, making me arch my back, and making me want more.

_I want to taste you... _His arms slid around my thighs and he looked up into my eyes._ May I?_

His thoughts alone were making me shiver.

_Please, yes. Taste me... Take me. I want you to have my body and my mind. I'm yours..._

Shuddering, he moved with an intense slowness, exploring and teasing me with his lips and tongue. His mouth was heaven, and I couldn't help but give him soft guidance with my thoughts, telling him exactly what to do until I came hard moaning his name. His thoughts were so focused on pleasing me, my thoughts were bursts of color every time he applied suction. I writhed, his hands grasping my hips, pushing me down into his mouth.

_Feels so good, Edward. So good..._

I pulled him up, kissing him, tasting myself on him, staring up into his eyes as he ran his fingers down my jaw.

_I love you_

We thought in unison, and both let out a small laugh.

_Make love to me, Edward._

We leaned into each other, kissing and touching slowly, reverently, taking our time and relishing the anticipation before our bodies became intertwined. We were moving together in an unequalled act of love. The intensity of our thoughts was making me feel high; our minds dancing with each other, we acted as one. Edward and I making love in this fairy tale meadow while the sun shined down on us, was the single most intense and glorious thing I had ever experienced. It was truly dizzying.

When our bodies parted, my shield snapped back. There was a slight buzz in my head. Edward lay by my side with his arm and leg around me.

"I almost feel like I could sleep," I whispered.

He laughed. "Almost..."

The smile on his face refused to break.

"Can we keep asking questions?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Why did Esme fear that you had been alone too long?"

"Because of the rest of my family... They've all found someone that they want to share their lives with and I've always been alone. I never found anyone I wanted to be with, not until I met you," he answered before kissing me.

"Never? Surely you have had a relationship before..." I trailed off. There had to be someone, he was so attractive and funny. How could there not be?

He shook his head. "No…" He hesitated. "When I meet people, I have learned not to be fooled by the words they speak. I can hear in their thoughts who they really are. I've never been attracted to another, and never wanted the act of love without experiencing the emotion first. But you… You extended your shield to make me feel more at ease and I did, but what I saw inside your mind was warmth and selflessness and you- pure, yet flawed, beautiful inside and out. I have never encountered anyone like you, and I have never given myself to anyone, but you."

We laid in the tall grass of the meadow asking and answering each other's questions for hours. Edward was funny and smart, and he had so many stories and an amazing crooked smile that I never wanted to see leave his face.

We eventually headed back to the car.

"I have another question for you," Edward said, smirking. "Every so often, I hear something in your thoughts about this fairy tale. What is that about?"

I laughed. "How do I explain? Well… My past as a vampire was so dark, so hard for me. I never thought I could be happy with what I am. Then, you and Alice found me, and I was thrust into a world that I never knew existed. A life filled with happiness. I sometimes look around and think maybe I'm dreaming, maybe I've fallen into a hunger induced hallucination of this fairy tale with loving parents and a prince charming. This all seems surreal to me sometimes."

We laughed, but suddenly the changing wind had my hand clutching at my throat. It was burning; venom was dripping from my mouth. I froze. A human... I could smell it.

"Don't breathe," he warned as his hand tightened around mine.

I nodded, refusing to take in anymore air. The muscles in my legs were shaking as the desire rose in me.

Edward took my chin in his hand and pulled my head up. "You can do this. Focus on me. Look at me."

I focused on the color of his eyes; the color I wanted so badly for my own. _Edward. _I chanted, _Edward. _Do this for Edward. Do this because it is the right thing to do. I cannot take another life, another soul. I can't. I won't! The sweet aroma from the last time I inhaled still lingered in my nose, teasing and taunting me.

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't stop gritting my teeth, and I didn't want to open my mouth.

"I've got to get out of here. Please, Edward. Let's run to the car. Please!" I spat out the words.

Edward pulled my hand, but when I tried to run, my legs felt shaky, and I fell to my knees. Without breaking stride, Edward scooped me from the ground and carried me. I curled myself up into a ball huddled close to his chest, closing my eyes and refusing to breathe. He ran so fast that our surroundings were flashing by me, and the next time I opened my eyes, I was in the passenger seat of his Volvo. As soon as I turned, he was right by my side. I opened my mouth to breathe. The scent was gone. Thank god! I threw my head down and sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing my hand has kissing my knuckles.

"I'm OK now." I took several deep breaths. "I guess I better start getting used to that."

I shuddered, as a nagging part of my brain screamed at me to run, to follow, to feed.

"They caught us off guard. I don't think it will be so bad once you've had more practice. You should be hunting more often. Don't let yourself get too thirsty," he suggested, rubbing my arm.

He was right, I was thirsty. I couldn't let this happen again. I must be satisfied before going out.

"Take me home," I whispered.

"Don't worry. It will get easier. It takes time to strengthen your control." he said, putting his hand on my face. He leaned in, kissed me, and whispered, "I love you."

Just then his phone buzzed. He reached for his pocket before realizing it was in the console of the car, and picking it up.

"Alice..."

Edward had left his phone in the car while we were gone, and Alice had seen that we might encounter a human and tried to call many, many times to warn us. Edward reassured her that everything was fine, telling her that I had done very well and hadn't tried to pursue them. He flattered me with his comments. The feelings that had coursed through me when I caught that scent were disgraceful; the burning, the venom gushing over my teeth, my urge to drink. I had to admit, the craving was not as strong as before, and I had Edward to focus on. He rescued me from the demon, distracting me in the best way. I closed my eyes as we drove away.

Although we didn't speak for a while during the drive, it was truly a comfortable silence. I occasionally looked over to Edward, he looked so happy, his eyes wide and his smile radiating.

I decided to expand my shield and listen to his thoughts; he was picturing my face when I entered the meadow and my voice.

_I want you to have my body and my mind. I'm yours..._

His thoughts shifted into a fuzzy recollection. The river... He was looking up at me, marveling at me under the water.

_There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._

I put my hand on his leg and started thinking about him, and I was sure that he was listening_._

I thought about our piano lesson. Edward laughed when I remembered Emmett interrupting us.

"I have one more question for you." I said, pulling my shield back in, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Ask away," he replied with a grin.

"I guess it's not really a question, it's more of an invitation..." I hesitated, but decided to ask anyway, as I really wanted to see his reaction. "If you'd like to watch me dance, please join me in the garage. You don't have to spy through the window."

He immediately looked forward and for a few moments he wouldn't look away from the road. Twice he opened his mouth to speak, but he just didn't. I started laughing.

He smiled shyly. Oh no! I had embarrassed him!

He looked at me with a grimace and said, "I'm sorry. I was curious about you, and then once I saw you dance, I couldn't stop watching. You are amazing. I love the way you move."

He looked back to the road. I took his hand and smiled, grabbing his iPod and looking through the music.

"There should be a pretty good variety. Alice put a bunch of new music on there for you." Edward said.

I started scrolling through the artists. Ahhh... "This is Starter" by The Cardigans.

I played the song and sang along.

_This is a start_

_that I know I'll believe in_

_so I'm leavin' everything behind_

_Keeping the parts_

_that I know I'll be needing_

_and I breed to be a better kind_

_And I'm leavin' everyone behind_

_This is the age_

_when my past should be gone_

_but it's just stronger than the aims I have Turning the pages_

_I used to hang on to_

_I was young and I have changed my mind_

_And I'm leaving everything behind_

_New beginning again_

_a bit closer_

_new beginning again_

_a little bit closer_

_New beginning again_

_a bit closer to the end_

_This is the time_

_it's a delicate line_

_to the beginning of what's yet to come_

_Lifetimes of changes_

_a strange generation_

_explanations never come in time_

_So I'm leavin' everything behind_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 12: Bella**

"It will be fine, Bella," Alice said as she flitted over to the couch and sat next to Jasper. "I'm seeing it very clearly. We'll be leaving early, so we should go hunt soon."

We had planned my training, deciding to leave in the morning for Mt. Rainer to hike and camp on Saturday and Sunday. Everyone was going, and I was nervous. Alice, Jasper, and I had decided to leave first. We ran to the north and fed on whatever we came across. I glutted myself on several deer and an elk. Alice and I sat and waited for Jasper, who was chasing a cougar.

"I need to ask you a favor," I said. She looked back at me and smirked.

"Yes, I'll help you test you gift," she answered.

"I don't know if it means anything, but I could hear Edward's thoughts when I pushed my shield over him." She closed her eyes and then looked at me curiously.

"Try to push it over me," she said.

I pushed my shield over her quite easily, finding it was taking less and less effort the more I practiced.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked.

"No, not at all," she answered.

Edward had mentioned that he felt warmth and comfort when I shielded him. Obviously, I wasn't getting the same response from Alice.

Alice looked at me and said, "I want you to close your eyes and think about tomorrow. Think about Mt. Rainer, really focus." We both closed our eyes. I thought about training. I wondered what would happen. We kept at it for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"I don't see anything," I said with a sigh.

Alice grabbed my hand. "Let's try again. Don't let go of my hand."

We focused again. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to think about our trip, and that I wanted to see what would happen. My hand started to tingle, and I almost let go, but her hand became tighter around mine. All of a sudden, there was a flash in my head, and I could see Edward, looking concerned; his brow furrowed. Then the view changed, and it was me... My stance was deliberate, and I was not breathing. Everyone was around me, waiting for me to make a move, but I didn't. I became somewhat more relaxed and a smile broke from my lips.

"Alice! I saw it!" I jumped up. "Oh my God, I saw it." I paced around. "What does this mean? My gift... Is a shield supposed to do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know what a shield is supposed to do, but this is really amazing. You could see the vision, but you needed to keep physical contact with me." Alice then quieted, and I could tell she was thinking really hard about this. "Let's find Jasper and try something else." She inhaled deeply before darting off into the trees. I followed her, and it took only a few moments to find him.

After she explained to him what had happened, we went back to the house for a little experiment.

"Let's have some fun with this," Jasper said. "We will try with no contact first. Go ahead, Bella, do your stuff." He winked and I pushed the shield over him. He stood for a moment and smiled. "We have some good emotions to work with. Do you feel anything?"

I shook my head no. He took my hand and I instantly felt a sense of compassion; I had the urge to give Jasper and Alice the biggest hug ever. Jasper smiled at me.

"That is Esme. She is in a glorious mood today. Let's try someone else." He said, and then the tender feeling began to fade into an elated, jittery feeling. I wanted to move around, I felt like dancing, and I smiled without thought.

"That is my Alice," he said smiling at her. "Now, here is where the fun starts..." He had an evil grin on his face. "Now, you know that I can make people feel things. I am going to push a little um... lust over to Rosalie. To do this I have to focus on the emotion, and then push it away from myself. It sounds similar to how you extend your shield. Here we go!"

A few moments later, Rose came running into the room. "Where's Emmett?" she asked frantically, breathing heavily. She paused, narrowing her eyes at Jasper who was laughing uncontrollably.

"You ass!" She yelled. Jasper let go of my hand and jumped to the other side of the room. "What the fuck, Jasper?"

He was still laughing. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. I won't do it again, I promise."

She jumped over, smacked him, and then shoved him against the wall. "Don't let it happen again. Keep your emotions to yourself." She left the room in a huff.

Alice and I were laughing, as Jasper turned back to us. "Well, do you want to give it a try?"

Alice was clapping her hands. "Try me! Try me!"

I took Jasper's hand and extended the shield again, but I was at a loss for what emotion I should try. Jasper sensed my indecision. "She is so excited right now, let's try and calm her down. Relax your body and imagine calming waves, and then, just like pushing your shield, push away the calm."

It was more difficult than I thought it would be, since I was already concentrating on keeping my shield on Jasper. I started by making myself calm, and then trying to push it away. I could feel something happening; a slight shift, but it wasn't enough. I took a few deep breaths and really pushed. Slowly, I could feel the calm leaving me and shifting to Alice, and when I opened my eyes I saw Alice's body lose all tension.

She sighed. "You did it, Bella, I feel nothing but calm."

I started to shake slightly, I couldn't keep my shield extended any longer, and it snapped back into place.

"Wow, Bella. Your shield is like a sponge, you're absorbing powers, it's incredible, it is an incredible gift." She leaned over and put her arm around me.

I looked at Jasper. "Your gift is so intense. How do you deal with it? You live in this house with all these emotions flying around, I only felt it for just a few minutes and I was completely overwhelmed. Oh, and that bit with Rose was priceless."

He laughed. "If you ever notice me leaving the room abruptly, you'll know why. I can usually maintain; if I feel someone is happy, I bask in it, and if someone is sad, I'll try to cheer them up, but when there is sexual tension or arousal floating around, I usually run for the door, and drag Alice back to our room."

They looked at each other and smiled. Alice was right, there are no secrets in this house.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 13- Edward**

I stayed in bed as Bella showered. Shifting, I pushed my face into the pillow and breathed deeply, taking in her lingering scent. I pulled the pillow to me, hugging it and praying that the day ahead would go as Alice had predicted. We were starting Bella's training, and it would be the first real test of her control. I clung to Alice's vision that Bella would prevail successfully.

I listened to the water of the shower, paying attention to how the sound slowed when it hit her body. Tightening my grip on the pillow, I tried to free myself of all the possessiveness coursing through me. I had seen Alice's visions, most ending well for Bella but there was always the possibility of failure and I wanted to protect her from it. I wanted to protect her from anything that would hurt her, even herself.

As the water turned off, I rolled over and tossed the pillow aside. It was almost time to go.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep with Emmett driving, Rose riding shot gun, and Alice, Jasper, Bella and I in the back. We had reserved four small cabins right outside the park in a secluded area. Carlisle was working, but he and Esme would join us later in the evening. Emmett turned his hat backwards and cranked the music up loud to show off his new stereo. Bella was seated next to me, her hand in mine; she had laid my hand down flat, and then slid her hand over mine. As her fingers moved across my palm I felt a tingling and I knew her shield was on me. We tried to tune out the blasting R&B with our thoughts.

How I loved these silent conversations, to be able to fully communicate without actually speaking was amazing, and it made me feel so connected to her.

She was letting her mind wander, imagining herself sitting next to me in a classroom full of students, and then at the movies. She pictured herself in a huge ballet studio surrounded by of group of dancers, she was dancing, but her fantasy didn't do her justice. When I watched her dance, her body moved so effortlessly and was beyond graceful. I could picture her in my head; I had been looking through the window when she was dancing to a Radiohead song- her hair down, wearing a simple leotard and yoga pants. She danced in a style that I had never seen, possibly modern dance, but whatever it was, it fit the music perfectly and it was breathtaking. I was still embarrassed at having been caught spying on her.

Bella looked over and leaned in to give me a kiss, and as I put my arm around her and kissed her back, her hand moved to my inner thigh.

Jasper scowled at us.

_Hey! Don't even think about it. Do not start getting all worked up right now. Not while we are in the car. Tone down the sexy vibes._

"Sorry Jazz. I forgot.'' Bella giggled.

As we drove, Bella was using her gift again. She covered Jasper and then started throwing emotions around. She sent Rose into a fit of laughter, she made Emmett super paranoid- he almost turned the car around to go back home before Jasper could calm him down. She possessed something very powerful, and it was fascinating to watch her explore her gift. I would have to ask Carlisle if he ever found any information in his research of shields.

Bella started giggling again, her head buried in my chest, then looked at Alice who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Bella, That was not what I was looking for," Alice said.

I scanned Alice's thoughts. She was trying to foresee if anything would happen this weekend and she got a sneak peak at a private moment between herself and Jasper. I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"Jasper inquired.

"You'll see." Alice replied.

The ride seemed to go by quickly. Every once in a while Bella would expand her shield and listen to my thoughts and everyone else's.

_Wow, Edward. All the voices... How do you deal with it?_

_I've had ninety years to get used to it..._

Emmett turned down the music for a moment and said, "Hey, Bell, We are getting close. I am going to keep my window down. Be prepared."

As the light human scent drifted through the window, Bella tightened her grip on my hand and I noticed her swallowing down the venom, but she kept her self composed, barely phased by it.

_No more shield for you Edward. I don't want to waste my energy keeping it too far from me. I want to be focused for this. _

I kissed her cheek and nodded in approval. Emmett parked the jeep, he and Rosalie headed out first. They checked out the area, scouting out locations and keeping an eye out for humans. After about ten minutes, Emmett's voice was in my head.

_Edward, head north, about thirty miles._

We all walked at a human pace into the woods, but once we were out of sight from the road we ran to meet Emmett and Rosalie who were waiting for us in a small clearing.

"There's a hiking trail quite close by. Six humans will be making their way past here soon." Emmett said. "How are you feeling Bell?"

"I'm feeling good about this. I'm ready, but please keep close to me, just in case..." She stood tall, proud, and ready.

"Let's start walking. We have two minutes before we will be able to smell them," Alice said.

We walked toward the path and I knew Bella could smell them. Her grip on my hand was painful.

Emmett strolled over. "Feeling like you want a snack?"

Rosalie smacked him. "We are here to help her, not antagonize her."

Bella let go of my hand. "I'm fine."

She walked over to a large tree and peeked around the side. I could hear the thoughts of two humans and I moved closer to her. She took a breath and dug her nails into the trunk of the tree, scraping down and leaving large gouges. Jasper and Emmett had both moved to my side, ready to restrain her if necessary. She stopped breathing and her hands moved in a frenzy over the scrapings on the tree. She stopped and stepped away with a smile. She had carved her name in the tree trunk.

"You guys can relax now. I'm not going to eat them."

Jasper looked at me. _She is doing good. Really good._

We wandered the forest staying fairly close to humans, but always out of their sight. Bella was maintaining her composure, the presence of a human was definitely affecting her, but she was determined to overcome her thirst. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Do you think we could take a break from this and maybe hunt? My throat is killing me." She looked so innocent, but bothered. My poor angel was hurting and I didn't like it.

"I don't see why not."

We ran far away from any trails, then out of the park all together. Emmett began to laugh.

"Yes! I can smell it. A grizzly. You want it Bell?" He asked.

"You go for it, Em. I know it's your favorite," she replied.

"But you have never tasted grizzly before. I bet you'll love it. It's a big one, it will fill you right up. Let's play for it. Paper, rock, scissors?" He asked.

"Sounds fair," she said then kissed me and quickly expanded her shield onto me.

_I couldn't help it. I'm a cheater through and through. He is going to use scissors, then paper, paper._

I wanted her to win over Emmett. I wanted her sated. And... if I may, Emmett has always been a sore loser. Having him beaten by a girl would give me some good teasing material for later.

Emmett's scissors versus Bella's rock:

"Two out of three," Emmett said.

Emmett's paper versus Bella's scissors:

"I win." Bella said as she turned and winked at me.

"Hey, you cheated. You and your little shield, you are just as bad as Edward," whined Emmett.

"Let's race for it. Edward can't help me run," she offered.

"You are on," he replied and without another word they both took off. We all followed. Bella was right behind him, Emmett was darting in and out of trees and heavy brush trying to lose her, but she kept up with him. He stopped and looked back. There was a human scent and it was strong, someone must be close. I looked at Bella who was standing still with her hands balled into fists. She looked in the direction of the human and then ran the opposite way toward the bear. She was running so fast that by the time we caught up to her, she held the lifeless bear in her arms. Blood streamed down her lips and chin, her shirt was ripped right down the middle, and her left pant leg was shredded. I walked up to her.

"You amaze me," I said, leaning down to lick the blood away.

She shuddered and pulled away. "I did it. The scent was trying to rule me, but I wouldn't let it. I won't let it." She threw herself into my arms, and I looked down to see the bare skin of her stomach. As I placed my hands on her waist, she took a deep breath.

"Can we take a break? I want to be alone with you," she murmured, then looked up at me with an unmistakable look of arousal.

"Hold that thought. The others are coming."

Alice and Jasper ran up to us moments later; Emmett and Rosalie followed shortly after.

"Holy shit, Bell! You took it down and drained it in record time, I'm impressed. Oh, and nice shirt- is that from the bear or Edward?" Emmett laughed.

I stepped toward him, growling. "You jackass. You led her right to a human."

"Sorry, man, I didn't plan to. Who cares? She is holding her own just fine," he said.

_Why don't you get to the cabin? You could help her get changed..._

Alice came over and put her arm around Bella. "See, I told you that you would be fine, nothing to worry about. Carlisle and Esme should be here by now. Let's get to the cabins and let Bella get some new clothes on."

Alice and Bella ran together. I really enjoyed watching the two of them bond. Jasper and I ran behind them.

"She is doing great, Edward. I wish you could feel the conviction coming from her. It's inspiring..." he said.

_She makes it look easy. Too easy... Am I the only one who has struggled so hard?_

"It is hard for all of us, Jazz," I replied.

_Were you reading her thoughts?_

"No, she kept her shield in for the most part. Were you picking up any emotions from her?"

_There was no major bloodlust. A little fear, a mass of relief once she restrained herself, and some other things... She is waiting for you and she is getting impatient. You two are taking the cabin at the far end. Have fun!_

He laughed as he ran off. I ran to our cabin and knocked, when Bella opened the door the look in her eyes was one that I had never seen before. Her eyes were dark and frantic. She put her hands on my shoulders, and was shaking slightly. Before I knew what was happening, I heard the door slam and I was on the floor, Bella on top of me, straddling me. She ripped off my shirt and ran her tongue across my chest.

_I need you_

We tore off each other's clothes, and she took me on the floor with wild abandon, like an animal. It was the single most erotic experience of my existence, like nothing before in the meadow. It wasn't making love. It was raw. It was primal. Her thoughts consisted of one thing. Me... She hungered for my touch, she craved my body. It was pure desire and it was mutual. Afterward, we lay on the floor on our backs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I sat up and leaned over her, running my hand down her jaw. "You don't ever have to apologize for doing that to me. That was, wow, um... There are no words to describe that."

"It's just... I don't know what came over me. I feel like I attacked you." She put her hands on my chest, her soft fingers running down my rib cage.

"I suppose you did attack me," I said and grinned at her, "But I really didn't mind in the slightest." We broke into laughter; she wrapped her arms around me and became silent. She shifted her body to the side and I lay behind, spooning her. I couldn't help but marvel over how smooth her skin was and how good it felt when our bare skin met. I wasn't sure how much time had passed; it could have been minutes or hours. Feeling Bella this close to me was paradise, I could have laid there forever. It was as though she was an extension of me.

Usually, Bella lifted her shield when we were this close, but at this moment her mind was silent to me. She shifted her body leaving a tiny space between us. I felt an ache in my stomach, and I tried to pull her closer to me, but she hesitated.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"When you're this close to me, I have a hard time keeping my shield to myself. I don't want you to know what I'm thinking about right now. I'm sorry." She moved again, creating more space in between us.

I slowly pulled myself back from her, and I couldn't help but feel slightly rejected. There was something that she didn't want me to know, and I had no business hearing the errant thoughts that filled her mind, yet I had never longed to read someone's mind so badly.

"It is all right, Bella. I understand." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood up to get changed. Bella stood and we both looked to see a fresh set of clothes for each of us on the bed.

"Alice?" She asked.

"When it comes to clothes, it is always Alice. She is forever prepared to dress us all."

A knock sounded on the door.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

And A big freaking thank you to my beta in action, Jess. Love you Jess!

**Chapter 14- Bella**

Edward opened the door, allowing Carlisle and Esme to enter the room.

"Sorry we're late," Carlisle said. "We wanted to stop in to see how things were going?"

"Things are going well; Bella has done great so far. I think we are done for today, and we plan to try again in the morning," Edward said, running his hand through his hair.

Esme came to my side and put her arms around me. "How are you, Bella?"

As always, Esme brought me a sense of comfort. I was starting to feel more like myself already. I turned and hugged her.

"I'm fine," I told her, sitting on the bed and looking down into my lap. Esme walked over to Carlisle, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Boys, why don't you give Bella and me a minute."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, take your time. Come on, Edward, Emmett brought the Wii. We need to go show Jasper how to _really_ play House of the Dead."

Edward walked over to kiss the top of my head and followed Carlisle out the door.

"Alice asked me to come and talk to you," she said, as she rubbed my back. "What's the matter?"

I looked up at her. What could I say? Should I tell her that I attacked her son? That I could control my blood lust, but not my sexual desire? That I may be some kind of sexual deviant...

"Bella, what is it? You have me worried."

"I'm sorry, Esme. I just don't know what's going on with me. I was doing so well today controlling my thirst. I was really proud of myself. This afternoon, I... I don't know how to explain."

"I want to you know that you can tell me anything. I will not judge you, sweetheart," she said softly.

"Well, I sort of... Esme, has there ever been a time when you couldn't control your desire? I am not talking about the bloodlust, I mean with Carlisle."

A smile beamed from her face. "You know that our kind feels emotions very differently than humans."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Finding your mate can be overwhelming. Some say that vampires don't fall in love, but that love just happens. Good old fashioned love at first sight, but it's more than that. It happens in the blink of an eye and it is very intense. Sometimes, because we lack that relationship growth period, the already strong emotions during your experience are extremely heightened. I can remember when Carlisle changed me... On top of being a volatile newborn, I was crazy in love with him. He was in every one of my thoughts, and I wanted to be with him all day, every day. I could not get enough of him, and I do mean emotionally and physically. We drove poor Edward out of the house more times than I care to admit, and there have been many times when my desire for him got the best of me. These are perfectly normal feelings for you to have."

I finally took a breath. It made sense to me now. I knew that I loved Edward. There wasn't a question that, for me, it had happened instantaneously.

"I love him so much that it scares me." I said and Esme gave me another nurturing hug. "Earlier today, I just about attacked him. I was filled with an uncontrollable desire for Edward, I honestly couldn't help myself."

She smiled even wider. "Bella, why do you think Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jasper are always disappearing suddenly?" She stopped and let out a little giggle. "It happens to all of us. Even Carlisle and I still have our moments; we are just more discreet with our intimacy. Rose and Emmett were the worst. After a year with them, Carlisle and I bought them their own house."

I managed to giggle. "So, does it ever stop?"

"No, but it evens out with time. You find a balance. This is new for both of you. I bet that Edward is feeling the same thing you are. You should speak with him about this, he will understand because I know he loves you. I love Edward like he is my own son. He has been alone for a very long time, and it is fills me with joy to see him happy and _you_ make him happy. Don't forget, Bella, Edward is a man with desires of his own. Perhaps you should be aware that there may come a time when he feels the same way you did today. As a matter of fact, I guarantee that _will_ happen. Like I said before, it is something that happens to all of us when we find our soul mate. It is a bond of the strongest kind."

Everything she was explaining began to hit me; bringing all of my fuzzy feelings into focus.

"Esme, could you please find Edward for me? I need to see him."

"I'll send him over, and I'll tell the others to give you two some alone time. I think you need it." With that, Esme glided over to the door, and then paused to glance back at me. "Ah, young love."

Thank god for Esme, she exuded true compassion for all things. Her words made sense to me and I knew what I needed now was Edward. I paced the floor and twiddled my fingers. Each second without him was making me ache. He was my soul mate- he was what made me want to live.

Suddenly, I could smell him; could hear him breathing. I knew that he was right outside the door, and started shaking with anticipation. The door opened and Edward stepped in slowly. Our eyes met, and something happened in that moment that made my shield wrap itself around him and pull him toward me. He gasped and closed his eyes as he flew across the room to me. We held each other and everything other than Edward and I began to fade away.

He started to kiss me, slowly, softly. It was the perfect display of affection and I melted into him.

_I love you Edward. I'm sorry for being all over the place. I wasn't prepared for how being crazy in love with you would make me feel. Right now, all I want is you. I want to float around in an unbreakable Edward and Bella bubble._

He gave me that crooked grin I love so much.

_My sweet angel, before you came into my life I was lost in an existence that served no purpose and had no meaning. You don't know how long I walked this earth fearing I had no soul. _

_But you do have a soul. Someone with no soul wouldn't have the ability to love like you do._

_You brought my soul to life, you brought me to life. That is why you are my angel. Not just because of our song, but because you came to me and saved me from hell. _

He took my face in his hands. "I want you to know something. As I hear the things in your mind, I know that you feel the same way I do. We have the same fears, we ask the same questions." His finger traced my lip. "Would you please lay with me and talk to me?"

I nodded and he slid his arms around me and carried me to the bed. He gently placed me down and put himself beside me.

He put his head on my shoulder and spoke softly. "I was just as scared as you are. I spoke to Carlisle about how I feel about you and he told me not to fear this, but to embrace it. And then there was you... when we were in the river and you were thinking about our song. The way you looked at me, the words you sang to me..."

_There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._

"Somehow that put everything into place for me." He kissed my neck as he spoke. "I know you worry about your gift when it comes to me. I think you already know that I absolutely love it when you let me in, but please know that you don't have to all the time."

I interrupted him. "I know I don't _have_ to, although I love the connection we have when we can hear each others' thoughts."

"Bella, I used to crave getting inside your head, just because I couldn't. You amaze me by trusting me enough to let me in, but I have come to a realization. You fill my every need, my every desire, by just being you. I think I need the silence and you are the only one who can give that to me. You have this incredible gift, and you share it with me. You give me the best of both worlds."

Each word he spoke made me love him even more. He needed me, just as much as I needed him.

_I do need you. I need all of you._

His fingers brushed across my thigh and I pushed myself closer to him. His body was calling me. God, would I ever stop wanting him this way?

Edward laughed. "I sincerely hope not. Bella, please don't worry about what happened earlier. The truth is I love the fact that you want me so bad. It is such a turn on. I've never experienced anything so erotic. I love everything you do to me and I want it just as bad as you do."

_If you want me, take me. I'm yours..._

oooOOOooo

After an emotionally trying day, I fell into what I can only think to call a love spell with Edward. We spent the entire night in each others' arms. The reality of my love for him had hit me in a way that I wasn't expecting. It was another moment when I feared I would wake up from this fairy tale dream. Edward had smirked at the thought, looking down at me. "Your fairy tale thoughts are so cute, especially with me as your prince charming."

The morning came upon us and I wanted to prepare myself for another day of testing my control. We would have to leave our little cabin soon and our Edward and Bella bubble would be broken.

"We don't have to do this today, if you are not feeling up to it. Perhaps next weekend?" he suggested.

Somehow, I wasn't worried. As a matter of fact I wanted to do this. The day before, I was apprehensive, but now I was looking forward to beginning a life of resistance. I didn't want to sit home all day, while the others were out there living. I wanted to live again...

"No, I want to do this. The sooner the better."

Again, I imagined myself out in the world, blending in with the rest of humanity, wanting that more than any human's blood. We got dressed and went to meet the other, finding everyone waiting for us.

Esme was the first to speak. "Feeling better?"

I gave her a big hug. "Yes, and thank you."

She put her arm around my shoulders and we began to walk. We had planned a day of hiking.

"Are you ready to get up close and personal?" Emmett asked. He walked right up to me folded his hands across his chest.

"She's ready." Alice replied. "However, let us hunt before the fun starts."

She winked at me and then ran into the forest. We all followed, but I was the only one to drink. I wasn't even thirsty, but Carlisle insisted that I should feed before I attempted to get close to any humans. After a few deer, we walked at a human pace to the trail.

"Bella, you need to remember to move very slowly, humans will notice if you move too fast." Jasper reminded me.

"If one of them tries to talk to you, remember to blink and don't go too long without breathing. It will be hard, but just take short shallow breaths through your mouth." Rose added.

We walked until we reached the path. I could already smell them. Edward took my hand as we walked at a leisurely pace for a half mile. I could hear footsteps behind us, and the light aroma was making the back of my throat warm. I stopped walking and took out my canteen, my human prop.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, his expression confused.

"I'm going to wait for them to pass us." I replied.

I could hear the heart beats. Three men came walking around the corner. I pretended to drink from the canteen as I rested myself against a tree and looked away from them. Edward stood in front of me and put his hands on my waist. As the men approached us, my throat started to burn. I swallowed down the venom and Edward's grip tightened.

"I'm OK," I reassured him, taking in a breath.

_You can do this. You can do this. _The phrase was repeating in his thoughts.

As the men walked past us, there was a fleeting moment when my eyes met one of theirs. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, and the sound of his heart beating filled my ears. I smiled back and quickly looked away, closing my eyes for a moment. His heart, his blood pulsing, his life, and that life would go on. I would not end his life. My eyes opened to find the hiker's eyes looking at mine again.

_Look at you. You got this. You can- _

Edward stopped in mid-thought and removed his hands from me, turning and stepping away. He looked the man up and down, his expression cold. The hiker looked away quickly and continued to walk away, his pace rushed. Soon, they were out of slight and only a faint scent lingered. I could finally take a deep breath.

"Damn, Edward. What was that all about? I think you scared him." Emmett teased.

"He should be scared. He is lucky I didn't drain him for thinking like that." Edward said.

"What was he thinking about?" I asked. I had been concentrating so hard, whatever Edward heard I had missed completely.

"You." He answered.

Emmett walked up to us. "You are going to have to start getting used to that Bro. I mean, Bella is hot. Guys are bound to think about her."

Jasper started laughing. "That is going to be tough on you man. I don't know if I could handle hearing other men thinking about Alice."

Edward huffed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked over at Carlisle, who smirked before saying, "You did great, Bella. Come on, let's keep walking."

"Carlisle, I wanted to ask, have you found out any more about shields?"

"Nothing, unfortunately. It is a very rare gift. I am not sure if I will be able to find more information. I take it you have been experimenting?"

I told him about how I tested it with Alice and Jasper.

"So, you had a vision of your own when you extended it to Alice and you could feel and manipulate emotions through Jasper? I am intrigued," he said. "And you can hear Edward's thoughts too?"

"Not only can she hear my thoughts, but she can hear everyone else's thoughts through me," Edward added, smiling again.

We both caught the scent, much stronger than last time. "There are eight of them. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's just keep walking."

Only minutes later, we crossed paths with eight humans walking in the opposite direction. I stopped taking in air. I knew that would make it easier, but then it dawned on me that I would _have_ to breathe around humans. As Rose suggested, I took a shallow breath through my mouth, feeling a slight burn. As they walked past us, the burning in my throat was present but tolerable. _Just keep walking_, I told myself. The venom dripped from my teeth, and I swallowed it down. _Just keep walking._ The hikers were past us. I knew I wouldn't hurt them; that they were safe from me. The fire in my throat was dwindling to ambers, but the venom kept coming. I couldn't take it anymore, and stopped to put my hands on my knees. When I opened my mouth the venom spewed out onto the ground. Jasper and Edward were at my side immediately, and I could feel an overwhelming sense of calm. It must have come from Jasper. I put my hand up.

"I'm alright. I am not going to do anything." I had to stop talking; the venom was overtaking my mouth again. I spit it out, but it continued to leak from my teeth.

Edward put his hand on my back. "Don't worry. This happens. It is your body's natural reaction to the humans. It should stop in a moment."

As the venom started to slow, I stood up straight. I could feel a stillness, I felt my body relaxing.

"You can stop Jasper. I'm fine, really." I said, reassuringly.

He looked perplexed, turning around and starting to walk the trail alone. Alice joined him and wrapped her arm around his waist. After a moment, he broke off from Alice, sprang into the forest, and ran.

"Alice, what is going on with Jasper?" I asked.

Edward took my hand and we walked with her.

"Bella, Jasper struggles the most with his thirst, our choice of diet is hard for him." Alice said.

"Is he thirsty?" I asked.

"No." Alice said. Then I heard Edward.

_You are making it look easy, Bella. You have been maintaining yourself quite well. He secretly wanted this to be hard for you, so he wouldn't feel so alone._

"I'm going to go find him." Alice said. She turned, but before she ran, I heard her thoughts.

_Follow the path to the lake and then double back, it will give you plenty of practice. Oh, and don't worry, Bella, you will be fabulous. I've seen lt._


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who rocks my socks! Love you Jess!

**Chapter 15: Jasper**

There she stood; her confidence staggering. How could this be? Where was the bloodlust? Her control confounded me. She had even made eye contact with one of them! I watched as she stopped and I felt her waver. She put her hands to her knees, and as she opened her mouth, venom gushed. There was a feeling of distress in the air, and I followed as Edward pounced to her side. I started focusing on a serene feeling and I pushed it toward her.

_Edward, be ready. We may have to restrain her._

He nodded, but Bella raised one hand to us. "I'm alright. I'm not going to do anything."

She continued to spit the venom to the ground. The combination of emotions in the air was confusing to me. There was worry, determination, concern, envy, pride... I couldn't distinguish who was feeling what. Edward put his hand on her back before he spoke.

"Don't worry. This happens. It is your body's natural reaction to the humans. It should stop in a moment."

She stood and I threw out another a wave of calm.

"You can stop, Jasper. I'm fine, really."

As I focused on her, I realized that she _was _fine. The worry hadn't come from her; it had come from Edward. She was the one exuding a fierce determination. She was totally resolved in her want to resist. I turned and started walking up the trail; Alice was soon by my side wrapping her arm around my waist. What should have felt comforting was having the opposite effect. Alice felt sympathy for me, and I didn't want sympathy. I wanted someone who could share my struggle, just one person who could understand how hard it was for me to endure. I couldn't take the pity from my family. I kissed Alice's cheek and ran from them all into the forest.

I ran fast, tearing down trees and throwing them with all of the strength I had. I crushed a boulder with my hands. I wracked my brain. How could this newborn have such a steadfast resolve? Never have I seen one so in control of their mental state. I thought back to my beginning in this life and of the hundreds of newborns I had dealt with; they didn't stop and consider their consequences, they didn't feel guilt or remorse over killing humans. Our very being thrives on human blood. It's almost impossible to resist.

For me, it wasn't until I was older that I felt shame over taking a life away from someone. When I'd found my conscience, I had simply left Texas. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do, I just knew that I couldn't kill anymore. Then I'd found my Alice. I'd walked into that diner in a daze, since I don't eat food; there had been no reason for me to have gone in there. I had felt something pulling me, like an unknown light, an irrefutable need to go into this place, and there she'd sat. As soon as our eyes had met, everything had come into focus. When she'd told me about the Cullen family, I'd shaken my head in disbelief. Living off the blood of animals? It was unheard of. Only Alice could have convinced me to seek out this coven and to try and change my life forever. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett... They were all so strong, so practiced, so controlled, and they were also patient and compassionate. These were the first of our kind that I had met that were so caring and accepting. They all showed a respect for human life, and I wanted to be like them. I'd vowed to follow the path of Carlisle Cullen and his family. Although I had been living a life of restraint, it was so much harder for me than the others. I would have strayed if it hadn't been for Alice. She was my rock, and would lead me from temptation, she loved me unconditionally, and that is what always kept me going.

I heard light footsteps in the distance, and then Alice stepped into my view. She said nothing. There just a trace of sympathy left; Alice was giving off what I needed the most, love.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you, Jazz."

"I know you do. I never doubt that. It is your love that keeps me going. It is just so difficult sometimes. I don't want to be the only one that struggles so hard. I looked at Bella today and I could feel her unfaltering conviction. A part of me was in complete awe, but another part of me was filled with jealousy." As I spoke, Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Jazz, you are not the only one who feels jealous. I think we are all dumbfounded at her ability to control herself. Emmett is so disappointed. He was really looking forward to trying to restrain her. You know he likes to wrestle girls." Alice said, running her fingers through my hair. She knew I loved it when she played with my hair. The smile on her face was infectious, and I laughed.

"I would have loved to have seen Edward's face if Emmett tried to wrestle her." I said, thinking of Edward and his damn his gift. He'd probably heard everything I was thinking. "Did he tell her?"

"Yes, but don't be mad at Edward. She didn't understand why you ran off, so we both explained. She's not going to judge you." Alice replied. "You know, Jazz; I don't think that you are looking at this from her perspective."

I scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Think about when we found her. She starved herself for _ten months. _What is the longest you have ever gone without feeding?" She asked, but I didn't have to answer. She knew I had never gone more than a week, maybe two. "Anyone who can resist for that long already has the strength. The control becomes an afterthought when you already have the advantage of being strong enough."

"So, you're saying that I need to starve myself?" I was half joking, but curious to see how she would answer me.

"Stop being an idiot. I'm trying to tell you that you are already strong enough- you have proven that you can control yourself. What you lack self-confidence. You said that you could feel Bella's conviction, right?"

She was giving me that look, that _I told you so _kind of look. I nodded in response.

"She has what you need and I would be willing to bet that she is willing to share."

"And how does one share their self-confidence?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten about her gift?" She replied.

"You think she can put her shield on me and give me confidence? I don't want to be manipulated into feeling anything. I want to feel it for myself." I said.

"It was only a suggestion, but I think you should try." Alice told me. She stopped touching my hair and started looking off into the distance. I knew her well enough to know the look on her face. She was having a vision. After a few moments, I caved in and asked.

"Is it going to work?"

She smiled and jumped on top of me. "Yes, it's going to work."

How could I disagree with her? She had always been right about this sort of thing. I decided that I would ask Bella to help me, but not right now.

During the ride back to Forks, Alice suggested that we play a game and we spent most of the ride arguing over what game we should play. Strategy games were out thanks to Alice and Edward, and just as I thought that, Edward shot me a dirty look.

We finally decided on 'Pass the Hat.' We each wrote down five questions, and then put all of the questions in Emmett's hat. We were going to take turns pulling questions, and then giving answers. It was a simple get-to-know-you game. Edward went first.

"How many languages can you speak? Eight." He smirked.

"Eight?" Bella asked.

"English, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French, Russian, German and Japanese."

"Why Japanese?" You've never even been to Japan." Rose asked.

"I was bored," he replied. He handed the hat to me.

"If you had $50 to spend, what would you buy? That's easy, a new game for the Wii, because I am tired of kicking Emmett's ass at 'House of the Dead' and 'Mario Kart.'"

"Hey, you did not kick my ass in 'Mario Kart.' You beat me by like 3 seconds." Emmett shouted. "We are so having a 'Mario Kart' rematch when we get home. Fifty bucks says I beat you this time, and Alice, don't even think about telling him who is going to win."

I smiled. "You are on."

I handed the hat to Rose.

"Where is your favorite place to live and why? I like Forks because the sun is always hiding behind the clouds. We can go out in public more than anywhere else. We are almost normal there." Rose said. She held the hat out for Emmett.

"If you could have any super power, what you would choose?" She asked.

"I'd totally take the power of flight. Could you see me flying into the air and scaring the shit out of all the birds?" Emmett asked, and we all started laughing, imagining it, it was such an Emmett thing to do. Rose handed the hat to Bella.

"What is your favorite band of all time? No brainer. Radiohead." She said then passed the hat to Alice.

"What is your funniest Edward moment?" She hesitated. You could tell Edward was annoyed, cringing in his seat as Alice tried to think of a funny memory of him. "I'm going to choose the disco." Everyone aside from Bella was laughing.

"UGH! You were the one that dressed me, Alice, and bell bottom were in at the time." Edward whined.

"Bella, just imagine Edward in white bell bottoms, a yellow button down shirt-with the top six buttons down, and let us not forget the matching white vest." Alice could hardly speak she was laughing so hard. "And if the clothes weren't enough, there was his dancing."

"Hey, that is not fair. I can dance." Edward said.

"Just the thought of you doing the hustle is freaking hilarious." Alice squealed.

"Oh, come on, Alice, I would have thought you'd pick that time we told Edward to meet us at that gay bar." Rosalie added and roars of laughter filled the car.

In between laughs Emmett added, "Poor Edward, he only lasted about ten minutes in that bar. He couldn't take all those horny guys thinking about him."

The embarrassment was pouring off Edward. He looked so relieved when we pulled into the drive way.

"Well, I hate to break up this little 'embarrass Edward' session, but we're home."


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess. She has saved me from myself and my gross lack of grammar and spelling skills. Jess... you rock!

**Chapter 16: Bella**

As we walked into the house I kept my shield on Edward. I was enjoying reading Alice's thoughts of him at the disco, and laughed out loud as she pictured him doing the hustle.

He grimaced. "Not you too!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I replied, grabbing him from behind and hugging him tightly. "You were right, you can dance."

"I told you so," he replied, turning to face me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he smelled my hair, as we walked upstairs to his room and sat on the sofa.

"Bella, you did so incredibly well this weekend. We're all very impressed. Seeing how you did, I wanted to ask you something," he paused taking my hand. "I feel silly even asking, because I have seen it in your thoughts, but... What do you think about enrolling in high school?"

"I _have _been thinking about it," I replied, smiling at him. "I would really like that, but I'm worried. Do you think I can handle it?"

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't dream of suggesting it unless I thought you were strong enough, and you have proven to us that you are. You couldn't start right away; you'll need a bit more exposure to humans first, and you would have to act as Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter."

I grinned. "I would have no problem with that! He and Esme already feel like parents to me. I must admit, I do get pretty lonely when you are all at school. I think this is a good idea, I want to do it."

"I'm glad, it means I will get to spend more time with you. There are some other things we need to talk about," he said, his tone more serious. "Your name..."

I hadn't thought about this aspect of things. If I went to school, we had to make it look legitimate. Carlisle needed to keep up appearances. It hurt to even think the words; Isabella Marie Swan disappeared almost two years ago. I wouldn't be able to use my real name.

"Am I going to be a Cullen?"

"If you want to be," he answered quietly. "Or if you have something else in mind..."

"No, I like the idea of being a Cullen." The thought of being a Cullen did make me happy, but a part of me did not want to give up my last name. I felt as though I was letting go of my past. However, upon more careful thought, I decided this would be more like shedding skin. I would always be Isabella Marie Swan, this was just a new beginning. I found myself excited and suddenly impatient to start this chapter of my existence.

I laid back on the couch and motioned for Edward to join me.

"Do you want to keep your middle name?" He asked brushing his fingers down my arm.

"Actually, I'd like it to be Renee. That was my mother's name." I replied in a whisper. I wanted her name to keep my mother close to me. Edward finally laid next to me, draping his arm over me, as we enjoyed the sound of the rain outside. The more comfortable I became, the more my shield let go, and I could tell by the way Edward held me that he could hear my thoughts.

Being thrust into this immortal world had all of my senses extremely heightened. I could make out the individual drops, hitting the window, the roof, the ground and the trees. Drops falling from the gutter would fall continually and form beats. The mild breeze was my string section, and as the wind began to blow lightly, I started humming a melody. Edward's thoughts were one with mine. He focused on the song in my head and just listened and followed along. When the wind would change, I would hum another melody and we would begin another song. Edward's hand dropped to my hip and he moved his fingers as though he was playing the piano; I could hear him imagining the notes. The song was sparse with piano, but as the rain fell harder, the tempo picked up, as did the movement of Edward's fingers. We were creating music with the rain and our minds. His fingers slowed when the rain stopped.

Edward grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward him, and I looked at him with wonder.

"That was one of the coolest things ever. I never imagined that could come from rain."

I laughed. "I love listening to the rain. It's like my own whimsical percussion section."

"I love you," he breathed.

I could hear in his thoughts that he was itching to get to his piano. I put my hand on his face and smiled. "I love you too. Now go perfect our rain song."

He rushed downstairs, while I walked up to the bathroom to shower. The acoustics in this house were stellar, bringing his song through every room in the house. As I left the bathroom, I danced my way down the hall and stairs and then went into my room to change. I was about to pick out something to wear, when I heard Alice approaching the door.

"Hey, Alice, come on in. I'll be in the closet, changing." As I started looking through what seemed like an endless rack of clothing, I thought to myself, what would Alice wear? I picked a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweater. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and stepped out for inspection. As I expected, Alice was waiting for me.

"Nice, Bella. You look great, but no shoes?" She eyed my bare feet.

"I have no need for shoes at the moment." I said.

"Bella, I want to plan a night out for just us girls. I'm thinking a few weeks from today. Are you up for it?"

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Esme was hoping you could help her run some errands and I was hoping to get a little shopping in." I froze, scared at what she was suggesting. She seemed so casual about the invitation.

"Have you seen it? Will I be alright?"

"Yes, I've seen it. I wouldn't be asking you right now, if it wasn't going to be super fun." She smiled. "Please, Bella. I promise that you will be fine and that we'll have a great time."

I hesitated. I wanted this so bad. I had been daydreaming about shopping with Alice and Rose. This would be a dream come true.

"As long as you're sure that I will be OK." Alice jumped over and gave me a hug.

"I have a favor to ask." Alice said. "Actually, I am asking on behalf of Jasper..."

She told me about her conversation with Jasper at Mt. Rainer.

"Do you really think it would help him?" I asked feeling skeptical.

"I don't think it will help, I _know _it will." That was Alice for you. Always so sure, and always right. She called Jasper in to my room, and he walked in slowly, looking toward the floor.

"I wanted to apologize about my behavior. I shouldn't have run off like that. I hope I didn't upset you." he said.

"Jasper, I wasn't upset. I just didn't understand, but Alice explained everything to me and I would like to try and help."

He sighed and looked away. Alice took his hand and gestured that we sit down, he sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. I could still hear the piano music coming from the living room, and a smile sprouted from my lips. I held my hand out, and as Jasper took it I pushed my shield over him and instantly felt uneasy.

"Is that you, Jazz? Are you nervous?" I asked.

"I guess I am. I'm usually the one dishing out the emotions, so this will be new for me." He replied.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I took a deep breath and I concentrated on how I had been feeling earlier today, when Edward told me that I was strong. It was pride and it was value, with a modest dignity, I was humbled and I felt loved. There was a warming sensation running through my fingers, and I looked down to see a light scarlet glow coming from my hands. Jasper tried to let go, but I clutched his hand and squeezed. The scarlet glow started again. I could feel a burn starting in my throat.

It was his bloodlust. I cringed but tried to overcome it.

I close my eyes and exhaled to push it away. I used Carlisle's words as my mantra, helping me stay focused and grounded.

This would not control me. I would control it.

_You have a choice_

_We still have our will_

_We have the power to choose who we are_

The once fiery glow from my hands turned and swirled upwards, transforming into a sapphire blue with a brilliance that made me want to cry; to weep with joy. It made we want to celebrate. I lifted my hand, still grasping onto Jasper's, and I pushed the glow away. It slowly grazed his hands and crept up his arm before seeping into his skin. There was a stillness and a silence that was eerie. I let go of his hand and looked up to Jasper; his expression was unrecognizable to me. I shook my head in disbelief and my shield snapped back to me. I had no idea what had just happened. Jasper hadn't moved, his body was like a statue, his face like stone. Finally, Alice spoke.

"Jazz… Are you alright?" He slowly turned his head to look at her and she gasped. A single tear fell from his eye. He took Alice's face in his hands, and his stone expression began to falter. As he looked at her, he began to laugh.

He glanced at me. "What the hell was that?"

"I... I just… I don't know." I rose to my feet, panicking.

He laughed again, a joyful sound that I did not often hear from him. "Bella, that was extraordinary. I felt so much, I can still feel it." He struggled to find the words. "I don't know how to adequately explain this, but I feel like my eyes have been opened. Not until now did I realize I had a lingering doubt in the back of my mind. I vowed to follow Carlisle and to sustain my life in ways that would not cause suffering, but I always resented _my own _suffering. The hellish burning, the desire for complete satisfaction had consumed me. What I failed to see before is that I am satisfied. The doubt I had in myself is no longer there. It's gone."

He looked to Alice again. "I am strong. I am in control and I am loved."


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who is just plain awesome. Love you Jess!

**Chapter 17: Bella**

For weeks I trained with each member of the family coaching me and guiding me, Jasper especially. We utilized the technique I had used to help him, with results I could never have imagined. I found I could actually push away feelings of bloodlust. I could control myself. I could live again.

This was the day I would attempt to go out into the world. Assured by Alice that I would be fine, I felt a gigantic weight lifted off my shoulders. Yes, I was nervous, but mostly I was excited. I couldn't wait any longer. After everyone left for school, Esme and I began our day. We were starting at the hardware store. She needed to shop for a new project of hers, and Carlisle was working the late shift, so he was joining us. I got into the back seat of the Mercedes and we made our way to Olympia.

As we walked thru the parking lot, Esme looked at me. "Don't worry, Bella. This store is quite large and Alice said there will be very few customers at this time of day. It shouldn't be too hard for you."

As we entered the store, the scents of humans were mixed with new fragrances, and a curiosity ran through me. Esme got a carriage and took out a list of items. She hurried away and Carlisle and I walked slowly through the aisles. As we came to the lumber section, the smell of the different types of woods was confusing. I bent down and sniffed a piece of pine. The pine scent was there, but there was something else that burned my nose.

"Chemically treated wood," Carlisle explained.

I was compelled to stop and smell each kind of wood. Most had been treated and was not appealing, but there were a few that were pure. The cedar and redwood were all untreated and smelled like the forests that I had spent so much time in. I favored the exotic woods; the Brazilian walnut was dense and oily, the Meranti was earthy and light weight but strong, and the Cambara from Peru had a pink color to it. I heard Carlisle chuckle behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm just enjoying watching you take it all in. I take it you haven't really experienced this type of thing before?"

"No, not since I was turned. I've kept to the woods mostly, trying to stay away from people. This is the first time I've been in a store." It made me laugh to say the words. As a human, a store was an everyday thing, but this was so different. At this moment, I truly felt like a newborn. I looked past Carlisle to see a store employee approaching us. Carlisle heard him as well, turning to face the man and moving a bit closer to me, waiting for my reaction.

"Can I help you find anything?" The man asked. The scent of his blood was not as appealing as it should have been. I noticed his clothing was stained with paint and perhaps paint thinner, and that there was paint on his hands and speckled in his hair. The chemical smells were wretched and I had no desire to drink from him.

"No, thank you," I answered, expelling the air from my lungs.

"Please let me know if you need anything," he said as he walked away. Carlisle turned to me with a smile.

"You did very well." He praised, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go over to the garden center. Esme would like us to pick out a few things."

The garden center was a large greenhouse, the air inside thick and moist, and there were six people inside. The burn in my throat was noticeable, but bearable, until all of a sudden, the fire reached up from my stomach and engulfed me, causing my lips started to quiver. I spun around to see a small child crying; a trickle of blood dripping from her finger, and her mother was trying to comfort her. I turned away and stopped breathing.

"Honey, I told you not to touch the cactus. It's OK. Let's get a band aid."

I closed my eyes and pictured my mother, thinking of the many times I had fallen and hurt myself, remembering how her voice had always comforted me. _Walk away, Bella. Walk away. _Slowly, my feet started to move and I walked up to Carlisle, who looked worried. I scanned the greenhouse, searching for an exit and saw a door at the opposite end. I had to remember to walk slowly, and it seemed to take forever to move at a human pace. I wanted to break out into a run. _Walk away. Walk away_. Think of that little girl's mother, think of her life; she is so young. There was so much she needed to learn and experience. _Walk away. Keep walking_. I finally made my way out the door. As I stepped outside, I inhaled sharply. The fresh air was a god send.

"Carlisle, I don't know how you do it." I said with a shaky breath.

"Are you alright? Would you like to wait in the car?" He was behind me now, his hand on my back, rubbing gently.

"No, I don't want to wait in the car. I'm fine now. It was just the blood... I was doing fine before the blood. I can't be that close. I had to get out of there." I started to pace. "Damn it. I was fine. I was in control. The damn blood."

Carlisle's phone rang. "Esme, we are right outside. Why don't you meet us at the car?" he said and hung up the phone. "Come, Bella, Esme is finished. She will be out in just a minute."

The thought that I'd almost faltered was infuriating. I huffed, starting towards the car, and when I got there, I reached for the door handle and pulled. I looked down to see the handle was in my hands, and no longer attached to the door.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, Carlisle. I..."

Carlisle quickly went to my side and opened the passenger front door, motioning for me to get in. I sat down quickly and buried my face in my hands. Within seconds, Carlisle was seated next to me.

"Bella, please calm down. Don't worry about the door. Everything is fine."

He started the car and pulled up to the front of the store as Esme came out. She loaded her purchases into the trunk and got into the back seat, putting her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe what happened in there." Carlisle said to her. "A small child cut her finger and was bleeding."

Esme gasped. "What? Bella, I am so sorry. I would have never put you in that position. My dear, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Carlisle looked over at me. "Esme, you would have been so proud. Bella was within feet of her, and when she smelled the blood, she simply stopped breathing, turned around and left out the back door."

Esme squealed in delight. The whole situation was confusing to me. They were happy about how this had turned out? I had run away. I hadn't been able to take it. That didn't seem to be doing that well in my opinion. I looked at the road ahead of us and shook my head in confusion, and then looked at Carlisle, to find he was smiling. He had the look of a proud father.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you did back there? That was an amazing demonstration of control. Most vampires your age would have never been able to resist fresh blood. Never... At the risk of sounding like Edward, I am dying to know what you were thinking. What gave you the strength to walk away? Oh, and Esme, she walked- not ran- she walked calmly away. It was like nothing I have ever seen." He beamed with pride.

Carlisle reached into his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot. Bella, this is for you." He held out his hand, and in it was a small silver cell phone. I took the phone and it instantly started to buzz, so I opened it.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of programming all of our numbers in already," he added, winking.

NEW TEXT from Alice

The message read: _I saw everything. Congrats! Can't wait until girls' night. So excited!_

Then the phone buzzed again.

NEW TEXT from Jasper:

_I should be jealous, but I'm not._ :)

NEW TEXT from Edward:

_I miss you_

NEW TEXT from Emmett:

_I just talked w/ Alice. Holy Shit, Bell. You rock!_

NEW TEXT from Rosalie:

_Edward won't stop smiling_

NEW TEXT from Edward:

_You amaze me. I love you_

I replied to Edward with 'I love you too.'

I giggled to myself then closed the phone. "Thank you for the phone."

And with that, we drove home. It dawned on me that this was the first time I'd truly considered this house my home, and everyone who lived here was my family. As we entered the house, I stopped and turned to Carlisle and Esme, stepping to Esme and wrapping one arm around her and wrapping the other arm around Carlisle. They embraced me without hesitation, and Esme kissed my forehead before stepping back and looking at me.

"Bella, you complete our family. You make us whole."

Esme and I spent the afternoon in my room. The walls in my room were screaming for something, and I had been undecided on what to paint. We had copious amounts of paint, in every color you could think of, and there were brushes and rollers strewn about. I looked out the window to the forest and the river. It was beauteous. Then it hit me… a continuation of this scene on the walls. I poured some brown paint into a container and stuck my hand in it. I reached up and with a long stroke; I pressed my palm against the wall and dragged it down. Esme looked at me curiously.

"I want to bring the outside in."

I continued using my hands to spread the paint on the walls. I used my fingernails to work in the details of the trees. Esme picked up a paint brush, spinning it in her fingers and looking over at me, seeing my hands caked in paint.

"Not using any brushes?" She questioned.

"I don't think so; I like the feel of the paint on my hands. What do you think Esme? Feel like finger painting?" I asked with a smile.

She threw down the brush and grabbed various shades of green paint. She started embellishing my tree trunks, painting on moss and leaves with her fingers. We put on some music and finished painting the left wall. Just as we began to clean up, I could hear a car coming up the driveway. Everyone was home from school.

Edward was the first to come through my door. He came to my side immediately, looking me over for a moment and raising one eye brow. I glanced down at myself seeing paint all over my clothes Esme's as well. We laughed.

"Finger painting is messy, but that was so much fun. I can't wait to paint the other wall." She smiled at me before leaving the room.

"Finger painting?" He asked.

I smiled and looked at the wall. "Yes, what do you think?"

He turned, his eyes scanning the wall; stepping closer he examined it for a moment. In a flash, he moved back to me, lifted me up, and before I knew what was happening, we were on the bed. He was above me; his hands in my hair, his eyes staring into mine. He leaned down and kissed me, and the moment his lips touched mine, my shield covered him.

_She is remarkable. Like no one else in this world. I don't deserve someone so talented, so beautiful, and so strong. _

I broke our kiss. "Don't think that way," I whispered.

_I'm sorry. I can't stop marveling over you. You continue to surprise me. Every time I look at you, I am reminded of how stunning you are, body and soul._

I started to think about the fact that Edward and I had separate bedrooms. As I listened to his thoughts, I couldn't help but laugh when I realized that he was thinking about the same thing.

"That was weird." I said, Edward laughing with me.

Suddenly, I could make out Alice's voice. _What's weird?_

"Come in, Alice."

She stepped in the room. "So, what's weird?"

_She's nosy too._ Edward thought. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Edward, I'm having a vision. I see you getting slapped in the head." Before he could move, she smacked him.

We all laughed and Edward and I sat up.

"Look at you, Bella. You need to get changed. Girls night remember?" She went into my closet, no doubt picking out my clothes for the evening.

Edward jumped off the bed and I brought my shield back in.

"I'd better go before Alice slaps me again. You need to get ready." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Have fun tonight."


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A big thank you to my beta Jess, who kicks ass!**

**Chapter 18: Bella**

Alice was throwing clothes at me from my closet.

"What are we doing tonight? Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Oh! Wear these boots! Get dressed and meet me in the garage," Alice said, rushing out of the room.

I checked to see what clothes Alice had picked out, and found a very small tank top, a pair of jeans, and a pair of knee high black boots with two inch heels. I took a deep breath, got dressed, quickly ran a brush through my hair, and decided to leave it down. Leaving my room, I headed to the garage to find Edward was standing in the doorway with his head down. When he looked up at me, his mouth opened but he didn't say anything. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck, burying my head in his chest and heard him sigh. His arms began to squeeze me, tighter than he had ever held me before.

"Edward, let her go. We have plans." Rose said from the garage.

He didn't loosen his grip. He looked up at Rose and furrowed his brow before bending down and sniffing my hair.

"Jesus Christ, Edward. We will bring her back in a few hours. Stop being such a baby." Rose yelled. Edward finally loosened his iron grip on me, and with a sad smile, he kissed me. The kiss was slow but incredibly passionate, but he pulled away suddenly.

"Alright, Rose. Stop screaming at me with your thoughts." He took me by the hand, leading me in into the garage and opening the passenger side door to Rose's M3. As I got into the car, he looked at Rose and said, "Behave yourself."

Both Rose and Alice laughed and then Rose pulled out of the garage at quite a speed, whipping the car around and speeding away from the house. Alice looked at Rose and started laughing again.

"Can you let me in on what is so funny?" I asked.

Rose smirked. "We played a little joke on Edward."

"We've been thinking about what we are going to do tonight," Alice explained.

"And what were you thinking?"

In between laughs, Rose managed to get out, "We kept thinking about taking you out to a club to go dancing."

"We're not really taking you to a club, Bella. I don't think you are quite ready for that, but Edward has been going crazy thinking about you dancing at a club without him." Alice smiled, winking at me.

"Now I know why he didn't want to let me go!" I exclaimed and I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Rose drove at an insane speed so we made it to Seattle in about an hour. She pulled up to a small building and parked the car.

"Pit stop. I'll be back in just a minute," she explained, hopping out of the car.

Rose was back after just a few minutes, handing Alice a small box before she started driving again.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"We are not going to a club, but we are going to be dancing," replied Alice.

We drove two more blocks before Rose parked the car in front of a large building.

"We're here." She said. We got out of the car and Alice took my hand and led me into the building and into the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, we stepped into a large dance studio. There was a women standing at the far end warming up.

Alice stepped in front of me. "I've arranged private dance lessons for us. You are going to have so much fun, but I need you to remember to act human. You will have to hold back from dancing to your full potential- don't get too crazy with any jumps or leaps, and keep your turns to doubles or triples."

Alice glided over to the dance instructor. "Hello, Miss Debra. Thank you for lessons. What are we doing first?"

Rose ran over. "Can we please do some hip hop first?" she pleaded with the teacher.

Debra laughed. "Of course, Alice knows that Hip Hop is my favorite." She looked over to me. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Deb." She greeted me as she walked over and held out her hand. I shook it quickly.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I replied. She went to the shelf to started looking at her CD's. Alice, Rose and I went into a room in the back where we changed into more appropriate clothes.

As we started our class, the excitement of dancing made me forget all about the fact that there was a human among us. It didn't seem to faze me in the slightest. Debra put on some music with a heavy bass line and we began our class. We started our warm up by stretching; Debra then taught a simple Hip Hop routine. It was hilarious watching Alice dance this way. She was definitely built for Ballet, but she danced her heart out. Rose was good at the hip hop, really letting herself get into the music. After about thirty minutes, Debra decided that we should try more advanced moves and taught us how to pop and lock. I was amazed at how fast I picked it up and how fun it was. I had always enjoyed dancing, but I had never that good at it. Now, I could remember routines easily and my balance was perfect. I hadn't any interest in Hip Hop in the past, but dancing with Rose and Alice was beyond amusing, especially when Rose and Debra started break dancing during the last twenty minutes of Hip Hop. Alice and I were in hysterics when Rose broke out into a head spin for her final move.

Debra asked me what my favorite style of dance was and I told her modern. She admitted that modern dance was not her forte and I asked if I could show her a dance I had been working on. Everyone seemed OK with the idea, so I looked through Debra's CD's collection and was struggling to pick out some music, when all knowing Alice handed me a CD. It was Radiohead's The Bends. I immediately put on one of favorite songs off the album, Street Spirit. As the music started, I put myself low to the ground and made gradual syncopated movements, similar to the pop and lock style, moving my body upwards. I danced across the floor, letting my body just move with the music.

_Rows of houses all bearing down on me I can feel their blue hands touching me _

I moved my arms across my chest to mimic being touched.

_All these things into position_

_All these things we'll one day swallow whole _

_And fade out again and fade out _

I raised my arms up and made them float down. When my arms were by my side, I moved my body close to the floor.

_This machine will not communicate _

_These thoughts and the strain I am under _

_Be a world child, form a circle_

_Before we all go under _

_And fade out again and fade out again_

I turned, whipping my hair around, before I spun around and made a gentle leap to the ground and rolling onto the floor. I reached my arms out as though I was reaching for something, something that was escaping my grasp.

_Cracked eggs, dead birds, Scream as they fight for life_

_I can feel death, can see its beady eyes_

_All these things into position _

_All these things we'll one day swallow whole _

_And fade out again and fade out again_

I arched my back, and then jumped to my feet, wrapping my arms around myself and swaying back and forth until the music changed. I turned and turned, waiting to feel dizzy, but I never did. I made each turn slow and deliberate, stretching out every movement as long as I could.

_Immerse your soul in love _

_Immerse your soul in love._

As Thom Yorke sang the last words, I threw myself to the floor and ended the dance.

Debra, Alice, and Rose were up on their feet clapping and shouting. Debra was the first to speak.

"Wow, Bella, that was excellent. You must have taken lessons?"

"Yeah, when I was younger."

Alice just stood there smiling. Debra suggested that we take a break and she excused herself and left the studio. As she was leaving, Alice stepped away and walked toward the window. She was laughing when she turned to us.

"You are not going to believe this," she said shaking her head. "He totally fell for it. Edward told Emmett we were going clubbing."

Rose huffed. "Great. Emmett does not like me going dancing without him. He is going to be pissed."

"He is pissed. All the boys are on their way to that club in downtown Seattle, and Edward is driving the Vanquish." Alice said before breaking into laughter. "They are going to even more pissed when they figure out we are not at the club."

"Serves them right for trying to break up girls' night, I told Emmett that we were off limits tonight,"

Rose huffed again. "Edward's driving the Vanquish. Oh, this is not good."

"What is up with the Vanquish?"

"Edward worships that damn car and he rarely drives it. It's his _special occasion _car and as much as I hate to admit it… It's incredibly fast. That is why he is driving it right now." Rose said, putting her face in her hands.

"Is Jasper with them?" I asked Alice.

"Yes."

"Can't you call him and tell him to calm them down?" I suggested.

I laughed, but I was slightly nervous that Edward would be angry. Once he knew that we weren't at the club, he should be relieved. I hoped...

"They will forgive us after we show them what we learned in dance class," Alice assured with a rather large grin on her face.

"You want me to break dance for Emmett?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Our class is not done yet. We're just taking a break." Alice said. "They are going to highly appreciate our next class."

Alice refused to say anything else before the class started. Debra came back into the room and began our exotic dance class. Rose jumped up and down in excitement, Alice was laughing, but I was nervous. I slowly followed everyone to the floor and Debra passed chairs to all of us.

What started as an awkward thing became quite humorous and super fun. We learned how to give a lap dance and all took turns spinning on a stripper pole. We laughed the entire time. When Debra wrapped up the class, Alice rushed us into the dressing room.

"Change quick! If we leave now, we can beat them home."

We rushed down to the car and sped off to Forks; Rose displaying what should have been frightening driving as she flew through the streets of Seattle. She finally slowed down once we hit the back roads, and Alice assured her that we would beat the boys home.

Alice tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a small box.

"This is for you from the whole family."

I looked down at this box. What else could this family give me that they haven't given me already? They had helped me in so many ways. It was my fairy tale all over again. I removed the top of the box and stared down at a shiny silver cuff bracelet. I picked it up to examine the engraving.

"It's the Cullen crest. Everyone in our family wears it," Rose explained. As soon as the words left her mouth, I remembered the leather cuff that Edward wore- it had the same emblem.

I looked at Rose who held up her necklace and spun the pendant that held the crest. I was speechless, truly honored with this gift, and I would be proud to wear it. I put the bracelet on my wrist and held it up. Alice cheered and Rose pressed her foot to the floor and we were at the house soon after.

"We have five minutes until they get here. I'm going to my room," said Alice.

"Me too."

Rose walked into the house slowly. "I am going to wait right here." She sat on the couch facing the door. "I want to see their faces when they walk through the door."


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess. For those of you who didn't know, Jess is my savior!

**Chapter 19: Edward**

Emmett was growling in frustration when we pulled up to the house to see Rose's car in the driveway.

"They're home," he said scowling.

_That is the last time I listen to you._

"I only told you what Rose and Alice were thinking. They were both thinking about the bringing Bella to that club in Seattle tonight. Did you see how they were dressed? They were definitely planning on going out dancing. They must have gone somewhere else." I explained.

"We went to _every _club in Seattle," he replied as I parked the car. He was fuming as he got out and stalked off toward the front door. Jasper and I followed. He threw the door open to see Rose sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up at us slowly. Jasper quickly ran upstairs and I was just about to follow.

"Not so fast. Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Where have _you _been?" He answered. Rose stood and walked over to Emmett whose arms were crossed over his chest.

She glanced in my direction. _You over-protective jerks._

"I asked you first," she said as she stared up at Emmett.

"We went out." Emmett replied quickly.

_Oh shit, Edward. She knows._

"Really? May I ask where you went?"

Emmett's thoughts were racing. He didn't know what to say. He knew we were in trouble. Rose pointed her finger and poked him in the chest.

"Rosie, you know I don't like you going out to clubs without me," he whined.

"And how did you know that we were going to a club?" She asked, stepping back and looking at me. "Shame on both of you. Don't you trust us? We would never have taken Bella to a club. We know she's not ready for that yet."

She stepped away from Emmett. "I told you that the girls and I were off limits tonight. No boys allowed!"

"Where were you?" He shouted at her.

"None of your goddamn business. The sad part about this is that us girls decided to do something nice for all of you ungrateful boys tonight," she said walking away and sitting back down on the couch.

"Rosalie, I heard you and Alice both thinking about taking Bella to a club, you were thinking about it all day. What did you expect me to do?"

"Perhaps a little trust would have been nice. I hope Bella doesn't cave in and give you your gift. You don't deserve it." She lifted herself from the couch started up the stairs; Emmett gave me a quick glance, and then followed her.

I sat myself on the couch and put my head in my hands. Those girls did this on purpose. Alice and Rose were evil. I can't believe that they would do this to me. I shuddered to think of what Bella must think of me. Rose was right; I did act like an over-protective jerk. I looked at Bella's bedroom door, I knew she was in there, I could smell her. Right after the girls had left, I had moved all of my things into Bella's room. After our short conversation this afternoon, I thought she wanted to share a bedroom with me. What was she doing in there? What did she think of me? As much as I wanted to enter the room, I was scared that she would be mad at me for trying to intrude on her night out. I got up from the couch, walked over to my piano, and started playing the first thing that came into my mind, our rain song. I played quietly and wished it were raining now. I wished that Bella not be angry with me, but I would not blame her if she was. I knew that Alice would never do anything to put Bella in a bad situation, and I knew that I never should have told Emmett. Even if they really had gone out to a club, Alice would have seen if anything was going to happen. My fingers stopped as Bella's scent filled the air. The door to our room opened slowly, and she stepped out and walked toward me. I kept looking down at the keys. I didn't want to see any hurt in her eyes.

I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Would you please stand up?" she asked. I swallowed and stood up. I looked down at her, and her gaze was fixed on the piano.

"Could you please move over there?" She asked while pointing to the corner of the room, and I slowly walked over to that corner. She put her hands on the piano and turned it around, so that it was facing the front door.

"Now… if you would sit back down?" She asked.

What was she doing? What was she thinking? She seemed calm, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. She was politely torturing me. I sat back down on the piano bench and waited. She moved the couches and love seat to the corners of the room, leaving a large empty space in the middle of the floor. She moved toward me, but still didn't look at me. She came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, massaging my shoulders and back and then she brought her lips to my ear.

"I want to show you something," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my chest and squeezed. "I'm sorry about Alice and Rose playing that little trick on you. I know you were worried."

I was about to speak when she put her hand over my mouth.

"Ssshhh. I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to play for me. I want you to play something that you love and I want you to watch me." She removed her arms and after a moment, I started to play our rain song. At first, Bella stayed behind me, then after a few measures, she moved into the empty space in the living room and began to dance; her movements slow and perfect. She had her eyes closed and her arms waved up above her head and back down again, her fingers moving, mimicking rain drops falling from the sky, her head flipped around when I started playing faster. She was facing the door and swaying her hips back and forth to the music. It wasn't an erotic dance by any means, but I couldn't help but feel a slight arousal as she danced for me. I had dreamed of this moment, but this was better than any day dream. She moved across the floor with such grace, continuing to mesmerize me with her body until I could no longer concentrate on the music and I ended the song. She came up behind me again, taking one finger and running it down my spine. I could hear her breathing. She motioned for me to push over and then she put herself in my lap, as she had during our piano lesson. I kept my hands on the keys as she turned herself around to face me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I finally was able to look into her eyes.

"I love our room," she whispered in my ear. I put my hands on her waist and looked her up and down.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought we both wanted it." I replied.

"It is perfect." She said before bringing her lips to mine. I nearly attacked her right then and there, pushing her up against the keys, and sending loud musical notes into the air. She grabbed my hair and pulled me away, looking at me and smiling.

"You really thought we went to a club?"

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted Rose and Alice. It's just… I feel so protective over you. When I told Emmett and he insisted that we go check up on you. I feel so stupid. Please forgive me." I stared at her with pleading eyes.

She let out a small laugh. "Do you want to know where we went?"

"You don't have to tell me. I trust you." It took everything I had to say that- of course I wanted to know where they had gone! It had been driving me mad all day.

"Alice arranged some private dance lessons for us; Hip Hop and Modern dance. It was incredible. I had so much fun. If you were worried, why didn't you call me?" She asked while kissing my neck.

I couldn't answer. She left me speechless. She pulled away from me and put her hands on my face.

"I have something else I want to show you," she said, sliding off me and standing up. She held out her hand for me and I took it as she led me to our room.

She closed the door behind me, looked up at me and said, "_Our _room."

The smile on her face couldn't have been any bigger. Still holding my hand, she walked over to the corner, sat me down in a chair, and grabbed the remote to the stereo. Music started, slow with a heavy bass line. She strutted toward me, each step sexy and deliberate. She stopped in front of me and started to move her hips from side to side and then circling them before she turned and bent over. I felt my breathing start to speed up. She turned, glanced at me, and took a few steps away from me. She spun around and brought herself to the floor and started to crawl to me. I was stunned. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined myself in this moment, with this exquisite women crawling to me. Her eyes were filled with lust and her body was calling me. She put her hands on my knees and I saw the bracelet; the silver cuff embellished with the Cullen crest. I took her wrist and brought it to my mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist softy before holding it next to mine. I closed my eyes as Bella began to move her body against me.

_Open your eyes._

Her thoughts were just a whisper. I looked into a pair of golden eyes so alluring and warm. Every touch made me want to gasp for air. She never spoke a word out loud; her dreamy voice wandered into my mind and took over, telling me exactly what to do; how and where she wanted to be touched. She told me she wanted me, told me she loved me, and told me she loved feeling me inside of her body and mind. Never had such sensual words been spoken to me. We must have made love for hours and I just couldn't get enough of her. Her saying my name over and over sent me over the edge and I fell onto her. She let me lay there with my head on her chest for quite some time, and she played with my hair and sighed.

"Did you enjoy your lap dance?" She asked.

"Immensely." I answered, rolling over to my side and shaking my head.

"What?" She asked.

"I acted like such an idiot tonight, yet you still gave me a stellar lap dance." We laughed. "Rosalie was furious at us. I thought you were upset with me. I wasn't expecting this..."

She gave me a wicked grin. "Honestly, I found the whole situation funny and so did Alice, but Rose was pretty upset. I think it is safe to say that Emmett is not getting his lap dance tonight."


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who rocks my socks! Love you Jess!

**Chapter 20: Edward**

The next few months went by quicker than any previous months in my ninety years. Having Bella in my life often made me wonder if I was truly immortal. Maybe I had died and gone to heaven, or perhaps Bella was right; this was a fairly tale. I laughed to myself. This whole experience had opened my eyes to something beyond what I thought my life was. I understood my family so much more than I ever had before. I used to get so easily frustrated at their constant little disappearing acts. I never fathomed how much I would feel the _need _for anyone else. Bella and I had spent most free moments in our room. We explored each other's bodies, we talked for hours, we sat and listened to the rain, and she always made me laugh. I may have laughed and smiled more since I had met Bella than I had in years. I didn't mind the relentless teasing from my brothers, and I didn't even mind school. The thought of Bella soon joining me made school not such a bad place.

She had been making incredible strides with her ability to control herself. Alice had made her go out shopping on several occasions. Bella didn't care for shopping, but she appreciated being out and she couldn't resist Alice's pleading. Bella, Esme and I had gone into Port Angeles where Esme had run into an acquaintance who suggested we join her for coffee. Esme and her friend sat at a separate table from us as we ordered coffee and pretended to drink. Bella was hilarious as she smelled the coffee.

"It smells so good. I can make out all of the individual flavors; the coffee, the vanilla, cinnamon; I almost want to drink it," She said with her nose still close to the brim of the mug. She glanced over at me, stuck her tongue into the coffee, and then wrinkled her nose. "It's bitter."

I could better relate to Carlisle now. In the past, when there was a newborn among us, he was always so interested in watching them experience _everything_. I was now captivated by Bella discovering our way of life. When she was changed, she had spent all of her time in heavily wooded areas, making every effort to stay as far away from humans and civilization as possible. A simple thing like shopping was a totally new adventure for her. As we walked through Port Angeles in the rain, wielding our umbrellas; we passed a farmer's market. Bella's reaction to the smell of fresh fruit was so cute. She jaunted over to the bins of fruit and smelled each one, savoring every fragrance, and even taking a bite of an apple. I raised an eye brow as she held up the piece of fruit; seconds later, after she had taken a bite and begun chewing, she looked at me nervously and I grabbed a napkin off the counter and handed it to her. I chuckled as she spit out the chewed up apple, realizing that she had never attempted to eat any human food.

"Thank you. That wasn't what I expected," she said.

"How so?"

"It tasted so different than I remembered. It was sweeter and juicier and the texture was rough on my tongue," she said. "I was going to swallow it, but I couldn't."

"Eating food can be a little difficult, but it is possible, if you ever need to." I said and she gave me a confused look. "There have been times, when I have had to eat to keep up appearances."

She handed me the apple, and I could tell she wanted me to take a bite. She looked up at me with innocence and curiosity in her eyes. She was adorable and I could not refuse her, so I took a bite, quickly chewing and swallowing it. I tried not to grimace as I felt the apple move uncomfortably through my body, and smiled down at her as she laughed and took my hand. We continued to walk through downtown in the rain. Esme decided to join her friend for an afternoon of shopping and Bella and I continued our walk.

I brought her to two of my favorite shops. First, we went to the book store. She had an eclectic taste in books. First she picked out some classics; Charles Dickens, Bronte and Jane Austen, but she also liked modern writers such as Kurt Vonnegut Jr. and poet Saul Williams. We both laughed when she picked up a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula.

Then we walked to the music store. She loved music of all kinds of music. This particular store had private listening stations, so I sat in a cubicle with Bella on my lap and we took turns picking out music to listen to. I picked some of my favorites; Chopin, Debussy and Stravinsky. I loved watching Bella listen to new music- she listened so intently that I could tell she really appreciated the depth of the classic piano music that I held so dear. She opened me up to the idea of liking modern music by introducing me to so many new artists. Where before, I had found most modern artists to be cliché and trite; she had introduced me to a whole other world of unclassifiable music that held my attention and my respect. Everything she expressed interest in, I would buy for her.

"Edward… That is enough. I don't need all of this. You don't have to spend all that money on me," she said.

I paid for everything and carried the bags as we walked back to the car to meet Esme. Bella was quiet for the first time all day; she was still feeling uncomfortable with the never ending spending on her. I stopped and stood in front of her.

"Isabella Renee Cullen, you are going to have to get used to this," I said. I looked to her pouting lips and I had to laugh.

"Bella, Carlisle makes a very good living. He has spent his life collecting money, literally. We have made many investments and with Alice as our financial planner, we have more money than we know what to do with. We live off the interest alone, and as you can see, we spare no expense." I took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I love you and I plan to spoil you rotten."

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later Esme joined us and we drove home. As we entered the house, Carlisle approached us.

"Good, you're home. Do you two have a minute? There are a few things I would like to discuss with you." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded and we followed Carlisle to his study. He sat at the desk and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Bella, these are for you," he said as he slid the envelope across the desk to her. She opened it and began to look through the documents; there was a passport, birth certificate, social security card and drivers license all with the name Isabella Cullen. It made me giddy that she had chosen to share our last name. I couldn't help but smile as she looked up at me. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a mild squeeze. She looked one last time into the envelope and pulled out a black card wrapped in a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked quietly.

"I've set up spending accounts for everyone in the family. That is your card, and you can use as a credit card or to withdraw cash. There is a statement outlining your balances, account numbers and passwords. Feel free to use it as you see fit." He said, leaning back looked at her. "Well, Bella, your physical appearance seems to be back to normal. Your skin has darkened a bit and you look beautiful with golden eyes. Are you feeling ready for school?"

"Yes, I am. When am I going to start?" She asked.

"I can call the school. You could start next Monday, if you are comfortable with that."

"That sounds good. Are you enrolling me as a junior?"

"Yes, I thought that would be best. You, Edward, Alice and Jasper will be enrolled as juniors. I have no doubt that you can pass for a seventeen year old. I hope you understand, I must ask you to act younger, in order for us to stay in Forks as long as possible." He said.

"Oh, I understand and it is no problem. Thank you so much, Carlisle. I am actually really excited to start school! These past few weeks, have made me realize much I missed… living." Bella said. She leaned her head over to my shoulder and sighed, and I wrapped my other arm around her. I could feel a tingling in my fingers where I touched her skin.

_It is alright, My Angel. You and I have eternity to make up for lost time._

She turned her head and kissed my cheek. Then it was Carlisle's voice I heard.

_Edward, I spoke to Kate this morning. We will be going up for a visit during the fall school break._

"Who's Kate?" Bella asked. Carlisle gave her a curious look.

"She has her shield on me. She can hear your thoughts." I said and he smiled. Carlisle nodded and thought his reply.

_Kate and her family are a coven from Denali, Alaska. We have known them for a very long time and we consider them family. We're going to visit during the upcoming school vacation. And there is no need to worry, they are also vegetarians._

"I've always wanted to see Alaska." Bella replied.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who rocks!

Chapter 21: Bella

If I never shopped again it would be too soon. Once Alice had a clear vision of me starting school, she had begun a rash of shopping: school clothes, supplies, shoes, accessories, and anything else she could think of. We made our last stop at the Apple store, where I used my shiny black card for the first time to buy myself a laptop and an iPod. Alice and I grabbed our bags and started walking out of the store.

"Tomorrow after school, we have to drive to Olympia. They have a much better selection of stores." Alice said.

"No more shopping please! I can't take any more." I said.

We piled all of the bags into the trunk and I turned toward the passenger side door, looking up to see a man in dark sunglasses approaching the car. I knew immediately that he wasn't human. He was a vampire. He removed his glasses and I recognized his eyes; red and beady, filled with blood, I gasped. It only took me a second to recall where I had seen those eyes before. I backed away as I started to remember.

_A flash, a breeze. I looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, I was on the ground. A heavy force was above me, holding my body down. There was pain starting from my neck. What was happening? My limbs started to tingle and I opened my eyes to a large figure, lifting its nose into the air and taking a deep breath. He looked down at me for a moment. His eyes were red, like blood. He was gone before I could even scream._

It was him, the one who created me, standing a few feet away. I was frozen and unable to break my stare. I felt Alice by my side, and she stepped in front of me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He smiled and leaned back, looking past Alice, right at me.

"I have been looking for you," he said with a smirk.

"And now you've found her and she doesn't want to be bothered. We need to get going, if you'll excuse us." Alice said, motioning for him to move. He raised his hands, moved back, and was gone in a flash.

"Bella, get in." Alice commanded. I stepped into the car and Alice closed the door behind me. She drove off in a frenzy towards Forks. She didn't speak during the ride home; her gaze was fixed on the road, but I could tell she was in deep concentration. My thoughts drifted back to his eyes, he must have just hunted, and the sight of his deep, blood-filled eyes scared me.

"Alice? What are you seeing?"

She shook her head no. "It's not clear yet. I'm not sure what is going to happen, and don't even think about using your shield on me right now."

"Please, Alice, I want to see." I pleaded.

"No. Not yet. I promise I will let you see, when it firms up," she said quickly as she pulled into the driveway. She parked in front of the house and flew out the door and inside.

"Carlisle?" Alice called. Without any hesitation, she flew through the living room and leapt out the back door. I followed her to the yard, where she was already speaking to Carlisle. His expression was one of caution. As I approached them, Alice stepped back.

"Bella, don't." She said. She knew what I wanted to do; my shield had already begun to stretch toward her. "Please wait until he makes up his mind. It keeps changing."

"Why don't you want me to see?" I asked, but she wouldn't answer. My shield was firmly around her now; all I needed to do was touch her. I jumped over and touched her arm. She pulled away quickly, but as I closed my eyes I saw him. All I saw was a quick glimpse of him running through the forest of Forks, breaking through the trees, and he came within sight of the house.

I gasped and stepped back. "He… he's coming here?"

Carlisle and Alice were both at my side.

"He hasn't made up his mind, Bella, the visions keep changing. Come on; let's go get our things from the car."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's hunting with Jasper and Emmett; they didn't go far," Carlisle replied.

"They'll be back in twenty-six minutes." Alice said as she took my hand and led me back into the house.

We brought everything inside and Alice continued to talk to me about school, trying to keep my mind preoccupied.

"Remember to keep it slow, but don't stay in one position for too long. Fidgeting is good; you could play with your hair or something."

She rattled off more things for me to remember, but the only thing I could think of was those inflamed red eyes. Alice's vision played in my head over and over. He was running, he came to this house, he was looking for me. I didn't care if his mind hadn't been made up. He was considering coming here and that made me nervous and Alice said the visions were changing. What else had she seen?

"Am I worrying over nothing?"

"Yes, now which outfit do you prefer, blue or beige?" She asked as she held up two outfits. I pointed to the blue, and she winked. "I knew it."

Alice rummaged through the closet and picked out my clothes for the whole first week of school. I sat on the bed and started setting up my new computer. As I closed up the laptop, I heard Emmett's voice down stairs, then his footsteps in the hall.

"Knock Knock," he said, poking his head in the door.

"Come on in, Em."

"Hey, Bells, I heard about your secret admirer." He sat down next to me and reopened the laptop. "You have to get some games for this thing."

He closed the laptop and looked at me. "Come on! Don't tell me you are scared of this guy?" He said, jumping off the bed. "In case you haven't noticed, there are eight of us and one of him. Besides, I could take him out myself."

He rolled up his sleeves and flexed his biceps. "I am unstoppable."

Alice rolled her eyes and then looked toward the door. "Be right back."

"Thanks, Em. You can stop flexing now."

"OK, but seriously, stop worrying. Come on." He held out his hand. I grabbed on and we made our way downstairs where Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were sitting in the living room. My eyes went to Edward immediately. He sat on the love seat; his body was casually strewn on the oversized chair. His eyes were light and he was smiling at me. There was no doubt that either Alice or Carlisle had filled him in on what happened, but he didn't look worried at all. Witnessing everyone's calm demeanor soothed me. Edward moved his arm up and reached for me, and I jumped over to him, putting my nose to his neck. His scent caused a wave of ease to pass through my body.

"I missed you," he whispered before he kissed the top of my head.

Alice came over and stood next to the chair, holding out her hand.

"Go ahead. Take a look," she said confidently. As I touched her hand, it took almost no concentration before I could see him running again. He was standing where the forest broke in sight of the house, and then I saw him run in the opposite direction. I let go of Alice's hand and looked at Edward.

"You have nothing to fear, Love. We think he's just curious about you, but I will find out for sure," he said. "When he's close enough, I'll just need to listen to his thoughts and then we will be certain of his intentions. You saw Alice's vision. He will not be staying long."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel better now. Sorry about that. He just kind of freaked me out."

Emmett laughed. "Silly girl! Once he gets a look at me, _he _will be the one that is scared. Maybe I'll chase hi-"

Carlisle interrupted him. "Emmett, you will do no such thing. If anything, I will speak to him."

Edward tugged on my shirt and looked over to our room. Before I could even say a word, he picked me up and we were behind the closed door of our bedroom. He placed me down, but kept his hands on my hips as his eyes dragged down my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Distracting you," he answered.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I have a mission. I am going to kiss every part of your body." He began at the top of my forehead, taking his mission very seriously. His lips touched all of my face, neck and shoulders. It was hours before he started on my collar bone.

"I'm sorry, but we need to take a little break," he said and I groaned, trying to pull him back toward me.

"He's here." Edward said as he sat up on the bed. "I need to listen for a while, and then I will continue. I promise that before the sun comes up, I will have kissed every inch of you."

He stood behind the glass doors and looked out. I curled myself up in bed and waited. Edward stood as still as a statue, his gaze fixed on the forest. "Can you see him?"

"No, but I can hear him." He replied. After a few minutes, he sat next to me.

"His thoughts aren't threatening in any way. He _is _curious about you, maybe even fascinated by you, and he is proud of himself for finding you." He hesitated for a moment. "He's a tracker. His name is Victor."

Edward stood and in a flash he was looking out the window again. He drew the curtains down. "I can see him. Carlisle is getting anxious. He's going to go and speak to him."

I rose and stood by Edward. "I'd like to listen."

"Of course." Edward sat down in the chair by the window and placed me in his lap. I let my shield cover him and I put my head on his chest.

Carlisle was just leaving the house. He walked slowly toward the edge of the trees and he held his hands out in a gesture of peace. "I mean no harm. I would simply like to speak to you."

_He must be the leader,_ Thought Victor

Victor took a few steps back and Carlisle leaned against a tree. He made sure that he appeared relaxed and natural.

Victor started thinking of our family. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had made sure that Victor had seen them. He was feeling slightly on edge.

"I told them to stay back at the house. I will have no violence in my home. I simply wish to speak to you," said Carlisle. A small smile broke on his lips.

Victor stepped closer to Carlisle and he too leaned on a tree, his focus still on our home.

"You are the one who created Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I am." _I still can't believe she is alive… I thought for sure that the wolves would have taken her._

"May I ask why you are here?"

"I wanted to see her," he said.

_I did this. She lives as an immortal._

"I never meant to do this. I have never created another…"

"Bella is a part of my family now. I think your presence is making her uncomfortable. May I ask how long you plan to stay?"

"I'm leaving now."

_I had to make sure she existed. I had to make sure that she knows the rules at the very least. It is my obligation._

"I don't want any trouble. I wanted to make sure that she knew the rules. I can see that she does not need me here. I will leave now. Please send my apologies. I didn't mean to scare her."

"Thank you, and I would like to ask you to refrain from hunting in the immediate area. We maintain a permanent residence here. We don't want to raise any suspicion. I hope you understand." Carlisle said.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement_. A permanent residence? Interesting…_

With that, he raced in the opposite direction, just as Alice had seen. I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me and began to kiss my collar bone.

_Now, where was I?_


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who rocks my socks! Love you Jess!

Chapter 22: Bella

"I think you missed a spot," I said as Edward pulled into Forks High School parking lot. I held up my hand and pointed to a spot on my pinky finger.

"No, I didn't." He replied with a grin. He put the car into park and then grabbed my hand and looked at my finger. "I was extremely thorough. There is no way I missed a spot."

Still, he placed a series of rapid kisses on my finger. When he released my hand, I grabbed the door handle.

"Oh no! Don't move," he said before getting out of the car. He proceeded to walk around and open the car door for me; such a gentleman. He took my hand as I stepped out of the car, flashing me a smile and holding my hand as we walked through the parking lot. We stopped at Rose's car. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were waiting as Rose rechecked her hair and make-up. Emmett leaned against the car and smirked at me.

"You ready, Bell?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I have never felt more in control of myself." I replied.

"I'm not talking about that. I know you can control yourself. I'm talking about that…" As he spoke, he motioned behind me. I turned my head slightly to see a plethora of students gawking at me. Edward tightened his grip on my hand. He seemed a little put off, but I couldn't blame him. I had expected this, but I wasn't the one who would be forced to listen to their thoughts. Rose stepped out of the car and smiled at three boys who were walking by. They were not so discreetly looking me up and down; before one of them walked right into a parked car, and we all laughed, except for Edward.

"Think happy thoughts, Edward," Alice said, while trying to hold back laughter. "Seriously, try to focus on something else today or you are going to drive yourself crazy."

The look on Edward's face was pure annoyance.

"Come on, let's get this over with," he said as we walked toward the school. As we entered the building, the swirling scents of the humans filled me. I stopped breathing for a few minutes, while Edward walked me to my first class. I then decided to get it over with; taking a deep breath through my nose, wanting to smell it, wanting to overpower my desire, but more so, wanting to get used to it. I thought of Carlisle at the hospital, I thought of the small child at the hardware store, and I pushed myself to resist. I ignored the ever present burning in my throat and the occasional stream of venom that dripped from my teeth, telling myself that bloodlust would not be in my mind today. I started to come out of the daze I had put myself in, and looked around me. We walked down the hall and I shuddered to think what Edward was going through. I may not have the ability to read people's minds, but all vampires had such acute hearing abilities, that the secret whispers being passed back and forth were crystal clear to me. The girls were absolutely vicious; as a once seventeen year old human, I wondered if I had been so cruel.

"_Who is that?"_

_"I don't know. She must be new. Is she holding Edward fucking Cullen's hand? What the fuck?"_

"_Another Cullen? And she is with Edward? What a bunch of freaks."_

"_Have you seen the new girl? She is drop dead gorgeous like the rest of them. I swear Dr. Cullen moonlights as a plastic surgeon, because that is just not natural."_

I had to laugh at the last comment. I looked over to the girl only to have her turn away quickly. Edward slowed his pace as we came to a door, and I noticed Jasper coming up along side of me. He kissed my hand and then walked away.

"Ready for Trig?" asked Jasper.

I nodded and we walked into the class and took our seats.

He leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry about Edward. This is going to take some getting used to for him."

"I feel bad, he looked really angry."

"He's not angry, just severely annoyed. Not only are you the new girl, but it is obvious that you two are together. Needless to say,_ you're _the main topic of conversations and thoughts today," Jasper said, shaking his head, "Poor guy."

The teacher entered the room and class began. Trigonometry proved to be interesting. Unlike the rest of my family, who had been through high school a number of times, I had only been once, and math of any kind was not my forte. I listened intently to our teacher, Mr. Dean, who unenthusiastically read from a text book and wrote our problems on the black board. Every once in a while, he would stop and ask if anyone had any questions, and then proceed to the next problem. I caught the stares and whispers from time to time, but I was too preoccupied with the subject of trigonometry to pay much attention to anything else. What was once gibberish to me, was suddenly taking the shape of something that made perfect sense. My mind was filled with tangents, right angles and ratios, but I was disrupted by a kick to my chair, and I looked at Jasper.

"You're too still," he whispered.

I flinched and began playing with my hair. I would have to work on that, staying still was just something that I did. From that point on, I shifted my weight in my seat or pretended to yawn. The bell rang and I slowly rose from the chair and walked toward the door. Edward was waiting for me in the hallway, and the frustration was more than readable on his face. He sighed and put one arm around me.

Jasper smiled. "See you in study hall, Bella."

"So… How was your first class?" He asked.

"It was kind of odd. Trig has never made any sense to me, but I understood it so well today."

He pulled on my arm and we started walking. The next period was biology and Edward was in my class. He escorted into the classroom and introduced me to the teacher, Mr. Bernard. He was a younger man who reeked of coffee and cigarettes.

"Welcome to my class, Isabella. Here's your text book. There is only one empty seat at the moment, next to Mr. Cullen." he said, motioning to Edward who had already taken his seat and was smiling at me. "If you would take your seat, we'll get started."

I walked over and took my seat. Edward pulled my chair a bit closer to his and I had the urge to lean over and kiss him, but I remembered that it probably would not be an appropriate time for that. I laughed to myself and Edward gave me a questioning look. I was looking up at the front of the room, before I heard Edward click his pen on the table three times; that was my sign. On the drive to school that morning, Edward and I had decided that we needed a signal, something to let me know when he needed to communication with me, silently. I laughed again and pushed my shield over him.

_What is so funny?_

_I was thinking about kissing you..._

He looked up at Mr. Bernard, who was gathering microscopes from the closet, then quickly leaned over and kissed my cheek. I giggled, my fun moment interrupted by the thoughts of the two girls sitting behind us.

_No way! The new girl snagged Edward Cullen. That bitch! It's only her first day and she has the male half of the student body drooling over her. UGH!_

_They are totally sleeping together. _

Edward grimaced, but I looked back at them and laughed.

_Edward, they are just jealous._

_Yes, but they really are a wretched pair. Those two start all the rumors in this school._

_Remind me to smack your ass on the way out. We wouldn't want to disappoint them._

We both laughed at that one as Mr. Bernard dropped a microscope in front us. We worked on our lab, which was on cellular respiration and reproduction. We were both fairly quiet; Edward was still having a bit of difficulty ignoring the thoughts around him. Our work was almost done and we still had twenty minutes left to complete the assignment. It was time to lighten the mood with some conversation.

"What's up with your Vanquish?"

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Rose says you never drive it."

"I drive it, but not often."

"Why not?"

"It is my special occasion car," A smile came to his lips. "I should take you for a ride in it. You'll love it. It's very fast."

"Is that why you drove it to Seattle in your attempt to break up girl's night?" I smiled back at him.

"I was not trying to break up girl's night, I was just checking up on you, and, yes that is why I drove it. It was Emmett's idea." We both let out a quiet laugh.

"Will you let me drive it?" I asked, looking at him with the most flirtatious expression I could muster. I even batted my eyelashes. He paused and thought about it for a moment. I really expected he'd say no, after what Rose had to say about it, but I didn't really care either way. I just wanted to know if he trusted me enough. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. It was quite amusing to watch him squirm over this. He sat up straight again.

"I'll consider it." His grin widened, and he leaned toward me and whispered, "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile at this beautiful man in front of me. He made me forget everything else that was going on around me, including the fact that we were in the middle of a classroom.

"Thank you," he said as he started putting our slides away.

"For what?" I asked.

"For distracting me," He replied, winking.

"I was just returning the favor."

After biology was study hall, where I was joined by Alice and Jasper. We were allowed to go to the school library during that time, so we walked over and browsed for books. The library was nearly deserted, with only a few people roaming around. We sat in the back and I grabbed the book that was lying on the table in front of us. Alice snuggled up to Jasper, who sat in silence, just looking at me.

"I know," Alice said. "It's really something."

I gave them both a confused look, and Jasper laughed, "You are a freak of nature, Bella."

"That is what most people seem to be saying about me today." I smiled back at them.

He looked at Alice. "She was actually enjoying Trigonometry. Who the hell is enthralled by solving oblique triangles?" He shook his head.

"It wasn't so much that I enjoyed doing the math, but I was in awe of how easily I understood it all. You have to know, in the past math and I really didn't get along. I just about flunked algebra during my first go at high school."

I leaned back in my chair and started flipping through the book. The study hall went by fast and then I was off to US History with Alice, who was in my class. It was the most boring so far, the teacher lectured the entire class, and I took some notes. I glanced at Alice who was not taking notes, but sketching some ideas for clothing she was designing. I would have to be careful in this class; it was boring and I could feel myself sitting too still. I played with my hair for a while, and crossed and uncrossed my legs under the table. Finally, the bell rang and as I got up from my chair, the girl sitting to my left introduced herself.

Quick introductions and awkward smiles before Alice saved me.

"Ready for lunch?" Alice asked with a wink.

The six of us sat at a table together taking turns buying plates of food that we would eventually play with or hide in napkins. It was a comical display watching Jasper and Emmett bet each other to eat food.

"That was disgusting, I will never eat a hot dog again; now pay up, Jasper." Emmet said. Jasper laughed and passed over three twenty dollar bills.

Rose looked less than thrilled. "You guys are idiots," she said, passing an apple back and forth in her hands.

Edward had been pretty quiet, and when I put my hand on his knee and he flinched, but not in a good way. His expression hardened.

"I think I may go and sit in the car. I can't take Mike Newton's sick fucking thoughts," he said through gritted teeth, standing up and pushing his chair back, causing a loud scraping noise that made several people look up. He looked over at a boy sitting not too far from us and gave him the dirtiest of looks. It must have been Mike Newton. As Edward walked toward the door, I turned to Alice.

"He'll be fine. Let's give him awhile to cool off," she suggested.

Emmett chuckled slightly and Jasper did too.

"He is cursing his gift right now. Newton must have been thinking something pretty bad, you should feel the rage and disgust coming off of Edward. This has been a tough day for him." Jasper said.

As lunch ended, I looked up to see Edward walking toward me.

"Sorry about that." Edward said as he took my hand. "Let's go to English."

We walked down the hall and out the door; our English class was in another building. The fresh air felt like a godsend after having been in a room with so many humans. I took as many deep breaths as I could before we entered the other building. Edward led me to our class and we took our seats.

"I think you'll like this class. We're exploring the works of modern writers and Mrs. Doyle is going spend a lot of time reading out loud."

Mrs. Doyle stood up from her desk. She was a young woman with dark hair and glasses. She held a book in her hand; it looked like 'The Bell Jar' by Sylvia Plath.

"Good afternoon everyone, I would like to welcome a new student to our class, please everyone say hello to Isabella."

I would have blushed if I were still human. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, some people waved, others just looked away. I gave a quick wave and then folded my hands in my lap.

"Today, I will continue to read 'The Bell Jar,'" she said, and wasted no time as she opened the book and started reading. I had already read the book, but it was fun to hear someone else read it, almost like it was new somehow, the tone and inflection of her voice made the words hit me in a different way.

She spoke the words, "The silence depressed me. It wasn't the silence of silence. It was my own silence."

That line reminded me of Edward, and I turned to see him staring down at the desk with a sad look in his eyes. I pushed my shield over him and tapped my pen on the desk three times.

_Knock ,Knock _

He sighed and looked at me.

_What is going on in there? _I thought

_Sorry, I'm just being stupid. You may not want to be in my head right now. There are some thoughts that I just can't ignore. That Mike Newton is wearing on my nerves._

I could see that it was a struggle for him to control his thoughts while I was listening.

_Just remember, you are the only one who will ever kiss me._

_He wasn't thinking about kissing you_

_Well, in that case, think about the fact that you will be the only one who will ever touch me._

I brushed my leg up against his quickly and thought about him running his hands down my back and running his fingers through my hair.

_YOU will be the only one who will ever taste me_

I thought back to the time Edward brought me to the meadow.

_I'm yours. You are the only one who will ever do this to me..._

All sorts of my memories of Edward and I making love flashed through my mind. I started to feel quite aroused before I remembered that we were still in English class. Edward's eyes were now dark and his breathing was a bit heavier than normal. I had to bring my shield back in before I lost control and attacked him right in the middle of class.

click click click

He wanted back in, but I was already feeling overwhelmed. I shook my head.

click click click

I looked at him and shook my head again. I leaned toward him and whispered low enough so that none of the students could hear.

"I can't. It's too much. Not here, not now."

click click click

He mouthed the word please.

click click click

click click click

He mouthed the word please again and again. He was silently begging for me to let him in my head again. I gave a quick laugh.

click click click

click click click

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. That is really disruptive."

He looked up at the teacher, who was now staring at us. "My apologies, Mrs. Doyle," He scowled at me, but then gave me a slight grin.

He wrote something on a piece of paper and slipped it to me quickly.

I opened up the note to see two words...

_Prepare yourself_

Prepare myself? What was he talking about? I looked up at him and noticed his eyed were pitch black. His slight grin had turned into a full on brilliant smile, but I couldn't get past his eyes. He looked toward the front of the room and didn't bother me at all about my shield for the rest of the class, just sat silently beside me. I could tell he was either anxious or excited, as he kept shifting in his seat and running his hands through his hair. He stood up a few seconds before the bell rang; grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room, walking toward the main building.

"Edward, I have gym now. You are going the wrong way."

He laughed. "There has been a change in plans. Just follow along. Trust me."

We walked into the main building and into the nurse's office. Edward let go of my hand and said, "Sit."

I did and he walked up to the nurse's desk. He put one hand on the top of the desk and leaned in slightly.

"Excuse me, Ms. Campbell?" He gave her a dazzling smile.

She looked up and immediately straightened her shirt and glasses. "Hello, Edward. What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Bella isn't feeling well and I was wondering if I could take her home. She is supposed to have gym now, but I don't think she feels up to it."

She looked over at me and I frowned. Better at least to try and look like I am not feeling well. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't see why not. Would you like me to call your father?"

"That won't be necessary, I just called him. He asked me to take Bella home. I can call him back if you need to speak to him."

"No, thank you. I am sure I will see him at the hospital tomorrow anyway."

She looked over at me. "Get her home; she does look quite pale."

I had to really put some effort into not laughing at her last comment. Edward thanked her and opened the door for me. Once outside, he put his arm around my waist and practically dragged me to the car, opening the door for me, and then at my side before pushing his foot on the accelerator so hard, that I was temporarily pushed back into my seat. While he drove, his hands darted to my leg, and he began rubbing my thigh up and down. As soon as he drove onto the road leading to the house, he pulled the car over. I didn't even have a chance to ask what he was doing before I felt my seat fall back and Edward crushed me with his body. His lips were all over my face, and I could feel him ripping the clothes right off my body. Esme was right; Edward was having his own little 'attack-Bella' moment right now. I guess my thoughts during class really had set him off. I let Edward take me and pull my mind away from the dull burning in my throat. This day had gone well, but I could not deny the thirst that been creeping up on me. It was almost as if the desire for blood was strangely parallel to this other type of desire which caused me to feel hot and needy for Edward. It was animalistic raw need; overpowering everything else, and it was pure pleasure.

When Edward rolled off of me, we both sat there in silence, smiling at each other.

"Once again, thank you for distracting me," he said.

"Anytime."

He laughed. "I'm not sure you should be thinking those types of thoughts in school though. I'm not sure how many times I can get away with you faking sick before Ms. Campbell gets suspicious."

I took his hand then looked down to my shredded clothing. "Let's go home." I said. "I need to change and I really need to hunt."


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who is just plain awesome!

Chapter 23: Edward

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "You used the sick excuse on her first day?" He smirked. "It's going to be a long year for you two."

"Seriously? Why don't you have Carlisle pull you out of school? I'm sure we could come up with an excuse; a private school half way across the world or something. It's your first year with her, an today was just a sneak peek for what you guys are going to go through. Why don't you take her to the island?"

I shrugged. "I've considered it, but watching her today… She actually seemed to be enjoying herself." My mind was filled with memories from the day; Bella's eyes filled with wonder and excitement and hope. It was incredibly refreshing to look into her eyes and see happiness.

"That won't last," he said with a laugh. "Edward, you were the only one who enjoyed school or studying, and if you ask me, that's only because you hadn't found your mate."

"I was thinking... Maybe after we graduate? Tie up loose ends here, then take off for a while."

"Speaking of loose ends… Esme told me that we are going up to Denali over school break."

_Does Tanya know about you and Bella?_

I ran my hands through my hair. "No."

_Someone should tell her._

"Meaning me?"

_It could be a bad scene to just go up there without saying something. We all know that Tanya has a major crush on you. She is going to be pissed if we show up there, with you and Bella joined at the hip._

His smile widened and he had a vivid visual thought.

_On second thought, don't do anything, we could be in for a cat fight of the best kind._

"Jesus, Emmett, I know you like to watch girls wrestle, but it is not going to come to that."

_Come on, Bro, two hot girls fighting over you... I bet Bella could take her._

I shook my head. "I'll speak to her. You're right. We should tell her."

All of a sudden, I was afraid of making the phone call. I knew how Tanya felt about me; she had never been any good at hiding her thoughts, and after awhile, she didn't even try. She had made it known on several occasions that she wanted more than friendship from me, and as many times as I tried to dissuade her advances, she always made it very clear to me that she would be there: ready, willing and able. Which was exactly the type of thing that made me shy away from her; she didn't equate sex with love, she sought pleasure with no strings attached, while I felt the opposite.

"I need to talk with Alice first."

_Good Plan. Run through a couple of scenarios with her and see what will work best._

He winked at me as I walked out the door and headed to Alice's room. The door was open.

"Come in, Edward." She and Jasper were sitting at the desk, surfing the internet.

"Got a minute?"

"I think I have a few to spare, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could look into something for me?"

She looked at Jasper and said, "See, I told you."

"Don't fret, dear brother. She already knows." She didn't even look away from the computer.

"Who told her?" I asked.

"Esme told Carmen last week." Alice replied. "Worst case scenario, it may be a little awkward at first, but I don't see that lasting too long. Just try and be polite and not partake in too much PDA."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem."

I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Carlisle, How's work?"

"We have a situation. I need you, Jasper, and Emmett to meet me at Quilluette boundary line in twenty minutes. I'll explain further when we get there."

"We're on our way." I hung up the phone and looked at Jasper.

"Jazz, I need to steal you for a while."

"I heard." He said giving Alice a questioning look.

"Let's go get Emmett," I said, glancing at Alice as she focused on what was to come.

_I don't see anything, nothing at all. Strange..._

Jasper kissed her on the head and whispered a quick goodbye. We flew downstairs and entered the garage to find Emmett.

"Em, Carlisle just called. He needs us to meet him."

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"I don't know, he'll explain when we get there." I answered.

_Where are we meeting?_

"The Quilluette boundary line in twenty minutes."

The three of us raced out of the house and started running. As the trees whipped past my head in a blur, I wracked my brain trying to think of what could be happening. Carlisle's voice had been tense, and I could sense that something was wrong. Why meet at the boundary line? It must be the wolves. When the boundary line was in sight I stopped and waited for Jasper and Emmett to catch up. I sat down on a fallen tree and just as Carlisle pounced down in front of me, and Jasper then Emmett emerged from the trees.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Thank you all for getting here so quickly. Something has happened and we need to meet the Quilluettes. They will be here soon to talk." He replied.

"Renegotiating the treaty?" Jasper asked.

"Not quite. There is a girl from the reservation that has gone missing. The wolves picked up a scent..." He started to pace.

"They think it was one of us?" Emmett asked, tension building in his thoughts.

"I got a visit at the hospital from Sam Uley, the alpha. They picked up the scent of a vampire on their land so they have every right to be suspicious. These new generations of wolves aren't familiar with our scents but they know the legends. Our eyes should prove our innocence, but nevertheless, we should be prepared. They are not taking this matter lightly."

Everyone's thoughts started racing with possibilities; Carlisle wanted a peaceful talk, Jasper was strategizing defenses, and Emmett's mind swam with glee over the very real possibility that we might have to fight them.

_I am going to kick those dogs clear across the river. Fucking mongrels!_

Carlisle stepped in front us of. "Let us all calm down. We will not provoke them. We will listen to what they have to say before taking any violent action. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Edward, signal me if their thoughts hint to an attack. Jasper, do what you can to keep them calm and Emmett, no funny stuff. Stay by my side and let me do the talking."

The next six minutes were agonizing. We stood in silence, fear tickling our psyches along with a rush similar to adrenaline being projected by Jasper. I heard them before I could see them, anger and fear running through their minds. As far as I could tell, there were five of them.

"Five, coming from the south, less than one mile away in their human form," I said standing tall and squaring my shoulders to the right and slightly behind Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett to his left. I touched Carlisle's shoulder and motioned to the trees ahead. Sam was the first to pass through the underbrush. He slowly approached and then looked behind him as four more men followed. Carlisle stepped forward. Sam stepped ahead of the rest of his men.

"Sam." Carlisle acknowledged him with a nod.

"Cullen," Sam said curtly. "As you know, one of our children has been taken. The scent of bloodsucker is all over the beaches of La Push. We want an explanation."

"No one from my family has trespassed on your land. We have always taken our treaty very seriously, and we wouldn't dare do such a thing." Carlisle and Sam looked into each other's eyes. Sam looked to me, then Emmett and Jasper.

"I can tell by your eyes, that none of you have tasted human blood. The golden hue does not lie. We will need to see the rest of your coven to be sure." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"That can be arranged. Where and when?" Carlisle asked.

"Right here at midnight tonight." Sam answered.

"Done. We will be here and you will see that no one from my_ family _has strayed from our diet or trespassed on your land." Carlisle answered promptly.

"How many in your coven now?" Sam asked.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Sam's use of the word coven. "Eight."

Sam knew there had been only five of us before, and he instantly felt threatened and worried that his pack couldn't defeat eight vampires. He was itching for blood to be spilled; he wanted retribution for his lost tribe mate. He was barely in control of himself.

I could feel a growl emerging from my chest.

Carlisle shifted toward me_. _

_Control yourself, Edward. Keep calm. His request is within reason._

I started concentrating on the thoughts of the other men in front of me. All of them wanted justice. They wanted to kill the vampire responsible, and were extremely on edge and holding it together only because Sam had ordered them to do so. Memories of the girl flooded their minds. She looked to be ten years old; her eyes filled with innocence and laughter. Although their thoughts were fierce, none of them would betray Sam by attacking. They followed orders from their Alpha, first and foremost.

Carlisle again stepped closer to Sam. "My entire family will be here at midnight and we will show you that we are at no fault here. We wish to exist as we always have. We respect human life, Sam, we always have and we always will."

One of the men behind him huffed. His thoughts filled with raging memories of this girl, his little sister. He longed to see her face again, his chest heaving as his thoughts of her made him want to weep. He took deep breaths to calm himself and Jasper was also throwing out waves of relaxation. My body lost a bit of tension and I looked to the others. They stood behind Sam, ready for his order to kill, but it did not come. Sam's thoughts went back and forth between hatred for us and loyalty to Ephraim Black, who was the alpha when our treaty had been made. He would not defy Ephraim; he was committed to the treaty and would not attack if no evidence was held against us. The rest were annoyed. They had expected to come here and find us red eyed and full of bloodlust. Disappointment washed over a few as they began to realize that we were not at fault, for the moment.

Sam looked to his pack. The four men behind him turned and began to head back to the reservation. He gave Carlisle one last look before turning away.

"Until midnight."


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A big thank you to my beta Jess, who fixes my horrible spelling and grammar. Jess rocks!

**Chapter 24: Rosalie**

The feeling of the wind in my hair made me smile; I hadn't run this far in a long time. Bella and I ventured out to hunt and ended up just running until we were well into Canada. I stopped to see Bella crouched a few feet from me. A strong heartbeat came to my ears, and we feasted on moose. I had to laugh at Bella's newly torn shirt.

"What the hell did you rip it on?" I asked jokingly.

"Antlers, I guess..." Bella said, laughing at herself. "God, I am so full. I don't want to move."

I stood and looked down at the carcass at our feet. I took hold of a nearby tree, lifting and uprooting it, making a grave for what had been our meal.

"I wish Emmett was here, I usually make him take care of this shit." I huffed and moved the corpse, placing the tree back down, pushing it into the earth before I sat next to her.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Miss Bella." She looked up at me nervously, her eyes questioning.

"You still gave Edward his lap dance, after the little stunt they pulled. Hun, you need to learn to make him work for it, you are too easy."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Rose, I couldn't help myself."

"You can't ever help yourself when it comes to Edward, you sex crazed newborn." I smirked at her.

"You still haven't given Emmett his dance? Rose, you are so cruel," she said.

"I'm not cruel; I just like to watch him beg. We have been together for awhile and, unlike you and Edward, we can go a few days without ravaging each other." We exchanged grins. "I know you can't help it. I'm just teasing."

I thought back to the first years that Emmett and I were together. Bella and Edward had nothing on us. We locked ourselves in our room for weeks, only coming out to hunt. I giggled to myself.

"Actually, I have been meaning to thank you." I said, my expression softening. I knew better than to tease her too much, she was still learning our family dynamic.

"For what?" She asked.

"For finally making Edward stop with all the brooding. You don't know what a miserable prick he was until you came along." I spat. Bella furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything. She looked out into the forest and I instantly felt bad about how I had worded that.

"Was he really that bad?" She picked at the torn hem of her shirt.

I sighed, taking a moment to phrase this properly. "I have always been pretty bitter and cynical myself, so I guess I'm a little biased; the truth is he was lonely and stubborn. After Emmett came into to our family, Edward spent a lot of his time by himself. Carlisle had Esme, I had Emmett and Edward wasn't comfortable around us. His gift made it hard… He couldn't escape our lusty thoughts and I… It's not as though we were trying to be crude, but as you know, you become consumed by your mate. I wasn't willing to change the way I thought just because of him. In return, he dove into school and studying. The man has spent decades in school. Blah!"

"I don't think school is that bad," she replied, her voice low, and I smiled at her youth. She would tire of school eventually.

"That's because you haven't been through it a few dozen times. Believe me, it will get old. As is, I am already itching to get to Denali. I can't wait for the break."

"I know! I have never been to Alaska before. I hear it's beautiful." Bella said with excitement in her voice.

"It is beautiful, breathtaking actually."

"Rose, tell me about your friends up there. They're vegetarians too?"

"Yes, they are like us, golden eyes and all." I hesitated at the thought of Tanya. Obviously Edward had not told her, but she needed to know. "The family is great, they are all very down to earth. There's Kate, who is a bit quiet but lovable. _She _has quite a gift; she can incapacitate anyone with just a touch of her finger. She did it to Emmett once, knocked him right on his ass."

Bella frowned. "Don't worry, she only did it because Emmett bet her a hundred bucks that she couldn't pin him to the ground. Needless to say, Kate won the hundred bucks and we all got a good laugh. Her gift doesn't cause any permanent damage; it's more like being stunned. Then there is Eleazar and his wife Carmen. Eleazar is an interesting character; I think you would get along well with him. Oh, and be sure to ask him about your gift, he is sure to have some useful information."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Eleazar has a very unique power- he can tell if you have a gift, just by looking at you. He used to work for the Volturi guard and used his power to size up potential enemies. He must know something. If anyone can give you information, he can. And last, but not least there's Tanya. Has Edward told you about her?"

"No, why would he?" She asked, sitting up and turning toward me.

"Well… She has had a thing for Edward for quite some time now. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, there has never been anything between them, and Edward has never shown any interest in her, but she has a bit of a crush on him. I am only mentioning it because I don't want any awkwardness when we get up there. Tanya is snarky and confident and she can be a little intimidating. Try not to take her too seriously; she has a very dry sense of humor."

Bella sat quietly, her fingers tracing the crest on her bracelet and her expression suddenly sullen.

"There was never anything between them? Ever?" She asked meekly.

I moved closer to her. "Definitely not, she annoys Edward more than anything. Last year, they came down here for a visit and he avoided her like the plague the whole time. She kept asking him to take her for a drive in the Vanquish."

"Did he?"

"Nope, and she decided to start thinking about stealing it and taking it for a joy ride."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"She didn't do it. She was trying to piss him off, because she was feeling rejected. Edward ending up taking the car and leaving, he went up to Vancouver for a few days and came back after they had gone back to Alaska."

Bella took a deep breath and then threw her head back and laughed. "I just asked him about his car this morning. He's going to take me for a drive in it soon." She smiled at me and said, "I asked him if I could drive it."

Now, it was my mouth that was hanging open. "Tell me that he is going to let you drive it."

"He said he would consider it." She was laughing even harder now.

"What is so funny about that?" I had to ask.

"I was thinking about something else that happened right after I asked about the car."

"You are not going to tell me a sex story are you?"

"No, but Edward was having such a bad day and I thought he might kill Mike Newton if I didn't distract him. So, I pushed my shield over him and let him listen to my thoughts for a minute or two." She gave me a devious smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what were you thinking about?"

"The only thing that I thought might take his mind off other people's thoughts." She winked at me. "But after a few minutes, I decided that he had enough and I pulled my shield back in. You should have seen him Rose. We came up with a signal, so that we could communicate in our thoughts, and he was signaling me over and over and begging me to let him back in my head, but I didn't."

I let out a laugh. "Good for you. No wonder he dragged you out of there. He must have been going crazy. You are so lucky to have your gift. You don't know how much I would love to keep him out of my head."

She snickered. "He was all wound up. After begging for a while, he finally realized that I was not going to let him back in. So, he passed me a note that said: _Prepare yourself_."

"Prepare yourself?" I laughed again. He is so going to be teased about this one. "Hey, Bella, if you put your shield over me, do you think he could still hear my thoughts?"

"I'm not sure, but we should test it when we get home."

"Bella, this could be great. We could finally play jokes on him. Oh my god, let's get home and try this out." I said as I grabbed Bella's hand and stood.

I ran as fast as I possibly could. The idea of keeping Edward out of my head kept a smile plastered on my face, and I prayed that Bella's gift could shield my mind, even if only for a moment to escape Edward's evil grins when he heard something private that amused him. Please let this work!

As Bella and I came close to the house, we found Emmett and Edward waiting outside. I ran straight for Edward.

_Edward, Prepare yourself!_

I laughed as we approached them, but Edward's expression told me that he did not find this humorous. Was he mad that Bella told me about that?

"No, I'm not mad about that. Your comment was slightly amusing." He said and a tiny smile crossed his lips. "We need to talk to both of you."

Emmett put his arm around my shoulder. "Girls, we are going out tonight, and with any luck, we will kick come canine ass."

Edward shook his head. "We are meeting with the Quilluettes tonight, all of us."

_What the hell is going on?_ I shook off Emmett's arm.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't let them touch you," Emmett said as he tried to put his arm back around my shoulders, but I took a few steps back. Edward looked at me.

"We are meeting the pack at the boundary line at midnight tonight. The alpha approached Carlisle today; a girl from the reservation is missing. The pack picked up the scent of a vampire at La Push." He squeezed Bella and kissed the top of her head.

_They think it was one of us? Those damn flea bags._

"They know our family has grown in number and they're unfamiliar with our scents. They simply want to get a whiff and to get a look at everyone's eyes. We met with the alpha earlier and I read their minds. I don't think they'll attack as long as we cooperate."

"What does Alice have to say about all of this? Has she seen anything?" I asked.

"She didn't see anything. She has been up in her room ever since we got back. She can't see the wolves at all." Edward answered.

Emmett sighed. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe she hasn't seen anything because there is nothing to see. We will go there, they will see that we had nothing to do with this situation, and we all come home."

"I hope you're right," I said. I walked into the house and turned to Bella who had followed me inside.

"Can we try that now?" I asked with a wink. She smiled and took a few steps closer to me, closing her eyes and then nodding.

_Edward?_

He said nothing.

_Edward can you hear me?_

He didn't acknowledge me at all.

_EDWARD! Emmett and I had sex in your room last night!_

I howled with laughter. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Edward, can you hear what I am thinking right now?"

_Blink three times if you can hear me._

He looked into my eyes and concentrated then shook his head no.

_You can't hear me. You can't hear me. You can't get into my head right now, you intrusive little vamp._

I was so amused that I actually did a little dance then I hugged my new favorite sister.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me. Emmett walked up behind him and gave me a curious look.

"Bella put her shield on me and when she did, you couldn't hear me." I said with the most evil grin I could force out.

"Try me! My turn." Emmett threw his arm around Bella's shoulder. She chuckled and took a deep breath and nodded at Em.

He looked at Edward and then took a step closer to him. He stared down Edward for a moment and then he started laughing.

"Bella, you rock." Emmett said as he gave her a high five. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"We'll figure it out later," Edward said. He walked to Bella and put his arms around her waist. Jasper walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Bella took Edward's hand and led him to the couch and sat next to him.

"How is she?" Bella asked.

Jasper put his head back and sighed. "She still can't see anything. She is upset and frustrated. She pushed me away when I tried to send over some good vibes."

"Just give her a little space. I'm sure she will be fine." Edward said.

We all sat in the living room and watched some mindless television for a few hours. Alice finally came downstairs.

"It is time to go," she said then she looked at the door. Right on cue, the door opened and Esme and Carlisle came into the house. With a nod, we all acknowledged it was time and ran to the boundary line.

Carlisle turned to face us. "We all need to remain calm. They will be here very soon. Just let them look at your eyes. They will need to get our scent and then this will all be over."

Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and then stepped in front of me protectively, as if I couldn't defend myself. I huffed at him and he ignored me. I looked to see all of the men in our family putting themselves in front of the women, stupid male pride. We are vampires for Christ sake, not some feeble human girls. Edward rolled his eyes at me then he looked to the forest.

"They're not all in human form. There are a few who are going to hold back in the woods, as wolves." Edward voice was low and he spoke quickly.

Just as Edward spoke, the foul smell filled my nose, radiating and swirling around on the light breeze of the night. It was an offensive reeking stink that forced me to wrinkle my face in disgust.

Edward looked at me and whispered, "Stop it. We don't want to anger them."

The first man stepped into sight followed by six others. Carlisle stepped forward to meet him.

"Please Sam, take a look."

The large man walked slowly first to Esme, looking into all of the eyes of the women in our family and stopping when he came to Bella. Edward glared at him, his arm possessively around her waist. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Edward before turning his head toward the rest of the men.

"As your coven grows, so does our pack. Who you see before you today, is just a fraction of what you and your kind has forced us to become. Be warned that we are on full alert. Our pack will be running patrols around the clock until we hunt down the creature that did this," Sam said as he took a few steps away from us.

"We understand. Our family will continue to respect your boundaries." Carlisle spoke softly but stood tall.

There was movement in the trees, and Edward put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and gave a minute nod, letting us know to stay calm.

"If there is anything we can do. If we can help you in any way…" Carlisle offered.

Sam laughed. "We do not need help from your kind. You have done enough."

He looked at Bella again. Edward stepped in front of her and let out a fierce growl.

"We didn't do this." Edward said as he pushed Bella behind him.

"You may have not had any involvement with the disappearance, but you are forgetting something. As part of the treaty you agreed not to feed on humans. How do you explain the new members of your coven?"

"They did not do this to me." Bella said. "They would never so such a thing. Carlisle speaks the truth. We respect human life. Please don't do this."

I looked to everyone in our family; Edward was holding Bella and he was seething, his chest heaving in anger; Jasper was in deep concentration, trying to calm everyone; Alice rubbed her temples and shook with frustration; Esme was by Carlisle's side, clutching his arm, and Emmett was in front of me once again. When the rustling in the trees began again, I realized what was happening- we were preparing for a fight. Edward looked at me and nodded, confirming my thoughts. I must have been picking up Jasper's calm, as I felt unconcerned and detached. Edward let go of Bella and joined Carlisle in the front of our family.

"Sam, don't do this. We have done nothing wrong. We have forsaken our very basic nature to respect ourselves and to respect your kind as well. We did not break the treaty and we do not wish to fight you." Edward's voice was composed, his stance casual. He turned to face one of the men behind Sam.

"Jacob, I plead with you to uphold the word of your grandfather. Ephraim was a good man-"

"Don't speak of my grandfather. Don't you dare speak his name." Jacob spat. "You didn't _know _him. He would have done anything to protect our family, including killing a few of you god forsaken leeches."

"You're right," Edward replied. "He would have done anything to protect your family, but this is not what he wanted. Do you remember what he told you? Do you remember his love and sincerity when he spoke of respecting all living creatures? He told you that even though our hearts do not beat, we live… He understood that my family and I are different from the rest of our kind. We stand here because Ephraim knew better than to do what you are thinking about. Don't betray him."

Jacob hurled himself at Edward, who had crouched down avoiding him. Jacob rolled across the ground and slid into Bella, knocking her down. Within seconds, Bella jumped up and landed next to Jasper, grabbing his arm, and then she gritted her teeth and screamed.

Suddenly, everything started to happen fast, too fast; so accelerated that things seemed to happen in slow motion. Bella's piercing cry echoed through the trees and bounced back in an eerie melody that filled me with fear- so much fear that I shook and fell to my knees. There was silence when there should have been chaos. I should have ran, I wanted to run but I was paralyzed by fear. I looked around to see my family and the Quilluettes all still. They were frozen with panic and confused as to what was happening. I reached for Emmett, his arms coming around me tighter than he ever had ever held me before; I could feel him shaking, his courageous exterior faltering.

The wind picked up and Bella's scream began to fade. She looked at Sam with a piercing glare and he stepped away from her. She was desperately clutching Jasper's arm, a crazed look about her that was scaring me. Jasper looked stunned, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Bella looked to Jacob, who was still on the ground, tears welling in his eyes as he started to crawl away. Without warning, Sam and his pack began to run. My mind was swimming through a hazy drift of emotions. I wasn't sure what had just happened. Then I heard another scream- it was Edward. He held a lifeless Bella in his arms.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Many thanks to Jess who is my friend and a rockin beta. Jess Rocks!

**Chapter 25: Bella**

"They did not do this to me." I pleaded with Sam. Edward turned to look at me, but I had already brought my shield in. The mass of voices in my head had become too much. "They would never do such a thing. Carlisle speaks the truth. We respect human lives. Please don't do this."

The look on Sam's face didn't change. Edward pulled me toward him and held me close. I could feel a sense of calm, probably coming from Jasper, and anger coming from Edward; his breaths were fast and ragged. Alice was rubbing her temples, struggling to see what would happen. Esme had gone to Carlisle's side and Emmett was standing in front of Rose, who seemed unaffected by all of this. Edward whipped his head around and looked into the forest. There was movement in the trees. I could smell the wolves getting closer, and I wondered if the men in front of us would transform soon. Edward's body tensed and I knew something was about to happen. He looked into my eyes, kissed my forehead and released me from his grasp. He moved to stand next to Carlisle.

"Sam, don't do this. We have done nothing wrong. We have forsaken our very basic nature to respect ourselves and to respect your kind as well. We did not break the treaty and we do not wish to fight you." Edward said. There was a confidence in his voice that gave me hope that the wolves would listen. Edward's gaze shifted to a man standing behind Sam.

"Jacob, I plead with you to uphold the word of your grandfather. Ephraim was a good man-"

Jacob interrupted him. "Don't speak of my grandfather. Don't you dare speak his name. You didn't _know _him. He would have done anything to protect our family, including killing a few of you god forsaken leeches." Pure hatred radiated from him.

Edward kept his stance relaxed and he spoke again.

"You're right. He would have done anything to protect your family, but this is not what he wanted. Do you remember what he told you? Do you remember his love and sincerity, when he spoke of respecting all living things? He told you that even though are hearts did not beat, we live... He understood that my family and I are different from the rest of our kind. We stand here because Ephraim knew better than to do what you are thinking about. Don't betray him."

Jacob's hands clenched into fists and he lunged at Edward. Edward was quick, he crouched and Jacob flew right over him. I gasped as I realized that Jacob was coming right at me. He hit the ground and rolled right into me, sending me falling to the ground. I pounced back up and the first thing I saw was Jasper. He was deep in concentration, trying to calm everyone down. My mind started racing; I was thinking a million different things all at the same time. The wolves were attacking, we were outnumbered, and Carlisle had told me that they had the ability to overpower us. I could feel the pages of my fairy tale being ripped out and torn apart. My love, My Edward, I could not let anything happen to him. My family, these beautiful people who had accepted me and loved me, were slipping away from me. My chest burned, my nostrils flared and that was when it hit me. Jasper... My shield… At the very least I could help him try and ease everyone back into some kind of rational talk.

I jumped to his side and grabbed onto his arm. I didn't even have to try to push my shield away; it sprang away from me and encompassed him. I tried to focus on calm, but the other emotions running through me took over- my love for Edward, my hatred for these creatures who were trying to destroy us, my urge to protect my family, and my fear. The fear was overwhelming me, and every muscle in my body began to tense. There was a heat emerging from my chest and something beyond my control took over my body. It was like an explosion, with me at the epicenter, my free arm flew up and I clenched my teeth, trying to gain some control of my body. The heat from my chest suddenly spread throughout me and I screamed. The sound of my own voice terrified me. My eyes were closed and I could not open them. Every part of my body ached and tingled. I could feel my shield stretch and shift in ways that I didn't understand; it felt as though I was being pulled apart. I tried to stop whatever I was doing with no avail. I heard nothing around me; no footsteps, no growls, just silence. I couldn't breathe. Had I truly taken my last breath? Was I being pulled apart? Had the wolves gotten to me? The fear ripped through me, and I felt it rock every fiber of my being.

The realization of defeat filled me; I needed to release this fear and just let go- so I pushed- I pushed away the fear with all of the strength I had. I felt a breeze across my face and my eyes started to open. There was a figure before me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Sam. He was shaking as he started to back away. I felt something in my hand, I turned to see Jasper; my hand still latched onto his arm. I couldn't make myself let go, I was still pushing my shield and I couldn't stop. I looked down to see Jacob; he was still on the ground as he started to crawl away. That was when I heard the rapid footsteps, and I looked forward again to see them running. The pack was running away. What the hell was happening? I felt someone touching me- a cool soft hand on my back made me stop pushing. I inhaled and released my grip on Jasper.

I could feel myself falling. There was not an ounce of strength left in me, not even enough to stand; exhaustion and confusion were all that was left.

I heard muffled voices in the distance.

"Bella! Bella! Carlisle, something's wrong."

"Bella, please open your eyes..."

It was Edward, and even his perfect voice was not enough to lift my eyelids. His hands slipped under me and picked me up. The sensation of wind on my hair, told me that he was running, and I could feel his arms trembling beneath me. The more I tried to speak or to lift my head, the more tired I became. I floated in and out of some sort of daze. My body wanted to succumb to this state of rest but inside my head, my thoughts started to become clear. The voices started to take shape; Esme was whispering reassurances; Emmett was ordering me to snap out of it, but it was Alice's voice that finally woke me.

"She is going to be fine. I can see it."

I felt someone squeeze my hand.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward's voice was strained, his grip on my hand hard.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't even force out a whisper.

"She'll come around. Give her a minute." Alice said.

My eyelids began to flutter open.

"Bella?"

My eyes fully opened to see Edward by my side.

"Edward…" I whispered.

He breathed a sigh of relief and ran his fingers across my cheek.

"You had me worried," he said.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Sshhh, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said then he huffed. "Don't even say it Alice."

"I told you so," she said with a grin.

Carlisle stepped into my view. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Umm, tired I think. What happened?"

I looked around to find that we were in my room. I was lying in bed with Edward sitting next to me, Carlisle had come and sat on my other side, Alice and Esme stood by the bed and Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were standing by the window.

"We're not exactly sure what happened out there. We were hoping you could shed a little light on the situation for us." Carlisle said gently touching my other hand.

Jasper walked over. "When you touched my arm... What was that?" He asked quietly.

I stretched my arms and sat myself up. Edward put his arm around me.

"The Wolves were going to attack." I looked at Jasper. "I thought of my shield and your gift. I was going to try and help you calm everybody down, but I was so scared. I couldn't concentrate on calm. I couldn't feel anything besides fear."

I hesitated; it had all happened so fast that it was surreal to me now.

"My shield, it just took over everything. Jasper, were you afraid?" I asked.

"No. Stunned maybe; confused definitely. I felt a mix of emotions. It was crazy."

"I was absolutely scared shitless," said Rose.

"Me too," Esme added.

Carlisle sighed. "I think with the exception of Jasper, we were all scared. I myself felt paralyzed by it. I have never felt anything like it."

"Edward?" I asked

"I was completely petrified."

"The wolves..." I whispered.

"They ran off," Edward replied.

"I know, but why?"

Everyone was silent.

"Don't you guys get it?" Emmett said. "Bella scared them away." He shrugged and walked toward the bed.

He started laughing. "Bella, I have never seen those dogs look so freaked out. You scared the shit out of all us of. Even me, and I don't scare easy."

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. "It's the only thing that makes sense. You tried to use your shield to help Jasper, but you pushed away the fear instead of the calm. You told us before that extreme emotions evoke your shield in a way that you can't control, and I think this was a prime example of that."

Jasper shook his head. "You can manipulate emotions like I have never seen. That was the most powerful display I have ever witnessed. I never could have done that."

"And you weren't afraid?" I asked.

He shook his head in disbelief. "No. I think because your shield was on me. You protected me."

I closed my eyes and reopened them slowly, everyone in the room was staring at me, smiling at me in awe and wonder. In that moment I felt the bond between us shift and strengthen. They truly felt like my family.

"Do you think the wolves will come back?" I asked looking back and forth between Edward and Carlisle.

"I don't know. Everything that happened tonight was so unexpected, for all us. The pack was split; some of them believed that I changed you or that Carlisle had, and they were also wondering about who created Alice and Jasper as they weren't with us when we lived here before. Sam didn't know what to believe, and Jacob disobeyed him by attacking, but in his defense, he is distraught over his sister. He believes her to be dead and he holds us responsible. His thoughts are filled with grief and sorrow. What do you think Carlisle?"

"Perhaps I should reach out to Sam, I could call him, but I think we should give it some time. It may be too soon today or even tomorrow. Maybe we should lay low for a while; get out of Forks for a few days… We could start our Denali trip a bit earlier than planned. What do you think Alice?"

Alice sat on the corner of the desk and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she smiled and jumped over to the bed. "Denali looks good." She looked at Edward and giggled. She flew over to the door and opened it. "Everybody out! Edward and Bella need to talk."

Everyone left the room and I wrapped my arms around Edward and put my head on his chest. He held me so tightly and kissed me so fiercely, that it made me pull away.

"Are you alright Edward?"

He stared into my eyes and pulled me close to him again.

"I don't want to let go of you. I was so afraid tonight. I know what I was feeling was coming from you, but it doesn't matter. I thought I might lose you, you have no idea what that did to me, and I don't want to waste another second of my life with anything that does not involve you. I could lay here in this bed forever as long as you are with me."

He started to kiss me again.

"Edward, wait. Before I lose track of everything besides you… What's our plan? When are we leaving for Denali? What about school?"

"We'll leave for Denali sometime today, but I don't want to stay there too long."

"Why was Alice giggling?"

"She saw what I am planning to do," he answered grinning.

"And what is that?"

"I want to forget about everything else except for you. Screw school. I want to take your advice and float away in an unbreakable Edward and Bella bubble. I want to spend time with you, alone… We can go wherever we want, for as long we want. Tell me where you want to go Bella and I will take you there, anywhere in the world, I don't care, as long as you are by my side."

He pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me. "You were right all along, Bella. This is some kind of fairy tale, except this time, I was not the handsome prince who rode up and saved my damsel in distress."

"You're wrong, Edward. You had to carry me home. _You _saved _me _again…" I replied.

"Bella…" He paused, shaking his head. "Can you stop being so modest? You are the most powerful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Didn't you hear what Jasper said? He has walked this earth for over a hundred years, perfecting his gift and he couldn't even come close to doing what you did. The entire family is in awe over you, even Carlisle. He is over three hundred years old and he has never seen anything like that. The Quilluette pack has grown to an unheard of size. They could have defeated us. You were truly my angel tonight."

He took my face in his hands. "Bella, _you _are my hero."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Bella**

We left for Denali that afternoon. Edward and I rode with Carlisle and Esme, which was out of character for Edward, as he always wanted to drive. It allowed us to cuddle in the back seat for the whole thirty two hours it took to travel to a remote cabin on the edge of Denali, Alaska. We shared lots of silent conversation, and hearing what was going on in his mind made me realize that what had happened with the wolves had taken a toll on him. He held me close the entire ride and his glorious smile would appear every time I told him I loved him in my thoughts.

Esme claimed choice of music and she went back and forth between classical and jazz. It made for a very soothing ride. Esme broke our silence, insisting that we were much too quiet for her liking. No matter what we spoke about, Carlisle always had a story. He has lived such a full life; done so many things; been so many places, that it made we wonder about what Edward had said earlier, about taking me away somewhere. Edward had been all over the United States, not to mention various places in Europe and South America. I couldn't even begin to imagine where we would go or what we would do once we left Denali.

Driving through Alaska was inspiring and beautiful; there was so much to take in! The scenery was magnificent with mountain ranges, rushing rivers and sixty million acres of untouched, never-ending wilderness. We pulled up to what Carlisle had told me would be a cabin, and it may have been in the style of a cabin, but it was a spacious house with floor to ceiling windows around most of the property. It was similar to our home in Forks, and I had to wonder if Esme had a hand in designing it. We were the last ones to arrive, and Alice met us at the front door.

"Come in Bella, let's get you introduced you to everyone." She grabbed my hand and led me inside. I was greeted first by Carmen, Alice introduced us and she welcomed me to her home with a hug. She introduced me to her husband Eleazar and her sister Kate. Everyone was genuine in their smiles and the golden hues of their eyes were strikingly familiar, making me feel safe here. Kate started to give me a tour of their house; we entered a great room filled with couches and over-stuffed chairs, everything looking so comfortable and casual but stylish with muted colors, complete with a roaring fire in the fireplace. The far wall was made entirely of glass, with light coming through the window and a breath taking view of the snow coming down outside. Edward tugged on my hand and we sat together in a love seat next to the fire.

Kate sat in a chair beside us. "Tanya should be joining us soon. She took your advice Edward; she is taking classes at the University of Alaska."

"She'll be here in… Two minutes." Alice said, planting herself on a couch with Jasper by her side. Everyone else followed us into the great room and sat quietly chatting amongst themselves. Carlisle and Eleazar started talking about local hunting, and Eleazar told us not to hunt Caribou, as their population was small and facing endangerment. He went on to tell us about all of the wildlife in the area, before he was interrupted.

"Edward Cullen, get your butt over here and give me a hug."

Tanya. She was tall, almost the same height as Edward, her strawberry blonde hair cascading down past her shoulders; she was beautiful. She walked toward us with a bright smile and a gleam in her eye. Rose was right; Tanya was intimidating. When she was standing in front of Edward, he stood and leaned in slightly for a short embrace before she stepped back, looking him up and down.

"It has been too long. We are family Edward, we should be able to see each other more than once in a year," she said giving him a stern look.

"Yes, it has been a while. How have you been?" Edward replied.

"We've been well, and yourself?"

"I couldn't be happier." He paused reaching his hand out for mine. "Tanya, I would like to introduce you to Bella." His voice was full of pride as he pulled me up and leaned down to kiss the side of my head. I looked at Edward's growing smile and I was very tempted to extend my shield to hear what was going on in_ her _head.

"Good to meet you, Bella. So… You are the woman who managed to get the elusive Edward Cullen to let his guard down. You will have to tell me how you did it. Lord knows this man knows how to play hard to get." Her smile was wicked.

I leaned slightly toward her and said, "I'll never tell..."

Her smile only grew. Oh yes, there was no doubt that Tanya was attracted to Edward. She may have been smiling but her body language said something different. I tried to remember what Rose had told me; that she was snarky and confident and not to let her intimidate me. I wouldn't.

"It's great to meet you, Tanya, and it's really nice to meet some fellow vegetarians." I said.

"Yes, we golden eyes have to stick together." She replied, her eyes darting to the bracelet on my arm.

She looked into my eyes then, and I felt awkward, as though I should shake her hand or offer a hug, but we both just stood there looking at each other. Edward squeezed my hand and asked Tanya about school. We all sat down again, Tanya sitting across from us and speaking with Edward about her classes. Rose rolled her eyes at the mention of school and gave Tanya a hard time about it. Everyone was engaged in conversation, catching up with each other, but I was quiet, watching, listening, and taking everything in. It did not escape me that Eleazar was sneaking glances at me. I would smile at him before he quickly looked away. It made me wonder if he was reading me, or trying to read me, looking to see if I possessed a gift.

Edward was suddenly quiet, his head down and his body tense, and Tanya was looking at him with a smirk. What the hell was she thinking about? The temptation to put my shield over Edward was getting to me, but a bigger part of me didn't want to know. They were just thoughts, I told myself. Just thoughts…

After a while, Eleazar rose and suggested we get our bags and settle in. The house had two guest rooms, so Edward and I shared a room with Esme and Carlisle. They weren't guest rooms in the conventional sense, they were large rooms upstairs furnished with comfy couches, chaise lounges and a large screen TV on one wall, and extensive shelves of books on the other. The rooms were places to relax and have some privacy -perfect for those who didn't sleep.

"We should go for a run tonight," Edward suggested. "Denali has so many beautiful places I want to show you."

"I'd love that." I bit my lip, thinking about Eleazar. "Edward, do you think Eleazar can tell that I'm a shield?"

"I'm not sure. His thoughts have been very quiet. Why don't I go get him, so you can ask? I know that you're curious."

He didn't even wait for me to answer. He walked to the door and spoke Eleazar's name and I heard Eleazar zip up the stairs. He entered the room one minute later, and Edward excused himself to give us privacy.

"Bella, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, first I wanted to thank you for having me. This place is wonderful. Also, I was wondering... Rose told me that you can see our gifts and I wondered... Can you see mine?"

He shook his head no.

"Did Carlisle ask you about my gift?"

"Yes he did, but what little I told him, he already knew." He answered.

I put my head down. Carlisle was right. There seemed to be no information out there about the gift of a shield.

"It's the power of my mind that can help me see the gifts of others. The simple fact that you are a shield makes it impossible for me to read you."

"I can extend it. Do you think that might help you see?"

"You are very curious aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.

I returned his smile. "I am. I want to try and understand it better. It can be very confusing to me."

He sighed. "It can take decades before you can fully understand or control most gifts. These things must be given time," he replied. "Bella, I'm confident that you are a shield because I can sense it. There is something there, even if I can't see it."

He turned toward the window, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. I had a feeling that he knew more, that there was something important that he wasn't telling me. I made a snap decision and extended my shield over him.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I have no information to give you," he said still looking toward the window.

My shield was in place and when he finally turned around, his eyes went wide and he closed his lips even tighter. He narrowed his eyes then, shaking his head no again.

I slowly started to bring my shield back in when I heard him.

_Imperturo tutore_

I heard the words that he hadn't spoken out loud. He stepped back from me. Had I just heard his thoughts? Edward was downstairs… How could this be? Imperturo tutore? I didn't even know what language that was or what it meant.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have…"

He rubbed his hands together. "I will tell you this; what you posses has been rumored to be very powerful and quite a rarity among our kind. I do believe that it would be in your best interest to keep you gift to yourself, to maintain privacy."

"You're saying I shouldn't tell anyone?"

He nodded. "Tell no one and guard your mind, at all costs."

A smile returned to his face. He extended his elbow to me. "Now, you are a guest in my home. Please join me and my family for dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we are having a nasty problem with the overpopulation of wolves in this area. We were hoping you could help us with that. We would like to hunt this evening."

I took his arm and we walked toward the door. "With pleasure."

So began the hunt. I found myself excited, itching to run after that incredibly long car ride. I was indeed thirsty. We following Eleazar's lead for awhile before breaking off on our own with one rule, everyone for themselves. Everyone was on a mission to hunt wolves, and the Cullen family was taking this mission seriously, especially Emmett who had already started taking bets on who would take down the most. I killed two for myself and was no longer thirsty or interested in hunting. I ran to the edge of the forest where I could see Mt. McKinley. The snow was lightly coming down with a mist covering the base of the mountain that seemed to creep out to the woods. I climbed the nearest tree and sat close to the top looking out at the summit of the mountain, taking in deep breaths, fully enjoying the crisp fresh air. It was so very quiet up there that I took the time to sit and think. I couldn't wait for Edward and me to go running; the sheer beauty of Alaska was too much to enjoy by myself. As stunning as it was there, I couldn't help but suddenly feel somewhat uncomfortable, I had a nagging feeling that Eleazar was hiding something from me about my gift, and then there was Tanya. Although she has been cordial to me, I couldn't stand the way she looked at Edward. The logical part of me knew that there was never anything between them, but there was no denying that I felt jealous of her. It was getting harder and harder for me to keep my shield to myself around her.

I heard footsteps in the distance, taking a deep breath I recognized Edward's scent, realizing that he must be nearby. There was another scent as well…Tanya's … I looked inward to the forest, but couldn't see anything. It was a few minutes before I caught a glimpse of Edward running. He ran by in a flash and Tanya followed soon after, and it made me laugh that she couldn't keep up with him. Suddenly, the sound of a falling tree made me jump; I turned in the direction of the sound and listened closely.

"Enough!" Edward shouted.

"Come on, Edward. There's no need to be scared. You're not my little inexperienced Eddie anymore." Tanya replied in a teasing tone, trying to sound seductive. I was holding back a growl.

"Please don't call me Eddie. You know I hate that." Edward replied, his tone short.

She laughed. "All these years I played along because I knew your inexperience frightened you. _Now_, you're here with me _alone_ and you don't have to deny me anymore. I could make you feel so good, Edward. Please don't say no. I have been waiting so long for you."

Edward huffed. "You haven't been waiting for me. I know about all of your lovers."

I heard a high pitched hiss and then silence. This happened often with anyone who knew of Edward's telepathy, not speaking out loud. I cursed their silence communication.

"How dare you? I'm sorry that I don't have the self control that you do. When I want something, I get it. You have been the only thing I wanted, that I couldn't have. Let me have this, Edward. Please! I may not have led a life of celibacy, but I never stopped wanting you."

"I'm sorry Tanya. I truly am, but _that_ is not going to happen. I don't feel that way about you. I never have. You know this." His voice was soft and apologetic. I heard the tell tell sound of his hands being nervously run through his hair and then a scoff. "No... This is not what you think, she's my mate."

I heard her intake of breathe, a small gasp of surprise.

"I'm in love with her and I don't want anyone else. Please try to understand that."

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry. We didn't come here to make you upset. I hoped that you would wish me well. I finally found my mate, I'm finally happy. You know how miserable I was before, walking this earth alone and bitter, cursing all of the happy couples I came across, resenting the lack of love in me."

"We used to curse them together. You and I were the loners. Now, you have someone and I'm still… Alone." Her voice was just above a whisper now.

"I'm still here for you as a friend and so is the rest of the family. We love you, that hasn't changed."

She made a half growl, half huff sound. "Whatever, why don't you go back to your Bella and leave me to my miserable existence." The sound of her rapid footsteps told me that she had run away from him. Edward milled about for a few seconds and then ran toward the house; I followed soon after, and was almost to the house when I heard the sound of breaking glass. As I broke through the wooded area; I saw everyone standing outside. Everyone except for Tanya…

Edward had his head in his hands and Emmett was laughing. "What did you do to her Edward?"

"I didn't do anything!" He hissed. I went to his side and put my hand on his back.

"What is going on?" I asked taking my hand away, the last thing I wanted to do was anger Tanya any more than she already was.

Jasper walked over to me. "Tanya's…" He rubbed his head. "She's having a little temper tantrum right now." He shrugged his shoulders.

Carmen looked at me sympathetically. "She's not used to being told no, especially by a man." She chucked a bit.

Carlisle sighed. "Should we intervene? I fear she may destroy the house if she keeps this up."

Emmett jumped over to Eleazar. "I can go in there and take care of this. I'll have her pinned to the ground in... Six seconds flat." The grin on his face was rather large. He looked over to Kate and winked.

Rosalie sighed. "Damn it Emmett! Can you get your mind out of the gutter for once? It's getting old." Edward snorted.

Suddenly the house was quiet.

"Sorry, Emmett, you will not be wrestling me today." Tanya said as she came stomping out of the house, and walked up to Kate. "I have to get the hell out of here. I'll be staying in Anchorage, closer to school. I'll call you."

She started walking and I hoped that she would continue past us, but she slowed as she approached us. The scowl on her face made me shy away from her slightly.

She looked at me then at Edward.

"Nice to see you again, Edward. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

**oooOOOooo**

Edward looked down at me, his hand extended. "Run with me."

I took his hand and we ran. He kept his pace slow enough for me to keep up, but it became clear that he had gotten impatient when he stopped just long enough to throw me over his back and run with me with wrapped around him. I could feel his nervous energy, so I let my shield encompass him and I thought of nothing more than how much I loved him. He ran with an incredible force into the dark wilderness until we reached a place where the trees broke. He stood tall, his hands gripping my thighs as we looked out over the edge of a cliff.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here," he said quietly.

_I should have known Tanya wouldn't take this very well. I forgot what a spoiled little brat she can be._

"Don't be sorry. You can't control other people's emotions. That's Jasper's job" I said with a snicker.

He smiled. "Yeah, remind me to punch him in the head for not calming her down."

Edward looked out into the night. "I should have told you about her."

I squeezed him. "Rose told me."

_Rosalie? Oh great…_

I slipped down from his back and nudged his shoulder, motioning for him to face me. "She told me that Tanya has been crushing on you for some time now and that you've never been interested." I couldn't help but giggle a little. "It's been killing me to keep my shield off of you this whole time, but the moment I saw her I knew she was attracted to you. I didn't want to hear what she was thinking." I ran my hand over his closed eyes. "Although I didn't ever listen, I could tell by your body language when Tanya was thinking about you. I could tell how awkward it made you feel and I could sense Tanya's jealousy. I-"

Edward put a finger over my lips. "I don't want to talk about her anymore."

Edward slid his hands from my face slowly down my body; his touch making me shiver with anticipation. He pushed my head back and began kissing my neck. I pushed my body against his and he pushed back, forcing me up against the tree behind me. His mouth felt hot against my skin, as his lips kissed their way down my body while his arms removed my clothing. As he moved his mouth over my breasts, I pushed against him with more strength. His hands came to my waist and held me in place while I writhed with every lick he gave me. He pulled away and kissed my lips hungrily.

He pulled his head away from mine and stepped back, his eyes raking over my body.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he put his arms around my waist once again. In a flash he picked me up and placed me down in the newly fallen snow. He began kissing me again; each kiss light and soft as he whispered to me in between.

"I want you and only you..." He started at my collar bone.

"You are my everything." He moved to my shoulder.

"You own me. I am yours, always." He worked his way back to my breasts.

"_You_ are the reason I smile." The skin on my stomach burned as his tongue licked me up and down.

"And laugh." Lower, he kept moving lower.

"You are the cause of every ounce of pleasure I feel and I yours." He nudged my legs open wider his nose and devoured me with his lips and tongue.

All of my coherent thoughts escaped me as Edward brought on a wave of pleasure that sent me into spastic movements. I grabbed onto him and flipped him over onto his back. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands over his chest.

"Mine." I breathed. His face lit up as I claimed him for myself.

Every jealous thought I had during this time in Denali was expelled right then and there. I took him on this bed of velvet snow and every lingering doubt drifted away. Edward was mine. He wanted me and no one else. In between groans of pleasure, he told me he wanted to be with me forever. He begged for my touch and he cried out my name as he came to a release.

The wind had picked up and we stared at each other through a haze of snowflakes. He put his hand on my chin and pushed my head so that I was looking to the sky.

"Look," he whispered.

The northern sky transformed into a swirling vortex of colors, a shimmering curtain of brilliant arcs across the wintry sky.

"My god, it's so beautiful," I said, unable to take my eyes off of the waving shades of purple and red filling the sky before me. The northern lights...

"Some call it _The Dance of the Spirits_," he whispered.

We lay on the snow covered ground with a masterpiece staring down at us.

"I need your language expertise." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what _Imperturo Tutore_ means?"

"It's Italian for Immortal Guardian," he answered.

I sat up and looked at him. "Something odd has been happening today… I have been able to pick up people's emotions without Jasper, and when I was speaking to Eleazar, I think I heard his thoughts."

Edward gave me an odd look and then smiled. "I'm not surprised. It seems like we learn something new about your gift on a daily basis," he said with a laugh. "Come to think of it, I believe he was blocking his thoughts from me after he spoke to you. I can tell you this, he believes that you are powerful and beautiful."

Imperturo tutore... Immortal guardian... I shifted and lay my head on Edward's chest, curling my body closer to his.

"Please don't worry yourself over this. Each our gifts are unique and it truly does take decades before anyone can know their full potential. As a newborn, I could only pick up the thoughts of people who were in a fairly close proximity to me. After thirty years, I could expand my _hearing_ to almost a full mile radius. We'll have to just figure this out as we go." He kissed the top of my head as he spoke.

"So, my love, have you had a chance to think about what we talked about before we left Forks?"

"I have," I replied, smiling into his chest.

"How do you feel about this?"

I looked up at him. "I have no problem with you whisking me away and taking me somewhere. It kind of goes with my whole fairy tale thing," I replied with a laugh.

"Where shall we go?" He asked, twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers.

I had pondered this question ever since we left Forks, but I was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of possibilities.

"Surprise me."


	28. Chapter 27

**A big thank you to Jess for her rocking beta skills!**

**Chapter 27: Edward**

After the awkwardness of Tanya's sudden departure wore off, everyone settled into a comfortable visit. Emmett had been running around continually bragging about the six wolves he had taken down.

"Six, Edward, six! Hey, Jazz, How many did you get?" He strutted over to Jasper, who was stewing over the two hundred bucks he was about to cough up.

I was smiling, not because I had won, but because Emmett was about to find out that he didn't get the most.

"Alright, everyone line up. I want numbers." Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

We all lazily formed a line as Emmett stood with a smug smile and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Six," he boasted.

"Three." Rosalie sighed. "Do we have to do this? Can't we all just stroke Emmett's ego and get this over with?"

"Four," Jasper grumbled.

"Three," Alice said and then she winked at me. She must have seen this coming.

"Three." Carmen.

"Three." Kate.

"Four." Eleazar.

"Two." Bella shrugged.

"Two? Were you even trying?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

I shook my head. "One, and no, I wasn't trying."

"Two." Esme.

I watched as everyone looked to Carlisle. He put his arm around Esme and tried not to look amused.

"Well? How many, Carlisle?" Emmett asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Eight," Carlisle said before he lost his cool exterior and began to laugh. "Now pay up Emmett."

Em stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Eight? What?"

"Yes eight. I was doing my best to help with the overpopulation issue."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think it's safe to say that taking thirty nine wolves between all of us has solved our problem." Eleazar said while giving Carlisle a pat on the back.

The evening was fairly quiet, everyone relaxed in the great room watching movies and laughing while Jasper and Emmett played with the Wii before Emmett got upset and broke one of the controllers. When Jasper, Kate, and Bella started playing a game of rummy, I decided to sneak upstairs. I had Alice help me plan our next four days in Alaska, I really wanted to show Bella as much as I could of this beautiful state in the short time we would be there. Alice was the perfect planner; not only did she come up with some great suggestions, but she could see if we would enjoy ourselves.

I arranged an early morning helicopter tour for Bella and I to fly over Denali and Mt. McKinley. Bella had never been in a helicopter before, and she was elated at the experience. I had borrowed Jasper's camera and Bella had fun documenting our trip as she took some great pictures from the helicopter. I paid the pilot to circle Denali several times, before we had to come down to refuel.

Later on that afternoon, the whole family went heli-skiing at Girwood. The pilot had to make several trips to drop us off in groups of four. Unlike typical skiing, there was no crowds, no lines, no lifts, just tons of fresh powder and an astonishing view. Bella picked up skiing easily, and we started at the summit and skied side by side for miles. We stopped to wait for the others and made snow angels to pass the time. When everyone caught up to us, I challenged Carlisle to a race to the base of the mountain. Once Em got wind of this, he joined the race too, as did Rose, Carmen, and Kate. Carlisle was in the lead most of the way, but Em and I gained on him. We were taken by surprise when we got to the bottom to see Kate and Carmen waiting for us. We should have known that it would happen, with all the skiing they do…

The next day Bella and I, along with Alice and Jasper, boarded The White Pass and took a scenic ride on the narrow gauge railway. I let Bella have the window seat and I lay across the seat with my head in her lap, while she played with my hair. What started as a relaxing ride, ended in a hysterical display when Jasper got bored and started toying with the emotions of the other passengers. He talked Bella into helping him, and she tried, but she couldn't stop laughing and before we knew it, she had everyone on the train giggling for no reason.

Later on that day, I brought Bella to see the Glaciers in Juneau. Although this was not the most exciting thing to do, I found them to possess a certain beauty, and with global warming shrinking the glaciers, I wanted Bella to see them now.

The next morning, we all drove to Anchorage. Alice insisted we get some shopping in during the trip, so we spent the day shopping and walking around the city before we checked into a hotel in the early afternoon. Bella just about jumped into my arms when I told her what our plans were for the evening- I was taking the whole family to The Discovery Theater to see The Anchorage Contemporary Dance Company. All of the girls had gone out to shop for something to wear for the night, and I took that time to do a bit more planning. We were going to return to Forks the following day, the rest of the family were driving, but I had taken it upon myself to plan a short cruise that would take Bella and I to Vancouver. I had also spoken to Carlisle about my plan as he would need to take care of the school problem. He would tell the school that Bella and I were transferring to a private school in France and that had given me an idea. Carlisle and I had lived in Paris for a short time, it was a lovely city and it could be incredibly romantic. It was a definite possibility for mine and Bella's future.

When the girls returned, they locked themselves in Alice's room to prepare for our evening. At six o'clock, we met the girls in the lobby of the hotel. I was stunned by the sight of Bella. She wore a simple, yet elegant dark blue dress, her hair was up, she had put on some simple make up, and her only accessory was her silver bracelet with our family's crest. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I took her hand as she approached me and lifted it so that I could kiss it and then kissed her bracelet as well. I told her she looked exquisite and then led her to the car.

The performance was wonderful, what I saw of it anyways... Admittedly, I spent most of the evening looking at the angel by my side. I felt like the luckiest man on earth. As we left the theater, Bella and I decided to walk through the streets of Anchorage hand in hand. She stopped and turned to me, her hands coming to my face and pulling me in for a gentle kiss.

"Edward, the past few days have been just perfect. When did you plan all of this?" She asked.

"That is what happens when you play rummy with Jazz for six hours. My mind starts to wander and I am forced to think of new ways to spoil you; and Alice helped me." I replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I said, slowly running my hands down her back.

"That sounds like a perfect end to this evening," she said as we broke our embrace and starting walking back to the hotel.

We were around the corner from the hotel when I heard someone call my name from behind me. I recognized her voice immediately. It was Tanya and her tone was angry. She started to speak as I was turning around.

"Are you trying to rub it in?" She yelled.

She was walking toward us, her eyes red and glowing. Her thoughts were frantic and not making any sense. She must have just fed and was still in a slight frenzy. I let go of Bella's hand and stepped toward Tanya.

"What have you done?" I asked.

Her scowl turned into a grin. "We can't all be as perfect as you, Eddie, or you..." she motioned to Bella. She looked Bella up and down and her eyes drifted to Bella's bracelet. She reached over and ripped it off Bella's wrist. "This should have been mine."

Bella stepped back and I stood in front of her.

"Tanya, please calm down. Come back to the hotel with us and we can talk." I suggested offering my hand.

She didn't respond. Her breaths were coming quicker and before I could say anything else, she shoved me aside and jumped on Bella. I turned and grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her up as she kicked and scratched at me. The blood had given her new strength, and it was difficult for me to restrain her. I dragged her over to a nearby alley, to get out of the public eye.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

A searing pain flew down my arm and I realized that Tanya had bitten me. I couldn't hold onto to her any longer. Once she was free of my grasp she lunged for Bella, who jumped up to avoid her. Tanya went after her again and this time Bella jumped toward her and kicked her in the stomach sending Tanya flying back into the wall scattering brick and dust all over the place.

"Tanya, stop this! Think about what you are doing." I shouted and ran over to her. "It's just the blood. Stop it now before someone gets hurt."

She started to growl and snarl, stepping towards Bella, and I put myself in front of her again.

"Get out of my way, Edward, or I will kill you too," she snarled. I didn't move. Tanya jumped on me and I fell backwards. She must have bitten me a few times on the neck and shoulder before Bella tore her off me. The whole left side of my body was stinging from her venom. I looked up to see Bella, who had Tanya up against the wall with her hands around Tanya's neck, but she wasn't trying to strangle her, she simply held her there.

Bella was whispering, murmuring to her softly. "Calm down, just calm down."

Tanya recoiled, her body becoming slack against Bella's hands, and I realized what Bella had done. She had put her shield over Tanya and was calming her. It was incredible. After only seconds, Tanya started to come back to herself. Her body became limp and Bella removed her hands. Tanya fell to the ground and began to cry.

Bella was at my side helping me up.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied, looking over her.

We both looked down at Tanya who was a shaking mess. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she said in between sobs.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"Let's get her home."

She shrieked. "NO! I can't go home. They'll see my eyes. They'll know..."

Just then Alice and Esme came running into the alley.

_Sorry Edward_. Alice thought.

"You could have warned me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

_It is not like she planned this Edward. _She narrowed her eyes right back at me.

Esme was by Tanya's side, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. She managed to get her up and help her to our hotel.

Carlisle came to our room to check out the bites that Tanya had inflicted on me. As he examined me, I scanned Tanya's thoughts to try and figure out why she had fed on a human, it was totally out of character for her. I had never known her to have problems with her control. She had hadn't slipped for hundreds of years. Her mind was fragmented, racing in shame and confusion. I growled uncontrollably when I saw _his_ face in her mind.

"You'll be fine. It will probably sting for the next few hours, nothing to be concerned about." Carlisle said.

"Bella and I are leaving, tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"It's Victor. He's here in Anchorage."

"You think he followed us?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. He's here with another female. Based on what I gleaned from Tanya, I believe the female may be gifted, a manipulator perhaps. It can't be coincidence that they ran into Tanya. They talked her in to hunting with them. I don't like this. I am bringing Bella home. _Now_."


	29. Chapter 28

**I give a super big thumbs up to Jess for helping me make this story better!**

**Chapter 28: Edward**

I booked the first flight out of Anchorage to Seattle, which was due to leave two hours later. I had already packed our things, and I was rushing Bella out of the hotel and into a taxi.

"Edward, are you sure this is necessary?" She asked, looked at up me with disappointment in her eyes. "We were going to leave tomorrow anyways…"

I sighed as I looked at her. "I'll explain on the plane. I promise. Right now, we need to get going. Please, love. Let me take you home."

She nodded and we got into the taxi and headed toward the airport. Bella and I were both silent until we started to board the plane. When they called for the first class passengers, I took Bella's hand and led her to the gate. Once we were settled in our seats, I knew I had some things to tell her. I leaned over and spoke softly enough so that the few other passengers in first class would not hear.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know that you think I'm being a little over protective by rushing us back home, but there are a few things that are bothering me."

Bella turned to face me and rested her head on a pillow.

"First, there's Tanya. I am not going to excuse the way she behaved, but I have known her for almost forty years and I have never known her to have a problem with her control. When we were at the hotel, I read her mind. I saw her speaking with Victor and another immortal, a female. He asked Tanya about us. He wanted information about you specifically. At first Tanya played stupid, but something changed. After speaking with the female Tanya told them that we were here in Alaska and even gave them the address in Denali."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I believe that this woman may be a manipulator. I think she made Tanya tell her things and hunt with them. Tanya may have acted crazy tonight, but she has always been nothing but loyal to her family, and though it is clear that she is having a hard time with our relationship, I don't believe that she would have told them anything willingly."

Bella looked confused. I cupped her face with my hands.

"I don't want you to worry about this. The rest of the family will be home tomorrow and we will figure this out. We'll talk to Alice. I'm sure she will be able to see if he plans to follow us."

"You think he followed us to Denali?" She asked her eyes wide and panicked.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure but he asked Tanya about you. Why would he do that otherwise? It can't be coincidence."

I could see the fear in her expression. I shouldn't have said that. I put my arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Maybe Carlisle was right. I am just over reacting."

I kissed her forehead and pulled back a bit. Her brow furrowed and she turned her body forward and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry B-"

"Edward stop." She took a deep breath and looked at me. "I know that you're worried and I understand why, but I didn't like the way you dragged me out of the hotel like that. You should have told me all of this earlier. The way you told me that we were leaving made me feel like a child. I know that you have so much more life experience then I and I know that I am still a_ newborn_…"

She hesitated then took my hand, her fingers intertwining with mine. She tightened her grip and squeezed so hard it made me wince. I looked at our hands. They fit so perfectly together. Her hands were so deceptive at this moment. The fragile facade, was just that; a false front. These perfect unbreakable hands looked so delicate sometimes, so breakable. I knew she was strong. She had proved it to me over and over in the short time we had been together.

"You and I will make decisions together. I want our relationship to have balance, for us to be equals," she whispered.

"Bella… You are the strongest woman that I have ever known. The last thing I would ever want to do is belittle you. You're right; I should have told you everything before I made the decision for us to come home. I want you to understand... I'm not sure how to describe what I am feeling." I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. "When I was still human, my mother taught me that as a man, I should be the provider and the protector for my wi... my family. It's one of the few things that I never forgot."

A smile came to her lips. "You almost said my wife, didn't you?"

I smiled back at her. "Yes."

Her smile grew and she brought herself to me and pressed her head into my chest. I buried my head into her hair and began to see and hear her thoughts. She giggled internally at the thought of being my wife. She pictured me, standing next to Carlisle in a black tuxedo. The look on my face was pride, I was gushing pride. I don't think I have ever pictured myself so happy. Her thoughts of wanting to be mine forever made me positively giddy. Her thoughts of me slipping a ring on her finger made me want to cry.

Any thoughts of Victor were washed away completely, and I spent the next hour of the flight engrossed in her beautiful mind. I was sad and pleased at the same time when she pulled her shield back in. The relief I felt was only because I could then safely think about how I could make her thoughts a reality.

We spent the first few hours at home relaxing. I introduced Bella to the large Jacuzzi tub in Esme's bathroom. I drew a bath, lit candles, and let her soak in the lavender scented water while I plotted. I held a tiny box in my hands. In this box was my mother's engagement ring. I opened it and examined the simple gold band; it held a one carat brilliant cut diamond that never ceased to sparkle. I ran through a million different scenarios in my head. Where should I do this? When should I do this? I wanted the moment to be perfect, to be romantic. My hands began shaking, and with each passing second I became more nervous and more excited, and started pacing around our room. When I heard Bella get out of the tub, I quickly changed my clothes, stuffed the box in my pocket and lay on the bed, grabbing the nearest book and pretending to read.

Bella came to my side after she changed and snuggled up next to me. I placed the book on the night stand.

"Would you like to take a ride to the meadow?"

"I would love to," she replied.

We walked out to the garage and Bella went toward the Volvo. I took her hand and led her to the Vanquish. She gave me a questioning look. "We're taking your special occasion car?"

"It doesn't always have to be a special occasion," I replied with a smirk. I opened the passenger side door for her and she sat down quickly. As I closed the door I knew I would have to be careful about what I was thinking- I wanted this to be a surprise. If she put her shield on me while I was thinking about proposing, it would ruin my plans. I let Bella choose the music for the drive, and to my surprise she picked Debussy. I found his music to be the perfect soundtrack. We were both relatively quiet at first, and I was basking in the exquisite feel of her hand as she ran it through my hair, her nails gently scraping my scalp. Bella eventually changed the music to something more modern that I didn't recognize. It was down-tempo and deliciously slow, with jazz scales masterfully scattered among the twelve tracks. Most of the songs were instrumentals, but there was one song in particular where I found the vocals to be entrancing and the lyrics beautiful.

_When I am weak, I draw strength from you._

_When you are lost, I know how to change your mood_

_When I am down, you breathe life over me_

_Even though we're miles apart_

_We are each other's destiny_

The music had enough groove to prompt movement, but not a dance. It radiated an ethereally sexy sound. As Bella's hand reached over to my leg, I found myself fantasizing about her. I couldn't help myself. Between this erotic song and her incredibly soft hands, which were now on my inner thigh; I pictured her beautiful mouth on me while I was driving. My salacious thoughts were interrupted by a stifled laughed from Bella.

"You are such a man," she said, her hands wandering further up.

"Listening to my thoughts, are you?" I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face.

"Uh huh." She leaned over and licked my neck. "Don't stop on my account."

I couldn't hide my arousal any more. I wanted to close my eyes, but instead I started driving faster and thinking about her lips and her tongue moving all over me while I drove. Her lithe little hand slid up and moved to the top of my pants, and I could hear her ragged breaths when she moved her mouth to my ear.

"Drive faster," she whispered.

I put my foot to the floor and drove my car faster than I ever had before. She was right, in this moment I was receiving what every man fantasizes about. I had the sexiest women in the world pleasuring me with her luscious mouth while we approached one hundred and twenty miles an hour in an Ashton Martin Vanquish. For the first time in my life, I contemplated bragging about this to my brothers. They would be so fucking jealous.

Just after I came to a release, I pulled the car over and looked at the goddess beside me as I pulled her toward me.

"My God, Bella, that was by far the most amazing…." I kissed her lips fiercely. "I love you. I love you so much."

We stayed in the car for another few minutes just staring at each other; I was in total awe of her. With a sigh, I opened the door and we ran to the meadow together, sitting in a shady spot and laying in each other's arms for a while.

"Bella?" I loved the way her name sounded on my lips. She looked up at me.

"I've been thinking about where I'm going to take you. Do you still want the location to be a surprise?"

She bit her lower lip, contemplating. "Yes and no. I would be lying if I said I wasn't super curious, but I do like surprises. Have you decided?

"Yes, I have. Shall I tell you?"

She started biting her lower lip again while laying back, her hair sprawling out in the grass. I started picking some of the tiny wild flowers that surrounded us and putting them in her hair. I moved myself over her, putting my weight on my arms before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Tell me." She said, a sudden excitement crossing her features. "Please…"

I leaned down and put my mouth next to her ear. "I'm going to take you to Paris."

Her arms flew around my neck and she pulled me into her, kissing me over and over. Her hands were on my neck and in my hair before they moved to my face.

"You love me…" She whispered.

"I do."

I rolled over and stood up, reaching for her, and she took my hand and stood with me. I looked down at the most gorgeous creature imaginable and I decided that this was the moment. I reached into my pocket and slowly removed the box. Bella looked up at me with the most innocent look in her eyes, her mouth parted slightly as I began to put myself on one knee. Now it was Bella who was looking down at _m_e. I lifted the box and slowly opened it as I spoke.

"Isabella, you have made me so happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be. You have brought meaning to my life. I love you more than words can describe. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Bella, will you marry me?"

Her hand was shaking as I took it in mine and kissed the top of it, I watched as she brought herself down to me.

"Yes."

I removed the ring and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. It sparkled more now than it ever had before. It was so right. I started kissing her ring finger.

Looking at her, I marveled at the possibility of spending forever with this woman. The joy I felt was beyond compare. She brought her arms around me and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Edward. I can't wait to be yours officially."

We spent another few hours in the meadow, making love, sun soaked and intense, like we were one being. Each time I touched my angel, it was soft and tender. Each time she touched me, I felt like I was on fire. Everything she thought about made me that much more enamored with her. I would treasure her; I would be devoted to her; I would love her with every fiber of my being and she would do the same.

Eventually, our kiss broke and we decided to head home. We were almost to the car when she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you really going to tell your brothers about the drive up here?" She asked.

I winced. I had forgotten that she was listening to my thoughts during the drive. "I won't if you don't want me to. Just say the word and my lips will be sealed."

"I'll make a deal with you." She had a wicked grin on her lips.

"What are you offering?"

She hesitated for a moment. "You let me drive home and you can tell them all about your little testosterone fueled fantasy."

My mouth dropped open, shocked at the words that had just come out of her mouth. She was willing to let me share one of our most intimate of moments with others in exchange for driving the Vanquish?

"Deal." I said and then threw her the keys. She still had that mischievous little grin as she shook her head and laughed. "Wow, you really do love me don't you? You trust me with your most prized possession?"

"Wrong." I told her. "You are my most prized possession."

**A/N: The lyrics above are Destiny by Zero 7**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Big props to Vintagejgc for her beta assistance. She is AWESOME. Enough said.**

**A special Thank You to a guest reviewer who schooled me in French. I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 29: Bella**

I had never driven anything like it. Beyond the smooth handling and speed, the Vanquish made you _want_ to drive fast. I could relate to Edward's fantasies earlier because the car was sexy. I wanted one. I laughed to myself as Edward shifted in his seat nervously when I approached eighty miles per hour. I was tempted to call Rosalie, she would be so proud of me. I wondered if Alice knew I was driving.

I couldn't stop looking at the ring on my finger, sparkling endlessly in the sunlight. I was filled with a crazy mix of emotions. The bliss coming off of me was going to make Jasper high. I could only imagine that being high would make you feel this way. These moments would be burned into my memory for eternity. I looked over to Edward, his head turned toward the window, his hair a mess from the wind. He turned to look at me and smiled lazily. He was so cute. I could feel the pride coming off of him and a bit of nervousness too. I was beginning to have empathetic abilities at will, and when it came to Edward, I didn't even need to put my shield on him to feel what he was feeling. I could certainly push emotions away; our experience with the wolves and with Tanya had proven that.

Edward started fidgeting, and I chuckled. "Why don't you put on some music? It will help you relax."

"I'm not nervous." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Liar."

"OK, maybe a little." He hesitated. "Can you sense it?"

"Yes."

His smile widened. He shook his head and I felt another wave of pride come from him. I looked toward the road, but I could still feel him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love watching you evolve. These gifts we have can be so hard to deal with when we are still figuring them out. You're discovering so much about yourself and you are taking it all in with such stride. I love to just watch you. It's utterly fascinating, especially when you let me read your mind. To see your thought process is unreal. There are so many facets of your gift. So many new experiences for you, and I have a feeling that you will discover much, much more."

"I feel so confused by it."

"Of course you do. It's all new for you, but we have all been through it. You can always talk to me about it, or Alice and Jasper for that matter. We can figure it out together. Jasper had one hell of a time with his gift. The poor guy didn't know what was happening to him; he felt all of these strong emotions and didn't realize that they were coming from other people. Now that you are taking on some empath abilities, you can talk to him about it if you ever need to, I'm sure that he could give you more guidance than I could. Carlisle too; he is our resident expert on this sort of thing. They all love you, even Rosalie." He laughed.

His words comforted me, wrapping around me like a warm blanket. I squeezed his hand and started accelerating. It would be a shame to have driven this car and not traveled at least one hundred miles per hour. This vehicle had no hesitation, gliding to one hundred too easily. I started to slow down to seventy when I felt Edward getting nervous again.

"I've never driven that fast before."

He smiled. "How did you like it?"

I sighed. "I'm enjoying myself. You have brilliant taste in cars."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Emmett is going to be so annoyed with me. He has begged to drive it. He even offered me money once."

I could not wait to get home.

We pulled up to the driveway and into the garage. As I expected, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were waiting inside. Emmett had his arms crossed, Jasper and Rose just stood there smiling. As soon as I turned the car off, Edward was out and opening my door for me. I took his hand and stepped out, handing him the keys and planting a soft, drawn out kiss on his lips, my fingers ghosting over his jaw, making him shiver.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Dude, how could you do this to your own brother?" Emmett asked, walking toward us shaking his head. "You won't let your own brother drive it?"

Edward laughed and winked at him. Carlisle walked through the door and gave Edward a curious grin.

"Yes, I let her drive it." Edward said to him.

The door flew open and we all turned to see Alice.

"Well? Let's see it!" She shouted, looking at my hand. She was looking at the ring. Esme came in and walked over to Carlisle. As soon as I started to lift my arm, Alice was at my side clutching my hand. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Congratulations!"

Esme and Rose were right behind her with hugs and face time with the ring. I stopped and admired it for a moment myself. Stunning. Perfect... Like another piece of my fairy tale. Edward got sucked into a man hug by Emmett and Jasper. We all moved into the living room and Carlisle started a fire. Everyone was strewn about around the fire place.

"Congratulations, Edward and Bella, you two complement each other beautifully. The connection you share is strong. It is a joy to see both of you so happy." Carlisle said.

Alice was sitting on the floor with Jasper lying in her lap.

Jasper started laughing. "Yes, it is. I am on cloud nine right now. Good vibes coming from you two."

He turned over on his side. "So, Bella, what is this I hear about you going all empath on Tanya? What happened?"

"I told you Bella could take her," Emmett said and Edward rolled his eyes in response.

Edward looked at me and so did everyone else. They all knew that I was continuing to learn new things about my gift, and they were curious.

"I don't know what made me even _try_ to do it. I just wanted her to calm down and then… She did."

"Nice," Jasper said.

"I can feel what others around me are feeling too. Earlier, on our drive back, I could sense when Edward got nervous. I knew I wasn't nervous, but I could feel it, like it was hovering around me."

"Any other changes?" Carlisle inquired.

"Have you had any visions?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I heard Eleazar's thoughts without Edward being with me. I haven't had any visions, but I haven't tried."

Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"I find that I can do these things at will. The empath ability isn't constant. I can feel when I want to feel. In Denali when I was speaking to Eleazar, he became quiet. I was dying to know what he was thinking about and then suddenly I heard him. I heard things that he was thinking about."

"What am I thinking about right now?" asked Carlisle.

I extended my shield over him and looked into his eyes, concentrating on getting inside. Like a flash, a picture entered my mind.

"A stethoscope." I smiled. He nodded in confirmation.

"What am I thinking about right now?" asked Emmett.

I pulled the shield over to Emmett and Edward grimaced. I laughed at Edward's reaction to this mental image of Emmett driving the Vanquish.

"Keep dreaming," said Edward.

"Good luck with that, Em." I laughed.

"These are incredible discoveries, Bella. It is very impressive for someone so young to be able to will these things." Carlisle said.

"You're so lucky to be able to control it. You don't have to feel everything that is floating around. I wish I could do that." Jasper said, shaking his head. "And it sounds like you can already differentiate your feelings from the feelings of others. You described it perfectly when you said that it feels like the emotions hover around you. That's what I struggled with the most when I was learning. You have jumped over the biggest hurdle for empaths."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but I could see that Carlisle was deep in thought. I pushed my shield over to him again.

_So many possibilities… Assimilating the gifts of others so easily… My god, the things she could be capable of. Incredible, just incredible._

Carlisle looked at me. _Did Eleazar give you any useful information?_

"A little…" I answered out loud. Everybody was looking at me again. Rose sighed and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, another mind reader in the house." Emmett whined.

"At least she isn't listening all of the time," Rose added.

"She wouldn't _want_ to listen all of the time," Edward said.

"Just watch yourself, Bells. No cheating when we play games or we will banish you from any form of strategic game play. Right, Edward?" Emmett said and Edward just groaned and put his head on my shoulder.

"I promise. No cheating." I laughed.

Carlisle still looked curious.

"He couldn't read me until I extended my shield. He would only tell me to guard my mind and he suggested that I not tell anyone," I said and then I felt a shiver run through me. I was sensing a slight nervousness from Carlisle.

"And he told you nothing else?"

"Not out loud." I answered.

_Do you mind if I ask what you heard? You don't have to tell me if you are not comfortable._

"I don't mind. It really didn't make much sense to me. I heard the words _Imperturo_ _Tutore._ I know it translates to Immortal Guardian in Italian, but I am otherwise at a loss as to what it could mean."

"Perhaps it was just an errant thought." Edward suggested. "You have no idea how many of peoples' thoughts are random or insignificant. It can be difficult to tell what holds real meaning."

I noticed that Alice was sitting up and staring off into the distance. After a moment, her body relaxed a bit and she sighed. She looked up at Edward and nodded and then looked at me.

"I asked her to watch for Victor," Edward explained, putting his hand on my arm and squeezing reassurances.

"That man tends to live without a plan, changing his mind constantly about where he wants to go and what he wants to do. It's making anticipating his next move almost impossible. Right now it looks like he is still in Alaska, and I haven't seen any signs of him coming back here," Alice said. I took a deep breath and sank into Edward's arms.

"If he is stupid enough to show his face here, I will gladly rip him to pieces and throw his ass out. He and his little friend are no match for the eight of us. I don't see why we are even worried about him at all," Emmett said. "Besides, we could just have Bella scare him away like she did to the wolves."

I shuddered at the thought of the wolves. Edward squeezed me again. "It's alright. They won't bother us as long as we stick to the treaty." He told me and then looked at Carlisle.

"I received a letter from Sam. He apologized about Jacob's behavior and he wanted to let us know that the treaty still stands. All will be peaceful as long as we all stick to the terms of the treaty. I don't expect that that we will be seeing them again, thanks to you Bella." He stifled a laugh. "You really did scare them."

"Enough about the wolves, we have more important things to discuss," Alice said. She pushed Jasper away and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the table. "Let's talk wedding."

"Alice, we have been engaged for just a few hours. Do you we have to do this now?" Edward asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why wait?" Alice asked. "Are you planning a long engagement?"

Edward looked at me and smiled. "We haven't planned anything yet."

"That's not what I've seen…" Alice replied sarcastically.

"I haven't planned anything _wedding_ related," Edward quickly amended.

I shook with excitement at the thought of going to Paris with Edward. Paris! I had never traveled outside North America, and I was going to be with Edward, alone. My god, I wanted that so badly at that moment.

"Bella and I are going to spend a little time in Paris."

Everyone was quietly chuckling to themselves. From what I gathered, this was to be expected. As Rose had told me_, It's a vampire thing_. When young lovers of our kind found their mates, they felt an intense need for each other. So much so, that it tended to consume everything they did. Esme believed that it was time that we needed together to strengthen our bonds and get to truly know each other, which demanded both privacy and intimacy.

"This is perfect! A wedding in Paris... Yes! I am so excited!" Alice jumped up.

Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Alice stepped in front me.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?"

"For letting me plan the perfect wedding for you in Paris."

"But I haven't said yes." I winked at her.

"Oh, but you will." Her grin was devilish.

I looked at Edward. "Has she seen it?" I asked him.

He smiled, and then laughed. "Do you want to marry me in Paris?"

I wanted to marry him this very second. "Yes, absolutely."

"It's going to be beautiful," Alice said, her eyes glazed, a vision over taking her.

Now that Alice had a purpose, she ran out of the room in full planning mode. Jasper sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he followed. Esme gave me a hug before she and Carlisle strolled off to their bedroom. As we all made our way to our respective rooms, I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward, I could have sworn he was glowing.

"I can't wait for our alone time." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"That makes two of us," he replied, kissing me softly. "Would you be opposed to leaving soon?"

I grinned. "The sooner the better."

"Good. I hope you are prepared for Alice's wrath. She is about to come in here and bombard you with wedding talk." He stepped away as I heard Alice's footsteps stop at our door.

I sighed and prepared myself for the onslaught of the psychic wedding planner. "Come in, Alice."

I had never seen her so determined; she was entirely focused on the wedding. She was doing most of the talking, asking me questions, to which I gave yes or no answers. I stressed that I wanted something simple. I had no one I wanted there besides this family. Edward had a few people he wanted to share this moment with; his extended family from Denali. Everyone in attendance would be vampire. There would be no need for food or drinks. No elaborate reception. As it turned out, Carlisle was an ordained minister, and Edward and I both loved the idea of Carlisle marrying us. After a few hours of discussion, I handed the reins to Alice and let her plan away.

The next few days were filled with shopping. Alice, Rose and Esme dragged me to bridal boutiques, having me try on dress after dress. Most of what was handed to me was over the top- gowns with lots of lace and tulle that were puffy and looked like they were made for Cinderella. I was tempted to choose something like that to go with my fairy tale fantasy, but none of those dresses spoke to me. Alice convinced me to go to one last shop, a tiny place almost on the edge of Oregon. As soon as we walked in, I saw the dress. It was hanging in the back of the shop and I walked straight for it. It was off white and strapless, the bodice fitted, and the light fabric flowed freely through the bottom with a small train. The dress was simple; no pearls, no lace, no puffy sleeves. It was perfect. I was ready to buy it, but Rose insisted I try it on. I sighed and agreed, but I asked everyone to do their best not to think about the dress around Edward. I didn't want him to see me in it before the wedding, not even in someone's thoughts. I put it on and stepped out of the fitting room. Esme put her hand to her mouth and smiled at me like a proud mother.

"That's the one," Alice said.

I looked to the large mirrors surrounding me and saw myself in a way I had never imagined. The dress fit me perfectly. I couldn't even think of why I liked this dress so much, I just knew that it was right.

We drove back to Forks and I threw myself on my bed, breathing a sigh of relief that the dress shopping was over. Edward was making some last minute travel arrangements; we planned on leaving later that night. Alice had packed my suitcase, filling it with new clothes that I didn't recognize. She talked and talked about the incredible shopping in Paris. Somehow, I didn't think shopping was going to be my first priority once we got there.

Edward and I decided to hunt before we left, staying close to the house and feeding enough to quench our thirst for at least a few days. I drank quickly and just watched him. Edward was beautiful during the hunt; his body fluid as he ran, his positions calculated, his hands on his prey so strong and so sure. His expression was intense as he drank and I ran to him as soon as he was finished.

"I am so ready to have you all to myself," I said and I could feel his anticipation. He wanted this just as much as I did. He kissed me before throwing me over his back and running to the house, where we finished getting ready to leave. He brought our bags to the car and we said our goodbyes.

Carlisle and Esme drove us to the airport in Seattle, and gave us both big hugs before letting us go.

"We will see you in a few weeks," Esme said. "We love you."

Carlisle winked at Edward and said, "Have fun."

We walked through the airport, and as we approached the gate to wait to check in, I looked at the tickets Edward held in his hand and then up at him.

"Edward?" He hummed in acknowledgment. "Why are we getting on a flight going to Heathrow? Do we have a layover in London?"

"Not quite. We have a detour," he said with a smirk. "I've bought something for you, but we need to pick it up in London. I want to surprise you, so no reading my mind on the plane, understood?"

I pouted, but then laughed. "No mind reading on the plane. I promise, but you may have to distract me."

"With pleasure." He grinned.

**oooOOOooo**

The flight to London was long, but as promised Edward distracted me. We brought our ipod and two sets of earbuds and sat back to listen to music for a few hours, and then watched movies and snuggled. I kept my shield reined in and we played cards. Low and behold, you take his mind reading abilities, and he was not the best card player.

The last couple of hours on the plane were torturous. The flight attendant brought us two big fluffy blankets and we cuddled for a while, until Edward's hand wandered to my thigh. His touch was subtle, his hands moving slowly up and down my leg. He did nothing but tease me for the duration of the flight and he had to remind me several times to keep my shield to myself.

We took a taxi from the airport to The Covent Garden Hotel in London. Edward started laughing as he took my hand and led me into the elevator.

"What is so funny?"

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. "The rooms here are completely sound proof."

We entered the loft suite and before I had a chance to look around, Edward pushed me toward the wall and attacked me with his lips. My fingers ran through his hair and I pulled back, forcing him to look at me. He leaned forward slowly and kissed me, while picking me up and supporting my weight. He stepped away from the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. His hand was on my chest gently pushing me back, so I leaned my back against the wall and his hands moved down to my core, using those hands to play me like a piano. His song started slow, but ended in a fury of his fingers bringing me serious pleasure. I groaned and screamed his name and thanked him for making sure we had a sound proof room. I planned to take full advantage of that.

He wasted no time carrying me to the bed and taking me from behind. His body was pushed up against mine. He rose and tightened his grip on my waist, starting to move faster, grabbing onto the headboard, and ripping it from the wall as he came to a release.

We both collapsed on the bed out of breath. Edward tossed the mangled headboard aside and laughed.

"We need to get going soon," he whispered.

I put my body on top of his and kissed his neck lazily. "Already?"

"You are not going to want to be late tonight," he said pulling my hair back from my face. His hands cupped my face and kissed my cheek, and then he rolled us, so that he was on top of me before springing up and running to the bathroom. We both showered and changed, dressing casually in jeans and T-shirts, before leaving the hotel. We walked hand in hand down the streets of London. Alice must love this place; the streets were lined with high end shops and boutiques.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"I thought we could take a walk to Victoria Park. It's just a few blocks away." He replied.

So we walked. As we came closer to the park, the streets filled with people; there was excitement in the air. We turned the corner and I could see the entrance of the park. Edward led me to a large white tent, surrounded by people.

"You stay here. I'll be right back." He winked and walked to the entrance of the tent. He spoke to a man at the entrance, who handed him a small envelope. He shook the man's hand and came back to stand in front of me and handing me the envelope.

"For you, my angel. Something I think you'll enjoy."

I opened it slowly and pulled out two tickets.

**Radiohead-** Live at Victoria Park

I jumped up and down, and Edward laughed at me as I jumped right into his arms. I kissed him and thanked him and told him I loved him over and over again. When I was done thanking Edward, we entered the park and walked toward the enormous stage. I had seen Radiohead live twice in the past, but I had never been this close. As the night came upon us, the music started, and 40,000 people cheered as Radiohead took the stage.

They began with something slow, the stage set with long tubes that pulsated with different colored lights that changed with the beat of the music. The glow from the stage radiated as haunting melodies swept across the night sky. Edward was behind me, his hands on my hips, moving with me, as my body shifted and swayed to the sound of wailing, droning guitars. The music sounded better live. Feeling the vibrations coming off the drums and bass was nice. You could genuinely _feel _the music. They morphed from one song to another without a break in sound. I listened carefully to the lyrics. I swear that Thom Yorke could sing the dictionary and it would still make me want to cry.

When I heard the first note of Pyramid Song, I turned my body and embraced Edward, closing my eyes and burying my head in his chest. The song made me think of the river in Forks, and I thought back to Alice's clever game of tag and how I'd watched Edward frantically look for me in the water and his determined expression as tried to find me. I thought of our first kiss, and the first time I'd felt safe and warm in his arms. He whispered the lyrics in my ear and I felt as though I could have melted. My shield was around him. Our thoughts were identical. We were thinking back to the river and reliving that moment when our eyes met across moonlit water. We were swallowed by this transcendent moment.

We stayed locked in this Edward and Bella bubble until the music stopped. As we walked away from the park, I clung to his side.

"You are amazing. Thank you so much. What a great show!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked back to the hotel through herds of blissed out Radiohead fans. That night, the music, and the man on my arm were the perfect distraction from all of the humans around us. I had not yet been in the presence of so many of them in my new life.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

"You, mostly." I laughed. "I was just basking in our night. I feel so alive right now, if that makes any sense. I haven't been around so many people since I was changed. I didn't ever think I would be able to handle something like this."

"Did it bother you at all?"

"No, I wouldn't let myself think about it. I was way too focused on the music. The fact that we were outdoors helped."

"I thought that would be best for your first experience like this."

"Thank you."

We made our way up to our room and lounged around on the sofa with Edward draped over me.

"What were you thinking about during the show? I kept getting flashes of a memory of yours."

My shield had been on him during the entire show. I looked down at him with questioning eyes. "Lots of things, you, me, us, the music, the first time I saw Radiohead."

"It's amazing that you can remember seeing Radiohead when you were human, it must have been a great show. You thought about it a lot tonight."

"I do that with all of my human memories. I just don't want to forget." I shifted my weight so that his head was in my lap. "My memories from that life are starting to fade and I don't like it. Every time I remember something, I keep it in my mind. I savor it, in the hope that it will stay with me."

He pulled his arms around my legs.

"How much do you remember?" I asked.

"Not a whole lot, unfortunately. The memories I hold are hazy. They feel like a dream," he replied running a finger down my back.

"I don't want to lose them. I've been trying to etch them into my brain. You know, the whole time I starved myself, most of my concentration went into remembering. It made me feel some kind of connection to my old self. Those little pieces of me gave me the strength to not feed. Edward? Have you ever tasted human blood?"

"Yes."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"Carlisle and Rosalie never have. Carlisle was born into this world knowing exactly what he had become. He had a rock solid resolve to resist. He struggled very hard at the beginning, starving himself as you did, and trying various ways to end his life. After weeks of starvation, he found himself wandering around in a forest. He went after a deer after hearing the heartbeat and once he had fed off of it, he knew that he could sustain himself without taking any human lives. Now Rose... as a newborn, she was angry. She was very angry at the fact that her life had been taken away from her. So much so, that taking the life away from someone else was absolutely revolting to her. The rest of us have regrettably slipped in our control at one time or another. Esme was beyond distraught after she lost control, and Alice doesn't talk about her experience much. It was very painful for her too; I have seen it in her mind. I believe that she took the life of someone close to her, and that incident prompted her to change her eating habits. Emmett acted like he wasn't bothered, but inside his head, he was mortified with what he had done."

"And Jasper?"

Edward hesitated. "Jasper had a very different beginning. He was born into a coven who saw nothing wrong with feeding off humans. Survival of the fittest, if you will. In fact, they urged him to let go of any humanity he had left in him. He embraced the hunt just as he was taught, and was surrounded by those whose only happiness came from human blood. The emotions around him were of excitement and stimulation, and he didn't realize what he was feeling were not his own emotions. Eventually he couldn't deny his true feelings of guilt. He left the coven and found Alice soon after."

"What about you?"

"Every one of us that was changed by Carlisle had a great advantage, especially me. All I knew was what he told me, and his thoughts proved him to be sincere. Carlisle had moved us out into the country, and we hunted often enough to satisfy. When Carlisle thought I was ready, we moved to a city where he could go back to work. Esme joined our family a few years later and I didn't have a lot of time with Carlisle anymore, so I started playing piano at a jazz club downtown. One night, there was a man in the club whose head was filled with the most disturbing images. He was a hunter of young women, using alcohol to make his victims easier. I saw him as I was leaving; he was following a girl, planning to hurt her. I couldn't let it happen. I had to stop him. I...

"I didn't plan on drinking from him, but when my hands were on his neck I was filled with a morbid curiosity. The blood started calling to me. I had never been so close to a human, I just wanted to know what it was like; I can't tell you the shame I felt afterward. I didn't come home for weeks. I couldn't let Carlisle see my eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of him being disappointed with me."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, after a while. He didn't judge me. He was just happy that I was home. He loved me as though I was really his son."

His words brought me a sense of relief. It was nice to know that I was not alone.

After a few hours of enjoying ourselves and taking advantage of the sound proof room, it was time to go. We boarded a ferry to cross the English Channel, and as we stepped off the ferry, Edward walked toward a shining black vehicle. It was sleek and had a sexiness to it, like the Vanquish.

"What is this?"

"Maserati Quattroporte. You like?"

"Oh yes, I like, but next time, I want to drive."

With a quick kiss, he opened the door and I slipped into the car. The early morning drive through the south of France was picturesque. We drove straight through, passing many a farm and vineyard, which was nice, the scent of grapes was heavy in the air.

"We have a house, not actually in Paris, but just off the outskirts of the city. It's Carlisle's house really; he bought it when we lived here for a short time in the thirties."

Shortly after, we drove into a more wooded area, out of the public eye. A charming chateau came into view, nestled into a clearing. As soon as I stepped into the house, I looked to the back, and noted all of the walls had been replaced with floor to ceiling windows. I looked at Edward. "Let me guess. Designed by Esme?"

"Of course."

The sun shined nonstop for our first three days there; good timing for a two and a half day love spell. We stayed inside and continued to discovery each other's bodies and minds. I'd become captivated by him, watching him and studying him, in truth, obsessed with him, but it seemed to be requited.

On the third night, we finally ventured from the house into the city. We saw the Eiffel Tower aglow in the night sky. We walked up and down the Siene River. The Siene was the axis of the city; everything started at the river and grew outward.

On the first overcast day, we explored the Musee d'orsay, a museum with the largest collection of impressionist works, including some of my favorites such as Degas and Monet. It was a sight to see; being inches from these original works. I studied the paintings carefully, my eyes following the tiny brush strokes with awe. After witnessing my fascination with the paintings, Edward brought me to quite a few museums- one of my favorites being Espace Dali, an underground museum displaying the later works of Salvadore Dali.

I found Paris to be lovely. The place has a very old feel to me, and it was reflected in the architecture. It was busy with people, but not crowded. Being in the city was tricky during the day. The sun came and went. When the day was cool and we dressed casually, with hooded shirts and gloves in our pockets. We found ourselves ducking into a cafe after we looked up to see disappearing clouds giving way to the sun. The place reeked of coffee and cinnamon, vanilla, ginger- a myriad of pleasing scents. I sat down at in table in the back while Edward ordered us a drink. I pulled down my hood and looked at the window. The sun was definitely going to be out for a while. I closed my eyes and inhaled. They must have been baking bread. The smell of warm yeast was all around me.

While waiting, I suddenly pictured Edward sitting across from me, a cell phone to his ear. The look on his face told me that he was slightly annoyed. He held the phone out to me. My daydream was interrupted by Edward placing a cup of chai in front of me. I thanked him and leaned down to savor the aroma.

"_Je t'aime_." He spoke softly as he sat across from me. I reached across the table to take his hand.

"_Je t'aime. Mon amour a vie_," I replied.

I had been trying to pick up some of the language while we were there. I loved hearing Edward speak French; the words rolling smoothly from his lips, so sexy.

"Say something else to me, _en Francais_."

"Chaque jour, j'apprend à t'aimer un peu plus." He spoke as he kissed my ring.

"That sounds beautiful, but what did you say?"

"Each and every day, I learn to love you more."

"_Merci_"

I heard Edward's phone ring. As he went to answer it, I brought my cup to my mouth and took the tiniest sip, just enough to coat my tongue.

I could hear Alice speaking animatedly on the line. She wanted to come to Paris in next couple of days to start getting ready for the wedding. The look on Edward's face was eerily familiar. It was the same thing I had pictured in my mind just minutes ago. It hadn't been a day dream at all. I knew in three seconds, he was going to hand me the phone, and he did.

I stared at the phone for a moment.

"Bella? Are you alright? Edward asked.

I nodded and took the phone.

"Hi, Alice."

"It's just like deja vu isn't it?"

"You saw this?"

"Sure did. Kind of funny don't you think? Me having a vision of you having a vision."

"Yeah, you could say that. So, are we going to be seeing you soon?"

"Sorry, Bella, I know I'm butting in on your alone time, but we will only be there for a few weeks and then you two can take an extended honeymoon. Speaking of honeymoon, why haven't you decided where you are going to go?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it," I answered smiling at Edward.

"Start talking and decide. I need to know where to shop."

I laughed. "OK, we will get right on it."

"I'm serious, Bella. I know that you are planning to go back to the chateau and have your way with Edward, but if you could decide this first, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll try..."

"Bella Cullen, do this for me and I will plan the most beautiful wedding for you."

"But you're going to do that anyways." Edward was laughing at me.

"Just do it. Oh, and a patch of clouds are going to pop up in about thirty minutes and then you will be good to leave the café. I'll call you later about the honeymoon location."

Edward took the phone from me and said, "Don't call us, we'll call you."

He closed the phone before Alice could respond.

**oooOOOooo**

**Leave me a review? Pretty please? *blinks innocently***


	31. Chapter 30

I would like to thank Jess for her time and effort and will to help me make my story better. Thank you Jess. You rock, seriously.

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

**Chapter 30: Bella**

For the twenty four hours following my chat with Alice, Edward and I had once again locked ourselves inside the chateau and did nothing but enjoy each other. We were still in bed when Edward started hearing the thoughts of our family. We quickly changed and went downstairs to meet everyone.

After a round of hugs, everyone started settling in. Alice and Jasper joined us in the living room and plopped down on the couch next to us.

"Enjoying Paris?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Rose and Emmett sauntered in and sat in the love seat.

Rose smirked at me. "What is your favorite thing about Paris?"

I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Have you even left the house?" Emmett snickered.

"Yes, we have," Edward answered.

I laughed and hid my face in my hands.

"No need to be embarrassed, Bella," Jasper chuckled, smacking Emmett on the shoulder. "You owe me a hundred bucks, Em."

I looked at Emmett. "You were betting on whether or not we would leave the house?"

"Yeah, we did. Maybe you two aren't as wild as I thought. On our first vacation alone, Rose and I didn't leave the house for eight days," he bragged.

We all laughed, except for Rose who was slapping Emmett repeatedly.

Alice stood up. "OK, it looks like we don't need to waste any time catching up. It's time for some wedding planning. Bella, I need to borrow your fiancé for a few hours. Edward, we need to go shopping for a new tux."

"I already have one," he answered. Alice scoffed.

"That old thing? Edward, this is for your wedding day. You can not wear your old tux. We will shop today. I've seen it, so don't try and argue with me."

Edward sighed and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Esme poked her head in the door. "Alice, Edward, Are you ready to go?"

"Wait. I'm coming too. Ready to play dress up, Eddie?" Rose actually giggled while he rolled his eyes.

Before they were even out the door, Emmett was hooking up the Wii.

"I can't believe you brought the Wii," I said, shaking my head.

"I had to, I have two hundred bucks riding on this next game. I am going to beat Jasper down this time."

"That two hundred is _mine_, Em. As long as you don't break the controller again…" Jasper said with a grin.

I stayed seated and prepared to watch them play Mario Kart. As much as I loved Emmett, I was secretly hoping Jazz would win. Emmett was too funny when he pouted. A curiosity came over me, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on the game and on who would win. I could see it clearly. Emmett was going to get so worked up that he would indeed break his controller, again.

"Did you guys bring any extra controllers?" I asked.

They both looked at me. "No, just these two," Emmett said.

I laughed and then walked over to Jasper. "Prepare to win by default," I whispered in his ear.

"Dammit, Bella! No cheating!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm not playing, so you can't consider that cheating."

"I can't believe this. It's bad enough to have a mind reader and a psychic around, but now you? Are you going to spoil all of my fun?

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So… You're having visions now?" Jasper asked.

"That's twice now."

"See anything cool?"

"Not yet. That was the first time I really tried to see something. I'm pretty sure that if you two continue to play, Emmett will break his controller."

He smiled. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go, Emmett. Game on."

Twenty minutes later, Emmett broke the controller as he was trying desperately to beat Jasper.

"I told you so." I couldn't help but say.

"Oh God, she sounds just like Alice," Emmett whined. Jasper punched him in the arm.

They continued to argue about a rematch and then decided to go buy another controller. I walked out into the back yard to find Carlisle taking measurements.

"What are you doing out here?"

"By order of Alice, I am taking measurements for the landscaping. We will be making a few changes for the wedding. I'm just finishing up." He rolled up his measuring tape.

"I heard you haven't seen much of the city," he said with a smile.

"Not yet."

"I'm gong for a drive into town. You're welcome to join me," he offered.

"Sounds good. I understand you've lived here before?"

"Yes. Edward, Esme, and I lived here for a few years in the thirties, and I also lived here in the early eighteen hundreds. It was a very different city then." We walked into the house.

"Are you ready to go or would you like to change? I would suggest a light jacket. Alice said it might rain."

I found a black trench coat and an umbrella lying on my bed and I silently thanked Alice. Carlisle drove us through the city, passing all of the touristy things, before parking on a small side street in a lesser known neighborhood. There were hardly any cars on the road, children played freely, and vendors lined the streets. Carlisle opened the door for me, took my arm, and we walked.

"This is the Paris I love. I know most people prefer The Siene or The Arc de Triomphe, but I like the lesser known places. The places I used to enjoy a long time ago."

I nodded. "This is very different from anything else I have seen here. I like it, it feels comfortable. I'm guessing that there is a lot of history here."

"Why yes, there is. Care for an impromptu vampire history lesson?"

"Yes, please." I was excited for more of his stories.

"Paris has long been a home for our kind. In the early 1800's this city was teaming with vampires and humans alike. In those days, many newborns did not know what they had become. They feared they were demons or some other creature of evil. Most hid themselves away in dark alleys, abandoned buildings and sewers. They came out only at night, probably fueling the fables that sunlight can hurt us.

"With a large population of vampires, there was much blood spilled in these streets. The city was overpopulated and a hungry vampire thought nothing of feeding on humans with such overcrowding and poverty overtaking this place. They felt that they were doing a service to the city."

We turned a corner and walked through an alley that led to a courtyard. Carlisle walked to a stone archway and into a building, leading me in.

"_Le catacombs de Paris_," he said as we entered.

"Around 1810 these stone quarries became catacombs due to the lack of space and graveyards. Twenty meters underground lay the remains of six million Parisians. Too many of these lives were taken at the hand of a vampire. Rampant bloodlust brought many to believe that a plague had been brought to the city."

We walked down the steps and through the narrow passage ways of that chilling place. I had never been someplace so unusual, the walls lined with stones and skeletal remains. I followed Carlisle as he turned another corner, and we walked down another short series of tunnels before we emerged to the courtyard again.

"I think that was enough macabre for one day." He sighed as he led us forward.

We continued our walk past food vendors peddling the oddest scented food and ales. We walked past The Louvre into another neighborhood to the north to blocks of upscale buildings and outdoor courtyards and parks. It was a very nice part of Paris.

"You know, this area used to be known as The Vampire Quarters in the early nineteen hundreds. Back then, vampires were not just a thing of scary movies and books; many knew of our existence. Some immortals flaunted themselves. Small town police forces even employed vampire hunters after we were deemed evil by the church. The European government grew concerned and intervened. They came up with a radical idea, instead of trying to kill all of the vampires, why not eliminate their habitats? So, one buy one, every building in three blocks was demolished and turned into broad boulevards, spacious squares, and a modern sewer system. It was the habitat for about 50 immortals, who simply fled the city, with the exception of a few. There is a small group that still lives here, after all this time..."

We walked through the courtyard as the rain started to come down. Carlisle held the umbrella over us as we came to a bench in the center of the square.

"Shall we sit for a while?" He asked.

I nodded and we sat together silently for a while before I became curious about Carlisle. His mood was shifting from wary to content, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. My shield reached out and folded over him and I was surprised by what he was thinking and feeling, his thoughts remaining on an early Paris. He almost liked the idea of the awareness of vampires, but he feared it as well. Memories of conversations and discussions of secrecy and The Volturri crossed through his mind. He had been so lonely, but his ability to control his bloodlust had given him satisfaction and companionship in humans. He felt compassion; so much compassion that it filled me too. I leaned over and bumped his arm with mine. He sighed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment."

"I know," I replied.

He laughed, we laughed together. My head fell to his shoulder, my body relaxed in the contentment that he exuded.

"What about this place makes you feel pride?"

"It is not this place at all. It is leaving this place when I did. I consider myself to be a modest man, but I can't help being proud of myself for resisting the temptation of human blood. Back then, other immortals feared I had lost my mind, taking lives to sustain my own was expected of me, and not a single one of them could begin to fathom my actions. While in Paris, I never sought companionship from others of our kind, but I found it in the sick and dying humans I attempted to nurse back to health. Their souls were too precious... There was too much good in them, that was not mine to take."

The man was selfless. I could see in his memories that he had been an outcast, but didn't care. He cared deeply for living creatures and he had dedicated his life to helping the human race. It was the noblest thing I had ever witnessed.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, looks like I was lost in your thoughts as well. I hope you don't mind. I feel like I may be invading your privacy."

"Not at all. You know what we say; there are no secrets in our family. I am all too used to being around Edward. Besides, you are exploring your gift. I don't see any harm in it."

It was truly soothing to be in Carlisle's company. His thoughts wandered to each of his children, and the love he felt for his family was magnificent. He squeezed my shoulders just a bit and then silently asked me if our physical contact bothered me. I looked at him questioningly and he explained that many of our kind don't like to be touched. I told him it didn't bother me at all, what we were doing was not inappropriate, not excessive, and just comfortable. I liked shielding him and feeling his emotions, it was soothing and wonderful and I told him I might do it more often. So we sat and enjoyed Paris, people watching, and me begging Carlisle for more stories of his past. Instead of talking, he just remembered and I closed my eyes and enjoyed.

"I see what Edward means." He said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never noticed any physical or emotional changes when you extend your shield to me, and neither has the rest of the family, with the exception of Edward. He told me that he found a great comfort in it, not just because it opened your mind up to him, but because he felt sincerity, a sacred trust and warmth. For me it's sweetness and light."

His smile widened. "I believe that you were meant for this life Isabella, a life in our family. Words can not describe how grateful I am for what you have brought my son; I have never seen him as happy as he is now that he has found you. I feel as though my heart could beat again every time I see Edward smile and laugh. Esme was right, you make our family whole." He squeezed my shoulders again.

"Not to mention what you have done for Jasper. Have you noticed the change in him?"

"It's hard to say. I feel like I really got to know Jazz after our little experiment."

"Can you tell me what you did?"

"I wasn't sure what I was doing." I huffed out a laugh. "Alice had told me about how hard he had been struggling and she asked me to try and help him. As he sat next to me, I tried to project what I had felt at Mt. Rainer. I focused on the words you had spoken to me when we first met. You had told me that we still had our will and that we have the power to choose who we are. I concentrated on how Edward made me feel- strong but humble, confident and loved. Then I pushed it all to Jazz. The emotions were visible, aglow in the air. I could see it leaving me and moving to into him, seeping right into his skin. Did you know he cried? He actually shed a tear that night."

Carlisle looked off into the distance. "A tear? A real tear?"

"Yes, I didn't even think such a thing was possible."

"It's not. We don't possess the ability to shed tears. Our bodies no longer produce what makes tears."

"I'm so confused. How was he able to do that?"

"Some gifts can manifest themselves physically. How he was able to do it is a mystery, but you made it happen and I feel that maybe he needed to shed that tear. It was a sign of him letting go of whatever was keeping the struggle with him. When he released that tear, he let go of the darkness and embraced the strength and love he already had in him."

I sensed movement from across the square, but saw no one. The scent of an immortal filled my nose, an unfamiliar scent.

"Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen is that you?" The voice came from behind us. With a quick glance, Carlisle smiled.

"Bella, I would like you to meet an old friend. Let me introduce you to Peter."

We stood and Carlisle took my arm as we walked around the bench to meet Peter. They shared a brief handshake.

"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise. It has been too long."

"Yes, much too long. I would like to introduce you to my daughter Isabella."

Peter was tall, with long dark hair, pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed in a long black trench coat and his smile seemed natural.

He offered his hand and I took it. He raised my hand and kissed it gently.

"A pleasure to meet you, Isabella. What brings you two to Paris. On holiday?"

"Yes, you could call it that. We're in town for a wedding."

"A wedding, how lovely."

I put my shield over him and listened to his thoughts, coming to understand why Edward had taken the role of the look out for the family. Our protective instinct took over and hearing someone's thoughts gave you quite an advantage when crossing paths with someone unfamiliar. He was in awe of our golden eyes, surprised to see Carlisle, and floored at the notion of our "vegetarian" eating habits. There were no overwhelming emotions coming from him, just a contented feeling. I pulled my shield back.

"My dear friend, we must catch up while you are in town. Sienna and I will be attending the Opera tonight. We would be honored if you would accompany us."

"That would be nice. Esme and I have not attended an opera in some time. I'm sure she would love that."

As Carlisle spoke, the sun started to peek through the clouds. Peter glanced at the bench where our umbrella sat, and in the blink of an eye, it was open and he was handing it to Carlisle.

"I think you may need this," he said with a wink. Carlisle took the umbrella and Peter raised his hood, shielding himself from the sun.

"I will leave you to enjoy our fine city and I look forward to seeing you this evening at the opera house."

"We'll see you then," Carlisle answered. They nodded at each other and Peter turned and began to walk away.

I looked at Carlisle.

_Peter has a gift too. He can move things with his mind, as he did the umbrella._

I was fascinated by him. I wanted to try it. He was still close to us, so I extended the shield to Peter as he walked slowly through the courtyard. I looked at the bench behind us and I focused on changing its direction, and when I did, the bench was suddenly turned in the opposite way than it had been. I laughed and pulled my shield back in.

Carlisle was still looking at the bench. "Did you do that?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "You are an incredibly powerful woman."

He shook his head as we walked. "Have you ever been to the opera?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"You should join us this evening, I think you would enjoy it."

"I would love to."

"Why don't we get back to the house and prepare for our evening."

We had started to walk back to the car when my phone buzzed.

_**New Text from Alice: **_

_I found the most fabulous dress for you, perfect for the opera! Meet us back at the house soon. Edward is missing you and getting cranky!_

I hit reply.

_See you soon. Tell Edward I miss him too._

The sun was only present for a few minutes before the clouds drifted above us again. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had moved the bench, it had been so easy. I wanted to try something else, something bigger to move, something further. There were a few people around so I didn't dare practice now, but then I had a thought. There were leaves scattered all over the ground and the air was still. As we stopped to wait for a passing car, I focused on one leaf floating in a puddle a few feet from us and pictured it at my feet. I watched as the leaf floated up in the air, and pictured it at my feet again. It floated low to the ground and landed just where I had pictured it.

I let out a breath in wonder and Carlisle looked at me. He began to walk but I held tight on his arm and stayed put.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I just need a minute."

I couldn't resist trying one more time. Carlisle's expression was confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head and looked back to the leaves on the ground.

"Just watch," I whispered. I looked at the ground again and pictured the leaves blowing up into the air just like a breeze had come through. I had to clear my mind of everything else, as I pushed out my shield and caused the leaves to rise up softly and sweep across the street where they dropped slowly at our feet.

Carlisle and I started laughing. I was ready to burst with excitement. Carlisle finally took my hand and we made our way to the car.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me. Edward is a very lucky man. The family is going to flip out when they see this new talent you've gained."

Carlisle was driving fast toward the house in anticipation of getting home to show everyone what I'd learned.

"I want to try moving something bigger."

He chuckled. "It's always good to know what you are capable of. I can see the need to experiment. What are you going to try?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I may not tell everyone right away. I hope you don't think I am being mean, but I want to play a joke on Emmett. Maybe move him in some way, catch him off guard, and see what his reaction is."

Carlisle burst into hysterical laughter.

"I don't think you are being mean. I think you are being funny. I actually like that idea. Please make sure I am there to witness it, promise me."

"I promise, you will be there."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Bella

Alice and Edward had already arrived, and Edward met us out front. He opened my door and embraced me as I stepped out.

"Thank God you're back. I was having Bella withdrawals."

I giggled into his chest. "I missed you too."

"I hear that we are going to the opera tonight?"

I smiled. "I've never been. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I think you'll love the opera."

He looked over at Carlisle, as he walked around to join us.

"Carlisle! I need those measurements," Alice called from inside.

"Alice calls." Carlisle winked at Edward and zipped inside.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" He asked while leading me into the house.

"Yes, I did. How was tux shopping?"

He groaned. "Boring. What did you do?"

"Carlisle and I drove into Paris and took a walk. He gave me a little history lesson. It was nice."

He held me tight and looked at me. Moments passed under his curious stare, he seemed slightly on edge.

"Edward, what is it?"

He shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"Tell me."

"Carlisle was blocking his thoughts from me, just now. I was wondering why." His eyebrow was raised. "And I can smell him on you."

I tugged on his arm as we headed to our room to relax for a while. As his arm came around me, I pushed my shield over him and began to recall my day with Carlisle. I thought about the catacombs, Vampire Square and Peter. I was still shocked at how easily I was able to use the gift as my own; vividly remembering the leaves sweeping across the narrow street, looking just like a gentle wind had come through. I also thought about my conversation with Carlisle on the ride home.

"We have to come up with something really good for Em." He laughed. "You moving something with your mind is something I really want to see. Can you move something thing for me now?"

I nodded and looked around the room and spotted a book on the night stand. I extended my shield and pictured the book moving into my hand. With one simple thought, the book hovered off the night stand and moved slowly to my hand.

"Edward, think fast," I said as I pictured the book flying out of my hands and into Edward's. It happened just as I had pictured it; with enough force to move his hands back an inch. I wonder...

I had been visualizing objects as they moved from one place to another, but I wanted to try something different. Edward looked completely surprised, but he said nothing. I put my shield over him, and this time, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the book as it was. I put my hand out and then I imagined the book in my hand and just as I did, I could feel the weight of the book in my palm. I opened my eyes and laughed. My body shook with excitement and I looked at Edward again, his mouth was hanging open. A resounding 'wow' echoed in his thoughts.

"Amazing," he whispered.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Alice." We said in unison.

She walked in with a garment bag and hung it on the door. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a stunning strapless evening gown that was black with gold stitching and a band of lightly shimmering gold fabric running across the waist.

"Thank you, Ali."

"No problem. Any excuse to shop!" She smiled and then gave me a serious look. "We will have a wonderful time tonight, but remember tomorrow is back to business. We have a wedding to prepare for."

At that point our relaxation ended and we began to get ready for our evening. Alice dragged me into her room and helped me with my hair.

"I'm thinking updo. With a strapless gown, your hair should be up to accentuate your neck." She put herself behind me and twisted my hair up and pinned it into place.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She ran out of the room in a flash and returned just as quickly, holding a box in her hands. She handed it to me and I opened it to find my bracelet. "I sent it to the jeweler. It was bent from before."

Instead of thanking her, I hugged her. She sat on the bed and folded her hands. "I wanted to ask you... Well, honestly I already asked Edward, but he insisted I leave it up to you." She hesitated. "He wants to invite our cousins from Denali, but Tanya…" She trailed off

"Go ahead and invite her." I answered.

"Are you sure? Bella, this will be _your wedding_. It will be_ your day_ and I want everything to be perfect. I don't want any awkwardness or anything that will make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sure. I've thought about this. You're right, this is my wedding, but it's Edward's wedding too. I know that she is your family and he would want her there."

"She feels horrible about what happened. Truly, she does."

"I know she wasn't in her right mind when I saw her last. I won't deny that I don't know what to think of her as a person. I've hardly spoken to her, but I know that she was very hurt and disappointed when she saw me. I had just started being able to feel other people's emotions when we arrived in Denali. I could feel how lonely she was… Besides, I am not going to let her think that I can't handle her being a part of Edward's life, because I can. Regardless of her recent behavior, Edward values her friendship. I don't want him to lose one of the few friends he has."

I bit my lower lip. "If we invite her… Will she come? Will she behave?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"Good, invite her, but know on the off chance she starts something… I will strangle her for real this time." I winked, letting her know my intentions were good.

Alice grinned. "I love a confident woman. Now let's get dressed."

We all dressed up and made our way to the opera house where Peter and his wife Sienna greeted us outside. We found our seats moments before the lights went down, the music starting low but building up. There was a small woman on the mammoth stage, and when she sang, the entire theater filled with her voice. I could feel the music in the air. I didn't recognize the words she sang, but I didn't need to. The song said it all. It was a love story filled with tragedy and drama. It was beautiful. The opera was incredible.

It wasn't until the 2nd act that Edward started distracting me by running one of his fingers up and down my shoulder, then moving to my arm and down to my waist. His finger was lightly running over my rib cage. It was time for silent conversation

_Edward?_

_Yes, my love? _He continued to look toward the stage.

_This is not a good time to be distracting me like this. _I smiled.

_Sorry. You look so beautiful tonight. I like your hair up and I love your bare shoulders. _

He ran his finger over my shoulder once again. Edward had a little fantasy going on in his head. He and I were alone in the theater, him kissing my neck and shoulders.

_Edward! Jasper is sitting right next to me. He will kill me if I get all lusty right now._

_Am I turning you on with just a touch of my finger? _ He turned and looked me with a devilish grin on his lips.

_No more shield for you. I am too busy trying to enjoy the opera._

He pouted his lips and put his hand on my knee. I was about to lift my shield when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Damn those two. I will kill them both. Edward, take it down a notch._

Edward smiled and he pushed his hand higher up my leg.

_I am really serious, Edward. If you don't stop and I end up attacking Alice in the middle of this theater, I swear to god I will go tell Emmett about the little joke Bella's planning. Alice told me. Don't make me spoil of all the fun._

Edward grimaced and removed his hand from my leg. I tried not to laugh, but let a giggle slip out. Jasper gave me a stern look and I went back to enjoying the opera free of distractions. Afterward, we all walked around the park while Carlisle spent some time catching up with Peter.

Edward grew impatient to leave, so we drove home to steal some alone time. Alice was nice enough to wait until morning before turning into wedding planner slash drill sergeant. She had all the men outside doing yard work, while us girls were inside with dress fittings and other miscellaneous details.

"French manicures for everyone!" Alice cried.

"Everyone? I don't know how that is going to fly with Emmett," Rose teased.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Esme, do you have everything you need for decorations?"

"Almost. I will run out today and get the rest of what's needed."

Alice looked at me. "Bella? Honeymoon location?"

"I think we may just stay here." I shrugged; Edward and I hadn't discussed it.

"Darn! I was hoping to shop for somewhere a little exotic."

We discussed everything from our vows, to candles, to flowers. Having Alice as a planner was the coolest thing. We would decide on what type of flowers we wanted and then she would envision it. We tried four or five types of flowers before we came to a decision. When she mentioned a cake, I laughed.

"A cake? Why? It is not like we are going to eat it."

"If you have a wedding, you must have a cake. Those are the rules."

I shook my head in disbelief, as Rose came to my side. "It's best not to argue with Alice. Chances are, she will just order one anyway, even if you tell her no."

"OK. That's everything. We are totally prepared." Alice stated.

"Um, Alice… I think you are forgetting something." Rose said.

"No, I didn't forget anything."

"What are we doing for Bella's bachelorette party?" Rose asked.

Alice smiled. "Oh, I didn't forget. I was thinking about a girl's night out. We can shop today for new outfits and then we can go clubbing tomorrow night. There is a new club in the city. three floors, each playing different music and they even have a roof top dance floor."

Rose jumped up. "Yes! I can't wait! Esme, you must come with us. You are not sitting this one out."

"Of course I will join you, but, Alice… I will pick out my own outfit."

Alice frowned. "Esme? Don't you love me?"

"Yes, but there is no way you are dressing me for this. I am not wearing a mini skirt again."

"Carlisle loved that skirt!" Alice said.

"Oh, I am sure he did, but he is not going to be with us. So, I will dress myself, thank you."

"What are we telling the boys?" Rose asked.

"The truth," Alice answered.

"I'll tell Carlisle to keep an eye on them," Esme said.

"Are you planning a bachelor party?" I asked.

"No, I am leaving that up to them," She replied, looking over her check list again.

Rose crossed her arms. "Alice, what are they planning?"

"I don't know," She answered quickly. Ha! And I thought I was a bad liar.

Rose scoffed. "Bull shit. You better take a good look and let me know what they are doing."

"They haven't made up their minds yet." Alice started to leave the room, but Rose jumped in front of her.

"Can you at least tell me what they're considering?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Alice made a run for the door with Rose chasing her. Esme laughed from behind me.

"What was that all about?"

"Just as Emmett doesn't like it when Rose goes clubbing without him; Rose doesn't like it when he visits a gentleman's club without her."

"Ah, you mean a strip club?"

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Is that what they are planning?"

"There were a few ideas tossed around, but I have a feeling that once Emmett hears that we are going out dancing, he will probably really push the guys toward a strip club, if for nothing else but to get back at Rose."

And so began the war between Rose and Emmett. I had never seen them argue before and it was a sight to see. All Rose would talk about was the club, and all Emmett could talk about was seeing half-naked, dancing human girls. They screamed at each other, they stormed off, but neither would back down.

When we went shopping, Rose picked out a very small, very tight black dress that left little to the imagination and there was not a doubt in my mind that Rose would make sure that Emmett saw her in it before we left for the club.

We were in Alice's room getting ready when there was a knock at the door. Alice looked at me and mouthed the words, _It's Edward._

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hi," I whispered. He looked me up and down and then smiled.

"You look too good to be going out without me," He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"You know I had no say in this outfit. This was all Alice."

He chuckled. "I know. I was teasing you. I want you to go out and have a good time tonight."

We stayed in each other's arms for a minute before he started to remove his arm from my waist, and I had started to pull back when he pulled me toward him again, this time locking his arms around me.

"Behave yourself," He said quietly.

"You're starting to sound like Emmett."

He looked mildly offended.

"Don't worry, Esme will be with us. She will keep us in check." I winked at him.

"She'd better," he muttered before turning to walk away. I stepped toward Alice's room, but turned before I entered and said,

"Enjoy your lap dance."

He turned. "Impossible. I've already had the world's best lap dance from you."

I blew him a kiss and walked back into Alice's room, shutting the door behind me. We finished our hair and make-up soon after. Esme surprised us by wearing her hair up and dressing in a red backless dress. Alice was wearing a silver baby doll style dress and stilettos that had to be at last four inches high.

Rose donned the skimpy black dress that was sure to drive Emmett insane. I really liked the dress that Alice had picked out for me, it was a bit skimpy, but not smutty. It was black, sleeveless and short, but not too short. The door bell rang and Alice jumped up.

"The limo's here." She darted out the door and downstairs while the rest of us followed to find all of the Cullen men waiting for us, their arms crossed as if they were trying to look tough. Esme was the last one to come down stairs and I couldn't help but giggle at Carlisle's reaction. He took one look at Esme and his jaw dropped. He looked at Emmett and said,

"Oh yes, Emmett, we will have our own fun tonight."

Emmett didn't say anything, his eyes focused on Rose. She walked past him without a look. I stepped in front of Edward for a quick kiss, Alice embraced Jasper, and Esme stopped in front of Carlisle and told him not to wait up. We piled into the limo and headed toward Paris.

"You guys are going to love this place. It used to be a Roman Catholic church. It was renovated last year and I hear they play the best music," Alice said as she pushed a button and opened the sunroof.

"Did you bring a camera?" Rose asked and Alice pulled a tiny digital camera out of her purse.

"Good." Rose laughed. "Someone please take a picture of me grinding up against some hot guy. It will be sure to send Emmett through the roof."

"Rose, don't you think you tortured him enough?" I asked.

She said nothing while Alice and Esme laughed.

"What?"

Alice shifted towards me. "Rose and Emmett get off on this sort of thing."

"Shut it, Alice," Rose spouted.

"Come on, Rosalie, you know that this is all for the make-up sex."

"Maybe, but I will tell you one thing- I will make him beg for me and _I mean beg_."

Rose looked at me. "Don't give me that look Bella. You should try making Edward work for it every once in a while. It is very empowering."

I smiled shyly and looked away. I wasn't sure that I was entirely comfortable discussing my sex life with my fiancé's family.

Rose burst into laughter. "Bella, Bella, Bella... I've told you before... You and Edward are a newly mated vampire couple. It is a God-dammed miracle that you two leave the house at all."

"I think Edward and Bella have been handling things very well," Esme said with a sigh. "Always remember that a healthy sexual relationship is important, but no relationship can last without balance."

Esme threw her head back and laughed. "With that said, I think all of the Cullen men will be begging at our feet later."

The club was massive, and there was a line of about eighty people waiting to get in. As we stepped out of the limo, Rose took my hand and led me past the line of people toward the entrance. Alice had reserved us a table and with a hefty tip, we didn't have to wait at all to get in. The place was packed and I was overwhelmed by having so many people around me. I didn't breathe at all for the first ten minutes. I was saved by Rose, who dragged me out onto the dance floor. On the first level, they were playing top forty and a little hip hop. Dancing with Rose was fun and it took my mind off of everything else. Alice and Esme joined us on the dance floor and we danced non-stop for two hours. Then we decided to explore the club; the music on the second level was a mix of new wave and eighties favorites, so we kept walking up the stairs and out onto the rooftop dance floor, where a DJ was spinning some great techno music.

Esme found us a table and we sat down. A waitress came over with a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"I'm looking for Bella," she yelled over the music. I waved her over, and she came to the table and poured four glasses of champagne.

"Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, Bella. Please enjoy this champagne, compliments of Jasper."

I looked at Alice and smiled. She stood up and handed each of us a glass.

"A toast, to the newest member of our family. Bella, we love you."

Rose stood. "We do love you, Bella, and we thank you for pulling the stick out of Edward's ass."

Esme smacked Rose on the arm and then raised her glass. "To Bella and Edward and an eternity of happiness together."

We tapped glasses and pretended to drink.

"Now let's dance!" Esme yelled.

So, onto the floor we went, dancing for a while, stealing attention from most of the men on the roof. As much as I was enjoying myself, I wished Edward were here. He had told me he was a good dancer, but I wanted to see it for myself. I wanted _him_ to dirty dance with me, not the sweaty, smelly humans around me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I sneaked to the corner of the roof and texted Edward.

**New Text: To Edward:** _**Having fun?**_

It was less than a minute before he replied.

**New Text: To Bella:** _**I would be having more fun of you were here :(**_

I decided to leave it at that and return to the dance floor. Alice and Esme had returned to the table but Rosalie was still working the floor. She was dancing by herself when a tall blonde man started dancing with her. She turned her back on him and he got closer to her, putting his hands on her waist and moving with her. She grabbed his hands and pulled them off slowly before she walked a few feet away and continued to dance. The man was persistent as he strutted over to her and this time put one arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close to him. She threw her head back and laughed before she punched him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards, landing on his butt.

"Hands off," she said, walking back to our table and scowling; none of us knew what to say.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I wish Emmett was here." She sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"We could call them. Have them come over," Esme offered.

A wicked smile came to Rose's lips. "No way. They are not coming here. I have a better idea. Alice, do you know where the boys are?"

She snickered. "Yes."

"Call the limo driver and tell him to meet us out front."

We grabbed our purses and walked downstairs where the limo was waiting. We got in and the driver sped off.

Rose put her arm around my shoulder. "Ever been to a strip club, Bella?"

"No, we are not crashing the bachelor party."

"We're not crashing anything; I just decided it was time to finally give Emmett his lap dance."

Esme sighed. "Alice, is this going to turn out alright?"

Alice sat back and closed her eyes. After a minute she started waving her hands.

"Oh my god. This is going to be perfect. It's amateur night. I know exactly what to do. We'll be there in ten minutes, and in about fifteen minutes, Emmett will insist that Edward get a private lap dance. They will end up dragging him in, literally."

Rose snorted and this time, I was the one who smacked her in the arm.

"Ok, so there is a private entrance around back, for dancers only. We'll tell the bouncers that we are there to dance as amateurs and they won't hesitate to let us in. The guys are going to flip out when they see us up there."

Like clockwork, we arrived ten minutes later. We walked around the back and the bouncer let us in immediately, leading us to a dressing room. We each decided on an outfit and got dressed. Alice came out wearing a vest, cut off jeans shorts and a cowboy hat. I laughed.

"Hey, Jasper is from Texas you know."

Rose didn't change and neither did I, but Esme came out looking like one hot nurse. I laughed so hard, I would have peed my pants, had I still been human. We were waiting at the stage for the bouncer to tell us when to go out, when Alice grabbed my hand.

She led me to the back of the room and down a hall way. She stopped when we got to the end of the hall, where a man was seated outside the door. Alice leaned over, whispered something in his ear and then slipped him some cash. He looked at me nodded his head and motioned for me to go to the door.

"Edward is right inside, waiting for his lap dance." She pulled some perfume out of her purse and sprayed me several times.

"I think that's enough. I reek!"

"Sorry, but it is necessary for the element of surprise. Edward would recognize your scent the second you walk into that room. Now, go and have fun!"

The man smiled and told me the rules. I was allowed to touch him, but he was under no circumstances allowed to touch me anywhere and I decided I liked those rules. He opened the door and stepped in. Edward was facing the far wall, his back to me.

"Good evening, Sir. Before we begin, please note that you are to keep your hands to yourself. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear," Edward answered.

"Good, enjoy your evening."

The man stepped back out into the hallway and held the door open for me. I stepped inside and as soon as I did, the music started. Edward's body was tense, and I could tell that he was very uncomfortable. I walked up behind him and ran my finger across his neck and then I ran my hand up the back of his head and through his hair, grabbing his head and forcing it back gently, so that he as looking at the ceiling. To my surprise, his eyes were closed. I gave his head a gentle push forward and then I put my leg up over his shoulder, and moved my foot down toward his chest and brought in back up again. I swung my leg off of him and then walked around to his face him.

My sweet Edward still had his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," he sputtered. "I can't..."

"Ssshhhhh." I was very close to him now. I put my hands on his shoulders and proceeded to straddle him and grind my hips into his in time with the music, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Open your eyes, Mr. Cullen." I knew the moment her heard my voice he would know that it was me, and he did. His eyes shot open and before I knew what was happening his hands were pressing up against my back pushing me closer to him as he kissed me. I grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands back.

"Tsk, Tsk. Didn't you hear what the man told you? Keep your hands to yourself remember?"

He growled at me for a moment and then I felt his body relax. I peeled myself off of him and stood to continue my dance. I moved slowly, gyrating my hips and arching my back, before I grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it off over my head. Edward was breathing heavily as I approached him in nothing but a lace bra and thong. I bent over and put my hands on his legs above the knee, leaning forward, my hands moving slowly up his thighs. I could see his hands shaking, and it gave me great pleasure to see him struggle so much to keep his hands off of me.

My hands moved to his chest, and I pushed him back into the chair and put myself in his lap. His hands flew up to my face and I shook my head.

"Please remove your hands, Mr. Cullen. You don't want me to call the bouncer do you?"

He put his hands back by his sides and laughed. "That beast of a man couldn't rip me away from you, even if he used every ounce of force he had."

The sound of his voice made me shiver. It was strong and somewhat arrogant and I was beginning to feel one of my attacks coming on. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. When I felt his arms on my back, I didn't push them away. I broke the kiss, and started kissing and licking his neck, working my way up to his ear before whispering to him, "Take me home."


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A big thank you to Jess for taking time to beta for me. Jess, you still rock. :)**

**Chapter 32: Edward**

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Emmett shouted as he walked into the living room.

"Skipping out on your own bachelor party is pretty rude."

"Sorry, Em. My lap dance ran a little longer than expected." I couldn't hide my smile.

_Longer than expected huh? It was Bella wasn't it?_

I nodded.

"You missed a pretty funny scene. After we dragged you into the private room, Alice came out dressed like a cowgirl and Jasper almost had a fit. They left together after about ten minutes. You should have seen Jazz. With all the raging hormones that were floating around in there, he was so worked up that they checked into the hotel across from the club." Emmett started to laugh.

"Oh and Rose finally broke down and gave me my lap dance. It was killer! She looked so hot in that black dress. Every man in the place was jealous of me."

I heard a car pull into the driveway as Emmett continued to chastise me for leaving early the night before. The girls were all back from shopping, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Bella walked in, each carrying several bags. Emmett jumped up and walked over to them.

"Please, let me help you with that, Nurse Esme."

She all but threw the bags at him and the rest of the girls gave him dirty looks. I could see in Emmett's recollection of the night that Esme had dressed in a naughty nurse outfit for Carlisle. I winced. I looked at Esme like a mother; that was not something I needed to see, and now that Emmett brought it up, she was quite embarrassed and started walking toward the kitchen. Rose was none too pleased, and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! I think you may have broken something. Nurse Esme? Do you think you could take a look?"

Esme didn't even look back. She continued into the kitchen with a scowl.

"Emmett! Stop teasing her. It took a lot of courage for her to do that last night. You need to leave her alone!" Rose shouted at him.

I decided to help Bella with her bags and not get involved in the growing argument between Rose and Emmett. I followed Bella to our room and she closed the door behind us.

_Is Carlisle home?_

"Yes."

_Silent communication only please. I don't want Emmett to hear._

She smiled at me._ Edward, would you help me practice?_

_Sure, what do you need me to do?_

_I've only moved small things. I want to practice on something bigger, before I attempt to move Emmett._

I raised an eyebrow._ You want to __move me__?_

_Can I? _

She knew by my smile that I had no objection. She looked around the room while biting her lower lip.

_OK, stand next to the bed._

I walked over to the bed and waited. Her shield was extended and I watched as Bella pictured me, standing by the bed with my hands by my side. She focused on me and then her picture of me changed slightly. She now pictured me with my arms crossed. I looked down and sure enough, my arms were crossed over my chest. It was an odd feeling knowing that I had moved, but I hadn't felt it physically.

_Ready for round two?_

_Ready when you are._ I reassured her with a smile and she started again.

Once again, she pictured me standing next to the bed. Her focus shifted and she pictured me floating up and hovering over the bed. Just as she began to think it, I felt my feet disconnect from the floor. I looked down to see that I was floating six inches up and it took me by surprise when my body started to become horizontal in the air. I couldn't help but close my eyes. I wasn't scared, but it was slightly disconcerting to no longer have control of how my body was moving. I opened my eyes as I began to feel the comforter underneath me, as I came to rest on the bed and took a deep breath. Bella jumped on top of me, her smile radiating.

_Are you OK?_

_Of course I am. Would you like to try again?_

Her smile was now slightly devious. She wanted more practice. She didn't want to make Emmett hover inches above the ground; she wanted something with more shock value: something that would frighten him a bit, confuse him, but not hurt him. As soon as I got a glimpse of what she was planning next, I found myself huddled close to the floor, with my chest touching my knees. I was in a dark place with the scent of denim and cotton all around me- I looked up and realized where I was, and I started laughing out loud at the realization that Bella had put me in the closet. The closet door flew open with such a speed, that I knew that Bella had pushed it open with her mind. She was standing outside the door and then came and huddled next to me. She took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes.

_Ever been on the roof? _

She squeezed my hands and a second later, Bella and I were perched on the roof of the chateau. The wind blew her hair around and her skin shimmered in the sunlight.

"Something like this could come in very handy." I joked as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"That was unbelievable. I can't believe I just did that." She was breathless and in awe of herself and understandably so. The abilities she possessed were unlike anything I had ever seen. I was in a state of constant wonderment whenever I was with Bella- from her gift or just being with her. Her beauty astounded me, but not only her physical beauty, the beauty that radiated from inside her. The way she was so honest with me, so willing to give me everything she had, and yet she wondered why I spoiled her...

She tightened her grip on me. _Alright, hold on._

She faced the forest, her eyes fixed on a break in the trees. Her focus was severe, she needed to visualize the exact spot she wanted us to be. I focused with her; for her. It happened quickly, but not instantaneously. There was a moment when I didn't see anything; a flash of nothing, but I felt Bella's arms around me the whole time. Our feet hit the earth with not quite enough force on me and a little too much on Bella, sending us toppling over. I laughed as soon as we hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry about the landing," Bella said cracking a smile. "I'll have to work on that."

We ran out of earshot of the house and proceeded to practice. Bella's new ability was raw, but her rapid progress was baffling. We decided to spar- Bella would push me back or change my position or location mid-play, turning it into a game, or perhaps a dance. We circled each other, both strategizing; trying to read each other's thoughts. It got to the point where neither one of us could think anything without the other busting out laughing.

"Stop laughing, Edward. You're breaking my concentration." She was still smiling.

There was no forethought; I just went for it, running straight toward Bella, but I was not fast enough. She caught me and pushed me back about half way, my feet dragging and sending a cloud of dirt into the air. I heard her laughing and didn't hesitate to go for it again: this time with a full on sprint, convinced I was going to get her. Alas, my love caught me seconds before I reached her, but she only pushed me back a few feet. Every time I would take a step forward, she would push me back again. I tried to fight it, just to see if I could beat it, pushing forward as I felt myself being pushed back, there was a little resistance, but not enough.

Bella stopped. "Do that again," She said. "Push harder this time."

When I started to feel movement, I focused on going forward. I did what I had seen Bella do, visualizing myself moving forward and making every muscle push toward that goal. I felt myself stop moving and I looked up at Bella who was now ten feet from me, her expression wild with excitement.

"Edward. That was... Oh my god."

"I stopped it?"" I tried to replay it in my head, but it happened so fast. I was struggling to understand what just happened.

Bella started walking toward me. "You pushed me back."

"What?"

"_You_ pushed it back at me. You visualized it and I was pushed about five feet back." She stood in front of me and remembered what happened. I watched myself stop the movement she was throwing at me; my hands were up as if I was physically pushing something away. Suddenly it was Bella that flew backwards. She was right. I did that.

I pushed her back, or pushed the force back to her, deflected it maybe. I shook my head in disbelief. Bella put her hands in mine and smiled up at me and all of the sudden I didn't care what had just happened. We would figure it out- we had forever to figure it out.

"You go get Carlisle and I will go pick a fight with Emmett."

We ran to the house where Bella joined Jasper and Emmett, who were playing with the Wii again. She challenged Emmett to play her. I stayed outside and joined Carlisle on the patio, sitting across from him and smiling.

"What?" He asked, peeking out from behind a medical journal of some sort.

"Bella asked me to tell you, that the time is near."

He put down the book. "Time for what?"

"Bella vs Emmett."

His smile grew wide. "Now?"

I listened. Bella had just won the first game. Emmett was slightly annoyed, but not ready to fight yet.

"Not quite. Give her a minute. She needs to work up to it."

It took about twenty minutes before Emmett smashed his controller. Bella scolded him and told him he played worse than Esme. Emmett grabbed Bella's controller and threw it on the ground. He proceeded to stomp on it.

_It was on_. Carlisle was rubbing his hands together.

"They're not going to do this inside are they?" He asked. "Edward, go get them out of here. I like this house and we don't have time for any major renovations before the wedding."

I walked in the door to see Emmett staring down Bella.

"What the hell is going on?" I tried to sound aggravated, stepping toward Bella and putting on a possessive front.

"Piss off, Edward. This is between me and Bella," Emmett said flexing his muscles in a lame attempt at feeling superior. Bella didn't look intimidated in the slightest.

"Don't worry, Em, I don't need Edward to help me. I can kick your ass all by myself." Bella said casually.

He started growling. "That. Is. It. Bella, you and I are wrestling. Outside, right now. Let's go."

She rolled her eyes and then stared him down. "Hell yes. Let's do this."

I turned around and walked toward the back, doing my best not to smile. I opened the door for Bella, but I stopped Emmett as he came out.

_Don't worry Eddie. I won't hurt her. I'm just going to teach her a lesson._

He smiled at me and I let him pass. If he only knew...

We passed Carlisle and walked to the biggest part of the yard. I could see Alice and Jasper watching from their bedroom window, and Rose and Esme joined me on the patio.

It started like most of Emmett's wrestling adventures. They circled each other and Bella avoided all of his predictable advances. She was thinking smart and staying inconspicuous. He would pin her and she would change the position of his arm, giving her the chance to slip out of his grasp.

Emmett took a giant leap forward and lunged at Bella who quickly moved him back to where he started. She ran toward him so fast, he didn't have time process what had just happened. She slid down and knocked his feet out from underneath him and he took this opportunity to grab Bella by the waist and pull her down. Just as he did this, Bella closed her eyes and suddenly Emmett was facing in the opposite direction, holding onto nothing. Carlisle was doubled over laughing.

Bella put herself behind him and pushed him down. He jumped up and they began to circle each other again.

"Come on, Emmett. Is that all you got?" She laughed. He came at her again and she moved him back a few feet. He kept running and she kept pushing him back. You could see the confusion on his face.

He stopped. "What the hell?"

He looked at Bella. "I was running, but I wasn't... I don't..."

Bella's smile must have been the last straw for Emmet. He charged her. She didn't move a muscle, just stood and smiled at him until he was inches from her. Then she stepped back, and Emmett rose off the ground about ten feet, screaming all the way. As Bella brought him higher, he kicked his legs and swung his arms, shrieking and totally baffled. He finally stopped hollering and looked down to see all of us in hysterical laughter.

"What the hell? What is going on? Get me down!"

Bella looked up. "Say please."

"What? No, just get me down."

Bella shook her head making a tsk tsk noise. Emmett unexpectedly shot up another ten feet, his body spun around a few times and then dropped swiftly back down.

"Carlisle! Do something!" Emmett squirmed and moved his arms in strokes, like he was trying to swim down through the air.

At this point Carlisle was still doubled over in laughter. He held his composure long enough to utter, "I think you'd better say please."

He sighed. "Please."

"Say pretty please," Alice shouted.

"Rose! Help me out here."

Trying not to laugh and failing miserably, she said, "I don't know what you think I can do to help. If I were you, I would do whatever Bella asks."

Bella pointed at him. "Say pretty please."

"Pretty please," he muttered.

Bella laughed. "Say Bella rocks the Wii."

His mouth dropped open. "Edward, your fiancé is evil."

I came up behind her and put my hands on her waist. "I know, and I like it."

"Fine! Bella rocks the Wii." He crossed his arms and pouted and with a blink of Bella's eye, Emmett was back on the ground. He immediately walked towards the house and Bella followed.

"So, Em, you finally had a chance to wrestle a girl. Was it everything you thought it would be?"


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I won nothing**

**Jess is just on fire with her awesome beta action and for that, I thank her. :)**

**Chapter 33: Edward: **

"Come on, Edward. It's time to go," Alice called from the hallway. I had just finished packing a bag, since I would be spending the night at a hotel in Paris. For the sake of tradition, Bella and I would not see each other until the wedding the next day. Alice was waiting for me in the hall.

"Don't be such a baby. You'll see her tomorrow and believe me, it will be worth the wait."

Alice's thoughts drifted toward a vision of the wedding.

"Not now, Alice. I don't want to see it in your head. I want the real thing."

_Sorry, it is so hard not to look._

She turned and danced down the hallway, her thoughts turning to a song. Bella was waiting for me downstairs, her eyes meeting mine, and she ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead, ran my hand across her cheek and told her that I loved her, before leaving to drive into the city.

I wanted to take this time to work on my vows. I'd been thinking about it ever since Bella had agreed to marry me. There was so much I wanted to say, and I could go on for hours about what she meant to me. How could I put into words what I wanted to say? It almost seemed impossible to express all of it out loud. I looked at my watch, and found I had only been gone for forty minutes and I was missing her already; her touch, her laugh, her…

Every minute seemed to drag by. Never had I been so impatient. How I longed for the day to pass…

I started to reflect on my life. Had you told me the year before that I would find my soul mate; I wouldn't have believed it for a second. I had gotten so used to being by myself, that love seemed unattainable. I had come to the conclusion that I was not meant to love or be loved; even with all the affection shown to me by my family, it just wasn't enough. It had taken Bella to show me how wrong I had been. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

_Let me in, Edward_

Rosalie? I opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"I thought you might be getting a little anxious, so I'm here to take you out for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She smiled, making mental notes of everything in the room. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was trying to mask her thoughts.

We left the hotel and walked toward the theater district, both of us silent.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

She chuckled. "You miss her, don't you?"

"I know I just left her an hour ago. Go ahead and tease me."

"I'm not going to tease you. I think it's cute."

As we walked around the corner, Rose started thinking about me in our early years. It was always odd to see myself through other people's memories. She had been more observant than I had given her credit for. She ran through various recollections and I noticed that she had viewed me as quiet and lonely, my expressions often sullen. She painted me as a brooder, a loner, and miserable.

I had considered myself lucky to have Carlisle as my companion, and as our family grew, I welcomed the company. She had memories of me smiling and laughing on occasion, but it had looked forced. Then she thought of Bella and I together and there was no comparison between the two Edwards she recalled. The smiles at my family were true, but you could tell that there was something missing. When I saw her memory of Bella and me, it was enough to make me stop walking. Rose turned to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I never realized how unhappy I was. I never meant to take it out on you or anyone else in the family."

She came to my side and took my arm before we started walking again.

"You know, Edward; I wasn't a very happy person before I met Emmett. I'm sure you remember." She winked at me. Of course I remembered, I used to see Rosalie as nothing more than a self obsessed woman, vain and quite honestly, bitchy. I had never realized that she could be sweet and caring- not until I saw her with Emmett. She has always been an anomaly, a private person who craved attention, but when it came to love and affection, Emmett was the only one who was privy to that side of Rosalie.

I grimaced. "Oh yes, I remember."

She kicked me in the shin. "I know I was an evil bitch, and I still am sometimes, but there is something I wanted to say to you. You should not be the one apologizing. I need to apologize to you. It is no secret that I have always thought that you were a brooding little brat, but I never stopped to think about why. Once I had Emmett, I got lost in him. Looking back, I think it is fair to say that I was obsessed with him. I was absolutely miserable before him and I was taken into a different world after falling in love with him."

"Rose, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Fire away."

"When did you know that you loved him?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "When I found him in the woods, he looked… so helpless, so vulnerable. At first, I stood back not wanting be so close to all that blood. I heard his heart beating and I was mesmerized. It was so strong; it rang in my head like a bell. He looked up, and our eyes met. He begged me to help him. I'm not sure how to describe what I was feeling in that moment. I had no desire to drink from him. I wanted to protect him, wanted to soothe him, but I was also… sick; sick with fear. I didn't know why, but I just knew I couldn't let him die. After Carlisle changed him, I wanted nothing more than to spend every second with him. I think I may have fallen in love with him the moment our eyes met."

I smiled at the notion of love at first sight. I don't know why I would have ever doubted Carlisle.

"So, I am sorry, Edward. I am sorry that I always treated you in such callous way all these years. You didn't deserve that, and I am even sorrier that it took me so long to figure out why."

She stopped and gave me a gentle hug. "We're here."

"We're going to the Theater?"

"Yes, there is a performance tonight that I know you will love."

We walked in to find the rest of the family in the lobby, except for Bella. I looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking." Rose said.

"Are you a mind reader now?"

She laughed. "I'm no mind reader, but I know you are looking for Bella. She's at home."

"You left her all alone?"

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Then believe me when I tell you that Bella is fine with this. It was her idea."

We joined the rest of the family and took our seats in the theater. The lights came down and the show began. It was a modern dance company, and the dancing was quite good, but I kept thinking about how much Bella would have enjoyed it. It wasn't until the end of the second act that I noticed the quiet minds of my family; they had all been very focused on the dancers, and commenting to themselves how interesting the choreography was. It may have been interesting, but I was fairly preoccupied with thinking about my golden eyed angel. I started to reflect on everything that Rose had said earlier, but then decided to stop acting like an idiot. It was time for me to practice some patience, and it was less than twenty four hours until I would see Bella- not just see her, but marry her. This outing was Bella's idea; she had wanted me to be here, so I decided to start paying attention.

The emcee took the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, we have something unforgettable to close the show. Our final piece is a modern dance performed by a very talented young woman who is visiting Paris for a very special occasion. Without further ado, I would like to introduce the soon to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

My mouth dropped open. I could hear giggles from Esme and Alice, and Rose tapped me on the arm and handed me a program. I looked down to see:

_Edward,_

_For my wedding gift to you, I give you this dance. I love you and I can only hope that this dance reflects that._

_Your black eyed angel,_

_Bella_

I held the program close to my chest as the lights went down again. The curtain opened and there she was, standing alone on the massive stage, leaning to the side, looking up with her arms covering her face. The music started and I swallowed hard, recognizing our song. With the first note of the piano she arched her back, her head falling back, and with every note her back arched further until her head was almost touching the floor. When the vocals started her arms flew up, reaching; reaching so hard, her hands shook, the intensity, the strain of her hands reaching, almost clawing through the air. She recoiled, reaching down, her body moving so slowly, subtly, the mood of the piece somber. I suddenly realized that she was telling a story- her story. Every time she would reach her arms out, she would pull them back in close to her body, as if she was protecting herself. Her hands were saying so much; they were tense; they were struggling, just as she had. Her movements were all so closed off, everything from the tiny shifts of her hips to the placement of her feet.

She turned then reached her arms out, this time progressing outward toward the audience, her facial expression desperate and her hands uncurling and relaxing as she stretched them out in an invitation. Her body moved gracefully across the stage, her gestures becoming sweeping and open. Nothing could have torn my eyes away. Every one of her steps flowed into the other as the dance changed from turmoil to a celebration, evolving into a flood of passionate movement. She took three careful steps before she leaped into the air, followed by a series of turns that took her from one end of the stage to the other.

I sat frozen and in awe of her. The apex of the dance was upon us. Her newborn smile gleamed and her body moved in a way that told you she was full of joy. She ran to the front of the stage and reached her arms out once more; her hands shook slightly as she reached for me and mouthed the words to the song.

_There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._

I didn't even think about it, I just stood up and walked up to the stage. I would have run if the theater hadn't been filled with people. She met my eyes as I approached- her arms still extended, she reached for my hand. Before I had the chance to pull her into my arms, she pulled me up on stage with her and embraced me. She leaned back, keeping her arms around me.

"I love you, Edward, more than anything else in this world."

"I love you too. You _are_ my world, Bella. You are everything."

We leaned in so that our foreheads were touching and the audience began to thunderously applaud. Bella kissed me so sweetly before she looked out into the crowd to see everyone on their feet. I stepped back and applauded her. She deserved nothing less than a standing ovation for her performance.

As the applause started to weaken, I stole a quick kiss from Bella before she ran off stage. I stood there unable to move. I had been given the most beautiful gift. I was speechless.

I closed my eyes and relived the dance in my head. I would never forget it.

"Edward, it's time to go."

It was Carlisle's voice that woke me from my daze. He had come up from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that everyone was exiting the theater, so we walked out into the cool night air and I took a deep breath.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the hotel." Carlisle said as he waved goodbye to Esme.

My head was filled with overwhelming and precious memories ranging from the wedding, to my family, to my mother and they wouldn't stop. It was all too much.

Carlisle sensed that I was distracted and he stayed with me at the hotel.

_Edward, you haven't said a word since we left the theater. Is everything alright? _

"Yes, I'm just taking everything in. I now know why people cry tears of joy."

He chuckled. _Thank god. I thought you might be upset._

"No, not at all, I have been buried in my thoughts. I'm just a little overwhelmed I suppose."

"Not getting cold feet are you?"

"Absolutely not, I can't wait for tomorrow. I feel like I could burst with the anticipation. I know it may seem silly, but I just want to be with her, being away from her hurts."

"It's not silly." Yet he laughed. "I sometimes forget that these feelings are new for you. I promise you that as time goes on, it will become easier."

We talked into the early morning. I confided in him that I had been thinking about my parents and how I wished I could have shared these moments with them.

"They would have been so proud of you, Edward. You have always been, and continue to be, a good person. They both loved you so much, I still remember your mother gushing over what a good son you were. I hope you know that when I brought you into this life I sought a companion, not a son, but I have many a time played the role of your father for appearances and otherwise. You are like a son to me and I feel like a proud father."

We reminisced about how each person came into our family and how our family was now complete. As always, Carlisle's words brought me reassurance. After a long night, we drove back to the house, where I was ordered to stay away from Alice's room, as Bella was getting ready in there. The house was a flurry of activity and excitement; Alice was running around with flower arrangements, and Esme was following her, carrying out of her decorating needs. Our extended family from Denali had arrived, and I was greeted with hugs from Eleazar, Carmen and Kate, but Tanya held back. She was standing by the door trying to decide if she should approach me.

I walked over. "Thank you for coming today, I'm glad you changed your mind."

Her lip quivered. "I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. I feel horrible about how I acted."

_I hope you forgive me. It would kill me to lose you as a friend._

Her thoughts circled, mostly memories of times we had shared together, casual, fun times when we first met, before she decided I would be a conquest. She chastised herself for ruining what had once upon a time been a pleasant friendship between us.

_Sorry, sorry, ashamed, so ashamed. What have I done?_

"Apology accepted, and Tanya… No more talking about the past. Today, we will celebrate the future."

Two agonizing hours later, Alice tapped me on the shoulder. She smiled as she looked up at me.

"It's time."

Everyone gathered outside where I stood with Carlisle, both of us tuxedo clad and bursting with nervousness and excitement. I took a moment to take everything in: There was a white runner that started at the patio and traveled to my feet. We stood where a canopy of trees provided us with shade, and the occasional ray of light would shine through the leaves. There were various flowers strewn about, and candles flickering in the light breeze. Alice had outdone herself. It was more perfect than I could have imagined.

As the music began to play, my hands shook, and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, his thoughts focused on the two beautiful women about to make their way to us. Esme and Bella came out of the house arm and arm. I could not tear my eyes away from Bella. To use the word beautiful to describe her would be a joke. She was so much more than that, she was breath taking, and she was perfect. Everything else other than Bella disappeared as she walked toward me with a smile that made me want to drop to my knees in a dress that was simple, elegant and totally Bella. Esme kissed her on the cheek and then Bella faced me. A sudden rush of warmth and delight filled me, letting me know that her shield was on me. She was thinking that she was the luckiest woman on earth, and that the sight of me in my tuxedo only strengthened her fantasy of me as her Prince Charming. I let out a quiet laugh. I would never tire of her fairy tale thoughts.

Carlisle began the ceremony. As he spoke, I kept my eyes on my stunning bride, and before I knew it, it was time for me to pledge my love to my angel.

**Bella:**

I walked arm in arm with Esme out of the house into an unrecognizable yard. There were white flowers everywhere that filled the air with the sweetest scents. Everyone rose from their seats and turned as we began to walk. I looked to see Edward waiting for me. Our eyes met and I wanted to run to him, to sprint across the yard and do nothing but hold him. I felt the insane need to touch him, and I could also feel the emotions from the rest of the family. There was excitement, pride and love; just a crazy amount of love floating around. I remembered that Jasper had told me when people were happy around him, he basked in it. That was what I planned to do, I would indulge and revel in these waves of bliss.

Esme lightly kissed my cheek and I stepped in front of Edward. My shield reached for him and embraced him without a single ounce of effort from me. I could feel my breaths becoming faster, in anticipation of his touch. His eyes were bright, looking so deeply into mine that I felt as though I could see his soul. It was beyond beautiful; he was beyond beautiful, and he beamed with pride. He was the epitome of perfection; I must be the luckiest women on earth. Edward stood tall and statuesque, and the tuxedo he wore only strengthened my fantasy of him as my Prince Charming. He let out a laugh, and I looked down to see that his hands were shaking, so I brought my hand to his and stroked his fingers. As soon as I touched him, he relaxed. He let out a sigh and took my bouquet from me and handed it to Carlisle. He took my hands as he spoke.

"Isabella, you are the driving force behind my happiness. There has always been something missing in my life; something that left me in darkness. You came into my life and made all the darkness disappear with the brilliance that surrounds you. You have given me your unbending love and trust; and I vow to always give you the same.

"There is not a doubt in my mind that we were meant for each other. I will use our love, our bond, our passion and our devotion to construct a Bella and Edward bubble that will protect us as we journey through this life together.

"Today starts _our_ fairy tale, you with your Prince Charming, and me with my angel. It will be a tale of romance and happiness and it will last forever.

"I vow to love you, care for you and to always be there for you. I love you, Bella."

His voice was so sure, so confident. His words made me want to weep and then it was my turn.

"Edward…" I said, my voice cracking. Had I still been human, my face would be lined with tears. "Yesterday, I missed you before you even left. You were in my every thought and I felt incomplete without you by my side. It made me realize that _you_ are a part of me. I want to remain by your side as your partner, your best friend and your everything.

"The connection we share is the most precious thing to me. It fills me with the will to live. From the moment my eyes met yours in the forest of Forks, I felt comforted, I felt protected, and I felt loved.

"Edward, you are my Prince Charming. I know in my heart that my life with you will be better than any fairy tale could be, but still… I promise to give you a happily ever after.

"I vow to give you endless love for all of eternity. I love you, Edward."

Carlisle held out our rings in his hands. They had belonged to Edward's parents. As he slipped the ring on my finger, he remembered the ring on his mother's hand, and then he took my hand and kissed it gently. I took his ring and slipped it on his finger slowly and our hands locked together.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A big, giant thank you to Jess who has beta'd this for me. LOVE YOU JESS!**

**Chapter 34: Bella**

We danced our first dance as husband and wife at the dawn of twilight. As it grew dark, hundreds of twinkling lights filled the surrounding trees creating a surreal moment of nirvana. It was a fairy tale moment for sure. Song after song we stayed in each other's arms getting lost in the music. I didn't want to let go of him, but we had to share the love. I danced with Carlisle, as Edward danced with Esme. As the song ended, Emmett was waiting to dance with me. Carlisle spun me around and offered my hand to Emmett.

"Finally!" He took my hand and glided across the floor with me, and I was stunned at his grace for such a big guy.

"Well, Bella, you are now officially my baby sister." He smiled.

"Baby? I would watch it if I were you." I gave him a devilish grin.

"You are not going to levitate me again are you?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't want you screaming like a girl in front of our guests."

"Ha ha. You crack me up kid." He rolled his eyes playfully and spun me around and dipped me. "I could take you, if you didn't cheat."

After the dancing subsided, I took a moment and looked around. It was evening now and the moon was full; the stars shining and shimmering, complimenting the lights that hung in the trees. I had thought Alice had gone a little overboard with the flowers, but now I cherished the sweet aromas that filled the air. The many candles provided flickering flames that made the light dance around us, and the tables were covered in white and gold cloth. All our guests were talking comfortably, the feeling of love still lingering from everyone, even Tanya. I took off my shoes and stepped carefully to Alice.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

She replied with a hug and as soon as she took her arms away, I felt Edward come up behind me and slide his hands around my waist, turning me around.

"I have been too far away from you," he whispered.

I nestled my head in his chest and silently agreed. I took a deep breath- his scent was so strong it made me push my nose into his shirt. I could feel a love spell coming on. His body had been calling me all day, making me ache when he wasn't touching me.

He smiled. "I feel it too."

I stood with him, remembering every detail of the day- of getting ready with Alice, Rose and Esme in the morning; of stepping out of the house with my hands shaking slightly to see my Prince Charming waiting for me; of seeing his beautiful crooked smile that hadn't left his mouth for a second, of his words, of his vows, of the look in his eyes. We then began to share his thoughts of the day; during my vows, his mind had been quiet and I saw my face in his memory. He was in awe of me, just as much as I was in awe of him. I grinned at the realization that we were thinking the same thing during the ceremony and the same time.

He loved me and it was a love that ran deep- so much so, that it left me frozen in his arms. A part of me wanted to move us into our bedroom, so that I could bring out my physical love to match my emotions, but I wasn't sure if it was even possible. We would have had to lock ourselves away for a year, maybe two, in order for me to have shown him how much I adored him, how much I needed him, and how grateful I was that he hadn't left me in the forest while I tried to destroy myself. I could never thank him enough for that.

I had to break this train of thought, as Carlisle was getting ready to make a toast.

"Thank you all for being here today to help us celebrate this joyous union. Today, I feel like a proud father. I stand here surrounded by my closest companions and I can feel the love that encompasses our family. My sincerest congratulations to Edward and Bella- may your love last until the end of time."

Edward's soft lips came to mine, and what should have been a chaste kiss turned hot, his tongue sliding against mine, his hands on my neck guiding my head so he could deepen the kiss even more until Emmett and Jasper started hooting and hollering.

"Go, Edward! Woo!" Emmett was standing and clapping. That was enough to break the kiss and send us both into laughter.

He took my hand and led me over to the patio, where he sat me down.

"I want to play something for you."

He walked to the piano and everyone began to gather around us as he started to play. The music was slow and intense, his hands so focused, his eyes closed, I loved when he played for me. My shield went over him in my curiosity to find out what he was thinking, and I found his thoughts were of me. He was remembering the first time I had touched him and the way it had made him feel. He opened his eyes, looked at me and smiled as the song changed tempo.

I started to pick up everyone else's thoughts. Flashes of Edward playing were the only thing floating through most minds. Then a memory... It was of Edward smiling, laughing and talking, and there was a small feeling of sadness attached to it. I looked around me, not sure who the thought belonged to, and it only took a second for me to realize it was Tanya's. I focused on her and began to see her attachment to him. She was recollecting all sorts of memories, all of them revolving around nothing more than their friendship. She cursed herself for pushing him too hard, and she had come to a realization. She could see the bond between Edward and I, and she was sad at the possibility that her behavior had damaged any chance of a relationship with him, even if it was just platonic. She knew he would never stray from me. She knew Edward as a trustworthy and loyal man to his family and she told herself that if all she could have was friendship with him, then she would take it.

I pulled my shield back. I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't realize I had been looking at her until she looked back at me. I smiled at her as warmly as I could and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied looking a bit confused. She didn't know I had been reading her mind. She wasn't sure what I was thanking her for, but her sadness drifted away.

Edward was bringing the song to a slow finish. Once his fingers stopped, I walked over and kissed him after the last note played.

Afterward, everyone started slowly wandering into the house and saying their goodbyes. The rest of the family was staying at a hotel in Paris for the night, and then heading back home the next day. I felt guilty about wanting everyone to leave so soon, but my love spell was insistent. My need for his touch stronger was than anything at that moment.

We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, and Edward walked them out. He closed the door behind them and slowly turned to me. He started removing his jacket, walking toward me so slowly, torturing me by moving at human speed. He stopped just in front of me, before quickly sweeping me up and carrying me to our bedroom. He placed me down softly next to the bed and just looked at me.

"You're stunning..." He whispered.

He undressed me and then himself before resting his body on top of me, and I moaned at the feel of his skin against mine. He dragged his lips over my mouth, his tongue running against my lower lip. His body was hovering over me, his breaths ragged.

"Tell me you love me." His voice was commanding and soft at the same time.

I pushed my body against his. "I love you."

His hands danced across me and pleasured me until I couldn't form a coherent thought. All I wanted was more of him, I couldn't get close enough to him, clinging to his body, I was begging for him to be inside of me. It was the only way to feel close enough.

"You are so beautiful right now." His mouth was at my ear, licking in between words. He lowered his body onto mine.

"My wife is so fucking beautiful."

Making love had never been so sweet- a drawn out display of how easily we could come together as one being; sharing this immense ecstasy and gratification, we lay cradling each other, sharing our thoughts and being intoxicated by each other. I wanted to stay there forever.

I groaned as the morning light came through the window. We needed to get up. Our family was stopping in to say goodbye before driving to the airport. My love spell wasn't over, and I selfishly wished it would be a quick visit.

Edward laughed. "They shouldn't be here for too long. Don't worry, my angel, after they leave we can have a love spell for as long as you want."

Minutes later, I heard the cars pull up to the house. We met everyone outside and started a series of hugs. Edward was shaking Eleazar's hand when he suddenly stiffened- his head flying in the direction of Alice, and I could tell by her blank stare that she was having a vision. Edward quickly walked over to her, his brow furrowed and I found his expression worrying. My shield flew out and I was confused by what I saw: the vision was so sharp; crystal clear, starting with two cloaked figures at the door of Eleazar's house in Denali. The second phase of the vision revealed at least ten other cloaked figures. I started counting, sixteen in total, with their hoods hiding their faces.

Alice was shaking her head.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

I touched his arm. "Who are they?"

_Volturi_

He didn't want to speak the word out loud.

"Eleazar, I need to speak to you. Would you come inside?"

He nodded and followed Edward into the house. Alice grabbed my hand and we followed. Edward was already telling him about the vision.

Eleazar shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. The rules have not been broken and the entire guard? What reason would they have?"

I couldn't help but try to read his mind. He was shocked and confused. Everyone started coming inside, having heard the conversation from outside.

Carlisle spoke first. "What is going on?"

"Alice had a vision." Edward hesitated. "She has seen The Volturi in Denali, at the house."

"What?" Tanya shouted. "Why?"

Alice rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure. They're looking for something."

Everyone's thoughts were now racing, making their minds impossible to read. I didn't understand, from what Carlisle had told me of The Volturi, they were not to be feared unless the rules had been broken, which was clearly not the case.

Eleazar cleared his throat. "I think we all need to calm down. We have done nothing wrong. We will go home and face them. I have an amiable relationship with Aro. He must have a reasonable explanation."

Carlisle put his hand on Eleazar's shoulder. "I agree. Let's not overreact."

Edward brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, a clear sign that he was uneasy. "But why the entire guard?"

"Edward has a point- Aro never sends out the entire guard. He hasn't sent the entire guard from the castle since the wars of the south. If he is sending everyone, this has to be something big." Jasper added.

"We will go with you." Carlisle said. "We will face them together. We will bear witness that no rules have been broken."

Edward nodded in agreement. Eleazar looked at me and quickly back at Edward.

"No, Edward, you stay. You need time with your new bride. I don't think there is a need for any of you to come home with us."

"Eleazar, you know me better than that. We are family and we want to be there to help you. We will go. We will _all_ go."

"No!" His voice was suddenly cold, his body language tense and almost defensive.

Edward stepped in front of him. "Why are you hiding your thoughts from me?

"Listen to me, Edward. Trust me. I think it would be wise for you to stay away. All of you should stay far away from Denali, at least until they are gone."

Edward was getting upset. "What is it? What are you hiding from me?"

Eleazar stepped backwards and looked at Carmen.

"Carmen, would you and the girls wait in the car? I will be out shortly to join you."

Carmen nodded and Kate joined her in walking towards the door. Tanya was still standing with us.

"Please, Tanya, just go." She stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Eleazar started rubbing his hands together nervously. He sat down and looked at Edward.

"I need to tell you something, but before I do, please promise me that you will not follow us home."

The look on Edward's face became unfamiliar. His mouth parted and he sucked in a quick breath before he stopped breathing completely.

"Are you sure? Could it be something else?' He asked Eleazar.

"I can't be sure, but it is not safe to test my theory."

Emmett huffed. "What the hell is going on?"

Edward stepped in front of me; his hands caressed my face desperately. For once, I was afraid to know what he was thinking. He was scared, I could feel it. I hated that feeling coming from him.

I touched his arm. "Talk to me, please."

"We can't go to Denali. None of us can. It's too dangerous."

Esme snorted. "You two had better start explaining."

Edward continued to look at me. "Bella, I think we should leave."

I could feel a growl starting from my chest. "Just tell us what is going on."

"Regardless of what they are looking for, you should not be there, Bella." Eleazar spoke seriously.

"Me? I don't understand."

He took a deep breath. "I lied to you, Bella. When you put you shield over me, I saw something."

I knew it. I had sensed it for some time. "Imperturo tutore?"

He gasped. "You read my thoughts?"

I nodded.

He put his hand to his mouth. "I suspected, but you may have just proven me right."

I stepped in front of him. "What is it? Immortal guardian? Please explain this."

"There have been tales of an extremely powerful vampire, one of the first in existence. One who was a shield, but this shield was different. It could take in the powers of others; it could push powers to others. It was the most powerful being to walk this earth."

"You think Bella is Imperturo Tutore?" Carlisle asked.

"There is no other explanation I can think of, Carlisle. Bella, you can obviously read minds. You can use Edward's power. I need to ask, have you been able to use other powers?"

"Yes, Alice's, Jasper's and Carlisle's friend Peter."

"Already?" He started pacing and shaking his head. "Bella, that type of thing usually takes decades to learn. There is no question for me. You are the immortal guardian."

"So, you think Aro is looking for Bella?' Jasper asked. "He wants her for the guard? She can simply refuse. No one can be forced in. Per the rules of the guard, one must join of their own volition."

Eleazar shook his head, as if in disgust. "No, you don't understand,"

Edward was now seething. "No." He snapped.

The growls coming from him were loud. I could feel him struggling to keep still. I was feeling something that I have never felt from Edward before: rage. It was overwhelming, a growing fire beneath his skin. He stood protectively in front of me.

I reached out and touched his back, sending my shield rushing over him and his thoughts charged into my head. He was recalling Eleazar's thoughts.

_He doesn't want Imperturo Tutore for the guard. He fears it... He fears anything with more power than he has. _

_Aro is a collector. He uses the most gifted trackers to seek out and bring him those immortals that possess powers greater than his own. He collects them, but he can't bear the thought of someone defeating him. The fear of his own demise drives him to collect nothing but their ashes..._

_Aro wants to destroy Imperturo Tutore._

He wanted to destroy _me_...


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And of course, I must give big props to Jess who Beta's for me. Praise park calls! :)**

**Chapter 35: Bella**

As if on cue, a light rain started to fall from the sky. Alice could see that the Volturi would wait in Denali indefinitely for someone to return. Eleazar had convinced his family to go home without him, even though they had all met me, they didn't know that much about my gift. Eleazar had asked them to wait in the car for a reason- he didn't want them to know.

"I can't risk going home. If Aro touches me, he'll see everything." Eleazar sat down heavily on the couch in the living room, while everyone else was silent; a gripping, uncomfortable silence that made me shiver. The minds, however, were in overdrive, racing with plots and scenarios of what we would do next.

What Eleazar said had confused me. "Why can't Aro touch you?"

"Aro has a gift similar to mine." Edward was stroking my hand as I sat in his lap. "He can read minds, but he needs physical contact to do it. He doesn't just see what people are thinking in that moment, he can see everything they have ever thought; their memories, their dreams, everything. If he touches Eleazar, he will know everything that Eleazar knows."

The fear and worry surrounding me was making me dizzy, and I couldn't stop myself from listening to what they were thinking. My brain was listening to everyone at once, picking apart the rational from the irrational, looking for information. I felt as though I couldn't react, not until I knew more about what we were facing.

Jasper's thoughts were on the defensive. He was strategic in his planning, thinking we could run, become nomads. He didn't think we could pull it off together; that our best course of action would be to spilt up, and he shuddered at the thought. Alice was trying fruitlessly to see anything, but ideas were coming too fast. Since no one was actually making a decision, the future could not be known. Carlisle was contemplating speaking to Aro; they had been acquaintances once upon a time. The Aro he knew was a fair man, but it had been over one hundred and fifty years since he had seen him last. Carlisle felt that if Eleazar was right, and I was this crazy powerful being, then Aro would know everything after he shook Carlisle's hand and he _always_ shook Carlisle hand. Edward was concentrating on Jasper; he believed Jasper's plan would work the best. It was Eleazar's thoughts that made me freeze- he didn't think Aro could hurt me; he was convinced that my gift would protect me. He was worried for my family, worried that they could be used, harmed, or killed trying to protect me.

My shield snapped back into place and I was stunned. I felt a numbness running through my body. Everyone else's thoughts were gone and I found my own mind blank, and suddenly felt like I needed space, that there were too many people in the room. Edward's arms came around me tightly, trying to comfort me. He pushed our heads together and I could feel him concentrating, his lips moving, but he wasn't speaking out loud. My body began to relax and I closed my eyes, feeling as though there was a cool breeze on my face, I could have sworn I felt a slight mist upon my skin. Edward's laughter broke my daze and I opened my eyes and gasped. We were no longer in the living room- we were sitting on the roof of the chateau. Edward radiated with a smug little smile.

I could hear a flurry of activity from inside the house. Edward chuckled. "We are right outside Carlisle."

To say that I was confused would be an understatement- I couldn't speak. Edward touched my hand. "Eleazar was right."

"Earlier, he said that you could take the powers of others _and_ he also said that you could give powers to others. He was right, although I am not sure that you really _gave_ it to me. All I know is that I could hear your thoughts downstairs. I knew you wanted out of there."

"Wait, you heard that? I had the shield in, it wasn't over you."

"I know, but I could feel how stressed all the thoughts were making you. I didn't like it, so I tried to calm you down."

I smiled, so proud of him. "You did. I felt relaxed right before, you... _you_ moved us up here?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but it makes sense. When we were sparring, I moved you back. There have been a few times over the past couple of days when I have heard your thoughts and I am fairly certain that you didn't have your shield on me. I knew something was different at the wedding. I was feeling your emotions, everyone's emotions. I couldn't explain it, but now it makes perfect sense."

He jumped up. "Are you ready to go back inside?"

I took a deep breath. "No, I think I need a minute."

He sat beside me and put his arm around me, his finger running up and down my arm. He turned to face me and ran his hands through my hair, his fingers moving up to gently massage my scalp, calming me. All my tension was lost and suddenly replaced by arousal, so I pulled him toward me and kissed him forcefully. He was smiling as he kissed me, almost laughing.

I moved my mouth to his ear. "Edward?"

He was trying to hide his grin, but failing miserably. "Yes?"

"What are you doing to me?" I asked playfully.

"I'm distracting you. I should really stop. I'm starting to distract myself." He laughed. "Sorry, probably not the best emotion for me to try and throw at you right now, but now I know for sure that it works." He pulled back and gave me a shy smile. "You're sharing your gift with me."

He was absolutely right; I was sharing it with him, I wanted to share everything with him. My silly husband was experimenting with me, and he had to try it with lust... I couldn't help but laugh. The arousal seemed to drift away and was replaced by gratitude and a strange confidence. We stood at the same time and Edward smiled at me again. "Ready to go downstairs?"

I nodded and he took my hand. "Mind if I try again?"

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on our bed with Edward hovering over me- now that was a distraction. He chuckled. "Oops."

"I thought we were going downstairs to talk with everyone."

He smiled. "I wanted to make a quick detour."

He kissed me gently before we sat up. He closed his eyes and seconds later, we were back in the living room, sitting next to Rose and Emmett on the couch. They both jumped up.

"What the hell? Could you warn us next time? You scared the crap out of me." Rose shouted. Edward smiled at her.

"Edward, I would love to know why you have that shit eating grin on your face. I don't see anything vaguely humorous right now."

"Relax, Rose," he said casually. For a moment she looked like she was going to rip his head off, but then she sighed and sat back down on the couch, stretching and leaning back, before shaking her head in confusion. She knew she _should_ feel angry, but she didn't. Edward had calmed her down. He held his grin.

Jasper nodded. "I can't believe it. Edward just went empathic on Rose. Damn."

Edward looked over to him. "How did you know?"

Jasper scowled. "You are talking to an almost two hundred year old empath. Once you use it, you will see what I mean; emotions sort of drift around. I felt it move from you to Rose, but you moved it too fast. Normal calm only drifts in and out slowly, other than that, nicely done."

Carlisle suggested we focus on the matter at hand. "Alice, do you know when they are going to arrive in Denali?"

"Tomorrow, sometime in the early afternoon."

"Do we know for sure what they are looking for?"

"No, I can't see that."

"For now, I think it would be best if we left Paris. If Eleazar is right, tomorrow afternoon they will know where we are. I say we leave now.

Everyone acted quickly. Edward grabbed a few things before running to the car. I asked Eleazar to ride with us. During the drive to the airport, Edward was on the phone with Alice, Emmett and Carlisle planning and making travel arrangements. I turned to Eleazar.

"I would like to know more about this gift you think I have."

"You have it, Bella, don't doubt that. I believe you will fare better if you accept it and use it to your advantage."

"How so?"

"You have already given Edward a taste of what you can do, it would greatly benefit everyone in your family for you to extend it to them as well."

"To protect them?"

"Yes. Bella, being part of the Cullen family has exposed you to incredible gifts. You can see what the future holds, you can read the mind of anyone you cross, you can manipulate emotions, and you can move things with your mind, including yourself. Oh, and you are a shield none the less, a shield with the ability to take on the powers of others. Just by being in my presence, you will be able to use my gift. Do you have any idea of how many different types of gifts vampires have? The potential for what you could do is staggering. All that and you can give these powers to whomever you choose. You have to realize how powerful that is and how others can see you as a threat."

I sat back and realized that he was right. Everything he had told me about my gift made sense, but it didn't seem real to me. Considering the situation and the reactions of my family, I felt like I should have been scared, but I wasn't.

"Eleazar, tell me about the Volturi, tell me about Aro. Carlisle shared a few things, but what he told me was they are not to be feared unless one of the rules has been broken."

"Normally, that is the case. Did you know that I worked in the guard?"

"Yes, Rose mentioned it."

"My experience working in the guard was as Carlisle described; we only sought out those vampires who threatened our existence, and those who broke the rules were dealt with swiftly. I left the guard after finding Carmen. The wives of the guard live within the walls of Volterra City, but my time with her was so few and far between, I decided to leave and spend my life with her.

"There are only a few who even know of _Imperturo Tutore_, and even fewer who know of Aro's obsession with it. For the past few hundred years Aro has been secretly employing trackers that aren't part of the guard, and they have only one purpose- to find shields. This is an incredibly difficult task, considering a shield can easily hide their gift. In my existence, I have only known of one shield. He was brought to the Volturri very young with no control over his gift. Aro called me, in hopes that I could read him."

"Were you able to?"

"No and he was unable to extend at all."

"What did Aro do?"

"Aro offered him a place in the Volturi, bribing him with never ending money and a promise that he would always be protected and well fed. To my knowledge, he still resides in Volterra City. Even after all this time, he has little control over his power and Aro knows that he is not _Imperturo Tutore_."

"How did you know that I posses this?"

"I didn't know for sure, at first. I couldn't read you. You see, the way my gift works is I can see certain things in people; similar to what most refer to as an aura. Everyone is surrounded by something- even those with no gifts have a faint glow around them.

"Take Edward for example, when I look at him, his aura swirls around his head, telling me that his gift is centralized to his mind. I have to watch the movement of this aura to catch what exactly what he is able to do. Edward's aura stays very close to him, and this tells me that only he is affected by his gift. When I look at Alice, I see an aura that swirls around her head, but it is more free flowing than Edward's, reaching away from her and frequently changing. This tells me that her gift reaches beyond her mind and is affected by the actions of others."

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Right now, I see a faint glow. When you put your shield on me, your entire being was radiating. It was like rays of sunshine coming off of you, almost blinding me. After a second, I saw a second aura swirling around you, just like Edward's and then I saw a third aura just like Alice's. There were also traces of empathetic gifts too. Being a shield is rare in itself, but it is unheard of to possess a shield as well the other gifts I saw in you. There is only one being that can posses all of those things. That being is the Immortal Guardian."

Edward finally pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Bella, Alice would like you to try and focus on Denali."

"Has she seen what is going to happen?"

"I believe so, but she won't say and she is too far away for me to read her thoughts. I think she is a little put out that you are not using her gift." He smiled at me.

I closed my eyes and focused. I saw the same vision that Alice had seen earlier; again I saw the cloaked figures surrounding the house, there was a flash, and then Tanya was standing in front of two of them. They stepped aside and another one walked forward. Once in front of her, a hand extended from the sleeve. The hand was that of a man, with pale delicate skin. She stared down at the hand, but would not bring her hand to meet it. Suddenly, she was on the ground, her body writhing while she screamed. The cloaked figure bent down beside her and put his hand on her head. I had to assume that this was Aro. His hand remained on her head for close to a minute before he quickly withdrew it and stood to join the others. Tanya became still and Kate and Carmen were now at her side. The Volturi were retreating quickly into the forest.

Edward reached over and took my hand.

"Did you see?" I asked.

He nodded. "They are going to be fine, Eleazar. Aro is going to read Tanya, and once he does that, they will leave Denali."

I heard Eleazar breathe a sigh of relief and I continued to concentrate, remembering Aro's hand. In my vision, his skin was immaculate, as if he never used his hands. There was a change- I saw his hand again, knocking. I held my breath as the vision came into total focus. I recognized the door. It was the door of the chateau.

"They're coming." I said in a shaky breath. "They're coming to Paris."

I couldn't get the vision out of my head. I could feel the knocking in my ears. It changed again, but I still saw his hand. He held it out to one of the other cloaked figures. My eyes moved away from the hands and up to the hood of the stranger. He turned and his hood shifted, revealing his mouth. A mouth I recognized. I could feel myself starting to growl.

"Bella?"

I couldn't answer him. I was too focused. I had to be sure it was him. I forced my eyes to stay closed. That mouth...It curled its lips and smirked at me. It teased me. The growl in my chest was rising.

I felt the car decelerate. Edward was pulling over. The car was not even at a full stop when I opened the door and jumped out. I stepped to the median, unaware of what I was doing as I put my hands on the guard rail and forced the metal to bend and twist in my hands. I could feel Edward a few feet behind me.

"Bella, please talk to me."

"That bastard!" I snarled.

"I can't read your mind right now. Please, talk to me."

"Did you see?"

"I saw them in your mind. I saw them at the chateau and then there was nothing." He stepped closer. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you out like that."

I wanted to turn to him, but I was so angry, I didn't want him to see me this way.

Something shifted. Edward was trying to calm me down, but the waves were just bouncing off of me, as if I were repelling them. I drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly trying to rid myself of the malice coursing through me. I wanted it gone, but I didn't want to push it away; I wanted to bury it.

My fingertips were tingling and the sensation spread through my body until there was just a hint of anger left. I opened my eyes and turned to see the most beautiful sight: Edward, his arms open, his need for me pulsating in the space between us.

I flew into his arms, and the nano-second I felt him, I felt relief. I put my lips to his harder than I ever had, wanting to drown myself in him, wanting to take anything that stood in the way of my happy ending and crush it into dust with my bare hands.

Although my eyes were closed, I could see something. It wasn't a vision...

It was an awakening.

A brilliant light entered my mind. It was mesmerizing, a ball of energy that started as a tiny point of light and grew until it was all I could see, and I was struck by a realization. The anger was gone. I no longer had a need to be angry.

_There is nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._

I broke my embrace with Edward and his hands stayed on my face, his eyes dancing over me in wonder.

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly. He was mesmerized too. He had been inside my head to witness the light.

"An epiphany." I answered. I took his hands and moved us back into the car immediately.

"We need to go."

"Before we go, I need to know. What was it? What did you see?"

"I know how they found me."

Both Edward and Eleazar looked at me and waited.

"Victor."


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I must take a moment to thank Jess. She indulges me in my Twilight fantasies and helps me with my uber poor grammar, spelling and such. Thank you Jess!**

**Chapter 36: Edward**

There were no words to describe what was happening, and I was nothing short of astonished at what I was seeing unfold around me. My wife… She was unbelievable- truly was a goddess. I was almost chuckling to myself. I felt like I should have known that there was something different about her, and in a way I had; but nothing could have prepared me for that. The moment she allowed me to look into her mind, I knew I was looking at something precious.

She sat beside me radiating confidence, and to say that it was contagious would have been the biggest of understatements. It was pouring off of her and seeping into every part of me. The logical part of my brain knew that there was something I should have feared, but I don't. After Bella bounced me out of her head, I managed to sneak back in for a moment and what I saw was confusing yet filled me with such hope. Her epiphany...

Victor was not a nomad; he was a scout, one of Aro's trackers, and he had led the Volturi right to us. My need to rip him apart was slowly tucked away behind that new fortitude. What I saw in Bella was a light, a light so brilliant that it set my mind at ease. We hadn't spoken about what it meant exactly, but it was something I would not question. Aro couldn't hurt her. No one could hurt her. That in itself was all I needed to know. She would be safe always.

As soon as we reached the airport, Eleazar boarded a plane to Anchorage. I wanted him to stay with us, in order to pick his brain for any helpful information, but he longed for Carmen and for the first time ever I could sympathize with the notion. I could also feel his fear of losing her; the short time away from her had been hard on him. I couldn't imagine letting Bella out of my sight right now, not even for a second. So we thanked him and said goodbye.

We were on our way to a small house in Nepal, one of Carlisle's little, unknown properties, hidden on the side of a mountain in the Himalayas. I had never been there, but I had seen a memory of it through his thoughts. To the average human, the place would be nearly uninhabitable. The high altitude and frigid temperatures would be detrimental to the living body, but would not affect us and it would ensure privacy. The house was tucked away from civilization, and no roads came even remotely close to it. We had taken measures to not be easily found; our family had split up for the trip, all of us, each staying with our mates. We were taking different means of transport, alternate routes, and using only cash in order to leave no paper trail, and there would come a point where we would have to run. Both Bella and I had foreseen our safe arrival in Nepal, so all there was left to do was get there.

Bella and I traveled so well together. There was a great amount of physical silence, but our communication was absolutely harmonious. We were two beings thinking as one with an urgency that pushed us to move fast. Twelve hours of traveling passed us in a blur before it was time to run.

We looked out onto the rocky terrain, covered in snow. Bella took a deep breath and turned to face me, a simple smile coming to her lips. She stepped behind me and snaked her arms around my chest, and I laid my hands over hers and closed my eyes to once again see the vision of our family coming together later on today. It was comforting. Bella squeezed me and hopped into my back, wrapping my legs around my waist.

I could feel her smiling into my neck. "Run."

Her voice was an endearing whisper that sent me sprinting into the mountain side. My skin began to tingle in the spots where Bella's body met mine, but I made no attempt to read her thoughts. I just focused on how right she felt up against me, squeezing me, trying to pull me closer. A slew of memories came rushing into my head; they were unfamiliar, like I was looking through the eyes of a stranger, a child. I realized these were Bella's memories, her human memories. She remembered them so clearly, so vividly in her mind.

_I was looking through a tiny Bella's eyes. I could feel the warm tears streaming down her cheeks. She was sad and cursing the pink tutu around her waist. I laughed out loud at the quiet rage of the eight year old Bella. She was adorable. I felt a pair of arms come around her shoulders._

"_I'm not going back, Mom. I stink at ballet." Her arms crossed over her chest in protest._

"_So dancing isn't your thing. The important thing is that you tried. You wanted to dance and you did, and it may not be your passion, but now you will have no regrets, no what ifs."_

_She fell into her mother's arms. "I am not good at anything."_

"_Bella, you just keep trying. One of these days, you will find where you are meant to be and what you are meant to do." She pulled the hair away from Bella's face. "Do you know what I think?"_

_Bella rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked up at her mother._

"_I think you are destined for something great. I can feel it."_

How right her mother had been.

The clarity of these images was amazing- not one human memory I had was so clear. Everything was so young and sweet, the innocence in her soul touched me. The memories were shifting into the present, her mind filled with regret as she remembered her beginning as a vampire.

Then it was Alice's face she remembered. Bella's hungry mind had struggled and she feared Alice, but then I had come to Alice's side and Bella looked up at me. The moment she touched me, she had felt safe. The very second my body came into contact with hers; there had been an unspoken relief- not just for Bella, but for me too, and I remembered my own need to protect her. _I_ made her feel safe. _I _took away her fear. The pride of it all was making me fun faster. It was filling me with the strength to jump higher and to do it all without thought.

Bella's memories were coming faster and with more intensity. She was showing me everything, letting me listen to her every thought. I was witnessing her evolution. She was showing me how to use her gift.

_I'm giving it to you, Edward. I want to give you everything._

I crouched low, feeling sheer power coursing through my body, no doubt connected to what Bella was doing. Springing forward, we vaulted through the air and landed effortlessly onto a snow covered boulder. I paused, breathing deeply and concentrating on the feeling of the love of my life clinging to my back and trusting me with everything. I had never felt more connected to someone than I did at that moment. Her memories were still coming; Bella's awe in Carlisle's restraint, along with her own self doubt, her spending time with Esme, her bonds with Alice and Rosalie, her playful relationship with Emmett, and her playing cards with Jasper. It was interesting to look back and see how they had each helped each other. They had all formed a very strong bond.

She loved everyone in our family and she loved me. God, I could feel how much she loved me, the sensation overwhelming me until I couldn't run anymore. Bella leaned forward, her lips on my neck and I grabbed her arm, pulling her off my back and in front of me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I held her so tightly, reveling in the feel of her holding me just as tightly.

My life was there in my arms, our bodies tangled together. I was suddenly resolved in the acceptance that as long as I had Bella, I could handle anything else.

"I need you," she breathed into my ear.

"I know, I saw it, I saw everything." I gripped under her chin and let my eyes bore into hers. "I can feel how much you need me. I need you too. I always need you."

There were no more words, just a fire building between us, which eventually became us. It started in a frenzy, desperation in our love, but it was good, it was so good. We both felt needy, and we selfishly indulged in each other, we were engrossed and determined to put a physical meaning to our emotional connection.

Afterward, we laid in each other's arms, Bella curling up on my side and dragging her finger up my chest and then my neck. She looked up at me curiously, moving her hand in sweeping motions around my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Eleazar's gift... It's fascinating. You heard him talking about it?"

"Yes."

She sat up and smiled shyly. "Your aura, it's dazzling me."

"Can I peek?"

"You're asking permission to read my thoughts?" She laughed.

"I may be able to read you at will now, but I still want you to have a sense of privacy."

_Thank you. You are so sweet. _"Of course you can." She kissed my forehead.

As I looked into her mind, I saw what looked like the physical manifestation of a gift, and I saw myself through Bella's eyes. A light came off of me and swirled around my head, revolving slowly. The movement came faster and it looked like a breeze was shifting the flow of light outward, toward Bella. It was me reading her, my light shining on hers.

I came back into my own head and looked at Bella. I focused on her and tried to see her aura. What I saw first was a glow that matched mine, and then there was a second light, similar but it jumped around, moving quickly and reaching away from her body. I thought it was Alice's influence, and there were other subtle changes- it was constantly changing and growing. It was hard to know what to think of something so amazing. I was just in awe over everything.

"Am I dazzling you?" Bella's smile only made her aura radiate.

"You have completely dazzled me." I laughed and kissed her once more before we both stood and ran into the night.

As we approached, I could hear Alice and Jasper inside. Alice met us at the door.

_Please tell me you have a plan?_

"Sort of." I shrugged.

_Sort of? No wonder I can't see anything. _"What are we going to do?"

"We train," Bella answered.

Jasper was pacing. "It wouldn't be wise to fight them. They outnumber us ten to one."

He turned and walked toward me. "How can you feel so sure? I can't feel an ounce of worry coming from you; from either of you."

_It's The Volturi, Edward. Are you certain this is what you want to do?_

Bella stepped forward and took Jasper's hand. "Sit with me, Jazz."

They sat Indian style on the floor facing each other. Bella took his hand and spoke softly.

"I had a long talk with Eleazar. He told me a lot about my gift, so I have a better understanding of how to use it. The best part of this gift is that I can give it to other people. I'm going to teach you how to use it."

"Me too?" Alice asked.

Bella looked up at her and winked. "You know I will."

"Jazz, I want you to concentrate on me. Focus on reading my thoughts. Try to get inside my head."

He nodded reluctantly and bowed his head before looking up at her. They began to stare at each other, both of them in deep concentration. Bella was visualizing the two of them, picturing herself surrounded in a haze of light. I watched as she pushed it down her shoulders to her arms, and then to her fingers that were intertwined with Jasper's. The tingling sensation caught him by surprise.

"Concentrate, Jasper, I know you can feel it. Just go with it. Trust it."

He was very still as the misty haze spread over him, swirling around him, before settling into place as he willed himself to accept whatever she would give him.

_Jasper?_

He looked up at her in surprise.

That was it. He could hear her thoughts. I smiled. _Pretty cool huh?_

He looked over at me, his mouth hanging open a bit. _Wow..._

He started reading Alice's thoughts, smiling as she silently praised him.

Bella giggled. "Sit with us, Alice."

Alice jumped over and sat on Jasper's lap, her smile wide as she held her hands out for Bella. Again, I watched as Bella pushed her gift to Alice. It was positively enthralling to watch. This time, it happened a bit differently. The light danced over Alice, meandering around her as well as Jasper. It didn't settle right away, it fluttered, circling all of them.

_Watch... _Bella whispered in her thoughts.

Bella started replaying memories for them, focusing on her memories of figuring out how to use her gift- giving Alice and Jasper all the information they needed to use it for themselves. Bella slowly let go of Alice's hand and watched as the glow around them moved just to Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper..." Alice whispered.

_I can feel you. It's so tangible now. I can actually feel what you're feeling. Holy shit, this is intense._

Everyone chuckled. Bella and I looked at each other knowing that Alice and Jasper might need a moment. They were facing each other now, reading each other's thoughts and feelings.

"Alright, you two. Why don't you go practice?" Bella suggested.

_Practice?_ Alice raised an eyebrow.

Bella stood, her hands on her hips with a confidence that aroused me. "Alice, go show your man how to see the future."

Alice and Jasper moved to the corner of the room. They instantly became preoccupied with each other, picking up each other's gifts with ease, which didn't surprise me. They had already possessed something special and they understood the concept of focus and how to will certain things.

Rose and Emmett arrived a short time later, and Rose was less than thrilled with this tiny empty house.

_No electricity?_

She walked away in a huff. It was clear that she had already had words with Emmett, as he was keeping his distance. Bella followed Rose as she walked out of the room.

"Edward, she is totally freaking out." He turned. "Jasper, a little help over here..."

Alice jumped up. "Let me do it!" She said quickly and then ran out the door.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled. "It's Bella. She's teaching us how to use her gifts."

"Eleazar was right? She can give it to anybody?" His confused expression turned into an amused one.

"Emmett, let her deal with Rose first."

He shook his head, processing what that meant. "Everything? She can give us everything?"

I nodded.

"What does this mean, Edward? Are we training? You want us to fight them?"

"I don't _want_ to fight anyone."

Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "It may be our only option. We run or we fight, and I say we fight. We have a serious advantage."

Emmett laughed. "Listen up, guys. I am all for it. I think that Bella could probably take them all herself, but I'm looking forward to using her gifts and kicking some serious ass." He now donned a silly grin. "I'm going to enjoy being inside your head, Edward, and I am _so_ going to mess with you, Jasper. Payback is a bitch."

He was almost giggling. Emmett didn't need much convincing. He was too wrapped up in planning sibling revenge. I reminded him that we were here for a purpose, not just for fun with powers. He brushed me off and then I heard Rose's thoughts, and so did Jasper. He glanced over to me.

_Keep a straight face, Jasper. Maintain._

_Oh my god. This silent communication rocks. I don't know if I can maintain. I want to laugh so hard right now._

He turned away from me and walked over to the one window in the room.

Rose was concentrating on lifting Emmett off the ground. Her focus was labored. It was going to take her a few tries. Her concentration was shaky and so were Emmett's movements. He was hoisted roughly off the ground; inches away from the ceiling before being put right back down on his feet.

There was laughter from the other room. Alice was encouraging her. _Try again, Rose. You're getting it!_

"Rose! Be careful." Emmett said as he was hoisted from the floor again. This time he hovered about six inches from the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it, baby. Just keep it there. That's not so bad."

A chuckle erupted in Rosalie's thoughts. Emmett's body moved through the air slowly at first, before flying toward the wall- make that _through_ the wall.

The laughter was immediate. Emmett stood up and scowled. "Rose! What was that for?"

"That was for yelling at me while we were running." She stepped through the hole in the wall and used her hand to wave away the dust. She looked back at Emmett for a moment and then shook her head as she walked towards me.

"Is he always thinking something dirty?"

I nodded_. Most of the time._

_Huh. I should have known. _

She turned once again to see Emmett walking back into the room.

He grinned. "It's my turn."


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you Jess! Your beta loving self has once again saved me from poor English skills. :)**

**Chapter 37: Bella**

Teaching Emmett to use my gift was going to be interesting. I decided that it would be best to give him one skill at a time, starting with mind reading. After just a few minutes he was already bored and begging for more.

"Bella, don't hold back on me. I won't destroy the house, I promise."

I smiled. "I can see what's going to happen you know." I could see it as clear as day- Emmett was planning on throwing us all around. He didn't _intend_ to wreck the house, but it was sure to happen. He also wanted to get payback on me for our little wrestling match, but he didn't realize I could use my shield against him.

"I can see it too. Maybe it's too soon for him, Bella," Rose added, smirking at him.

"It is not too soon. Emmett just needs to decide to do this responsibly," Alice said. She turned to face Jasper and winked at him before she moved him into the other room. "I love it!"

She turned to run into the other room, but I stopped her.

_Just move yourself in there with him._

She was thinking about it, but nothing was happening. She frowned.

_Visualize it, Alice. _

Four seconds later, she disappeared. I could hear her laughter from the other room. Emmett stepped in front of me.

"Wait, why can't I hear _your_ thoughts? I can hear everyone else's…"

"Because I'm a shield. You can hear me, when I let you hear me."

_Darn gifted vamps never let me have any fun. Can you hear me, Bella? I know that my thoughts have been focused on silly things, but I really want to help. I plan on having some fun eventually, but for now I just want to learn and help protect us. Come on, Bella, you are hurting my ego over here._

And with that, the visions changed. He took Alice's advice, deciding to behave responsibly and for the time being, he was taking the situation seriously. He was able to use everything with ease and he was true to his word, he was totally focused on not only learning, but mastering how to use everything.

The next few hours consisted of non-stop practicing, and it was confusing at first with all of us reading each other's thoughts, and manipulating each other in various ways, so I decided to slow things down. We all sat in a circle outside the house atop a jagged outcropping of rocks and had an internal conversation. Our communication was flawless. Then we moved on to Alice's gift. She suggested we start slowly. Edward and I watched as everyone closed their eyes and began to have non-complex visions of each other and what we would do and say next. I found myself running my fingers up and down Edward's arm. It didn't take long before I found that I could extend my shield over just Edward and me, giving us privacy from the gifts I had given to our siblings. Edward placed his hand on my chest, where my heart used to beat.

_You are amazing. The way you have dedicated yourself to protecting our family has touched me more than I can say._

_Thank you, Edward. I love you. This family, our family, deserves peace and happiness. It's going to happen. I just know it. _

The look in his eyes was of adoration.

_I do too._

The day drifted on with all of us spreading around emotions, starting off with lighter, more positive feelings, and it was quite an experience with all six of us throwing around various forms joy and splendor. Everyone was laughing and smiling; the sheer zest for life bubbling out of all of us.

Jasper cleared his throat. "As much as I hate for this to end, I think for our purposes, we should concentrate on emotions that are darker. After what happened with the wolves, we know that instilling fear into our enemies can be very effective."

There was a brief silence in the room. We all saw it at the same time, flashes of each other; upset, storming off, damaging the house, and uncalled for comments both spoken and thought.

"Jazz, we need to approach this carefully. We're all eager to practice, but we are talking about hard emotions. Even though it is a manipulation, and we can calm ourselves down; we are still going to feel these emotions." Edward said with concern.

"I know." Jasper replied, "I mean, we all saw that right? Emmett? Rose? Did you see?"

"It was like a bad dream," Rose whispered. Emmett put his arm around her, and she rested her head upon his shoulder. He rubbed her back and used his new found gifts to comfort her, silently reassuring her and making her feel safe and loved. They looked at each other and the grin on Emmett's face grew and grew. I wasn't listening to their thoughts anymore, but it was pretty clear that there was some sexual connotations there. They were starting to feel lust.

"Jesus, Emmett," Jasper whined.

"I'll take care of this," Edward said. Then Rose and Emmett disappeared. "They needed a break anyways. I moved them far enough away that we won't hear."

Jasper snickered. "Thank god. I say we take a break from my gift. I can't think of a way to use darker emotions without throwing us all into a depression."

"I don't think we need to practice so much, not with your gift anyways. We just proved that we can all use it, and I think we will be able to push fear when the time comes. All of the same principles apply." I shrugged.

Jasper stiffened, looking confused, but then his expression quickly changed. He looked down at Alice and caressed her cheek.

"What is it, Jazz?"

He looked at me. "I can feel it now. Earlier, I couldn't fathom how you two could feel this way; so certain, so unshaken, I can't properly explain it... It's like everything is falling into place."

Jasper could feel everything now. He felt the world shift into place.

I curled up to Edward, feeling a simple wave of relief. The knowledge that I had bestowed a massive amount of power upon our family, enough to keep them safe was tickling me, filling me a sense of purpose.

There were several boxes lying around the house, so I started going through them as we waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive, and for Rose and Emmett to get back. The boxes were filled with miscellaneous items, most of which we had no need for, and also a few books, blankets, canned goods, candles and matches.

"Bella, can I move you across the room?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Go for it, and thanks for asking."

I let Alice practice on me while Jasper thoroughly enjoyed whipping Edward around. I could hear Emmett and Rose on their way back. I grabbed some candles from a box, and lit a few before sitting with my back against the wall. I suddenly scooted forward and Edward stood before me laughing- then moved me a few more inches forward and then sat behind me.

Rose walked through the door with Emmett following, taking a spot on the floor next to us. Alice and Jasper sat down soon after, and Carlisle and Esme arrived a few minutes later. We all sprang up to greet them. Esme was running in a flash hugging each and every one of us; the poor thing had been worried sick. Carlisle was composed but a bit unsettled. Edward approached him with a hug.

"Let's all sit down. We have some things to discuss," Edward said, nodding at Carlisle.

Carlisle had news for us, and could barely contain himself from speaking.

"Esme and I made a detour before coming here. We traveled to Iceland and spoke to an old friend of mine, Siobhan. He is a first generation vampire, very knowledgeable. He knew of _Imperturo Tutore_."

My eyes widened. Each one of us was entirely focused on Carlisle, and the anticipation was palpable.

"IT never existed, IT is a prophecy."

"IT?" I laughed.

He grinned. "Yes, short for _Imperturo Tutore_."

"Go on. What did you find out?" Rose asked impatiently.

"As I said, IT is a prophecy. Siobhan told me that IT is supposed to be a powerful protector, but not in the way you think." He paused, his mind racing. He took a breath and continued. "Let's step back for a moment. Many theorize that our kind descends from the epitome of evil, the devil or Satan perhaps- some dark force keeps us alive, while taking away basic human qualities and replacing them with the need to take life away from others: a vicious circle. It was once predicted that immortals would become rich with greed and power leading to a state of overconfident vampires trying to take too much and disrupting the balance of life. The Volturi was created to maintain secrecy and to ensure the survival of our kind.

"Obviously, these things have already come to pass which leaves us to our current situation. The prophecy Siobhan spoke of was that the vicious circle continued within The Volturi, fueled by Aro, who has blurred the lines of power. His irrational fear of being overpowered has thrown off the balance."

Carlisle's mind was fluctuating through memories and recollections of the time he had spent in Italy. His thoughts were moving so fast, and yet they were so clear, each and every notion blended with one another, a perfect mix of wonder and worry, all topped with compassion. He didn't fully understand what he was about to say, and he struggled for the words. I moved toward him and put my hands on his shoulders. I had a compelling urge to give him something... No, I want to give him everything at once. He shuddered as I began to push my gift to him. He pulled away a bit, but my fingers held tightly and I focused on him.

_Look at me, Carlisle. _

His lips parted in surprise. He could hear my thoughts.

Esme touched his back. _I love you, Carlisle. Please trust this. It feels right._

He turned to his wife and his hands shook. "I love you too, and I will."

Esme started to lift her hand away, but I moved it back and I made her press it against Carlisle's back again. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder, leaning her body against his, her arms slowly wrapping around his torso, still squeezing.

In unison they breathed deeply as I calmed them, invading their minds with my thoughts, showing them what they needed to know. I stepped away to give them space and waited.

When their embrace ended, Carlisle smiled and slowly raised his head, his eyes meeting mine. His thoughts were at a standstill except for the whisper that he wanted to practice too.

I sat on the floor, taking two candles and placing them in front of me and lighting only one before looking at Carlisle.

_Just watch_

I moved the air slightly and the flame moved, as if a light gust of wind blew through the room. The flame drifted and caught the wick of the other candle so both candles burned.

"You moved the flame?"

"No, I moved the air."

_The air? _The concept left him puzzled.

I nodded. _Molecules and particles are physical things that we can move and manipulate. _

I recalled the process of willing something to move, and Carlisle knew immediately that I was teaching him. It was moments like this when Carlisle's gift for rapidly processing information was abundantly clear. It took no effort for him, as he moved the air back and forth, lighting the candles one after another. It didn't take Esme long to pick up this gift, although her movements were not quite as smooth, but that would come in time. I looked at Esme and used Eleazar's gift. Her aura was light, and as the haze around her drifted slightly in my direction I could see Jasper's gift the most. I knew then that she would use his gift with ease- that would be her strength.

"You think so?" She asked softly.

"I do. I can see it."

Carlisle was in a daze. He looked to each of us as though he had never seen us before. I peeked into his head. He was using Eleazar's gift.

"How do you use it? I don't understand..."

"Emmett, I want you to stop using the powers. Just sit and be Emmett."

He sat down and I moved so that I was sitting next to Carlisle. When Emmett wasn't actively using any of the powers, they could not be seen in his aura.

"What do you see when you look at him?" I asked.

"He has a soft glow around him, it's barely visible."

"That is what you will see when looking at someone who doesn't have a gift. Emmett, start reading thoughts."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side when the Emmett's glow radiated around his head; the movement slight, but picked up speed as it circled around his eyes and ears.

"When you see all the activity around the head that represents a power of the mind. Eleazar's is the most complex gift I have come across so far. There is so much of it that you have to interpret! You have to watch the movement to decipher what one can do. Oh! Look at Esme. What do you see when you look at her right now?"

She was sitting next to Alice, both of them engrossed in passing emotions back and forth between each other.

His breath caught as he looked to his wife. "She... It's so beautiful. I can see her joy. I can see it swirling around her and when she pushes it away, I can see it drift and encompass Alice. It's incredible. I... Wow."

"I agree. It is by far the most visual of the gifts, and the most interesting to me."

It was the first time I had stopped to think about it; every gift was precious and they all had their benefits, but what Eleazar possessed was special. It was the only gift that was so visual, and for me, the most difficult to understand. However, it was a challenge that I was enjoying.

Now Carlisle's gaze was fixed on me, his eyes squinting as he stepped backward until he was standing with his back up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Edward leaned up against the wall next to him.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Edward said with a chuckle.

Carlisle nodded. "The way it moves around her... It is pure brilliance. She looks like... like..."

"An angel," Edward finished.

"Yes." Carlisle whispered. He stood up straight, before he returned to my side again. "Bella, I never finished telling you about the prophecy. Your capacity for power is limitless, but there is one thing that you have that trumps everything else. Humanity."

Humanity? I would've liked to have thought that I had it, but I had never considered it a gift. I considered it an act. It is what I offered to this world to make up for what I had taken.

"I know it seems like something that could be easily overlooked, Bella, but when you were changed, you held on to some basic human traits that are normally swallowed by the venom. Vampires are by nature malevolent creatures, killing machines, evil in its most basic form. It's not natural for anyone of us to feel humanity, but you can see it, you can feel it, and you can give it away. The prophecy says that you will use it to be the restorer of light and the guardian of balance."

"Was there anything else? Did it indicate how this ends?"

"It doesn't end. You simply exist."

Again I searched for a clear vision, but I saw nothing. The concept of humanity having been such a tremendous gift eluded me, and I was not the only vampire to feel that way. The entire family felt it; they dripped with kindness and love, which is what drew me to them. I could still remember meeting each of the Cullens and their extended family, so different from any others I had known. I had instantly felt a sense of true compassion for the first time in this life.

"That's exactly it- most vampires feed into their dark side. Human memories fade and we are left with no sense of humanity." Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I speak for myself, of course, but even living in this family; pretending to be human... I never felt human. I lost the connection to my human life, never fully understood Carlisle's way of life. I secretly questioned whether or not we should deny ourselves. You were the one to open my eyes. You made me feel all of these human emotions; feelings I previously believed to be impossible for me. You've given me balance."

Jasper sighed, moving to sit beside Carlisle. "Me too."

"I don't think you realize how much you helped me. I always struggled the most, battling with myself on a daily basis. You gave me something that night- you reached inside of me and filled what was once dark with something lucent. You made me feel like I could breathe again, if that makes any sense..."

Alice squeezed her arms around him. _Thank you, Bella._

Emmett jumped up. "Alright, we know that Bella is bad ass. Now what do we do?"

"We go to Italy." Alice said confidently.

"You've seen it?" Esme asked.

"Not quite... I can see us going to Italy but I can't see what happens. I get flickers, but nothing solid. They will continue to look for us, that is certain. I don't want to keep running, so I say we face the problem head on. Besides, they may have the numbers, but we have Bella. We can see what is going to happen, read their thoughts and make them quiver in fear or incapacitate them."

"Is there a gift I don't know about? Incapacitate them? How?" Emmett asked.

Edward smiled. "Bella met Kate at the wedding. We can use her power too."

I smiled and we both looked at Emmett.

He backed away slowly, his hands raised. "Oh no, no. You are not practicing that on me."


	39. Chapter 38

**AN:** I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading, adding, faving and reviewing my humble story. You guys rock, **all of you!** You make me find pleasure and enjoyment in reading and writing.

This chapter… I must have written and re-written it three or four times. I wanted something special for this one. I hope this brings a little meaning to the story. I hope you enjoy…

OH! A sparkly thank you to Jess for betaing for me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 38: Carlisle**

I stood and watched until it was all too much. I closed my eyes for a moment to take in everything, focusing on keeping this feeling within me, a sense of confidence, of pride, and a swell of something indescribable. Power in its most basic form, shifting and growing, surrounding us all in a light that made me think of heaven, and it started with Bella. I felt myself open up when she touched me; her skin to mine cracked me wide open; I had never felt so vulnerable. The weight of the threats to my family brought out anger, a rage that coursed through to my bones. For the first time in my life, I wanted to kill. I was mad with desire to eviscerate anyone who dare try to take my family from me, and damn the consequences. I lived to help the innocent, the sick, I prayed to God, served him every day, and thanked him for the strength he bestowed upon me. Today I had asked God for forgiveness, for I knew if faced with the choice, I would kill to protect my family and I would not regret it.

That had all changed with a touch. What Bella gave me was so many things, knowledge of how to use her gifts, validation of our bond as a family, and the connection between us hummed with love as the evil was cast out. I no longer needed to pray for forgiveness. Our family would thrive, of that I was sure. Logically, there should have been doubt, there should have been fear, but there was none. A divine acceptance shone upon me with her touch.

As my eyes opened, I scanned the room to see everyone engaged in each other, using their new found abilities with ease and fascination. The excited thoughts raced in circles and the emotions were _visible_.

Eleazar's gift has left me stunned. Each and every gift could be seen; hovering around my children and my wife, and at the center, was Bella. Physically, she appeared the same, but no one could deny the fresh certainty and resolution she carried. Edward was next to her, gazing at her; tucking away a stray hair from her face. They were communicating under the privacy of her shield, and I laughed to myself as I remembered their wedding vows. They were in an Edward and Bella bubble.

Beyond that a pure focus permeated the air, dizzying in strength; the thoughts, the emotions, and the quick flashes of the future. I watched Rosalie move Esme back and forth into the other room, while Jasper and Emmett stunned each other with Kate's gift.

My mind was suddenly spinning, sensations running through me at a pace I couldn't quite fathom. I could feel so much…

**Concern**

**Passion**

**Anger**

**Trust**

_You can do this._

_Incredible!_

_Keep going, Esme. _

_I can't believe how quickly this is happening..._

_I still can't see…_

There were flashes of Volterra City intertwined with my own memories of Aro. I could see him as I had so many decades ago. He was strong and honest, living to protect our kind. In wove another vision of Aro, Victor by his side. Their smiles mocked me; they mocked my family.

_Stop it, Jasper! I can't take much more!_

**Inspiration**

**Lust**

_Amazing! I can move myself… _

**Rage**

_Move me… _

**Confidence**

_Look at her… Alice is amazing!_

**Resolution**

The visible charge of power was toying with my eyes. It was too much.

I closed my eyes again.

Unexpectedly, wind hit my face, startling me. I found myself on a snowy ridge on the mountain side with nothing but the sound of my own thoughts echoing in my head.

"Take a deep breath, the cold air is invigorating. It will help you clear your mind." Bella was sitting beside me, her gaze fixed on the sky.

"I know it's overwhelming if you try to use everything at once. Each gift is so unique; so special. You of all people will enjoy exploring each one individually." Her voice was so serene. My trepidation was fading.

"Are you calming me?"

She smiled. "Not quite. I simply moved you. You needed a break."

"Are you shielding yourself? I can't read your thoughts."

"As quickly as I can give you these gifts, I can take them away as well." She smiled at me. "Don't worry; I'm not taking them away for good. I just wanted to give your mind a chance to process."

Again, she stared out into the distance. "Carlisle?" Her head turned slowly to look at me. "What is your definition of humanity?"

"It is the quality or condition of being human. Human nature. It is being humane. Kindness; benevolence."

She squinted and shook her head. "How well do you remember your human life?"

"I have very few real memories left. I know of my experiences, simply because I can remember telling Edward or Esme of them, but I cannot actually remember much aside from a vague recollection of my parents and their ideals. It is an unfortunate part of this life that the older you become, the more the memories fade into something that seems like a dream."

"I don't know… I'm just wondering… At one point, I knew my memories were starting to fade. I could feel it happening. When I starved myself, I focused on my memories. I burned them into my brain. Now, I can remember everything. There isn't one memory that seems hazy or far away. It is all so clear. Edward told me that's not normal..."

"No, it is not normal. Your recollections should be starting to dwindle."

She closed her eyes. "Read my thoughts, Carlisle."

She was dipping into a slew of memories, and the images were all crystal clear: her parents, her first day of school, the first time she rode a bicycle, her first friend. I saw her home in Oregon, her love for art and photography. She remembered holding a thirty five millimeter camera, enjoying the weight of it in her young hands. She thought to herself that she had to capture as many moments as possible and hold them in the film. The film, and then the pictures, would serve as a constant reminder of her life. They were her most prized possessions.

"We need to go." Her voice was a whisper as she stood. "We need to go now."

**Resolution. Acceptance.**

This time it was my own resolution, coursing through my veins like a drug.

"Bring them out here, Carlisle."

I looked at the house, barely visible and covered in snow. She wanted me to bring everyone out here with us. I thought back to the candles. How was I able to move the air?

"You used your will." She answered.

I contemplated how I would do this. One at a time? All at once? I focused carefully. I didn't want to use too much force. How could I make my will move them with care?

Bella started laughing. "You think too much."

She stepped in front of me and put her hand on my cheek.

_You are always thinking of your family first. It is so endearing._

"Use your compassion. I know you do not see it as a gift, but it is. Think about how much you love each and every one of them and how much you want them by your side. You just have to want it."

_Doubt is what is holding you back. Trust in yourself. There is nothing to fear and nothing to doubt._

Her words permeated me. The doubt faded away if as it had never existed and then I felt Esme's hand in mine.

oooOOOooo

We knew that the guards would be aware of our presence. They did not acknowledge us as we approached the walls of Volterra City. A few followed us through the courtyard and two watched us from the tower. There were too many tourists around; too many witnesses for anyone to act outside.

We needed to form some semblance of a plan. We would use voiceless communication and if it came to a fight, we would each focus on our strengths. Edward would be the most helpful in reading their minds. He was the only one of us familiar enough with his gift to be able to pick out any useful information in the myriad of thoughts that awaited us. Jasper and Esme were prepared to instill fear in anyone who even thought about hurting one of us. Rose was now a self proclaimed stun gun. She and Emmett both used Kate's gift a little too easily…

Of course, Alice would be looking toward the future. She and Emmett were also our movers. They were both more than excited about the possibility of tossing around any unruly guard members. I would focus on Eleazar's gift in hopes of easily identifying powers to use in our own defense.

We were thirty feet from the gate. A large vampire waited for us. His face was not fully covered by his cloak, and I recognized him as Demetri, a legendary tracker who had been at Aro's side for as long as I could remember. I turned to address my family before entering the castle.

_I do not want to rush into an all out fight. We talk first. We make every attempt to end this without violence._

One by one; I met each of their eyes. They made no physical signs of acknowledgement, but they all agreed.

"Demetri?" I called.

"Carlisle, welcome. Aro has been expecting you." He grinned and motioned for us to enter. His thoughts were controlled- he knew of Edward's gift. He chuckled inwardly and thought that Aro would be pleased; very pleased. He led us through the great hall. A few other immortals wandered around, all of them radiating nothing more than a faint glow. I focused on their thoughts.

_They don't feed off humans. Look at their eyes... How odd._

_Be careful. There is a mind reader among them._

_What a large coven…_

Demetri took down his hood, glancing behind us and nodding. Marcus was following us. Marcus was another senior member of the guard; he was able to sense relationships and bonds between people, and he was confused by the sight of us. He saw no bond, but he knew his eyes deceived him. Bella was shielding us all.

_Something is not right. I see no bond between them. Aro is right. There is a shield among them._

At the end of the hall, we entered a small doorway leading down a set of stairs. I was inundated with a mass of erratic thoughts that were screaming in anger, so jumbled that I couldn't decipher any type of meaning. Edward touched my shoulder.

_Newborns._ Edward thought. _Eight newborns; turned very recently. They are very hungry._

_He is starving them._ Alice added. _Aro is considering using them to fight._

Newborn vampires were very strong, wild, and under these circumstances, nearly uncontrollable. I grew concerned.

Jasper laughed. _Newborns are horrible fighters- too reckless and unable to focus._

Alice began focusing on whether or not the newborns would be used. Attempting to see the future was not something that I had _really_ tried yet, and my curiosity was prompting me to make the effort. What came to my head was a flash I couldn't make sense of. Esme and I resting on the sofa in our home in Forks, the ocean with violent raging waves, a tiny human child, white calla lillies, various random happenings and nothing to help me see what would happen that day. What would happen? Bella narrowed her eyes at me and I took a quick breath, reminding myself to trust her, trust that we would be safe.

Demetri had led us in and out of tunnels and once again down a long flight of stairs, leading down into the deepest part of the palace. Hidden underground, Aro only allowed his most trusted guards to enter that room- I had never seen it myself. I stepped into the room to see Aro, seated on a dramatic throne in the back of the room. Two vampires were seated on either side of him; on his left were Chelsea and Caius. Caius was Aro's oldest companion, and his second in command, he had no extra abilities. Chelsea was unfamiliar to me, but she was gifted for sure- her aura moved toward her, and I watched as it drifted toward us, then as if repelled, it gusted back to Chelsea. Her face suddenly showed an expression of annoyance, she was clearly trying to do something, but it wasn't working.

On Aro's right were Jane and Alec. Jane I had met before; she had been turned in her early teens, and her size was incredibly deceiving. Underneath that innocent exterior was a bitter little girl. I knew what her gift was- she was a manipulator, she made you believe that you were in pain. I had seen a few people suffer under her temper tantrums, and knew she would not hesitate to use her gift. Next to Jane was her brother Alec, and I could not see the presence of a gift coming from him.

Above us in the balconies were twenty vampires. All of them stood in silence- all of them disapproved of the size of our family.

Aro looked at me and then stood.

"Carlisle, my old friend. Please come forward."

I took two steps before he raised his hand. "Please, if you would be so kind as to introduce me to the newest member of your family." He smiled.

Bella was already at my side, her hand clutching mine. We soon stood before him and he held his hand out to me.

_He won't be able to read either of us._

I extended my hand to him and watched as his smile disappeared. He looked at Bella and chuckled.

_It's her…_

"I find it interesting that I cannot read you Carlisle. Why do you think that is?"

_I wonder if he will be forthcoming? I do not wish to punish him for lying, but I will. _

_It is always a shame to see one with such promise deceive me. _

"No one will deceive you, and Carlisle has done nothing that would deserve any sort of punishment." Bella answered.

Aro threw his head back as he laughed. "My dear, I do not believe we have been introduced. My name is Aro. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand to her and she offered her hand with no hesitation.

"I present my daughter, Bella."

He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. "Your daughter you say? You are her maker then?"

"No, I am not. She is married to my son Edward."

"The mind reader?"

I nodded. Still looking at Bella, he leaned forward and smirked. "Bella? Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Yes."

"I must say, that is impressive. I was under the impression that you are a shield."

"I am."

He looked at Jane. Thanks to Eleazar's gift, we could see a fierce blue energy start at her finger tips. It hovered over Bella and myself, but did not affect us.

Bella laughed. "Don't bother with that, Jane. It's a waste of your energy."

Jane was on her feet. The energy was focused on us yet again, this time with more intensity. I could almost feel the pressure of it. She snarled at Bella, and I could hear Edward growling behind me.

Aro held up his hand. "Jane, please sit."

_I'll handle this._ Emmett thought. Jane was thrown backwards, landing roughly in her seat, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Carlisle, I trust you can control your family. There was really no need for that. My Jane has a bit of a temper I admit, but she is easily controlled."

I turned and gave him a stern look._ Please, Emmett, control yourself. _

He nodded. _ Sorry, I couldn't resist._

Edward was still seething. He knew Jane couldn't touch us, but the thought of anyone attacking Bella was tortuous to him.

_Edward, please try and calm down. No one will touch her. _

_Do not leave her side, Carlisle. Protect her._

Aro shook his head. "I have but one request; I would like to read your mind. Would you give me the courtesy of that?"

"You can't. I'm a shield." She tapped on her temple. "What I posses protects my mind."

"This is true, but I do suspect that you can project. I know that you are shielding Carlisle."

"I'm shielding my entire family." Her voice was strong and powerful. She looked into his eyes and grinned.

A hiss came from his chest. He looked to his left, to the guards anxiously awaiting his orders. He lifted his hand to them and motioned for them to come forward.

_Be ready_. Edward thought. _They are going to attack._

All at once, ten guards came rushing down from their high benches above Aro. Rose extended her hand, paralyzing three of them. Emmett moved two of them back to the far wall, pressing them up against it, before they fell to the ground.

_Move them out of them room or move them out of the castle all together_! Alice commanded.

One by one, the ten guards started disappearing from the room. Demetri lunged in my direction and my hand flew up, knocking him back Caius began running toward both Bella and I, and Esme jumped forward, landing inches in front of him. A roar escaped her mouth forcing Caius to the ground, where he whimpered and starting to crawl away. Edward sprang forward and moved him outside the castle. I crouched beside Esme. Her breathing was heavy and she was baring her teeth at Aro. I had never seen her look so ferocious.

Another wave of guard members came flying toward us. Esme sprang up, being flanked by Jasper; together they threw out a wave of fear that caused most of the attackers to stall in mid stride and then crawl away. Emmett and Alice then moved them out of the castle. I sank into a crouch, positioning my body in front of Bella with my arm stretched back, touching her shoulder. Jane crouched before me snarling and still attempting to manipulate me. I couldn't help but smile, since I knew she could not affect me. I heard Edward step behind me, and suddenly Jane was face down on the floor; pinned and writhing in pain. Edward quickly moved her out, and then stood behind us, not letting anyone get close.

Bella threw her arm forward, and I looked back to see her eyes closed as she gripped my shoulder with an uncomfortable force. Her mouth parted and her lower lip quivered.

_Look... Just look. _

She was having a series of rapid visions, and the more flashes I saw, the more I started to recognize. These were not visions; these were memories, recollections, moments and thoughts, and every one of them was familiar to me- they were not Bella's; they were mine.

_Aro's gift... _Bella thought.

My life was literally flashing before my eyes- I watched as those parts of me flipped and phased into more pieces of my history. It felt like time was standing still, my body motionless; I tried to open my eyes, but the dim light broke my concentration, and I couldn't help but focus on the memories that were flowing freely. There were human memories among them; I was seeing things that I thought were lost forever. I had forgotten what my sister looked like! It was a redefining moment to be able to see those things, and I would not forget. After seeing it all again, I would never forget!

Bella let go of my arm, and my eyes flew open to see her smiling at me. Edward was still behind us. The chaos was gone. The room was silent. Aro stood in the back, Chelsea and Alec by his side. He knew he could not escape this room. He held his head up, turned and slowly walked back to his chair.

"My, my… such powerful creatures you have become; no doubt, under the influence of this shield. You still maintain that you are a shield, Bella?"

"You know what I am." Bella responded.

"I do have my suspicions."

Bella laughed. "Now it is you that is trying to deceive me. Have you forgotten that I can read your mind?"

"Ah, yes. Your talented husband is able to share his gift with you. I suppose you can take on the gifts of your siblings as well?" He looked at Alice. "Have you seen how this will end, Bella? Please, enlighten me!"

"You know how Alice's gift works; I haven't decided how to proceed. No decisions have been made; therefore no one knows how this will end."

"You continue to intrigue me, Bella. You have not decided?" His laugh echoed throughout the room. "I have a proposition for you then. Join me. The Volturi guard could use someone so powerful. You would serve your race well."

"Never." Edward growled. Bella turned and touched his arm.

"We both know you do not want me for the guard."

"Nonsense, Bella. The most powerful of our kind belong here. You are no exception."

Aro stood and stepped toward her. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Consider this, Bella, and please know that there would be a place here for everyone in your coven."

"We are not a coven. We are a family. A family has no place here."

"Coven or family, it does not matter what you call it. You belong here with your maker."

She scoffed. "My maker? I have no ties to Victor."

Aro frowned. "This is highly unusual; most have very strong bonds to their maker. Perhaps you should get to know him. I am sure in time you will grow to respect him; he did bring you into this life. Surely, you have some appreciation for that."

"I do not. Victor did not mean to turn me, he only sought my human blood. The only reason I am an immortal, is that Victor was chased off by werewolves. He would have drained me and forgotten about me otherwise. I cannot respect that."

"You do have a strong memory and strong convictions. So interesting… Let's say I do know what you are. If that is the case, why not let me read you? What would be the harm?" His smile was devious.

_No, Bella. You don't have to share anything with him._ Edward thought.

She squeezed his hand. "Speaking of my memory, I have a question for you, Aro. Can you remember your human life?"

He chuckled and then ran his finger over Bella's shoulder, causing Edward to growl in response.

"You are so young and so naive to the ways of this life. Do you think that is where you gain your strength from? The fact that you can still remember being human? I have some bad news for you, dear. Those memories will fade away. You cannot hold onto them forever."

"If given the chance, would you want to see? Would you want to remember?"

"No, I see no need. My human life is over, as is yours. The sooner you realize that, the better."

Bella shook her head. "Yes, our human lives are over, no one denies that, but humans are your life force; they give you sustenance, they give you strength. Have you no respect for that?" Her voice was now bordering on sarcasm.

He laughed again. "Humans are weak, unintelligent. They are lucky that we let them live in peace, they are lucky to _not_ be our slaves. I could make that happen so easily, I could take everything away from them." The face then looked amused. "I am not fooled by your choice of diet, all it proves is that you can lie to yourself. You deny your very basic nature. You are a disgrace to the immortal race. You are all self righteous freaks."

Jasper lunged forward, but Emmett held him back. Bella sent a wave of calm to Jasper and his movements became labored, he finally resisted and fell in to Alice's arms.

Bella took a deep breath. "This ends now. I am going to give you a choice, Aro. Life or death?"

Aro looked at her curiously, pondering her question. It was too simple. Live or die? I was a little perplexed by her question myself. What was Bella offering him?

"I choose to live." Aro spat.

Bella stepped toward him and put her hand on his chest, leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"I am going to show you what it feels like to live." She kept on hand on his chest and put her other hand over his eyes. He was still for a moment before he started shaking.

"NO! I don't want to see." There was fear in Aro's voice. As he tried to move, Bella held him in place.

Bella was using his own gift on him, and she was focusing on his human memories. When Aro began to struggle Chelsea and Alec both tried to grab Bella, but Edward and Rosalie were quick to stun them and Alice moved them both out.

Aro was distraught, whimpering like a child. "I'm not weak" He cried. "I was never weak."

His legs began to give out, but Bella caught him and held him, almost lovingly.

"You are going to do more than see it," she whispered.

There were small waves of energy all around the room that were quickly becoming more intense, and the air was thick with emotion. There was a light coming off of Bella that started at her chest, pulsating and gleaming brilliantly, before it started to throb and grow, slowly moving away from her. Bella had closed her eyes, she was not moving, and it looked like she was in a trance- I could not tear my eyes away, something about it was so beautiful and so pure. Aro sobbed in her arms, and he opened his eyes and saw the light coming toward him. He too was mesmerized. He was succumbing to whatever it was that Bella was giving him.

There was sharp movement behind me. Rosalie was growling.

"No, Bella! He doesn't deserve it. Don't you dare! Not him!"

There was a moment of silence and then Emmett cried out. "No!"

Alice fell to her knees. "No, Rose! Stop."

Everything was happening too fast. I turned back to Bella to see that Rosalie had just moved herself into Bella's arms, where Aro had just been. In Bella's trance-like state, she did not have time to stop; she did not realize that it was Rose in her arms. The beam of light entered Rose's chest, and once again the glow seemed to resonate. Bella pushed her hands forward and then pulled back. The radiant glow was no longer part of Bella; it had seeped into Rose's body. The once magnificent glow was dwindling inside of Rose, but the pulsating was getting stronger. It became rounder, solid, rhythmically thudding.

Bella opened her eyes and jumped back, burying herself into Edward's chest, as he stared at Rose.

"I don't understand..." He said.

The thudding sound became wet, became thick. It rang in my ears and I recognized it immediately. It was a heartbeat. Rose's heartbeat…


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just like to play with her characters.**

**A big ole sparkly thank you to Jess for rocking beta skills!**

**Chapter 39: Emmett**

Everyone else's thoughts were gone, there was nothing but silence drenched in blackness and darkness as I fell to my knees.

The sound of her heart beating was consuming me.

Carlisle was at her side before I could even think to move, and then I flew to her side in a maddening rage, the quickest I had ever moved, yet it was too late. I looked at her closed eyelids and I watched her chest rise and fall over and over again. I had seen this so many times, but she had never actually _needed_ to breathe before. Carlisle moved quickly to examine her and I watched as he touched her, his fingers lightly pressing against her skin. I wanted to touch her, but I couldn't. I couldn't even fathom how to touch her without breaking her. I wanted to take her and embrace her, but could I grab onto her and not crush her into my arms? I wasn't sure.

**Thump thump**

**Thump thump**

"God no…" I whispered, my voice cracking. "What have you done?"

Rise and fall. Rise and fall. She was breathing. She was alive…

Her heart pounded in her chest, strong and steady, it was all I could hear.

Carlisle was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and his eyes trying to look into mine, but I couldn't look at him. He was speaking, but all I could hear was her heart, the sound of blood rushing throughout her body was so foreign to me.

**Thump thump**

**Thump thump**

I cry out and push Carlisle aside. I needed to be near her, needed her so badly. I let my hands hover over her arm but still couldn't touch her. I couldn't risk hurting her. God! I couldn't touch my wife. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing.

"Why, Rose? Why?" I threw my fist to the floor. "Rosalie! How could you do this?"

My unbreakable goddess... Never had I thought of my Rosalie as fragile, but as I looked down, she appeared so delicate, and the sight of her like that scared me. She had always been so strong and so independent, so tenacious, so honest...

Oh god... I can't deny it. I knew she wanted this. Outwardly, she mocked humans, said they were weak and overall flawed creatures, but I knew that her dislike of them grew from her envy. She longed to have a normal life, hated the fact that we would never have children. She wanted this...

I grazed my finger over her bare arm, her skin was so warm, her entire body was radiating heat, and I could feel her pulse underneath her skin.

"Carlisle!"

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "She feels so hot."

He laid his palm on her head and then on her neck, before he looked up at me. "Her temp is normal."

An uncontrollable growl was growing in my chest. "It is not fucking normal."

Carlisle sighed. "It is... normal human body temperature." He mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.'

My growl subsided, giving way to a sob. Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders once again and squeezed me. "Let's get her home."

oooOOOooo

**Esme**

Holy Mary, mother of god, Rosalie was human. Emmett was breaking down, Carlisle had gone into doctor mode, Alice and Jasper were standing beside me both looking utterly shocked. Bella threw herself into Edward's arms, clinging to him with every fiber of her being. He was trying to soothe her as her quiet cries were muffled by his shirt.

A sound coming from the back of the hall made me crouch defensively. Aro...

He was laying on the stone floor, his upper body propped up against the wall, his heart barely beating. I heard Carlisle's voice. "Let's get her home."

He looked away from our son and at me with worry in his eyes.

I wanted to cry and break down, but I knew I couldn't, I had to be strong for my family. I nodded at my husband and stood tall. "Go. We'll follow you home when we're finished here."

He smiled at me faintly and then ran behind Emmett, who cradled an unconscious Rose in his arms. Alice spoke first. "Edward, go with Carlisle, take Bella home. Everything is going to be fine. This is going to be over soon. We'll be right behind you."

"Wait..." Bella whispered. "The shield... I can't give it to you. I can give you everything else, but the shield is mine. I can't..."

Alice grabbed her hand. "It's alright. We don't need it. You have given us enough. Go!"

Alice tried to pull her hand back, but Bella didn't let go. "Let them take him Alice."

Alice nodded, and then Edward and Bella disappeared. Aro coughed and Jasper snarled as he whipped his head in Aro's direction. Alice put her hand on Jasper's chest.

"How does this end, Alice?" Jasper's voice was horse and his hands shook.

Before Alice could answer, the sound of the ravenous newborns filled my ears. Bella's words to Alice made me realize.

_Let them take him_

"We don't have to do anything." She pictured the newborns breaking through the door. She was right, we wouldn't have to end him. "He's brought this on himself. A pretty justified means to an end if you ask me."

The newborns were just outside the walls, ravenous and enraged by the smell of Aro's blood. I couldn't help but stare as his eyelids began to open. His new chocolate brown eyes were wide, his expression a mix of fear and wonder. My concentration was broken by sounds of uncontrollable hunger. The snarls, hissing and scratching at the walls were demanding their next kill. A single tear ran down Aro's cheek and I winced at the sight.

"Don't, Esme." Jasper shouted. "Don't feel sorry for him."

We all stood before Aro, looking down at him powerless and weak.

"He would have killed us all, would have taken the lives of our entire family just for the sake of his own selfish fears. He created this viscous circle. He can end it."

Jasper took my hand. "I'm letting them in." Alice announced.

I held my hand up. "Wait." I crouched to his level and looked him in the face. "There is no point in having fear anymore. You know what is about to happen. Just accept it and have your last moments of peace with the choices you've made."

I wiped the tear from his cheek and stood. "Let them in."

The door opened and like flashes of light, the newborns flew to Aro, taking his blood for themselves. He never screamed or tried to fight, he died quickly and we saw no reason to stay there any longer. It was time to go home.

oooOOOooo

**Emmett**

I had been pacing the floor impatiently for hours, and was not using any of Bella's gifts. Everyone's thoughts were frantic, jumbled, and I couldn't make any sense of them. I was pretty sure Jasper was exhausting himself trying to keep me calm, and I couldn't even bring myself to try and envision the future. The possibilities were scaring the crap out of me.

"When is she going to wake up? _Is_ she going to wake up?"

Carlisle hadn't left the room once. He squeezed his eye brows together at my question. "Emmett, we have no precedent for this. I have no answers. I'm sorry."

He sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Her vital signs are good. Physically, everything appears normal. This is a traumatic change." He took Rose's hand and closed his eyes.

"She is going to wake up. She just needs time. I have seen it Emmett. She will wake."

The selfish monster in me reared its ugly head. "Change her, Carlisle. Change her back. Bring me back _my_ Rose."

He stood and looked down at Rose and slowly back up to me. "I can't."

"Please, Carlisle. I will never ask anything of you again. Please do this for me. I need her."

"Emmett, when I changed Rose, I did not give her a choice. I took her and brought her into this world very selfishly, and I think we both know that she always resented not being given that choice. We will wait for her to wake. I'm sorry Emmett. I just can't do that to her again. Not unless it is what she wants."

"Get out." I put my head down. I couldn't look at his face, because I couldn't deny the truth in his words.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me." He was already at the door.

"Just go."

I went to the chair and sat, watching her breathe and listening to her heart. I took her hand, rubbing my fingers lightly over her palm and over her wedding ring.

"I love you, Rosalie." I whispered to her. "You are still wearing my ring. You are still my wife. I love you so much, baby, come back to me, please."

I spent the next three hours by her side, praying for her to wake up, whispering to her, telling her that I loved her, begging her to open her eyes, crying for her to squeeze my hand, silently struggling to keep myself together and questioning our future together. I was contemplating changing her myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'd never changed anyone; I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing. What if I couldn't stop? I would kill her. And Carlisle… I had never asked him to do anything for me. He was the only one I would trust to change her and he wouldn't. That bastard!

Her finger twitched in my hand. I hovered over her and watched as she opened her eyes. Her blue irises peered out from hooded lids and stared at me. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she ran her hand over mine and then shivered, but she didn't pull away; she only gripped my hand tighter.

"Emmett..." Her voice... It was still hers, but softer. I stared into her blue eyes in disbelief.

"Rose, are you... Are you alright? How do you feel?"

She started to sit up and I lifted her up gently to a sitting position.

"I feel tired." She shook her head. "I feel good."

She smiled.

I sat next to her on the bed and ran my hands along her cheeks, wiping away her warm tears.

"I heard you." She said and I looked at her curiously. "While I slept, I heard what you said."

"I love you." I replied, pulling away a bit. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Is this what you want?" I asked.

She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced.

"I talked to Carlisle… He can change you bac-"

"No! I won't go through that again. I forbid you to change me back." Her hand was gripping my arm. Not thinking, I pushed her hand away and she gasped, then clutched her hand to her chest.

Oh god! I'd hurt her. "How are we supposed to do this? I can't even fucking touch you!" I stalked to the back of the room. "Do you even want me as part of your life anymore?"

"Emmett, get your ass over here and talk to me about this." Dammed Rosalie, I almost found it humorous that even as a human, she was still bossing me around. I supposed she would always be a spoiled little brat. I sat back down next to her and sighed.

"Emmett, I need you to know how much I love you. Don't ever fucking doubt that I love you." She took a couple of deep breaths. "Having said that, you of all people know what a selfish creature I am. Yes, I want you in my life. You are my husband for Christ's sake."

I huffed. "I am your _vampire_ husband. I can't give you the normal life you want."

"We'll figure this out."

I shook my head. "How? I know you, Rose, I know you better than anyone. It's not going to be long before you want children and you know I can't give you that. Am I supposed to sit back and wait for you to crawl into the arms of some human and have a child that isn't mine? Am I supposed to sit back and watch you grow old? Watch you die?"

I turned around and faced the window. I couldn't think straight. Rose had been my entire life, she was the reason why I was standing there, the reason I was a vampire. Her selfishness all but slapped me in the face. I couldn't stay in the room with her, so I threw open the window and jumped. The only thing I could think to do was run.

I pushed my legs to run faster than I ever had before, and couldn't stop myself from taking down every tree in my path. I smashed boulders with my fists, and grabbed the biggest redwood I could find and uprooted it like a weed, chucking it into the distance and screaming as it landed with a thud hundreds of yards away.

I felt myself calming down and I could smell Jasper. He approached me from behind and kept his distance. I turned my head slightly to see him sitting with his eyes closed, most likely concentrating on fighting the rage that was coming off of me.

"Go away, Jazz. I want to be alone right now."

He opened his eyes. "You OK?"

"You know that I am far from OK. I don't know what the hell to do." I turned to face him. "She is human, Jazz. She wants to stay that way. She has forbidden me to change her back."

"I know this is hard for you, Emmett. She made a hasty decision and she is just as torn up about this as you are, but she is still your Rosie. She still loves you. I can feel it."

"Yeah, she still loves me alright, and she is still Rosie- still thinking only of herself. I can't believe she did this. She chose to change and didn't think of how it would affect me at all."

"You're right, but she didn't really consider anything. She just saw the opportunity and acted without thought."

I jumped toward the nearest tree and kicked it over. I growled and screamed in resentment and fear.

"Emmett..."

"Fuck you, Jasper. Put yourself in my position and tell me that you wouldn't be freaking out if that were Alice instead of Rose. I am so pissed at her. If it hadn't been for her, I would have died after that bear attacked me. She chose to give me immortality and share her life with me. What the fuck is going to happen now?"

"Listen, Em, when you are finished with your rage run, why don't you come home and talk to her about this. Consider your options."

"What options? Either Rose is going to choose to stay with us, which I highly doubt, or she will leave us to pursue what she has always wanted- a normal human life with a white picket fence, two kids and a dog. What the hell else is there to consider?"

"What about you? Are going to just let her go?" He asked.

"What choice do I have?"

"Have you considered talking to Bella? She made Rose human, gave her humanity. It's part of her gift. She could give that to you…"

My head was spinning. I couldn't think; I couldn't even stand anymore. I was on my knees again. "What if that is not what _I_ want?"

"What do you want?"

"I want Rose. I want my wife."

Jasper crouched beside me. "You already have her. She may be alive, but she is still Rose and she still wants you."

I put my head down. "I'm not sure that I want to give up this life."

"Em, you need to make a choice. I am not saying that it will be easy, but things are different now."

"I don't know what to do."

"Just take some time and think about this. None of us had a choice on becoming what we are. You are one of the few of our kind to embrace being a vampire with such ease. Stop and think about why that is."

I didn't need to think about it. Rosalie Hale was the reason.

Before I could think another thought, I was running again with Jasper right behind me.

"Emmett! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I need to talk to Bella."


	41. Chapter 40

**First and foremost, I need to thank Jess for helping me clean up this story with a good beta scrubbing! Thanks again!**

**Please note that I own nothing. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 40: Bella**

I focused on nothing- a void, an escape from everything. I wished I could sleep, wanting to curl up in a thick blanket and doze off into a peaceful slumber. We had been home for two hours, and as usual in Forks, Washington, rain and clouds had grayed the skies. Everyone was tense, and no one was even talking. The silence was torturous.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was loving, but steeped in concern. The only thing I could do was hold him tighter to let him know how much I needed him. He pulled away and put his hands on my face, staring at me through dark eyes before bringing his lips to my forehead. His hand reached out to me as he walked toward the door.

We ran into the dark forest, sprinting into the night while a soft rain soaked our clothing. I put all of my energy into running, into moving faster. Edward's scent crept into my nose and forced me to let go of everything else around me. The trees masked a clouded sky, heavy with moisture, as I moved with the wind, letting it guide my body.

I drifted away from Edward, running without thought. My feet gradually slowed, and I looked up past the branches and waited for the thunder. It was coming. I could feel the conflicting energy high above me and tasted the electricity in the air. Lightning came down less than a mile away; the heat causing water to vaporize, fueling the change of pressure in the air around me. Like an explosion, the rapid waves of compressed air expelled forward into an echoing boom.

The slowing rain beat against the earth, creating a rhythm. Dripping from the leaves, was a song in the making. I paid close attention to the larger rain drops; letting only the constant sounds form an intricate pattern.

My ears perked when a deep thudding gave me a bass drum. The constant pounding shook my body, reminding me of my thirst. The sound was a heart-beat; the scent was drowned in the rain. Another burst of lightning brought enough light for me to spy Edward watching me, an eight second run from where I stood. I didn't want to see the concerned looked on his face any longer. Standing here reminded me of my hunger strike- that feeling of famishment mixed with the fear of the unknown was rattling me. I pounded my foot down in time with the pulse still haunting my ears. The monster inside of me was fighting to release itself from the cage I had so carefully constructed. I resisted the urge to kill the beast whose blood called to me. I wished the rain would wash it all away, but all the rain could do for me was give me a soundtrack.

As the thunder continued to roar, and the rain scattered in its patterns, the music was no longer calming. It was a driving tension, and it made me want to run again. Before I could take a step, Edward's arms came around my waist, turning me around roughly, his breathing ragged, and his eyes black with thirst.

"Hunt with me." The tone of his voice frightened me, his grip on my arms was tighter than it should have been. I jerked my arm in reaction, which only made him hold me with an even stronger grasp. "You need this. This isn't _you_. This is what we do to survive. I know that there is a small part of you that loves the hunt. We all do..."

He was right of course, there was a part of me screaming for nourishment, and my body would rejoice when I was sated by blood. I conceded with a nod and followed as he ran. I stayed behind him, leaving inches between our bodies. We moved together in perfect unison. I knew when he would move, I knew how many steps he would take and how far he would jump. I wasn't reading his mind, I didn't have to. The moment I felt his arms come around me, I remembered the first time he touched me, the feeling of hope and security flooding my senses. We had an unparalleled connection to each other, an unbreakable bond between our bodies and minds.

We turned into animals, relying only on our senses and instinct, alongside a stifling need for sustenance. Edward sprang forward and we landed side by side atop the peak of the sloping land and found that our prey was only two hundred feet away- a large bear had laid itself down to rest. We watched and listened as its breathing slowed but the sweet invitation of its blood was too much to ignore. The sound of its heart was more present then the ongoing storm taking place in the sky above. A growl was emanating from Edward's chest, and his eyes met mine for a moment before we lunged downward toward our kill. We fed together snarling and hissing as we let our demons take control. There was ripping flesh, biting, and sucking its life away. A tremendous rush filled me as I pulled away and watched him drink. He looked wild and feral with scarlet blood running down his chin. As his eyes snapped up to meet mine, another one of his growls set something inside me loose. He stopped drinking and focused on me and the sounds from his chest became louder. He was no longer goading the lifeless bear beneath us with his deep warnings. There was a different, distinct hunger in his eyes. He was looking at me like a predator looks at its prey.

I threw myself back, crouching in preparation for his attack. He stood before me looking untamed and thirsting for more. He leaped toward me and I ran, knowing that my attempts would be futile. I turned to face him, baring my teeth and showing no fear. My body instinctually thrust forward toward him with every ounce of energy I could exude. The sound of our bodies crashing together made the thunder seem like a whisper.

His urgent hands and lips roamed my body, tearing my clothing and holding me down. I writhed under his touch, and pulled him closer, grabbing his hair, twisting the wet bronze locks between my fingers. I pushed on his chest, moving him back, pressing him up against a tree. I ripped his shirt down the middle and watched the rain run down his bare chest. My fingers followed the path of water down and I undressed him quickly. I knelt before him and worshipped him with my mouth, my hands traveling to his hips, pulling him in deeper, making him moan and arch his back until the tree behind him began to crack under his weight.

He pushed me down onto my back. I was naked, wet and needy for him. I parted my legs wide and touched my breasts as he stood over me. I used one hand to move myself back slowly. He watched, studying me as I moved myself away before pouncing on top of me, running his nose down my neck, across my collar bones and in between my breasts. He inhaled deeply and met my eyes before bringing his fingers to my core to stroke me and tease me. I couldn't help but throw my head back as his fingers were joined by his lips and tongue, his teeth grazing my inner thigh. His hands worked their way up to my torso and suddenly he grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and the small of my back with the other, lifting me onto him.

"Mine." He whispered as he entered me.

"Yes." I cried out. He gripped my hair and pulled, exposing my neck. I arched my back, stretching out my body for him, letting him see all of me.

"God, look at you. So fucking beautiful." His hands were frenzied, touching my stomach, my breasts, and my ass. His hand settled between my legs, circling his fingers slowly and making me cry out his name.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"Edward..." I grabbed his arms and squeezed. "Oh god... I'm yours. Always yours."

His free hand slipped behind my neck again and he yanked me forward, making me look at him. He rocked his hips faster. I could feel the pressure building. I tried to throw my head back again, but he wouldn't let me.

"No. Look at me." Our eyes met and locked together. Never breaking our stare, we ravaged each other. Overcome by some primal force, we let go together, showing each other everything, no secrets between us. There was nothing more important to me than this man.

Afterward, we lay together under the branches of a large redwood. The storm had ended. Edward hummed our rain song in my ear while he ran his fingers down the side of my body. His hands traveled to my back where he massaged me.

"You're tense."

I nodded. Our temporary escape was over. Reality was calling.

"What is it? What is going on in that head of yours?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. I had been keeping myself tightly shielded ever since we had left Italy. I touched his face with a sigh and let down my guard for him.

I couldn't hide my fears from him anymore. Scenes from the castle in Volterra flashed through my mind; I wondered what would happen now that Aro was dead. I remembered the sound of Rose's heartbeat, as well as Emmett's reaction. I was questioning what I had done- not just the acts themselves but the consequences.

"Bella, don't."

"Don't? I... Rose is alive. I did that." I shook in his arms. "How is she?"

"She's well. She is healthy and Bella... You need to stop berating yourself over this. She wanted this. You gave her what no one else could. She's happy."

A breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "What about Emmett?"

"He's overwhelmed and confused, but he knows that Rose chose this." His quickly turned his head to the right. "He wants to speak to you."

We ran toward the house. There were clothes waiting for us on the back porch, thanks to Alice. Jasper and Esme sat in the living room watching television. Jasper stood and approached, nodding at Edward and smiling at me.

"Come on." He motioned toward the couch. "Sit."

He offered me a controller for the Wii. "Want to play? I can still kick your ass at Mario Kart."

I giggled and he put his arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

"That's better. Bella, stop feeling guilty. We're home and we are safe." He squeezed my shoulder and Edward sat beside me and took my hand. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled before looking at Carlisle who had entered the room and knelt at my feet.

"Thank you."

I gave him a questioning look.

"You kept us protected. Your gift saved us all." He said softly.

"My gift put us all in danger. I could still be-"

"No, Bella. You can't change who you are. You broke no rules. The Volturi had no right to take any action against you. Jasper's right, you have no need to feel guilty. You didn't kill Aro, you did the opposite. You gave him the ultimate gift. His death was a result of his own cowardice."

"They won't be coming back." Alice said from the doorway. She danced her way over and sat on the floor in front of us. "The visions have been coming so clearly."

She was shaking with excitement and talking so quickly, I could barely understand her. Alice had spent the past few hours concentrating on the future of the Volturi. She had also been making phone calls to every immortal she knew with ties to Aro or the guard. News of Aro's death was spreading like wildfire and the prophecy of 'IT' was becoming common knowledge. Reactions were swinging between shock and awe. The Volturi guard had never been defeated and I feared retaliation. Alice shook her head at me and scolded me with a playful slap on my arm. She reminded me that others now knew of my gift and they knew that I was in the presence of a myriad of extremely gifted vampires, which in turn gave me more than enough power to protect us all. Alice added that no one would dare to attempt such a thing after we defeated Aro and his guard so easily. The Cullen family was being revered by some and feared by others.

She continued to tell us that Aro's secrets weren't secret anymore. His death was a shock, but a relief to many. He had squandered his gift. He had taken too much control, turning the Volturi into something that everyone feared, when it should have been a place of comfort and security for all of our kind. It had been created to keep the peace and to safeguard our world.

Carlisle seemed absolutely elated that our family had taken on the reputation of having so much power without hostility. Word was spreading that we were not vengeful and that we sought nothing but the ability to live freely; to continue our vegetarian lifestyle, without bringing harm to anyone.

"This could mean so much. The Volturi could go back to the way it once was; keeping order without corruption or greed." Carlisle whispered.

There was a sudden rush of hope filling the room. Everyone was buzzing with optimism.

"Bella! We need to talk." Emmett raced into the room, grabbed my hand and led me out to the back porch. He pulled me into a hug and then pulled back with his hands on my arms.

"I need to ask for your help." He withdrew his hands and leaned back against the railing. "You gave Rose the one thing that I could not give her. This is a dream come true for her."

He paused and then turned to face the trees. "She is my life. I can't face forever without her."

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

"Don't apologize. Rose is happy. She can finally have a normal life. It's what she has always wanted. Bella, I don't want to live my forever, I want_**her**_forever. I want to grow old with her. I want to build her a house with a giant white picket fence and I want to give her children. That is _our_ dream. We have our fairy tale moments too..."

I put my hand on his shoulder. When I closed my eyes, his memories flooded my mind. Starting with early childhood, I saw that his unabashed joy for life came from his parents. They were loving, supportive and encouraged creativity and laughter. There was so much laughter in his life, and I couldn't help but smile at his ability to make everyone around him love him and be sucked in by his never ending sense of humor.

I began to see Rose through his eyes. She was his goddess; outwardly strong and cold, but Emmett's Rosalie was so much more. She saved him from death and he loved her immediately. Their love reminded me of how I felt about Edward. I took my hand off his shoulder; I didn't want to see anymore. Those were his memories, his moments, private things... I couldn't.

"Please, Bella, I need you to do this for me." He turned to look me in the eye. "I know I sound like a greedy bastard, but I want it all. I want to give Rosalie everything. I want to _live_ with her."

"Are you sure? Please tell me that you have talked to Rose about this."

"I have." He replied.

"And?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "For the record, Rosalie wants me no matter what, but this is not about what _she_ wants."

He sighed and brought his arms down. "Besides, if the human experience doesn't work out, I'll have Carlisle bite me." He cracked a smile.

"Em!" I smacked his arm. "Please don't joke about this."

"Sorry, I can't help it- I can't stand the tension around here. Yes, Aro is dead, but I think the world is better for it. Yes, we took out the Volturi guard, but we are home now and we are all unharmed. Yes, my wife is human, but fuck... She's happy about it." He started to laugh.

It wasn't a laugh becoming of Emmett; it was a hollow sound that quickly turned into a sob. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Please..." His words came out as a whisper.

"Emmett, this is all happening really fast. Maybe you should take some time and think about this."

He pounded his fist down onto the railing, breaking it and sending shards of wood all around. I took a step back.

"Emmett." Carlisle's voice came from behind me. "I think taking some time is a good idea. You're feeling so many emotions right now; it may not be the right time. There is no rush."

Emmett took two steps back.

"I am well aware of what I am asking for." He said through gritted teeth.

Carlisle put his arm up. "Of course you are. I would never insult your intelligence by saying otherwise. I just want you to be sure. This decision doesn't have to be made right now."

Em closed his eyes. "Yes, right now. We are immortal. We have a never ending supply of time and it means nothing. Rose doesn't have that luxury anymore, and I don't want to waste any time arguing over this. I want to join my wife in a life where time means something again."

Carlisle lowered his head. "I insist on being by your side during the entire process."

Emmett smiled at him. "You know, when I'm human, it might finally come in handy to have a doctor around." Then Emmett turned to me. "You haven't answered me, Bella."

I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. Was it too soon for this? Could I do it again? Was it the right thing to do?

"Bella, I want you to know something." Emmett said softly. "During our little scuffle in Italy, I used Eleazar's gift. I never understood how it really worked until I watched you touch Aro. You may be a shield, but I think what you really are- is a vessel."

I cocked my eyebrow in his direction.

"Your aura was a mix of so many things. You took in everything around you and you used it. What I saw was everything you have taken in come together. I watched your entire body radiate. I saw your true gift come from right here." He motioned to my heart.

"It was a ball of shimmering light. It was absolutely beautiful. It was perfection. It traveled down your arms and stopped at your fingertips. Your hands, your touch was so light. You had all this power and all it took was the tiniest push of your hand before the light started spilling into him, and then into Rosalie. You gave them both humanity in its most basic form. You are a giver of life. It's what you were meant to do."

I looked over to Carlisle who smiled down at me. "I think he's right."

I nodded at Emmett who scooped me up into a giant embrace as he thanked me over and over.

"I want to do this now." He walked toward the door and then quickly turned back. "Wait... Edward! Jasper! Get out here!"

It wasn't more than three seconds before they were coming out to see what was happening. Emmett smiled as they approached us. "I need one last run with my brothers."

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "All right, Em. This is your last chance to beat me."

"Oh, I will. I'm going to warn you all now. Full out run, no holding back, trees be damned. I need to go out in style. We run to Canada, maybe farther, and we don't come home until I've gotten my last grizzly. Edward, don't even think about letting me win, you'd better give it all you've got, boy."

He and Edward smirked at each other and then darted into the forest followed by Jasper and Carlisle.

I walked back into the house to find Esme, Alice, and Rose in the living room.

"Where are the guys?" Rose asked.

I sat next to her on the couch. "They went for a run."

"Did Emmett get a chance to talk with you?"

"Yes." I replied. "Are you OK with this?"

She didn't answer me right away. "I told him that I want to be with him. Human or vampire… It doesn't matter to me. I just want _him_. Are you going to do it? Are you going to change him?"

"I am. As long as it is what you both want."

She nodded and smiled. Esme was on the other side of Rose, rubbing her back, and Alice began rocking in her seat. We all knew she was having a vision, and I concentrated as flashes of Emmett's face ran through my mind. At first I saw him laughing, holding Rose's hand, but then the vision changed. My hand was on his chest and both of our expressions were pained. Two possibilities…

Alice stared at me. "It's not solid yet. Are you having second thoughts, Bella?"

"No. Well, it's not that I'm having second thoughts." I paused and took a deep breath. "You have to understand that what I did… It wasn't planned, it was… instinctual? Something inside me was guiding my actions; I didn't even know I could do that!" I closed my eyes again and focused on Edward- ever since our trip to Italy, I could feel his presence and state of mind, no matter where he was.

Exhilarating speed, laughter and love; bragging and banter between brothers. They were experiencing a run to end all runs in a display that portrayed masculine bonding; I could sense all this coming from Edward.

"It will all work out." Esme said, as she tries to calm Rose.

"When will they be back?"

Alice giggled. "I think they are going to be a while. Emmett's having too good of a time right now and it is going to take a few hours before he can get his hands on a grizzly."

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I may go take a nap. Would you please wake me when they get home?" Rose asked quietly.

"Of course." Esme replied.

Rose headed upstairs and Esme sighed. "She's frightened. I think she may be the one that is unsure, although she would never admit it."

"I don't think she is unsure about what she wants. She is now realizing the consequences of her actions. She didn't have time to think about it before, and now… It is finally hitting her that her decision is affecting all of us."

I went to our bedroom in hopes of preparing myself for Emmett's return. I replayed the events from Italy over and over again in my mind, trying to recall every action, every feeling, anything I could hold onto that would help me give humanity to Emmett. I took the time to think about what Emmett had said earlier- he had called me a vessel, a person regarded as a holder or receiver of something. All that time, I had been so confused about the incredible gift I had. Leave it to Emmett to take something that had continued to boggle my mind, and put it into perspective so easily.

Nine hours later, the men returned to the house shirtless and laughing. Jasper's pants were shredded and barely staying up.

"Nice pants." I teased.

He grinned. "Don't complain. I could have come home naked."

"We're you glad you didn't." Esme said from behind me.

Edward came to me and kissed my cheek before wrapping his arms around me. "I've missed you," he whisperd.

Emmett had run upstairs to wake Rose, and Edward squeezed me.

_He is quite impatient. Are you ready to do this, my angel?_

_As ready as I will ever be…_

He took my hand and led me to our room. I laid myself on the bed and watched him change.

"They're waiting for you in their bedroom. Carlisle is there too. I'll wait here. I think Rose wants some privacy."

I nodded as he sat down beside me. I contemplated just moving myself into their room, but I could already feel the tension coming from both Emmett and Carlisle. I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall. Carlisle opened the door for me and nodded as I entered. Emmett was lying on the bed with Rose sitting beside him. They stared into each other's eyes, Rose running her hand down his chin. He brought his hand up to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down her cheek. The bond between the two was visible in the air around them.

"Hey now, I don't want to see you cry. Please, baby, this is going to change everything for the better." He assured her quietly. As she stood and walked toward me, her tears continued to fall.

"Thank you." She said quickly before walking out the door.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Emmett said. Carlisle sat down on the desk by the door and I sat down next to Emmett.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened when I had done this to Rose. The situation was so different; there was no urgency this time and not nearly as much intensity. As I began to focus my energy, I could feel my chest tightening, the constricting feeling familiar. I tried to pull everything into the center of my being. I took in a deep breath and a sensation ran through my body like the swell of the ocean, enveloping me with the need to expel some of the energy. I put my hand to Emmett's chest and I could feel his body shake beneath my fingers. The only thing I could hear was Emmett's panicked breathing. I opened my eyes to see my hands aglow; white light hovering over them while I used my mind to push the light away. I watched the light dances over Emmett's chest, illuminating his skin, and covering his entire torso and neck. I made sure my hand was directly over his heart before I used every ounce of energy I had to push.

My hands jumped back and I was surrounded by silence

I pushed again. I could sense Carlisle behind me. He was focusing on Emmett.

_No heart beat. No pulse._

I harnessed Carlisle's focus and pushed once more. As my hands attempted to pump life into Emmett, I felt a jolt run up my arm. Something was not right. His heart should have been beating. I stared down at his chest and my eyes delved underneath his skin where I could see his venom coursing through his veins, I could see every muscle, every tendon, all of the inner workings of his body. I pushed the life into him and watched as it reached every part except for his heart.

His still heart had its own glow, and I watched as the fiery brilliance beamed from inside of him. Not only could I see it, but I could feel a surge of emotions coming from it. My hand was still on his chest, and it started to tingle while my vision was overtaken by a flood of images. Everything that Emmett loved about his second life was flashing before my eyes.

Then it hit me. He wouldn't let go. There was a part of him that didn't want this. Somehow, I knew that I could do no more.

I slowly retracted my hand. "I'm so sorry, Emmett."

"What is happening?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Why? Why can't you do it?"

I leaned into him and put his hand in mine. "You're not ready. You won't let go."

He slipped his hand out of mine and turned toward the window. "Won't let go of what?"

"Emmett, there is a part of you that is holding on to your life as a vampire. I don't need any gifts to know that you have embraced this life with all that you are. You are hanging onto this part of yourself so tightly that no matter how hard I try, I cannot take that away from you, not ever. I can take people's gifts, but I can't take their will. You have an exceedingly strong will to live your life as an immortal. You are not ready for this."


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: A big, giant, super massive thank you to Jess for her beta skills! Sparkly fist pump!**

**Chapter 41: Bella**

As I stepped away from the bed, Carlisle embraced and comforted Emmett as he started to cry. His huge frame shook, but he shed no tears. His pain radiated through me and pushed me back against the wall. Carlisle strengthened his hold and then passed a wave of calm to his trembling son. I shielded myself from the calm and wrapped myself in his wash of strangled emotions, in hopes of finding a way to overpower his will.

"_It's futile,"_ an unknown voice whispered to me. My body moved towards the floor and I listen intently for the voice to speak to me again. Carlisle looked at me in confusion.

"Did you hear it?" I asked.

He shook his head no and continued rubbing Emmett's back, trying to give him solace.

_Tell me more. Tell me what I need to do. _ I silently begged the voice for guidance, but there was nothing but an eerie absence of sound.

I whispered my apologies to Emmett, before I closed my eyes and moved myself into my bedroom downstairs, into Edward's waiting arms. He knew that I was unable to change Emmett- his keen hearing and telepathic abilities saved me from having to explain.

"I failed him." I said as I shoved myself against him, pulling his body against mine and deeply breathing his scent, trying desperately to distract myself.

"No, you have not failed. You did everything you could." His hands drifted to my face and he kissed my forehead. He carried me to our bed and gently placed me down.

"I don't want this." My voice cracked as I spoke. "I do not want this responsibility. It's too much."

"Open your eyes, Bella. Please, look at me."

His golden eyes stared into mine and I took a deep breath. "What you are discovering about your abilities is beyond anything you or I have ever experienced. Give yourself time. We all need time to learn what we are capable of. We have forever to figure this out. Be patient, my love."

"_He speaks the truth."_ The unknown voice whispered. _"Be strong."_

I cocked my head to the side. "Did you hear that?" I asked him.

He looked at me curiously. "What are you referring to?"

"The voice…"

He hadn't heard it. I closed my eyes again.

"What voice? Please Bella, tell me what's happening."

"I heard a voice. It told me to be strong." A sudden rush of fear raced through me. "I'm hearing voices I can't recognize. Oh god; I am going crazy."

Edward held me tightly and ran his fingers through my hair. "Shhh, it's OK. Just breathe, Bella."

"_He loves you so much. Just look at how he tries to shield you from the anything unpleasant. He is adorable in his efforts, but it won't work."_ The unknown voice became clearer, it was a woman. Her words gave way to a song. She was humming a simple tune that over took all of the worry in my mind.

"It's so beautiful…" I whisper. "So familiar…"

I breathed deeply through my nose and as I exhaled, my eyes grew heavy. Even with all of my effort, I could not keep them open. All of the tension in my body dwindled and I began to feel like I was floating.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was muffled. His touch on my shoulders became a whisper on my skin.

"Bella?" The intonation in his tone was now anguished, his grip on my shoulders nonexistent.

I was surrounded by silence once again. I felt unattached to my body. Edward's voice was gone and I couldn't feel his arms around me any longer. Logic told me to be afraid, but a discernible peace had taken over my senses.

The harmonious hum filled my ears and guided me toward the source. A soft giggle came from afar. I should have run toward it; I should have sought out this foreign noise, but I couldn't move. I could only succumb to what I perceived to be a warm, soft, all encompassing rest. I wondered if I was dreaming.

"Isn't she the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Her question was followed by a laugh. "My Bella…"

"She is extraordinary. There is no doubt about that." The reply came from another unknown voice. The voice was that of a man. He chuckled softly and sighed.

"Bella, honey, come to me."

There was velvety cool air swirling around me, as if I was slowing down from a run on a cool Phoenix night. My feet touched down on a tangible surface and my eyes allowed themselves to open. I was bathed in light. I looked around and saw the wind curling in various pale colors, forming a bubble around me.

"She is a goddess," said the male.

"No, she is much more," said the female.

My eyes frantically searched for the source of the voices, but there was nothing but the swirling breeze around me. Instinctively, I began to crouch. "Show yourselves."

"Surely she recognizes your voice." The male seemed surprised.

"She will. She's confused, give her a moment. Bella, sweetheart, listen to me." Her words turned into a hum again. The tune penetrated my ears and my chest ached. With my hands balled into fists, I dropped to my knees. The song... I knew it. The gentle chromatic scale pierced my mind. I was totally consumed by its haunting melody, and I wrapped my arms around myself and begin to rock back and forth. A new sensation of calm flowed over me as the humming faded.

Recognition hit me and my eyes flashed open. The churning hues around me weakened and withered to reveal a female form.

"Mom?" My lips quivered as I spoke. There was a light brighter than the sun shining down on her, illuminating her face. My mother...

"Come to me, Bella." Her smile melted away any fear and I rose to meet her. It was as though I was moving in slow motion; I couldn't get to her fast enough. She took me into her arms and began to hum again. Memories of her flooded my mind- I could see her cradling my tiny body shortly after giving birth to me, followed by her silly baby talk while she coaxed me to say my first words. The scenes kept flowing like a real time scrap book, each page revealing another piece of my life.

"I used to sing you to sleep. Do you remember?"

I nodded and looked at her face again. Only then did I realize how much I looked like her. I shook my head in disbelief. As refreshing as it may have been to see my mother, I didn't understand what was happening.

She grinned. "You're safe with me."

"Where are we?"

She tapped her temple. "In your mind. Physically you haven't moved. Look."

She pointed downward. Below us was a translucent wall. I could see into my bedroom where Edward had me cradled in his arms. He was distraught and chanting my name, telling me he loved me and begging me to wake.

"The poor thing, he's beside himself." My mother looked as though she disapproved. "He is worried sick. I think you should do something."

She put her hand on my cheek. "He looks like he could use some rest too. You know, you can give that to him."

"How?"

"Call to him, comfort him, give him peace."

I looked down to my love, his fear wafting through the air like a ghost.

"Edward?"

He became still, clutching my body protectively and starting to growl.

"Edward, listen to me." I closed my eyes and concentrated on calming him. The tension in his body diminished. "I'm safe. I'm right here."

"Bella, I need you."

"I'm right here. Close your eyes, baby. Sleep with me. Trust me, Edward. I love you."

My mother began to hum and his eye lids closed. He lay next to me on the bed. Unable to loosen his grip on me, he held me even closer and then drifted off into unconsciousness for the first time in over ninety years, emanating pure serenity.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered.

"You two are precious together." She giggled and took my hand before sitting Indian style and pulling me down next to her.

"You've done well. He is quite handsome." She winked at me and let out a laugh as she looked down at him. "You're still confused aren't you?"

"I guess I am. I never thought I would sleep again. Dreaming is something I thought was in the past."

She took my hand and I watched as our fingers intertwined, just as they had when we walked together when I was a child.

"This is all part of your gift. I am here to help you understand a few things. You already know that you are very powerful. When you were in Italy, you gained an incredible amount of abilities- one of which you are experiencing right now. You can sleep. Not only can you sleep, but you can dream too. That's where we are now."

I took a moment to look around me. Encased in a whirling spectrum of light, this surreal moment stunned me into silence. It had been so long since I had been able to dream, I had forgotten how odd it could be.

"I guess I should tell you, that these dreams have the potential to be more forthcoming than your typical fantasy."

"What do you mean?"

"This particular gift is similar to what Alice can do. You will be able to see things before they happen. However, you may not see an event taking place, but clues to what will happen, which is where this gift gets interesting. Much like a dream, you will have to interpret what you see. Everything will not be spelled out for you. It will take some work on your part, but the real kicker is that these things are not based on people's decisions. These things _will_ come to pass. As you can see, you can give this to others. Just look at your husband."

She paused and looked down at Edward again. "Husband… My baby is a married woman. What is his gift?"

I smiled. "He can read minds."

"Ah, I see. Can he read yours?"

"Yes, when I let him."

"Good girl. From what I have seen, he is very wise as well. Trust in his advice. I may not be able to read minds, but I can tell that between the two of you, you will figure this all out."

"Mom? How much do you know about what's going on at home?"

"I know that you need to listen to your husband." She raised one eyebrow and breathed deeply. "Emmett is unique is his attachment to his life as a vampire and his will is iron clad. Although he has made the decision to give up immortality, his choice is hasty and he doesn't realize that making that choice alone does not free him of what he has grown to love. He also doubts the bond between him and his wife. He believes that the beating of her heart will change the way she feels about him. The poor thing; he needs to know that she will love him regardless, but even that knowledge is not enough. He needs to believe it and accept it, and until that happens, he will not be able to change who he is."

"That makes sense, but if it's a matter of will, then how was I able to change Aro? I can't imagine that he wanted to be human. He loathed human kind."

"I can't answer that question, but he can."

A shiver ran through me. "He can't. He's dead."

She squeezed my hand and looked over her shoulder.

"Anything is possible in your dreams." The male voice came from behind my mother and then I saw him. Aro stood behind her. His eyes were no longer red, but a deep brown. He held up his arms and opened his hands so that his palms faced me. "There is nothing to fear, Bella. I am only here to help you understand."

My mother took both of my hands. "It's alright. He can explain some things that I can't. Please, Aaron, sit with us."

"Thank you, Renee." He sat next to my mother and kept as far away from me as he could. "Aro is short for Aaron."

"You look like an Aaron. I think it suits you better than Aro." My mother shook his hand and then he faced me.

"I know this must be difficult for you, Bella. I want to reassure you that I am only here by request of your dear mother. She asked that I answer a few questions."

He bowed his head and waited for me to speak. I tried reading his mind, but there was nothing; no thoughts, no emotions and no aura.

"There is no use in trying to read me; I am nothing more than an illusion in your mind. My purpose here is to aid you in your understanding and awareness of everything that has happened, and to bring you fundamental knowledge of what you are capable of."

"Can you tell me why I can't give Emmett humanity, when it was so easy to give it to you?"

He raised his head and smirked as he looked at me. "That's easy. You know that Emmett's will and his love for his immortal life is strong, perhaps the strongest I have ever seen. As a vampire I had a gift, but that gift was not where I drew my strength. My telepathy had its benefits, but I used the gifts of others to make myself look much more powerful than I was in truth. I was a good liar, and I had the uncanny ability to use people. I could use their memories and thoughts as ammunition to threaten and convince them that I was so much more powerful than I was.

The bottom line is that my will was weak. I ruled through fear- I was a coward who refused to fight any of my own battles. Most who knew of the Volturi knew that I rarely left the castle. If and when a problem arose, I would send one of the guards to deal with it, and I did that because I couldn't defend myself from those who held true power."

"So, you are saying that I was able to overpower you plain and simple?"

"That was a part of it. You were able to break my will, but you also manipulated me."

"What? How?"

"Do you remember the coven of vampires you came across in southern California before you met the Cullen's?"

"Of course I do. That was how I learned I was a shield."

"One of that coven was a manipulator, and without even knowing it, you gained her power. I became confused when you gave me the choice of life or death. I chose life because you made me choose life. I was already dead and happy to be so. I never would have chosen to live as a human. You know that."

I was filled with hope and immediately planned to manipulate Emmett. My elation grew as I tried to see a future for Rose and Emmett as humans, and one began to take form.

"Mmm... I am not sure that it works that way. Not now." Aro stated, his voice uneasy.

"Why not? I was able to influence you. The same principles should apply."

"Yes and no. There are a few things to consider. First, you will find that weak-minded individuals are much easier to control. Emmett does not fall into this category. Second, these types of manipulations are temporary. In Emmett's case, a short lived exploitation of him will not allow for such a change to occur. The good news is; as you become more adept at using this gift, the influence can become longer lasting. Alas, there is no telling if that will suffice for what you are attempting."

As I groaned in frustration, my mother lifted my chin. "Bella, I think he needs time. Edward is right."

She turned to Aro. "Thank you, Aaron."

He nodded and rose. "That is all the help I can provide. Enjoy your slumber, Bella."

"You're leaving already?" Mom asked.

"I must take my leave as there is no rest for the wicked." With a wink, he faded into the wind.

The hues of whirling colors around us begin to darken and become saturated; resembling more of a shell around us. The movement became sharper, and I was reminded of a raging, stormy sky. Looking toward my mother, tears began to form in her eyes as she started floating away from me. The bewildering dream turned into a nightmare as I tried to call out to her, but there was no sound. She closed her eyes and hummed my lullaby as she slipped into the dark blue canopy behind her. The air shifted and the colors dissipated and I heard her voice one last time.

"Time to wake up."

"No! Please don't go. Not yet. Don't leave me."

I put my head between my knees and rocked myself to the enchanting ballad she had created for me.

I awakened in Edward's strong embrace. His eyes were closed and he had a slight smile across his lips. I was curious to see what he was dreaming of, so I stroked his cheek and entered his mind to find an endless, calm ocean reflecting a bright full moon. His vision moved to a pristine beach with sand that almost glowed against the gentle lapping waves. Thick humid air washed over my face, and I was surprised by the smell of saltwater and the unmistakable scent of Edward. I pulled back and ran my fingers through his hair as he enjoyed the wonder of sleep.

After a few minutes, his eyes fluttered open and he gasped when he looked into my eyes; breathless and shaking as he woke. I pulled him against me and he snuggled against my chest.

"My god, I slept. _We _slept. I had forgotten what that was like." He inhaled deeply and stretched his body. "I dreamt of you."

He turned and rested his weight on his elbow while gazing longingly at me. "How is that possible?"

"A new gift." I said while running my finger down his chest.

"That was... I... I was scared. You were sleeping in my arms, and I didn't know what was happening, and then I heard your voice like a siren's call. I couldn't resist closing my eyes and then I was dreaming. It was incredible."

"What did you see?"

He furrowed his brow. "At first all I couldn't see anything. I could feel warm air rushing past me, like I was flying or running. I found myself standing on a beach, doing nothing but wiggling my toes in the sand and marveling over a song that kept playing over and over again in my head. I just stood there letting the waves come over my feet, and then you were there with me. It was dark, but the moon illuminated the sky. It was beautiful and there was an overwhelming feeling of tranquility. It got kind of fuzzy and it was disconcerting because our memories are normally so sharp, but what stands out the most was the song. Someone was humming this tune, and at first I thought it was your voice, but it wasn't."

"It was my mother."

His eyes widened and I put my hands on his face. I let him read my thoughts as I replayed the dream in my head. He took my hands and started kissing my fingers.

"This is one of the most wonderful gifts. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I want to share everything with you."

"I can't wait to sleep with you again." His innocent smile turned into a smirk as he leaned in and licked my neck.

We stayed in bed for three hours, and probably would have stayed there much longer, if Carlisle hadn't asked us into the dining room to talk.

"Family meeting." Edward said as he rolled out of bed.

I challenged him to a race downstairs and surprised him by moving myself down there faster than he could run. Jasper was laughing as Edward walked through the door with an arrogant swagger. The grin on his face disappeared as Jasper put his arm around my shoulder.

"Pay up, Jasper." I said while elbowing him in the ribs.

Edward's jaw dropped as Jasper handed me a one hundred dollar bill. "You bet against me?"

I smiled and mouthed the word sorry. Jasper started laughing again and ruffled Edward's hair before taking a seat next to Alice. Carlisle and Esme entered the room, and we each took our seats at the table.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"Rose has a new favorite hobby." Jasper said with a sneer. "Sleeping."

Edward chuckled and elbowed me lightly.

Alice scoffed. "I want in on this! Please Bella, I would give anything and I mean anything. Name your price."

Carlisle started reading Alice's thoughts and then he stared at me in disbelief. In a very un-Carlisle like display he said, "Me first. I haven't slept in over three hundred years. Bella, if you can make this happen, I will buy you your very own Vanquish, any color you want. I will even spring for a newer model than Edward's and I will have a custom engine built to ensure that you can blow him out of the water."

There was a brief period of negotiation where I was promised cars, houses and other miscellaneous luxuries in exchange for giving my family the chance to sleep. Edward and I were doubled over in laughter as each person tried to top each other with extravagant gifts. I let this go on for a few minutes before I interrupted.

"OK! Enough! You should all know by now that I am more than willing to share my gifts with you, and as much as it pains me to say this, none of you have to give me anything more than a thank you- although, I am tempted to take you up on the Vanquish offer, Carlisle." I said with a wink.

Esme got everyone to settle down and we starting discussing the situation with Emmett. After my failed attempt in changing him, Carlisle had spent a few hours talking to both Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle had managed to calm him down with a little help from Jasper, and Rosalie had finally convinced him that her love for him was as strong as it had ever been. She told him that she wanted to be with him, and nothing else mattered to her.

"So, where is he now?"

"He and Rosalie want a house of their own. We own over a hundred acres here in Forks, so he is scouting out locations at the moment." Carlisle answered. "He wants to start building immediately. Can't you hear him? My guess would be that the noises we have been hearing for the past thirty minutes are the trees coming down in the spot he likes."

"I may have given him a bit of encouragement, along with a confidence boost." Jasper said with a grin. "I had to do something, he needed a distraction."

Carlisle nodded. "He is coming around to the idea that a change for him is not possible at present, and this house project is a nice distraction for him. Thank you, Jasper for getting the ball rolling on that. I have to ask you, Bella, do you think it will ever be possible for him?"

"I do, but he needs time. I think for now he needs to spend as much time with Rosalie as possible. I have a feeling that the more time he spends with her, now that she is human; the quicker he may have a change of heart. This can't be forced. He needs to want it for himself, and right now he wants it more for Rose's sake than his own."

"That makes sense." Esme added. We heard Rose's bedroom door open. "She's awake! I'm going to run down to the market. We need to keep more human food in the house for her. Would you join me, Carlisle?"

"Of course." He replied as he rose from his seat, shooting me a quick glance before turning.

_The Vanquish offer still stands._ He thought and then he stuck his tongue out at Edward.

Alice huffed. "Come on, Jazz, let's go."

"What? No, I want some sleep." He looked over at me.

"Not going to happen right now. Carlisle has to be the first or she won't get the car." She replied as she shot me a dirty look.

Rose walked into the room and yawned. "What's going on? We only use this room for family meetings. What did I miss?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Alice replied before giving her a hug from behind. "Esme just ran to the store to get more food."

Rose rolled her eyes. "More? She has a stock pile of food in the kitchen. How much does she think I'm going to eat?"

"You know Esme; you've awakened her inner mother. She'll buy enough food for an army of humans."

"She fed me five times yesterday. At this rate, I'll be three hundred pounds by next week. Where did my husband run off too?"

Jasper snickered. "Judging my all the noise, he found a good spot for the house."

"Funny, I didn't hear anything." Rose sank down in her seat. "This is so weird. I feel like I'm going deaf and blind. I'm not used to these weak senses."

"You should be thankful about that. He has been tearing down trees and making an awful racket for about a half an hour." Jasper said.

"I want to see the place he picked. Maybe I'll run..." She laughed quietly. "Do you guys know where he is?"

"No, but I am sure we can find him." Edward replied. "I can give you a ride."

"That would probably work better than me wandering around aimlessly. Would you mind taking me, Bella?"

"Of course not, would you like to go now?"

"If you don't mind."

We walked to the garage in silence, and she suggested I drive her BMW with the top down. We were only minutes from the house when I noticed her shivering and I put the top up quickly.

"Sorry, Rose. We should have brought a jacket for you. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright, Bella. I'm not used to _needing _a jacket. Alice is probably ordering me a new wardrobe as we speak." She smiled. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." I replied. I started to hear Emmett's thoughts and I knew we were getting close. I decided to take a roundabout route to give us a chance to talk. I took a sharp left only to see Rose wince. "Am I driving too fast?"

"A little..."

I slowed down to just a bit above the speed limit, and looked over at her. "Sorry."

"Please stop apologizing. I can't stand everyone walking on eggshells around me. I may be human, but I'm still me. Bella, I want to know about Emmett and why you couldn't change him."

"I thought Carlisle told you already."

"He did, but I know Carlisle, and he likes to sugar coat things. I want the truth. I want brutal honesty. Spill."

I drove towards town and told Rosalie everything. She was quiet while I spoke; every once in a while her eyes watered, but she never cried.

"Do you think I'm a selfish bitch for making this choice and for wanting Emmett to be like me?"

"No, not at all."

"What about everyone else?"

"Rosalie, we are family. We love you. It doesn't matter to us that you're human."

"It matters to Emmett. If it didn't, you would have been able to turn him."

"You need to stop thinking that way. Emmett is having a hard time letting go, that's all. We both know that he embraced being a vampire so easily because of you."

"He _is_ a vampire because of me. I made that choice for him because I was selfish yet again. I want him to be what he wants to be. I don't want to force this on him. I want him to decide."

I pulled the over the car and looked at her. She looked away from me out the passenger side window.

"Rose, I know this is hard for you, but I have read his mind. There is no doubt about what he wants. He wants to _live_ with you."

She continued to look away and I focused on her thoughts.

_He doesn't want this. I am going to grow old and wither and die in front of him and make him miserable in the process. I'm so fucking cruel. I think of no one but myself. Selfish, selfish, selfish, bitch._

"Stop it."

She finally looked at me. We were close enough for me to hear Emmett's thoughts. I took Rosalie's hand. "I want you to listen to me, Rose; actually, I want you to listen to your husband."

I pulled his thoughts from his mind and I pushed the energy out to my fingers, which were now intertwined with hers. Her breathing sped up and I knew she could hear and see what he was thinking.

As he dragged the trees away from where their future house would be, he thought about the large Jacuzzi tub he planned to install, and then reconsidered, wondering if that would be impractical to bathe their children in. He contemplated how many bedrooms they would need. He had grown up in a large family and he wanted many children and he prayed that Rose would share his fantasy. He visualized Rose with a large round belly and he laughed to himself and got impatient just thinking about it. He pictured the two of them outside watching as two children chased each other around the yard. He pictured a young boy, who looked just like his mother, fall and skin his knee and he pictured Rosalie as the most caring, nurturing mother, whose compassion would put Esme's to shame. His thoughts were a glow with what he wanted to his future to be- family vacations, and first days of school, and laughter, so much laughter. He brought his focus back to the house he would build. He cursed himself for calling it 'a house' because he knew it would be not just any house, but a home for his family; the home he would spend the rest of his days in, and the home he thought he would someday die in.

Rosalie's tears fell fast, but she exuded an enormous sense of relief along with a faint smile. I drove quickly to find Emmett. He had cleared a path for a long driveway leading to clearing where he stood with his back to us. He glanced over his progress and then turned.

"Who needs an excavator when you have me?" He beamed, before moving himself a few feet from us. Rose ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing before looking up at him.

"Jacuzzi tub in the master bath, off our bedroom- a nice big, but shallow, tub in the bathroom upstairs."

He leaned down and kissed her. His movements restrained and his touch subtle and careful, but that didn't take anything away from their meaning. He pulled away and gently took her hand, twirling her around in a circle. He led her into the clearing and asked her to describe her dream house.

I returned to the house to find Carlisle, Esme, and Edward in the kitchen. The food was overflowing from the cabinets, and Esme was putting fresh fruit and vegetables in the refrigerator. The smell of chocolate, vanilla and cinnamon filled the room. Carlisle was standing at the counter putting ingredients into a bowl; he was frustrated as he broke an egg in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked up at me with egg yolk dripping from his fingers.

"This from a surgeon." Esme said with a smirk.

He washed his hands and then succeeded to crack the egg over the bowl, then proceeded to mix and leaned in to smell it.

"I've never baked a cake before."

Esme walked over and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Would you play for us? I feel like it has been too long since I've heard your music."

He nodded and flew to the piano, playing a light and carefree melody. Carlisle put his cake in the oven.

"Well, baking is positively exhausting. I think I need a nap." He said as he sat down at the table with me.

Esme swatted his arm. "Stop pestering her."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's just that there have been so many nights when I have prayed for sleep. I apologize, Bella, my impatience is getting the best of me."

"It's alright. You can have your nap, but I need to explain a few things first."

He put his elbows on the table and gave me his full attention.

"It is not just sleep. When I do this, you _will_ sleep and you _will_ dream. These dreams are pieces of the future. This isn't like Alice's gift, what you will see will be abstract, yet absolute because it's not dependent on actions or decisions."

"That is incredible. I must admit, it makes me want it even more. I'm not pressuring you to give this to me. You let me know when you're ready."

"I can't refuse you when you're being this polite. I'm ready when you are."

He lay on the couch in his den, with his head in Esme's lap. I had him close his eyes and listen to Edward play. He was asleep in minutes.

"Esme, you do want to join him?" I whispered.

"Thank you, but no. I just want to watch him." She ran her fingers across his cheek. "I love seeing him this peaceful. He wanted this so badly, and he would have given you so much more than that car." She smiled up at me.

"I don't care about the car." I replied.

"He knows that."

I gave them some privacy and sat next to Edward as he played. He stopped for a moment and pulled me into his lap. He started to play again, but I pulled his hands away and replaced them with my own. I played the song that he taught me during our piano lesson, only I played it much better. He nuzzled my neck and when I was just about to stop playing, he put his hands over mine and guided them across the keys in a new song. I watched his thought process and absorbed how he was able to move his hands and fingers into an audible masterpiece of sound. Edward lifted his hands away and I was stunned at the movements of my own fingers. He smiled into my neck and placed kisses down to my shoulder. My fingers stumbled as his tongue swept across my jaw.

"Keep playing," he whispered.

I slowed down the tempo and concentrated on the music, only to have Edward bring his hands to the outside of my thighs. His breathing sped up, and I played a flurry of high notes in response. His left hand worked its way to my inner thigh as his right hand cupped my breast. He worked his fingers in lazy circles and the notes I played became staccato. Every time there was silence between the notes, he paused to tease me. I picked up the tempo and pushed back against him. His fingers mimicked mine, moving in a sensual stroking in time with the music. I couldn't even begin to understand how I was still playing while he did that to me. He scooted back and removed his hands before clearing his throat. "Jasper's right outside."

Jasper walked in and then froze before chuckling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He turned to leave. "You guys really need that honeymoon."

"That settles it. I'm moving this piano into our bedroom." Edward stated while he moved his hands back to where they were.

"Why don't you just move us into our bed, right now?" I turned to face him and straddled his lap, putting my hands on his hips and shifting closer to him.

"Mmmm, but you must promise to play for me again. That was one the sexiest things I have ever witnessed." He leaned in and looked down at me with a smoldering expression, every part of him radiating a wanton need. "You have just changed my entire perspective on music. You make me want to compose a symphony; only to be played on your body."

He placed his fingers on my shoulders and trailed them down while imagining a slow tune in his head. Every time I heard a sound, I felt his fingertips touch down on my skin. I rolled my head back as he slid his genius fingers beneath the hem of my shirt, grabbing on with both hands and slipping it over my head, before taking off his own with vampire speed, never missing a note, never losing the rhythm of his hips moving in time with mine.

When he kissed me, I sank into him. His lips moved to my ear. "The ivory is nothing compared to your skin."

He leaned in even further until I felt myself fall back onto a soft blanket. I realized that he had moved us onto the bed in our room. His composing continued with chords being struck as his lips and tongue explored my nipples and his eager hands created a marvelous build up in between my legs.

"I love this. You're so beautiful. I am going to learn to play your body better than I can play a piano. I want to stay in this bed and touch every single part of you. I want to study you." He brought his hand up and ran his finger across my lip. My tongue darted out to lick it slowly. He lowered himself but stopped before entering me. I stopped breathing and bit my lip, wanting to grab him and pull him down, wanting to feel him inside me, but I knew he wanted the control. I waited for him as my body begged for him uncontrollably.

"You're so responsive to my touch, I fucking love that. I've have seen other people touch you and you only respond like this to me." His voice was low and soaked in lust. "I can't tell you what that does to me. To see you _want_ for my hands on you. I want to just take you."

"I'm yours. Do it. Take me." My words came out strained.

"You deserve more than that. You are worthy of so much more. I want to make love to you. I want to savor every second. I want to see the look of abandon on your face right before you come. I'm so greedy for you, Bella. I'm not sure forever with you is long enough."

His chest heaved and he didn't make we wait any longer.

oooOOOooo

Lying in bed afterward; we were silent. He was playing with my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about sleeping."

"Do you want to..."

"No. I cherish the experience, but I don't want to abuse this gift. It is too precious. It got me thinking about my dream, and about what Jasper said."

"Jasper?"

Edward smiled. "He mentioned our honeymoon. Would you be opposed to me whisking you away for a while?"

"Absolutely not. Whisk away." I said, throwing myself into his kiss. "The beach?"

He nodded. "I didn't recognize it at first, but I figured it out. I know the exact location. And since I am still feeling rather greedy, I would like to leave soon, as soon as possible."

"Where are we going?"

"Isle Esme."

"What? Isle Esme? Are telling me she has her own island?" I propped myself up in surprise and he laughed.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. It's a small island off the coast of Rio, totally secluded and uninhabited. We built a house there, and I want to take you."

"I want to go. I want to be alone with you on that moonlit beach. Is the water warm?"

He leaned over and breathed on my neck. "Like bath water."

oooOOOooo

I stood on the edge of a boat letting the wind whip my hair around. A huge smile ran across my lips as the island came into sight. I leaned over and took in a giant breath of the salty air. I could feel the boat start traveling faster- Edward grew more impatient as we got closer. I could feel the warmth rising from the water. The air was humid there; I had never felt anything quite like it- it made me want to jump in. We were almost there when the boat slowed and Edward cut the engine. Three seconds later he was standing next to me, stripping off his shirt, and then he tugged on the bottom on my shirt.

"Off with it."

I pulled it over my head and looked at Edward in nothing but board shorts, and then he started pulling down my pants.

"Impatient are we?" I teased as he bent down to remove them completely.

"I'll race you to the beach." His playful grin made me want to beat him.

"No cheating," he said before jumping overboard. I jumped in right after him, landing only a few feet away. He surfaced and shook his hair out; the bright moon making the water on his skin glisten. On the count of three we swam toward the beach. I opted to swim underwater, and Edward was ahead of course. I pushed my arms and kicked my legs as hard as I could and when I got within an arms' length of him, I reached out and slid my hand down his back. He turned and grabbed my arms pushing me deeper into the water before swimming out of sight. I didn't see him right away, but I could sense him. I looked down, and there was Edward, hovering below, looking up at me. He slowly swam up and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me into an urgent kiss. It was just like our first kiss, but better. I didn't hesitate to wrap my legs around his hips and pull him closer to me.

We circled, our limbs tangled while our bodies sank deeper into the water. Edward's fingers smoothed my hair and he smiled. His lips planted feathery playful kisses along my jaw. The luxury of not having to breathe allowed us to stay underwater until we felt the need to surface. I, for one, was happy to stay down there- it was breath taking under the cover of the ocean. The placid water held only gentle sounds; everything swaying in salt ridden, liquid dances with the tide, the even ebb and flow guiding all in the sea, including us.

Edward kept one hand on my waist and took my hand in his, lifting our interlocked hands to chin level, pushing them away slightly. I gave him a curious look and his crooked smile beamed.

_Dance with me?_

I suddenly realized that our position was meant for dancing. I nodded and he swept us through the shadowed water. There had never been such a smooth capture of movements, and he lead me in a heavenly set of swings and sways, always keeping time with the swell of the sea.

We laughed like children, reveling in the notion that we were alone there, looking at each other as if no one else existed. He dipped me backward, ending our dance and introducing us to our audience- an expansive patch of phosphorescence drifting right below the surface of the water. We both stared up and held each other, completely in awe of the natural glow of the millions of glimmering microorganisms lighting a path to the shore.

Now that was a fairy tale moment, if I had ever seen one. Edward was shaking with laughter at my last thought.

_So true my love, so true._

We swam up to the shore, guided by the luminous drifting lanterns. I ran my fingers through them and they scattered into the vast, deep sea. We delved into the shallow and then onto the sand, still hot from the blazing sun. As if we were clumsy, we tumbled onto the beach, landing amidst lazy kisses as the fine sand sculpted itself beneath us. My glorious husband was above me, thinking of our wedding. I saw myself in his thoughts and I could feel the almost painful ache in his chest as he watched me walk toward him before we said our vows. He wanted so badly to touch me. His stifling need to feel his skin against mine overwhelmed his hands which were now frantically running up and down my body, and I could tell by his touch that he was ravenous. Greedy didn't even begin to describe him, as he pushed me up and moved himself down bringing his head between my legs. With a flick of his tongue, I was writhing beneath him, and oh god, he _had _been studying me. He knew my body, and he took his time by teasing me, bringing me so close and then stopping to use his hands and pay attention to my breasts. He might have been feeling greedy, but his actions were selfless, bringing me to climax over and over. I was beyond trembling as he brought two fingers to my mouth, letting me taste myself on him.

"So good... Please... Let me... Oh! Take me."

His head snapped up to meet my gaze, and I shivered, intoxicated by his energy.

"You want me to take you?"

"Like this?" He yanked me forward crushing our lips together in a raging kiss, shoving my legs apart and pushing his length inside me, hard. His urgency was fueling my arousal as I let him take me. He showed me his unabashed lust and he made me love him beyond the bounds of a love spell, we were insatiable.

I savored every moment of his baser side. I took him, just as he had taken me. I watched the look of pure ecstasy on his face as I held his arms down, pinning him down with force as I tasted him.

"Yes… Oh…" He panted and struggled against my hold. I held him down and smiled into him as he came to a release.

The sun came up and we had yet to leave the spot on the beach where we collapsed on each other. He lay on top of me, his head on my chest.

"It's so quiet." He whispered, as his hands moved to my face. "I never want to leave. I feel normal here."

I ran my fingers over his back, encouraging him to say more.

"Being here with you, alone… I can't ever remember feeling this way. I feel lighter, not having to hear anyone else's thoughts beside my own, and I have you giving me the one thing that no one else can. I love you so much for that. Silence can be so beautiful with you."

We remained in each other's arms all morning as the sun beat down on us, creating a mess of sparkles that reflected off the water. We swam again, playfully chasing each other and racing back and forth to the boat, moving with such speed and powerful strokes that we created large waves that crashed against the shore.

We spent days simply exploring the island, hardly using the house, aside from the occasional shower and use of the computer to email everyone in Forks. They seemed to be keeping each other busy; Rose and Emmett were putting all of their effort into their house, Esme, Rose and Alice had been on a shopping rampage, buying everything needed to furnish what I assumed would be an extensively sized home. We collectively decided that the rest of the family could spend no more than another year in Forks, before we would need to move on. Carlisle used his connections to fabricate high school diplomas for both Rose and Emmett, under the pretense that they had finished their schooling abroad. As far as the high school was concerned, Carlisle had all of his children attending private school in Europe. He had begun to scout out job opportunities and properties all over the world. He and Jasper researched colleges and weather patterns in many different areas of the United States.

"What do you think of all of this?" Edward asked.

"I knew we would have to move on at some point."

He looked me in the eye. "I know that Carlisle and Jasper are starting to plan things and I am fine with whatever they decide, but I don't want you to feel as though you don't have a say in what we do."

I started to process his words. "I won't be a silent partner. I would like for _us _to be able to decide."

"Of course. I wouldn't dare just tell you where we go next or what we are going to do, but I am not used to sharing the process or really deciding anything. For the past few decades, I have been with my family; I just go where they go. But it's different now. I'm not alone anymore."

I pushed the laptop away and sat on his lap. "Tell me, has the family always stayed together? Always lived together?"

"For the most part." He started playing the strap of my bikini. "Carlisle and Esme come here every few years on short trips. Alice and Jasper take extended vacations, usually for a few months at a time, about every five or six years. Rose and Emmett are the only two who have actually lived on their own for an extended period of time. Rose likes to renew their marriage vows every decade or so and then they honeymoon." He chuckles.

"A honeymoon for those two requires a good year. They act like newly mated vampires and seclude themselves, indulging in nothing but sex and hunting. I, for one, am glad they do it so far away from me."

I pushed myself against him. "I can relate to that somewhat. I mean… I could deal with making you my prisoner on this island for a very, very, very long time."

The weak fabric of my bikini was no match for my eager husband. He lifted me onto the table and pushed me down on my back, sending the laptopto the floor, in pieces...

Everything Esme and Rose had told me about being borderline obsessed as a newly mated couple was happening. Even on a deserted island, I felt a predatory need to keep him near me at all times. Our sexual appetites never wavered, and in truth, I felt that the island brought out something carnal in both of us. Edward chased me into the dense jungle, tackling me in the mud, taking me right there. We took down trees in our hasty love making. We lost ourselves in each other. I felt like a newborn, except it was not about bloodlust, but an all out feast on each other. His scent enraged a hunger in me. The humid air stuck to our skin, creating a slickness that one might mistake for sweat- it made me want to lick him. The delicious mixture of Edward's sweet taste and the moisture from the air was a heavenly treat, in which I indulged as often as I possibly could.

I kissed my way up his arm and neck, licking every once in a while. He groaned and leaned his head away, giving me better access. "I love the way you taste here. The air and the salt water make you my new favorite dessert."

We were so wrapped up in each other and spellbound in our alone time, that I had no idea how long we had even been there. Edward laughed when I asked him what day it was. Six days… We had been there for six days in a blur of balmy island love, but it was also six days since we had last fed.

The wild life on the island was not abundant enough for us to hunt there, so we traveled to the mainland of Rio by boat and hunted during the early morning hours before a quick retreat back to our oasis.

We decided to re-explore the island, and this time we would actually pay attention to our surroundings, not just each other. The wilderness was unlike anything I had ever seen. I rediscovered my love for climbing trees as I ran from Edward and scaled the tallest tree I could find. We spent a great deal of time spying on the various monkeys that retreated deep into the forest once they sensed our presence. From that spot, Edward and I could see the beach and could feel the breeze which was often lost on the floor of the rain forest. I found myself laying across Edward as he sat in the crook of a large branch; our hands mingling together, as he played with my wedding ring.

"Bella, I have been wanting to ask you something." He looked out onto the water. "I'm curious about Aro's gift."

"What do you want to know?" I turned to face him.

"Why did you use it on Carlisle when we were in Volterra?"

"I didn't mean to, there was so much happening in my mind. I was trying to read everyone's thoughts and gauge their intentions, as well as read their emotions. Eleazar's gift was confusing me- every person in that room had something swirling around them. I was trying to be powerful, but the fear… Esme and Jasper were heaving fear to all of them and I think I absorbed some of it."

He sighed and nuzzled my neck. "Bella, I had no idea you were frightened. You seemed so in control."

"There was just so much happening. Between all the powers and trying to shield our family, I was getting overwhelmed and then I looked at Aro. He may have looked calm, but that was just a mask. His emotions... He felt fear so great that it darkened his aura, and inside his mind, he was desperately trying to read me. I could feel his aura stretching toward me and I pulled it away from him. I was touching Carlisle's arm at the time and I wasn't even trying to use it, it just happened, but I never expected to see his human memories."

"Thank you. I want you to know that I wasn't questioning your actions, but I was just wondering... There are so few things that I can remember from my human time. Do you think..."

"You don't need to ask. I would give you anything."

He nodded and buried his head in my hair. "When you read Carlisle, did you see everything?" He asked softly, his voice nervous.

"At first I saw flickers, moments... I didn't recognize the images. Then I saw a woman, she stared down at me. She had Carlisle's nose and his smile. I knew it was his mother. God, I know it wasn't the right time, but I felt the need to let him see it."

"Maybe he needed to see it. Maybe it was the right moment." He finally looked me in the eye.

"Maybe. I willed it to stop before I could see everything, but it is all in my memory now and Carlisle's too." I smirked at him. "What is it? Edward, you look scared."

"There are things I have done. Things I don't want you to see."

I sighed. "Don't... We both have dark things from our past. I would never judge you for it, never."

He kissed me softly. "That's why I love you."

oooOOOooo

That afternoon we swam to a tiny atoll thirteen miles east of Isle Esme. We sat across from each other Indian style and held hands. When he nodded I looked deep into his eyes and I all I saw was Edward... His memories crept slowly into my mind: I saw the face of my husband as a child looking at his reflection in the mirror, side by side with his father; his parents, piano lessons, church, picnics in the summer, snowy Chicago winters; the images just kept coming and coming. His grip in my hands was tight, yet his fingers trembled as we reached the point where his parents passed away. I put my focus on sending Edward strength and I tried not to see his moments of weakness in his newborn years, but there was no escape… All I could do was be strong for him and make him realize that he was not alone.

As soon as his head started to clear, he released my hands and stroked my cheek. "Can I?"

I nodded and let him use the gift on me. He pulled me into his lap and leaned in so that his forehead touched mine, and then it began. We spent days flipping through memories and reminiscing on things past, the good and the bad. I could appreciate all the things Carlisle had told me about Edward. His immortal life had been lonely. He was always very quiet with his family, never resenting being the only one without a mate, but he was forced to spend time alone and he struggled with his gift, which he felt most times as a heavy burden. It made me giggle to watch some of our first moments together; our piano lesson in particular made me laugh out loud at being interrupted by Emmett and Jasper.

And Jasper… He was a very interesting part of Edward's memories. I could truly see how he had changed. He and Alice showed up at the Cullen's doorstep with nothing but faith in the notion that they belonged with them. Jasper spoke very little and he wore heavy clothing in vain attempts at covering the venom scars that plagued his body from the vampire wars of the South. He never told any of the family, aside from Alice, about his part in a war that nearly drove him into madness. He avoided Edward after learning of his gift. It took years before Jasper felt even remotely like he belonged with the Cullens. He stayed mainly for Alice because he believed in his mate, and he trusted her like he did with no one else. It was touching to see the impressive bond between the two of them. His internal battles with human bloodlust were always present, only to be intensified into a leviathan by his gift. That all changed up when I made him cry and took away the doubt he had in himself. His smiles came easily after that, and he enjoyed life to a capacity that he had never known before.

We continued our exploration of the island. The crystal clear water was more than inviting. We spent so much time swimming and doing our own version of SCUBA diving. Edward introduced me to a series of underwater caves and caverns teeming with marine life. There were vivid coral reefs that surround the island, perfect the underwater equivalent of people watching. Unfortunately for us, most fish and larger creatures, such as dolphins and sharks, would flee if they sensed us- their keen perception skills kept them from ever coming too close.

We visited the mainland every so often, not only to hunt, but to take in the sights of Rio at night. Edward anchored the boat and we walked into town hand in hand. The sights were like so many other cities- bright lights and hordes of people in the streets. The aroma of food wafted from street vendors and music blared from one of the local clubs. We entered the small dark building to find the beat of samba music and an empty dance floor. It was not empty for long. I dragged Edward onto the floor and we did our best to come up with something that resembled a samba. Two other couples joined us and schooled us on a proper samba and rumba. An hour of dancing close to my husband sent the both of us running back to the boat. We sped from the marina and out into the open water off the coast, but still within sight of the city lights. We made love on the deck of the boat until the sun started to come up. I could see the morning light peeking over the horizon, letting me have a nice view of the hills of Tijuca in the distance.

Weeks on the island paradise seemed to have passed us by quicker than I could have ever imagined. We were no longer in communication with our family, as the laptop did not survive its fall from the table. We would need to go to Rio again soon, to purchase a new one.

"Feel like going on a little journey with me?" Edward said from behind me.

"Sure. Where to?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

We were on the boat once again, this time traveling north, hugging the coast but staying out of sight of the land, in an attempt to hide our glimmering skin. Edward taught me how to drive the boat and how to navigate. His little journey lasted a few days at sea before arriving at a small secluded beach in Venezuela. We ran to the Gran Sabana area by way of vast grasslands and then through the dense jungle along a maze of rivers that ran at the base of flat-topped mountains. Edward blindfolded me and led me by hand until I could hear the massive sound of rushing water. He removed the blindfold and my jaw dropped open at the waterfall before me.

"These are the Angel Falls, the highest waterfall in the world."

I stood there speechless for a few moments, before Edward picked me up and swung me around so that I was on his back, as he darted off toward the falls. We frolicked under what felt like a zealous rain and a never ending mist surrounded the falls for miles.

"The water falls over two thousand feet and vaporizes in the wind, becoming mist. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Nature's works of art will never cease to amaze me."

Swimming beneath the falls was exhilarating. The rushing water surrounded us in all directions, its weight pushing us down with quite a force. I raised my hand and pushed the turbulent water away from us, allowing us to swim below where the falls fell into the water. We hovered, watching the voracious churning pool above us. Edward looked captivated as I forced the rapidly falling water to swell and bubble around us.

Edward thought that this had to be the coolest Edward and Bella bubble, by far, and I laughed, letting go of my hold on the water, and both Edward and I were swept away by the force.

I lost Edward among the mist and swam around until I finally caught his scent. I found him sitting on a small ledge that was hidden behind the mammoth spray of falling water.

"Come to me." He said while holding his arm out to help me up to him. Once up, I couldn't keep my eyes off the water rolling down his bare chest. My lips worked their up from his chest to his mouth, giving him a deep kiss, and he cupped my buttocks and lifted me onto him, my legs around his waist. A new fairly tale moment claimed us. Enchanted by our atmosphere, we held each other and there no limits between us. I rocked back and forth, rolling my hips into his. He refused to put me down, and pushed and pulled my body from his, entering me so slowly, too slowly.

"More… Please more…"

He responded by smirking and picking up his pace, just a bit.

"Yes, oh…."

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want."

"Just... Oh god, just do what you do." I knotted my hands in his hair. "Put all that studying to good use. Show me what you've learned, Mr. Cullen."

He stepped back and pressed me up against the rock wall, sliding his hands between my legs and stroking me. We took turns bringing each other to release in our hidden erotic sanctuary.

"I am in love with this place, Edward. It's inspiring."

"Mmm…" He replied while kissing a trail down my collar bone. "It is that, but I could say that about anywhere we go. It's not the place that inspires me, it's you. You are my muse."

I relaxed into his arms and watched as he closed his eyes. He looked tired. I drew my arm up and caressed his cheek as I gave him sleep.


	43. Chapter 42

**I super massive THANK YOU to Jess for beta'ing for me. Sparkly fist pump for Jess!**

**AND Thank you to jullyj for schooling me in Portuguese. Much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight.**

**Chapter 42: Edward**

"_Mmm…" I hummed while kissing a trail down her collar bone. "It is that, but I could say that about anywhere we go. It's not the place that inspires me, it's you. You are my muse."_

She fell into my chest letting all of her shields down. There was an absence of words in her mind, and yet a powerful feeling of peace and contentment. We relaxed in each other's arms and I closed my eyes, inhaling and feeling intoxicated by Bella's scent mixed with my own and our sex surrounding us. I pictured the mist on her body like a thin sheen of sweat glistening and making the stray beams of light dance on her skin. I felt her fingertips as they ran down my cheek. It felt like home; not that place, but her... She brought a normalcy to my life that I never thought was possible. It is what Carlisle had always told me I would someday find- my soul mate. I squeezed her tighter and submerged myself in that moment of clarity; I had everything I had ever dreamed of. The hopeless romantic inside me was silently rejoicing in the post coital snuggle behind a massive waterfall where I had just ravaged my wife. _My wife_, _Mine..._

The magnitude of it all exhausted me in the sweetest way. I could feel her smile and her fingertips were again on my cheek- this time her touch tingled and made me feel drowsy. I was falling asleep in my mate's embrace.

The expectation of a warm wind on my face was replaced by a brisk chill and a light rain. I found myself surrounded by a forest dense with trees, the morning light peeking through the branches. I looked down to see a tiny wolf cub sleeping fitfully, and I reached down to stroke her head and was surprised that her pale yellow coat felt like ice, sharp and freezing to the touch. She stirred under my hand, but her eyes remained closed.

I raised my hand away and suddenly I was high above the scene, as though I was not in the dream anymore, instead just watching as it unfolded before me. There was noise in the distance- large paws hitting the dirt. I raised my head to see what I could only assume to be the mother wolf racing through the trees, baring her teeth and snarling. There were no thoughts present, just an alarming fury. The feral mother and I stared at each other, her blue eyes dripping blood and her mouth curling upward to reveal sharp, human-like teeth. Her instincts to protect her young went beyond apprehension. Her paws dug into the ground and she began gnashing her teeth in warning.

The cub sniffed, the mother's attention going to her young, hovering over it while her eyes darted back and forth. The air grew cold and they both begin to shake. The mother's trembling body became a convulsing mess of gnarling pale fur, writhing alongside her child.

As the cub stirred, its mother transformed. The sounds of bone flexing and breaking in and out of place wracked my ears; the stretching of skin, the tearing of flesh, and then a sudden cease of movement before the shedding of skin.

Followed by a moment of absolute silence.

Werewolf

Phasing

What had been the mother wolf was now a naked, dark skinned human. She trembled as she brought her body up from the ground, her gaze on the wolf cub. Her features were pronounced...

Familiar...

Quilluette

Crawling and crying back to her child, the baby wolf awakened. She made small movements before her eyes peeked open to reveal red-stained irises. The creature was too tiny, too innocent, to be some sort of beast or monster, but in a moment of fear she bared her teeth at the human beside her.

The cub. Self preservation. Backing away and hissing without sound.

The Quilluette. Fueled by a fierce maternal instinct to protect, she moved forward slowly; reaching out as scarlet tears fell from her eyes.

The scene of mother and child both bleeding from the eyes as a battle was about to begin, was a quiet breeding ground for tension.

I could not move. I could not call out a warning. There was nothing I could do but watch.

In that moment, the sound returned- two beating hearts tore through my head, and the smell of adrenaline filled the air.

I sensed another presence, and I looked to the hills in the distance. Sitting on the highest point was a wolf, male and massive. Werewolf.

He took in a deep breath, and his piercing howl drowned out everything. I covered my ears in a vain attempt to escape the pain radiating in his sound.

"Edward."

Bella. I could feel her hand on my neck. She was waking me.

"Edward?"

Bella. Her brow slightly furrowed, she ran her fingers through my hair. I breathed deeply and tightened my hold on her.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded and buried my face in her hair. How quickly my whole being had slipped into nervousness over that dream. It had been more like a night mare.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me.

"No love, don't be sorry." I took her hand, bringing her fingers to my mouth, kissing each of her fingertips. "It was wishful thinking on my part to expect every dream to be of us on a deserted island."

I leaned up and kissed her collar bone, then continued kissing my way to her ear lobe, licking the mist from her skin. She was the perfect distraction.

I felt her shift underneath me, and the slight roll of her hips made me shiver. I kissed her lips softly and pulled away to look at her, as her arms came around my shoulders and she pulled.

"Wait... I want to see you." I whispered.

She took her arms down and smirked at me as I pulled a stray lock of her wet hair away from her eye. I leaned back to gaze upon the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; trailing my finger down the outside of her thigh.

My wife, my insatiable lover, my powerful goddess, my angel, my muse. Mine.

No dream, no matter how absolute, could take me from the moment. My mate... bare and wet before me, the scent of her arousal swirling around me, feeling her pull, her need for me. I was not strong enough to resist.

I leaned over her, and her fingers danced down my shoulder. "Can I try something?" She asked.

I nodded and her stare hypnotized me. I could feel myself moving lower over her body, my lips meeting her nipple and my hand compelled in between her legs to her sex. A part of me wanted to move away, to kiss her hungry lips, but I couldn't stop what I was doing, not even to speak.

I reached into her mind.

_My love?_

She laughed.

_Are you making me do this to you?_

My fingers started moving faster, my palm pressing down, rubbing her hard causing her to throw her head back.

"Yes..."

She was showing me what she liked: teaching me. I took in every action, every bite, every lick, every stroke, memorizing every one of her little noises, every whimper, and every gasp. How quickly she came to a release by my hands! She was breathless and biting her lower lip, smiling at me and willing me to take my turn; our eyes locked together in a heated stare. I wanted her to use her hands, and I had no sooner thought it, than her hands were around me, consuming me, touching me so intimately, and so perfectly.

Our embrace became a playful erotic tug of war, willingly giving up our control to one another. It was a lesson in severe pleasure. No secret longings, no insecurities, just us... Here. Naked in every sense of the word.

We were all all that existed in that moment. Only her... Only her taste, her smell, and her touch could satisfy me. She brought me inside her mind and her body because she wanted to, she wanted me. The feeling of security and love in her arms was like nothing else, driving me, pushing me to enjoy every second on this earth. It made me want forever, yet it made time stand still.

**oooooOOOOooooo**

When it was time to leave our sanctuary behind Angel Falls, it was unspoken. Bella simply took my hand and led me to the water. We swam for a while in the bubbling pool one last time before running back through Venezuela. Bella was fascinated by the geography of Venezuela so we took our time exploring. We climbed trees in the jungle, and chased each other through the twisting gauntlet of rivers. We tasted puma in our hunt and then walked slowly beside the water hand in hand. I let my mind wander to my last trip to this country, it had been a family trip of sorts, where I spent most of my time swimming to the mainland and exploring as I tried to give the rest of my coupled family some privacy. I had swum in all of the oceans and climbed through the Andes Mountains to see the tiny glaciers. The beauty of this place had been lost on me then; it had been just another place where I was surrounded by love, while experiencing none of my own. I had been too jealous of their bonds to truly appreciate and enjoy my surroundings.

This time, I took in the thick air with a smile as the sun warmed me. It was a sensation I didn't often get to indulge in and I found myself staring at our intertwined fingers, sparkling and glorious together. Bella brought my hand to her mouth and kissed my fingers, and we stopped for a moment to look at each other, spellbound by the sight of ourselves.

She shifted closer to me and giggled. "You dazzle me." She unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and touched my chest. "So beautiful..."

I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me.

"I want to see the glaciers," she said quietly. "Your memories of them took me by surprise. I didn't think the climate here would allow for that, being so close to the equator."

"Higher elevation in the Andes that run through the northern part of the country."

"The glaciers in Alaska were breath taking."

"The glaciers in the Andes are much smaller, tucked into what were once frozen mountain lakes, but they are still a sight to see."

I smiled down at her. "Let's go."

She bit her lower lip. "I want you to picture it. The exact spot you want to show me."

Visualizing the tiny glacier in my mind, I wondered what she had planned. I had a sneaking suspicion she wanted to move us there.

"Shh! I'm concentrating and yes, I want to try and move us there."

"Did you just shush me?" I glared at her, but she saw right through my faux irritation and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"But I didn't even speak." I raised one eye brow and watched as her little smile grew into a wide grin. Her hands snaked up my chest and around my neck, her fingers running through my hair as I pictured the glaciers. "Are you sure, love? It is easily four hundred miles from here."

"Focus with me." Her eyes sparkled and she beamed a confidence that made it impossible for me to refuse. We stood facing each other, hands locked together; all of my energy harnessed and projected to my one memory of a place high in the mountains. My feet began to tingle and the feeling slowly traveled to my legs. I squeezed Bella's hands and she squeezed back- the force of our hold unbreakable. I closed my eyes and felt a warm yet striking wind on my face. Bella's grip became impossibly tighter and the warmth turned into a chill against my skin. In a matter of seconds there was a stillness, and I felt earth beneath my feet. I stood with my eyes glued shut and I was breathless from the release of power coming from Bella's hands.

"Open your eyes," she whispered.

I opened my eyes to see her standing before me, the wind whipping her hair around. She turned and we both faced the spot I had been picturing in my head. She was surprised at its size. It was noticeably smaller than my memory.

"It's shrinking." Her voice was barely a whisper. I took her hand and nodded.

"Do you think it will be here in two hundred years?"

"Maybe." I smiled at her, watching her ponder the inevitable changes to come in the world around her. I sometimes forgot how young she was to this life. Her understanding of eternity had barely scratched the surface.

"We will come back here in two hundred years and even if it isn't here, there will be a beautiful lake in its place." I chuckled. "Or we could come back in a hundred years, or ten years from now. I dare say that with you by my side, traveling just became a whole lot easier."

**oooooOOOOooooo**

That may have been the biggest understatement ever.

At first Bella was taken aback by her ability to move such distances. I could see in her mind that this trip was suddenly surreal to her. Since leaving Washington, she had not put any serious contemplation into her gifts. She was swept up in us, bobbling along in our Edward and Bella bubble, pretending that nothing else mattered.

"Not pretending, just enjoying you; enjoying uninterrupted Edward time." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "It's nice to not be overwhelmed by it, to just let things happen naturally and not have to think about it so much."

She grinned at me, blocking her thoughts momentarily before jumping on to me, her legs wrapping around my waist, her lips upon mine. The signature wind on my face was warm again, and we fell against the bed in the cabin of our boat with her laughing in my arms.

We wandered the Caribbean Coast of Venezuela and then the Atlantic coast of South America for weeks on end. Bella practiced what she called 'moving Cullen style.' We took the opportunity to explore more of South America, moving to places Bella pulled from my memories. We sat atop a cliff overlooking the Inca Ruins of Machu Picchu, ran through Valle de la Luna in the Atacama Desert in Chile, and hunted in the Amazon rain forests.

The hunt had changed dramatically. It has always been necessary, but not a welcome part of my life. I had known from the thoughts of my siblings that hunting with your mate was all together more than gaining sustenance, but I had no idea what a truly intimate bonding experience it could be. Never had I let anyone see what happened when I let my instincts take total control of me, with the exception of my first few feedings with Carlisle, but hunting with Bella had become something else completely. The predatory animal I was came to the forefront, hungry and wanton. We had taken to hunting as one- one mind, one body, with every shroud of secrecy eviscerated as we embraced what we were. Our baser forms ruled and we took what we need to survive. We killed and we mated. The first time it happened, I felt slightly ashamed for I had not made love to my wife; no, I had taken her roughly and used her for my own pleasure. It had gone against so many things I had been taught to be. Any will to be a gentleman was thrown to the side and replaced with unabashed lust.

I know that Bella had sensed my slight unease after our first mating like that. She responded by goading me into chasing her into the jungle, and I found her crouching over a leopard and feeding. She hissed and turned sharply to meet my gaze; the sight of her arousing me instantly. She was feeling protective and her thoughts were fractured into shards of sheer need. She attacked me, pinning me to the ground, assaulting me with her tongue, clawing her hands up my back, drawing out venom with her fingernails and impaling herself on me. She marked me and she was proud, and the wicked grin on her lips as she rode me rocked my psyche. My fingers went quickly to her sex and she swatted them away. I growled at her and she reciprocated by growling louder and using her own hand to bring herself to a release as she slammed her body against mine. I came harder than I ever had, and it awakened a new kind of monster in me, a savage creature who coveted his mate above all else. Her body was mine as my body was hers- an unspoken possessiveness that made us wild and unstoppable as we mated for days on end. Hunting would never be the same.

Again we stalked our prey in the rainforest, listening and chasing the drumming heart beat of what was a large carnivore. Bella was first to approach, her shoulders tensed as she prepared to pounce.

_Wait!_

I touched her back and she moved toward me with questioning eyes.

_We should wait._

_Why?_

_Jaguars are endangered. Hunted for their fur. Very few left here._

She nodded then slammed her foot to the ground, giving warning to the animal. The cat bolted in the opposite direction and Bella turned to me. "Thank you."

She ran her finger down my neck let out a soft purr. She wasn't thirsty, but she wanted to hunt with me.

**oooooOOOOooooo**

"What about Easter Island? That is in Chile isn't it?"

"Technically yes, it is off the coast of Chile, but it is closer to the islands of the south pacific." I replied.

She recalled learning about Easter Island in a geography class. She knew that it wasn't really an island at all, but a single massive volcano. The place was shrouded in mystery over the Moai statues of Rapa Nui. She had read that it held a feeling of peace and power, which intrigued her immensely. I stepped over to her and she nodded as she put her hands on my face and trailed them down my shoulders before focusing on the one picture she remembered from a text book. I closed my eyes and focused with her but the wind on my face never came. I could feel Bella's hands tighten on my shoulders and the air around us became static. I opened my eyes slightly to see Bella scowling and contorting her face in concentration. After thirty seconds, she sighed and pulled her arms away.

"It's not working." She pouted and then looked up to the sky, thinking to herself that the incoming clouds were an ironic representation of her mood.

She walked slowly to a nearby rock and sat down, puzzled and feeling defeated from her failed attempt at moving us. I could not let her feel bad about it; with everything that she was able to do, there was not a doubt in my mind that with a little practice Bella could move mountains if she so desired. I sat beside her, kissed her neck and whispered to her. "Vocé e linda." _You are beautiful._

She smiled. "I love it when you speak Portuguese to me."

"Você é forte."_ You're strong._

"Você me deixa tão orgulhoso." _You make me so proud_

"Meu anjo dos olhos dourados." _My golden eyed angel_

"Eu te amo." _I love you._

I spoke in the most soothing voice and traced light patterns on her back as we talked. We stayed in the rainforest, sprawled out on the rock through the rain, and then when the sun peeked through breaks in the branches above us. We talked about her gift. She theorized about why she hadn't been able to move us, her hypothesis ranging from the distance or perhaps that focusing on a scene from a picture wasn't enough. My hypothesis was that she had the potential to do it; it would just be a matter of time to sharpen and develop this particular power. No gift came with a set of instructions, and they were known to fail and flounder, especially in early years. All needed to be honed, which led our conversation to Bella's desire to completely understand it. She was overwhelmed, shaking her head and laughing at my observation, and I could do nothing but sympathize. With my gift being a heavy burden on me, I found it hard to compare the two. My telepathy was always there, no chance of escaping the confines and sanctity of anyone's thoughts. Bella could use her talents at will, which was a facet that I had often been jealous of. However I only had one ability, whereas Bella had an undetermined potential unfolding before her. We knew that the most powerful vampires in existence resided in the Volturi guard and she had been in close proximity to all of them. What we did not know was what they possessed or had passed on to her. I suggested we reach out to Eleazar; having been in the guard himself and given the nature of his gift, he would undoubtedly be able to give us more information.

For now, I urged her to enjoy our time alone together. I promised to help her, and reassured her that we had an eternity together to figure things out. We made our way back to the boat and headed back to Isle Esme enjoying the sun and open water. Bella was perched on the bow, her eyes closed and a frustrated look on her face. I stood back and pretended to focus my thoughts on navigating while listening to her thoughts- she was uncertain, the latent powers within her were such a mystery, and sometimes unfathomable to her; her limitations, her expectations, everything swirling around and taking the shape of fear. She took a deep breath and the dark circle of fear began to dissipate and shift into a bright epiphany as she acknowledged her power, accepted it, and maybe even challenging it. She sat up from her slightly hunched posture and then she smiled; the confidence that came over her was stunning. Her beauteous form radiated in the sun, she looked like a goddess.

She giggled and turned to look at me. "I'm not a goddess."

"That is debatable." I retorted and stepped behind her to lean down and kiss her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

"Define goddess." I said and watched her stubborn little lip came out to pout. She wasn't going to answer.

"Allow me." I grinned at her. "The definition of goddess: a female being of supernatural powers or attributes; also defined as a woman of extraordinary beauty and charm, as well as a greatly admired, adored and worshipped woman. Bella, you are all of those things if not more."

"I am not worshipped." She retorted.

"Oh yes, you are. I worship you on a daily basis."

**oooooOOOOooooo**

"Can I drive?" Bella winked as she asked. I had shown her some basic navigation on our way to Venezuela, but I had always taken control of the boat. She let out a laugh and then put her finger on my temple. "You don't have to teach me. I already know how."

She stepped in front of me and nudged me out of the way. "Go relax for a while. I can manage."

My beautiful independent wife insisted that I sit back and enjoy the view of the ocean, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I watched fascinated as she used information she had picked from my brain to find her way back to Isle Esme. It was dark when Rio came into our sights, and I was standing next to Bella when I felt her tense beside me. She clutched onto my hand.

"We need to go the mainland." She increased the speed of the boat and then opened her mind to me. She'd had a vision of the two of us inside of a club we had visited earlier in our trip. A man approached Bella and handed her a telephone and the vision ended.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know. Alice maybe? We haven't checked in with the family for a while." She sighed and stepped aside, letting me take the controls. I could feel her sense of urgency and decided to stop the boat and drop anchor. Bella was pacing on the bow.

"Love?" I held my hand out to her. She took my hand and I felt a jolt from her touch. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, we were in an alleyway, Bella dragging me by the hand towards the club. We entered and Bella started looking around for the man in the vision.

I led her to a table and whispered, "I think we're early, by a few minutes. Let's sit."

She sat beside me, her shields in place but her body language filled with worry.

"Did you see something else? What has you worried?"

"I didn't see anything. I just know it's not good. I just know..."

Three minutes later, the familiar man came out of the kitchen with a phone in hand. Bella stood, walked over and smiled at him, taking the phone without a word. From across the room, I couldn't hear who she was speaking to but the expression on her face made me jump up and go to her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." With a shaky hand, she put the phone down on the table and gave me a pained look. "We need to go home."

We walked out into the street and back to the alley. Once we were out of earshot of any humans, I stopped her. "Who was it? What is going on?"

"It was Esme." She looked up at me and remembered the short conversation. Esme sounded panicked. She didn't say what was happening, but simply begged Bella to come home.

Her grasp on my hands was painful and her mind swirled with horrible possibilities that awaited us in Forks. "Bella, listen to me. We will leave now and go straight to Washington. Whatever is happening, we will deal with it."

She nodded and looked up at me, her stare intense, her posture becoming confident. She embraced me and thought of our home in Forks.

_I need you to focus with me, Edward. _

The unease of not being able to move us to Easter Island lingered. If her theory on distance being a factor was true, we would have to take a plane, which meant there was a possibility of not getting home for another ten to twelve hours. She bit her lower lip and her focus was interrupted by the memory of Esme's voice. Her urgent helpless plea for our return twisted Bella's resolve. I pushed my forehead to hers and squeezed her.

"Bella?"

"What if I can't do this? What if they are in some kind of danger because of me? Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Look at me, Bella." She took a breath and looked up at me. "I want you to clear away all this sudden doubt. Trust in yourself."

While listening to me, she was trying to see what would happen, but no vision had come.

"You can't see what will happen because you haven't decided that you can do it. Stop this nonsense and stop doubting yourself. Let everything else go and focus on what you want. Remember what you told Carlisle when teaching him- you just have to want it."

Gathering all of our energy, we pictured a place that brought us comfort and safety- our home in Forks, more specifically, our bed. The air around me filled with energy, swirling around in a whirlwind. I pushed it to Bella, her aura shifting and coming together with mine before turning into a bright light shining around us, taking us away from our bodies and binding our minds together in a picture of warmth and peace in our bed. I no longer pictured just our bed, but Bella and I wrapped up in each other; limbs tangled, exchanging kisses and words and staring into each other's eyes until we became lost in ourselves. Where one of us ended and the other began was immeasurable now. The light seeped into my skin and radiated our beings together, and then electricity raged, charging within us with a surge of power as she whispered, "Home."

I was bathed in brilliancy and blinded, my senses stunned, with the exception of Bella's lips on my neck, murmuring her need to be home with our family.

_Home_

_Safe_

_Home_

Another shift in the atmosphere and I was coming down from a high, crashing into a soft nest, surrounded by a soft glow and a relief. We were home. I couldn't have felt this comfortable anywhere else.

I recognized the smell of our room, the scent of the house, and I could hear the river. Bella was in my arms and starting to breathe a little easier, her body still humming from her show of power. I ran my hands over her back. The fog began to lift and the sounds came in to play. The sound of Rosalie's heart beat broke through everything, and I sat up immediately when I realized it was beating much too fast. Bella gasped and grabbed on to my shoulder.

"Your dream..."

I shook my head, somewhat confused by her statement.

"Listen, Edward. Really listen to it."

There was no way I couldn't hear it. It all but surrounded my senses. I sighed out of frustration and focused on the sound of her heart. The cadence was unsteady; some parts strong where others were softer. It came into focus when I realized that what I was listening to wasn't the sound of one heart beating, it was the sound of two...

It was ripped from the dream: Two racing heart beats; the battle of an instinct driven mother and child, both trying to protect themselves from each other.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered. A vision flashed before her: Rosalie bedridden, her body round and contorted, and her limbs thin and pale. She looked very weak and very pregnant.


	44. Chapter 43

**I want to thank Jess for helping beta. Love you Jess and appreciate all the time and effort you have put into this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 43:**

_**Carlisle**_

Carlisle stood at the window of his den, his head pressed up against the glass. He trembled at sound of Rosalie's sputtered breathing along with her heartbeat and the heart beat of her unborn child. This child, fathered by Emmett, had attributes both human and vampire alike. Its heart beat with vigor, much faster than a human's should. The womb was a tightly guarded pod in which an ultrasound proved ineffective. In one month's time, the growth of this tiny being had skyrocketed into what appeared to be a full gestation period, wreaking havoc on Rosalie's now fragile human body. The child was something of myths and legends. Carlisle had no precedent to refer to, and very little of his vast medical knowledge could lend itself to the situation. He could not compare this to a normal pregnancy. It hadn't taken nine months, it had taken one, and for the previous thirty-one days he had watched helplessly as Rosalie became weaker physically yet stronger in her resolve to keep this thing growing inside her.

Carlisle winced at the memories of the last few months. Rosalie and Emmett had overcome this tremendous change and he wasn't surprised that their physical relationship regained momentum soon after. The reactions to the pregnancy were wildly conflicting. Rosalie had told Esme first; having once lost a child herself, Esme's sympathy and maternal instincts had flared and she supported Rose's decision to carry the child.

Emmett, like Carlisle, had wanted to terminate immediately. Fear had sent the men running rampant with fantasies of a bloodthirsty, irresistible immortal child, while Rose envisioned a sweet baby girl innocent and beautiful. There were no words that could convince Rose to end her pregnancy; she saw it as a blessing, as her dream come true. Even after she learned that the child was something other than human, it hadn't mattered to Rosalie. What she had inside of her was a combination of her and her husband and she loved it fiercely.

After fourteen days, the fetus demonstrated its strength by breaking three of Rosalie's ribs. Emmett was prepared to drug her and do whatever needed to be done to ensure the safety of his wife, but Esme wouldn't let him. She was crouched in front of Rose, ready to protect her in any way, shape or form. As Emmett marched forward, Esme pounced on him. It was a brief tumble but it was hard enough to make the entire house shake. Afterward they stared each other down: his eyes glimmering shards of onyx, filled with narrow, hate-filled glares. He had ordered Esme to leave the room and when she refused he had raised his hand to strike her. That had been Carlisle's breaking point- no one would ever hit his wife, no one.

No matter how much Carlisle disagreed with Esme; he could not let another man hit her. He would not stand for violence. They had lunged at each other, grappling and pushing while Esme hovered over a screaming Rosalie, who was begging them to stop. Her voice had crippled them; desperate and strained, they both knew the stress wasn't helping her.

Carlisle prayed for an end to come, as he prayed for the survival of his family. He undoubtedly believed in God, yet he rarely asked for anything in his prayers, but now he had begged. He'd sank to his knees, bowed his head and prayed out loud. He held in his hands a rosary that belonged to his father and gripped the wooden beads with as much force as he could without crushing them.

"_Almighty and everlasting God, in whom we live, and move, and have our being; We, thy needy creatures, render thee our humble praises, for thy preservation of us. We here dedicate both our souls and bodies to thee and thy service, in a righteous and godly life: in which resolutions, do thou, O merciful God, confirm and strengthen us."_

"_O God, who knowest the weakness and corruption of our nature, and the manifold temptations which we daily meet with; Grant us, in all our doubts and uncertainties, the grace to ask what thou wouldest have us do, that the Spirit of Wisdom may save us from all false choices, and that in thy light we may see, and in the straight path may not stumble."_

"_Send us peace, O lord, that we may endure all. We are the servants of thy threshold and are gathered beneath the sheltering shadows of thy divine unity. Make me an instrument of thy peace. Where there is hatred, let me sow love; where there is injury, I shall mend; where there is despair, I will bring hope; where there is doubt, let me give faith."_

His words turned to whispers as a tear ran down his cheek.

**oooOOOooo**

_**Esme:**_

Time had suddenly become a precious commodity for Esme. She sat beside Rosalie's bed gently spreading a blanket over her shoulders while she slept; her eyes creeping to Rose's stomach. She watched with amazement that even through the blanket she could see the baby moving. She was brought back to her own pregnancy and her son… The images of a tiny helpless baby boy ran through her mind endlessly. She pushed back her mild jealousy and focused on being a part of the blessing, the miracle child. She knew she was living vicariously through Rose, but that only made her more devoted. She may have been robbed of her only child, but she wouldn't let Rose be robbed of hers. No mother should have to go through that, and it had been that experience that had driven Esme into grief stricken madness and had pushed her to attempt to take her own life. Her thoughts drifted to Carlisle…

_He'd criticized Esme for encouraging her and he asked that she help him convince Rose to end the pregnancy._

"_No." She'd stared at her husband and watched his hands shake. His face had hardened and twisted as he'd opened his mouth to speak._

"_Esme, you can't let her do this. It's killing her." Carlisle spoke softly, his voice trailing off as he took her face in his hands. She'd closed her eyes and had taken a deep breath trying to calm herself with Carlisle's scent._

"_It is her choice. This is what she wants." Esme whispered._

"_We have no idea what IT is." Carlisle seethed._

_Esme stepped away from him. "Stop that. Stop calling her IT."_

_His face had gone slack, defeat weighing his limbs down. "I called Eleazar. I have reached out to anyone and everyone who I can trust. The little I've found was horrifying. Any accounts of children fathered by a vampire ended in the baby tearing its way out of the mother and draining her dry in the process."_

_Esme glared at him and turned away slightly, upset that he wouldn't even try to see anything remotely miraculous about this situation._

_Carlisle sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Please, Esme; I know that this has awakened your maternal instincts. I understand your need to support Rosalie, but I need you to consider the reality of this situation. She can't survive this."_

"_Just like I couldn't survive a fall from a cliff?" Esme retorted._

"_This isn't the same. What are you suggesting? That I turn her? She doesn't want that. I can't do that to her again."_

"_You're right. This isn't the same. You are not forced to choose for her this time. She wants to make her own choices and we are going to let her."_

_Carlisle pursed his lips and exhaled. "The last thing I want is to take anything away from Rosalie. God knows I have been wracked with guilt over the years, always questioning if I did the right thing by giving her immortality. But right now, she isn't thinking clearly. She is blinded by a vision of a something that doesn't exist. That is no bouncing baby girl inside of her. We know nothing of this creature. There is a very real possibility that it thirsts for blood. It will kill her and then move on to the next blood-filled being it can get its teeth into. Alice can't see… It may not have the capacity to learn or understand our ways. It would be grossly irresponsible for us to even try."_

_Esme cringed at his words and then held her head up. "I called again."_

"_And?" Carlisle asked._

"_They're coming home."_

Esme focused on the plan, Rosalie's plan. Bella was there now and she WOULD be able to give the baby what she'd given Rosalie. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to give Bella strength. She prayed to give her husband the courage to step aside and let this happen, she prayed for Emmett to find solace in his wife and child and she prayed for her truly beloved son. Once again she pictured her baby boy in her arms and recalled kissing his tiny fingers and she remembered the innocent joy he exuded. A real tear slipped down her cheek and she knew his soul was safe in heaven.

**OooOOOooo**

_**Jasper and Alice:**_

With his eyes closed, he pushed his body back against the rough bark of the redwood. As uncomfortable as it was, I didn't hurt. It wasn't at all painful. Jasper wished for pain, something real that would take his mind away from the lingering emotions that he felt hovering around him. His hands came together and he stopped breathing. He rubbed his fingers slowly and then took his right pinky finger into his left fist. He hissed as he bent the finger backwards, sighing as he broke the bones of his own hand. It hurt. He thought of nothing else besides his crushed finger and how much it fucking hurt, trumping everything else he was feeling. He let go and groaned as his finger undulated and completely healed in seconds before Jasper squeezed again, bending it back even further, just shy of ripping it off completely.

"Stop! Jasper please stop!" Alice screamed and sprinted toward him. Now in front of him, she took his hands and kissed every inch of skin on his palm and each of his fingers.

"I... It's too much. Too heavy, it was crushing me. I am not strong enough. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was suffocating."

She looked up at him and into his eyes. "Feel me."

She wouldn't break her stare. She focused on how much she loved him. "Just me. Nothing else. Feel me."

Jasper pulled her closer, tightly against his chest. The creature in his arms was comforting him, making him feel safe and loved and at ease for the first time in weeks. His tension began to slip away, his body relaxing more and more each time he felt Alice's breath on his neck or her lips on his jaw.

"I can't go back," he whispered.

"I know," Alice breathed, gripping the hair on the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. She roughly slammed her body into his and forced her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back for a moment. "They're coming home. Soon."

She continued to assault her husband with her mouth, dragging her lips and tongue down his chest and around his stomach, both slipping away into a much needed distraction. Jasper was letting go of guilt, feeling as though he had failed his family. He was supposed to keep everything together emotionally, and he thought he could keep everyone calm and rational, but he had no idea how the raw the emotions would be. He couldn't even get close to the house without being inundated with waves of panic, stress, fear, rage and anger, and the anger was impossible to just shake off. Jasper had tried to feed off the confusing rifts of positive light coming from Rosalie and from Esme; to use their energy to spread around like fairy dust, but he wasn't strong enough. The anger had won.

In that moment, he couldn't focus on anything else except for Alice. His poor wife had been plagued with horrible visions filled with death. She'd worked with Carlisle day and night, strategizing and planning courses of action. They would make decisions and then watch the next tragedy unfold in Alice's mind. Decision after decision ended in fate picking a cruel ending, and no matter the choice, the visions were scarce, blurry, or just flashes of the end of something. Sometimes it was a life ending, sometimes a relationship, or sometimes both. Choosing what to do had become picking among the lesser of the evils.

Alice finally saw Edward and Bella arriving in Rio and Esme making contact. They were coming home. The visions were changing, yet they remained vague and grey, sometimes black.

_She saw flashes of their house in Forks empty. She saw a church and white calla lilies. She saw flashes of Carlisle and Esme walking through a courtyard garden, she saw Edward and Bella running together through mountain ranges, she saw herself and Jasper, but she couldn't see Rosalie or Emmett. It was as though they no longer existed in the future and that petrified Alice._

She was clinging to Jasper, banishing everything from her mind except his hands and his eyes. She always found his eyes to be expressive, so much more so than anyone else. She could look at him and know everything. Regardless of what fate had planned for them, she and Jasper would be together, she knew that with complete certainty. It was that fact that kept her sane; it was Alice surrendering to a fate of an eternity with Jasper. It was enough. It had to be.

They had undressed each other; shards of fabric lying scattered in their haste. His hands were running down her back, pulling her closer to him, as they clawed at each other and slammed into one another simply to try and get closer; skin to skin, neither one wanting any space between them. Their emotions mixed in the air, spreading a hazy glow through the trees. What they experienced was not just physical contact, but a new shared aura, representing a shared soul. It represented the two of them, two halves of a whole coming together in perfect harmony.

She gasped for breath and expelled a tear that fell down her cheek.

As she inhaled, a vision overtook her. It was bright light. It was heavenly and it blinded her. She could still feel Jasper, but all she could see was this radiant light. Jasper shook in her arms and held her impossibly tighter. The light crept from her vision and swirled into their aura. They both looked up and around them. Neither one knew what was happening, but they were filled with awe at the beauty surrounding them. It circled and swirled, twinkling in stray rays of sunshine, holding them in a peaceful realm of light.

They collapsed into one another and reveled in their surrender to each other.

**OooOOOooo**

_**Emmett:**_

Emmett had been on a rampage; running, hunting and destroying. He was taking out his aggression on trees, rocks and animals. He had been hunting savagely, gorging himself on anything that dared have a heartbeat.

He had tasted human blood only once in his immortal life. He had taken someone's life away and had to live with that guilt, but he had never told a soul how good it had been, how much he had savored it, and how he still had moments where he longed and yearned for another sip. He had buried that part of him, but the urge was clawing its way up and was raging through him, his veins pumping venom to fuel his bloodlust.

He stopped running when it came into sight, the house... What should have been his home. His dreams of this place were crushed and he blamed himself. He had accepted Rosalie's choice of course. He loved her and that was unbreakable. He foolishly took things too quickly and lived in a fantasy where there was no difference between then, but now he knew better. They could never be equals.

She trusted him to take care of her, and he in return would cause her death. He'd impregnated her with something that wasn't human, nor was it vampire. Its heart beat, but the humanity was disrupted by rapid growth and strength- enough strength to hurt her and inevitably kill her.

He walked to the side of the house and put his hand on the corner of the garage, tempted to tear the entire place down. The monster was tearing at his insides, demanding revenge, making him inhale hate and exhale self loathing. He hated Carlisle for not doing anything. He hated Esme for helping Rose. He hated Alice and Jasper for their meddling and manipulation. He hated Edward and Bella for not being there. He was jealous of their time together; jealous of their blissful honeymoon period because it reminded him of his own time with Rosalie. Thinking about it only made the anger surge higher. He wanted to hurt something, to destroy something; wanted to release the mass of hurt; wanted the ache in his chest to stop.

He hung his head, clenched his fists and screamed. The scream pierced the air and traveled through space roaring past the walls of the Cullen house, being heard by all inside and being heard by Alice and Jasper miles away in their wooded refuge.

Emmett stood tall, shaking as the air around him began to hum and vibrate. He lifted his arm to see a storming red glow around him. It looked like fire- an angry lightening escaping from his skin. He was bitter and infuriated, and he saw himself as a monster for the very first time.

He raised his chin and silently apologized to Rosalie, and he too shed a tear. As the liquid ran down his cheek, he was blinded. His entire field of vision was taken over by a light that rendered him frozen. He could not feel his body. He could not speak. He could only see waves of brilliancy washing over him, like water putting out a fire.

The red dissipated completely and he suddenly felt weightless, both in body and soul. He gave himself to the light. He could feel its pull, yet he did not fight it. He let it take him as he had nothing left to lose.

**OooOOOooo**

_**Bella & Rose:**_

"It took you long enough." Rosalie grinned, rubbing her bulging stomach.

Bella stepped forward, struggling to find words. Her eyes flashed to Esme who had been standing by the bed and was now embracing Bella, thanking her.

"Esme?" Rose asked quietly. "Could you please give us a moment?"

She withdrew her arms from Bella and gave Rose a pointed look. "Are you sure?"

Rose's chuckle turned into a cough and she recoiled into a fetal position. It took her a moment to compose herself; she swatted Esme away and grimaced. "It's fine. Just go."

"I don't want to leave you." Esme smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Please Esme… I am safer in this room with Bella than anywhere else." The two women stared at each other until Esme nodded and gave Bella one last hug before leaving the room. Bella took Esme's place beside the bed and sighed as she took in her appearance. Rosalie was pale enough to pass for a vampire, her eyes looked sunken and she was very thin, with the exception of her stomach. Bella took Rosalie's hand in hers and was taken by surprise from the waves of emotion streaming from her. Unwavering determination hovered in the air, and it was suddenly clear to Bella that Rosalie's plan unequivocally included her.

"I will never ask anything of you again Bella. Please…" Rosalie clutched on to Bella's hand with every ounce of strength that she could muster. "I know this baby isn't human, that it's something else completely. I am not deluded. I know that Emmett thinks I am carrying the antichrist," she trailed off and looked into Bella's eyes. "The truth is… _She_ is a culmination of Emmett and me. I love her with every fiber of my being and I don't care that she may crave blood like her father. She is a part of me, a part of both of us, and she is innocent of everything. I want her to live. I want her to thrive. I will do or give anything to make that happen."

_My life has been long and well lived. If I have to give it up for her, I will._

"No." Bella pleaded. "No, you can't think that way."

Rosalie gave a sly grin. "Now that you are here, I don't have to." She laughed lightly and sat up against the headboard. "Thank God you came back. I was beginning to think you two might never stop _hunting_."

She raised an eyebrow to Bella and smiled. "Alice said you two were marathon mating."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but then saw that Rosalie was laughing, her smile sincere and her eyes glowing. She looked happy. Behind her pale, gaunt exterior there was simple pride and glorious content in Rosalie. A smile came to Bella's lips as she watched her sister bask in motherhood. The mix of emotions weighed heavily on Bella, she was fascinated by Rosalie's mental state. Love reigned above all else, but there was so much more. It was strings of excitement twirling through rushes of anticipation and worry. Her fears were overpowered by the light of a child. Her child, that she could feel moving inside of her body. Bella had never witnessed Rosalie looking so at ease.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Bella said softly.

"What?" Rosalie huffed out a laugh. "You have got to be kidding me. Bella, please don't apologize over something you had no control over. I can assure you that Emmett and I would have been having sex with or without you here."

Bella laughed then, and was about to make a witty retort when Rose squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, clutching her stomach. "Rose?"

She did not reply. Tears welled and streamed down her cheeks. She cried out sharply and held her arms across tightly across her abdomen. "Please, Bella. Help her… Don't let them take her. God, please!"

Before Bella could even move, a large gust of wind beat against the house and a roar overtook their ears. Bella moved forward, her hands reaching out and intertwining with Rosalie's.

Bella gasped as she recognized the noise filling the room. She could not only see Emmett screaming in her mind, but she could feel the thunder in his voice, booming through the air like a siren and a warning. Bella watched as the red around Emmett flared and sparked, fueling his sorrow and turning it into vexing spite. He didn't look anything like the Emmett she knew; his joy for life was being overtaken by something evil. It was a culmination of all of his guilt and grief, and he was letting himself be swallowed by it.

Bella would not allow that. She lifted one hand and visualized pulling the red away from him. Her right hand became inflamed and bathed in crimson, while her left hand remained in Rosalie's.

Edward had silently entered the room and stayed by the door. He saw a bright light peeking through the fingers of Bella and Rosalie, which were right over Rose's stomach. A red glowing orb hovered above Bella's right hand. She curled her fingers up and motioned for something to come closer. She was beckoning something or someone.

The red orb became smaller and smaller before it disappeared completely. Emmett appeared beside her, his aura whipping around him in a majestic white and silver stream. A new tear fell from his eyes, falling in slow motion onto Rosalie's stomach. The liquid glimmered like diamonds, seeping into Rosalie's skin and spreading throughout her body, encasing her in flickering, vivid beams of light. Emmett lowered his hand, touching the skin of Rosalie's belly. The baby moved under his hand and he fell to his knees. All of the hate he had for this creature was gone. He was in awe of Rosalie; she was truly the strongest woman he had ever known.

Bella slowly took her hand away. She slipped to the back of the room with Edward who took her in his arms, whispering to her that he loved her and that everything would be alright. They looked on as the shimmering light moved over Emmett slowly, swirling around each body part and then hovered over his chest. The light formed an ethereal sphere that began to pulsate and radiate a forceful energy that beat in time with Rosalie's heart.

The sound resonated throughout the room. It bounced from the walls and penetrated all lingering silence. The two beating hearts raced against each other. The baby's fluttering heart sped as did Rosalie's. The beating got louder until it was all that could be heard and it was deafening.

Emmett lay beside his wife, both of his hands now firmly on her stomach. He needed to feel her move again.

"I want this. I want you, both of you." Emmett murmured.

The whole room was filled with light as the heart beats echoed from wall to wall. There were no longer two heartbeats. There were three.

Underneath Rosalie and Emmett's hands the light smoldered and intensified and then opened like a blossoming flower. Layers upon layers of colored light burst open, shining like a beacon between them. What was once a brilliant illumination was just a spark compared to the air that now filled the room. The colors swept through the air and swirled around Emmett and Rosalie and it reached up like hands pulling them together, knotting their souls into one and then splitting with a penetrating crack.

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before other sounds began. Cautious breaths were expelled and the tears that came were real, every single one of them.

Bella was lost in Edward's embrace, cocooned in his strength, for she had just given away all of her own. Her arms hung limply over Edward's chest. Her legs dangled as Edward cradled her.

Thump thump

Thump thump

Thump thump

The sound made Bella smile. Three heartbeats ringing in her ears with a perfect cadence, like a drum beat. Strong, steady beating, it was a song in the making for the soundtrack of all soundtracks. She opened her eyes to see Rosalie and Emmett on the bed, both on their sides facing each other, between them a newborn child- a child that was one hundred percent human, with human parents to love and protect her.

"Lily…" Rose whispered, crying quietly, her eyes unmoving from her daughter. Emmett stared in fascination at the creature sleeping beside him. He placed one hand on Lily's chest and one hand on his own. He had never felt more alive.

Edward slipped out of the room, carrying Bella to their bedroom and placing her gingerly on the bed. He took her face in his hands, his fingers brushing over her cheek and he lay beside her. She cuddled up to him and sighed. She felt tired and heavy and her eyes could no longer stay open.

Edward kissed her softly. "Sleep my angel."

**oooOOOooo**

**A/N: One more chapter to go!**


	45. Epilogue

A super massive sparkly THANK YOU to Jess for offering her awesome beta services!

As always, I do not own Twilight.

**Epilogue: Bella**

I dreamt of an ocean.

The scene around me started as an angry storm, dark and heavy with rain, and I stood on a rapidly receding beach. The water swirled around rising and falling, always moving, leaving marks in the earth and rock, forcing me to take a few steps back. The endless water charged in unceasing waves, crashing against cliffs in the distance, pushing and eroding all in its path; until the rain stopped and the water calmed in what seemed to be daybreak. The atmosphere became serene; the air warmed and became humid. The rough waves were a fleeting memory as I sat, the sand powdery beneath me, which I took in my hands and let fall through my fingers. Then I watched the ocean before me from my protected little cove as it changed and evolved right before my eyes. It was as though time was unfolding before me in an abstract time table in the form of weather...

Tides rose and fell. Waves surged past breaking points. Wind came in hurried gusts but always shifted into gentle breezes. For every storm, there was a glorious break in the clouds. The sun didn't make grand entrances. It may not have been forceful, but it was steadfast. Every morning it rolled up and stretched its arms slowly and welcomed a new day.

The scenes started changing quicker, becoming flashes in the ever changing horizon. Sometimes I saw never-ending beaches where waves rolled over my toes, and sometimes I saw rocky bluffs and furious waves.

I took in everything around me and my mind raced at the possibility that all of this was real, or it would be… For the briefest of moments I was focused on what would come of this lucid dream, but I continued to be distracted by the ever changing surroundings.

I let my thoughts go and I ran.

I ran down beaches and giggled as the water flew up around me. I swam through massive waves and I screamed into the hard wind that blew against me. I stood atop the cliffs that had once been so far off in the distance with my hands on my hips watching as the sun began its ascent into the sky and then I heard Edward's voice. Something he said to me had pushed itself to the forefront of my mind.

"_I love watching you evolve."_

I grinned at the memory. I laughed at the simple meaning.

To evolve.

To grow.

Those two things that meant so much to me because physically, I cannot do them, and yet here I was doing just that. It was exhilarating...

I found myself sitting on a patch of sand, an atoll so similar to the place not far from Isle Esme where Edward and I had explored each other completely.

I closed my eyes and wished he was here with me.

"Bella…" His voice was a whisper.

I smiled knowing he was right next to me, in our bed, in our home.

The scene around me gradually faded into a gentle whirlwind of pale colors and then disappeared completely. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward lying next to me, Radiohead playing softly in the background.

It was the perfect way to wake up.

oooOOOooo

"This is the last one right?" Jasper smirked at Emmett.

"God, I hope so." Emmett replied, getting frustrated with his bow tie.

Alice swooped in and fixed his tie in seconds before smiling up at him. "It will be."

I flashed her a grin and we rushed upstairs to finish getting ready.

That afternoon Rosalie and Emmett were married for the last time. The ceremony was held at a small church in Forks where simple vows were exchanged, and afterward we gathered for a small reception at their new home. Esme had rented a small, flowing tent, which stood in the back yard adorned with silver fabric and twinkling lights. There were flickering candles and white calla lilies strewn about each table. Emmett and Rosalie enjoyed food and champagne while Edward played piano and the rest of us took turns holding Lily. Alice had made her a beautiful little white and silver dress with matching silver slippers and she even managed to find a miniature tiara which sat upon her tiny head.

It was a simple gathering, a beautiful celebration of family topped with soft music and dancing.

"May I cut in?" Emmett asked, standing next to us, his hand extended to me. I nodded and kissed Edward's cheek. At first Emmett was quiet as we danced, his concentration focused on not stepping on my toes.

I giggled and he shot me a look. "Sorry, Em. You are just too cute like this."

He smiled at me, his dimples shining. "Yeah well, I don't have the luxury of immortal grace anymore. You'll have to bear with me if I step on your feet. And don't call me cute, I prefer handsome or smoking hot."

We laughed and he pulled me closer to him, his arms holding me in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. "I feel like I should say more, but there is nothing that could describe how I feel about my life right now. Look over there, Bella." He motioned to our family; everyone was gathered around Rosalie, who had Lily in her arms. She looked so beautiful in her simple white wedding dress, incredibly comfortable with a baby in her arms. She looked so happy.

"That is my fairy tale right there." His smile grew. "You gave that to me. Thank you for being my own personal fairy godmother."

I playfully slapped his arm. "Don't call me fairy god mother. I prefer Bella or smoking hot goddess." We smirked at each other and continued making fairy tale jokes.

Esme was holding Lily, smiling down at the precious child in her arms, even as she began to cry. "She needs to be changed."

Edward reached for her. "I'll get it." He made quick work of the changing and walked right past us and over to the piano. He sat with Lily cradled in his left arm while playing a soothing little tune with his free hand. She stopped crying as soon as he started to play, and his grin was massive. "She loves her Uncle Edward," he said as he kissed her head softly. She slept in his arms as he played. My stare was fixated on the the two of them; Edward glowing as he delved into her dreams, losing himself in the simplicity of her mind and the pure peace she exuded.

Not too long afterward, I felt Edward's hand in mine, leading me out of the tent and toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked, already knowing he wanted alone time. I could feel the need in his touch.

He turned his head slightly and looked down at me. "Somewhere quiet." His replied, eyes flickering toward our family.

We didn't run far. I let Edward lead run ahead of me, finding him by scent near the river. I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder, feeling a lingering sadness floating around him.

"Does it ever make you sad?" He asked. "That we can never have that…"

I sighed and brought my arms around his torso, squeezing him. "No."

He pulled away, taking my hands in his as he turned to look at me curiously. "Really? It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No." I ran my fingers down his jaw and stroked his cheek. "I've never longed for a child, never had that racing maternal instinct. It's not something I ever really thought about. Not until Rose…" I leaned in, kissing his neck and whispering, "I didn't realize how this would affect you."

He took in a deep breath. "Neither did I." He laughed to himself. "I'm sorry. I know it's silly, but I feel jealous."

"Edward, you will be the best uncle ever. You'll spoil her rotten. We all will." I smiled up at him. "I know that we haven't talked about it, but_ I know_ that we will be a part of Lily's life. We still need to work out the details, but we will be around to watch her grow up and you will teach her how to play piano. She is going to love you. She already does."

He pulled me into a hug and breathed deeply into my hair. "I love you. I wish I could give you a daughter or a son. You would be such a wonderful mother."

I shook my head. "I feel too young, too carefree and entirely too selfish to have a child." I snickered. "Besides, who needs a child when you have a newborn for a wife?"

He laughed, "You are anything but selfish, and you are hardly a newborn."

"I'm not so sure about that. I feel like a newborn at the moment." I said while trailing my fingers up his shirt.

"Hmmm… Are you hungry, love?" He tilted his head forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I am absolutely ravenous," I said while unbuttoning his shirt, pushing aside the fabric and pulling him into me. His signature crooked grin crept onto his face and his eyes burned into mine.

We had been hunting well. His eyes were melted topaz, light, and speaking volumes about his mood. Playful, yet sharp, dangerous, yet dazzling. His eyelids closed and he moved forward, pressing his forehead to mine. He squeezed me, alleviating the space between us and I smiled into his shoulder. My tongue traced his collar bone and up his neck while my hands ran down his hips around the hem of his pants and I waited for him to respond.

His hard intake of breath sent my fingers to unbutton his pants, pushing down the fabric and stroking him softly. His hands trailed up my back and briefly into my hair before he rid me of my dress and leaned away, his eyes raking down my body. His fingertips trailed between my breasts and slowly past my stomach. "I miss the jungle," he whispered. "The humidity, the mist... the way it pooled on your skin and made you slick."

His hands slid around to the small of my back, his grip hardening on my skin; our embrace suddenly, tremendously intense, a swirl of heavy emotions and equally heavy desire was coursing through me. My lips hovered over his neck and I chuckled lightly at my raging libido.

"Something funny, Mrs. Cullen?"

I peeked up at him through my lashes and ran my fingertips over the back of his neck. "Yes... Us leaving the wedding to have a quickie in the woods."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about being quick?" He leaned down and whispered, "I plan on taking my time with you."

oooOOOooo

Jasper had been typing away on his laptop, burying himself in research "I'm thinking east coast. It's been a while since we've spent any time on that side of the U.S. We've got Mt. Washington, New Hampshire; Binghamton, New York; and Burlington, Vermont all with over two-hundred-sixty cloudy days per year on average."

For two weeks, he and Carlisle had taken residence in the dining room mapping out potential locations to move. They spoke of various places on the east coast of the country, scouting out places with heavy cloud cover.

"Any luck finding positions in the local hospitals?" Jasper asked.

"RN's are needed at Upper Connecticut Valley Hospital, no positions available for physicians there, but their Director of Critical Care Unit position is still open at Weeks Medical Center…" Carlisle grimaced. He didn't want the Director position because that involved very little patient care. "I was hoping for an attending position."

My eyes wandered to Edward. He had been quiet, as had I. He was next to me on the couch, his head in my lap while he absently played with his wedding ring. I placed my hand on top of his and gazed at our rings side by side, tokens of our commitment. I watched as Edward glided his fingers delicately over my engagement ring; his mind sweeping with memories of his mother, her long bronze hair whipping around as they played together on a beach, the ring on her finger sparkling in the fierce sunlight. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

_You look just like her._

He smiled and turned his head to kiss my thigh. _It's the hair._

I closed my eyes and embraced the comfort of the here and now; taking in every sensation and locking it away in my brain to keep me always, to ground me. Edward's body was still but serene, his arm haphazardly draped over my stomach. He had a goofy smile on his lips as he simply lay on me. He felt it too.

We succumbed to that perfect moment and stayed wrapped up in each other on the couch, ignoring the others as they flitted around the house. Everyone but us was focused on where we go from there.

I had a slight feeling of guilt because I hadn't helped in any way or even offered an opinion. I ran my finger over the shell of Edward's ear. "Should we be, uh... helping them?"

"We could," he replied and kissed my thigh again before looking up at me. "Do you want to be part of the process?"

I sighed again. "Honestly... I don't really want to move from this spot, but I feel like I should."

He scooted up and put his head on my chest. "Move if you must, but please know that no one will care if you stay right here. We will have many more moves and plenty of opportunities for you to make decisions. And... if you move then I can't do this." His hands slide up beneath my shirt, his finger over my nipple. I groaned.

I heard Jasper chuckle from the dining room. Edward rolled his eyes. "But that would leave the door wide open for teasing."

We stayed on the couch and yes, Jasper did tease us but I couldn't manage to pull myself from that spot. Not for hours. Eventually my curiosity got the best of me and I did stray from the couch, wandering to the former dining room, which Jazz was now calling 'The War Room.'

He gave me a few things to keep me busy, which I quickly completed and then found myself on iTunes, making some purchases for my iPod.

Jasper caught me and shook his head. "I thought you wanted to help…"

"I do want to help." I groaned and sat down in the chair next to him. "Give me something to do. Put me to work."

Jasper smirked. "You are such a little liar. You have absolutely no interest in this."

I smacked his shoulder. "That is not true. It's just… Aside from very recently, I haven't done a whole lot of traveling. I mean… Every place you suggest seems good to me and you have come up so many suggestions that making a choice seems kind of daunting."

He laughed. "You feel daunted by _this_? You can move yourself half way around the world with _your_ _mind_, hear people's thoughts, change their emotions, have visions of the future, levitate Emmett with ease and put Carlisle to sleep with little to no effort, but choosing where you want to live for the next five to seven years is a challenge for you? Really?" He shook his head again.

"Shut up and tell me what else you need done."

We sat together at the dining room table and I listened to him go on about the places on the east coast that he was looking into; cloudy places near mountains and forests with plentiful wildlife. He talked about how the landscapes differed in that part of the country, as well as the animals.

"If we decide to go to school, I vote for college. There are quite a few to choose from in the immediate area." Jasper said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "The real challenge will be finding a position for Carlisle."

"If?' I asked.

"Yes, _If_." He replied, leaning back in his chair. "You don't want to go do you?"

"It's not that I don't want to go… " I shrugged, knowing he could sense my hesitation. "It's just... I 'm feeling so at ease right now. I don't want it to end. It took great effort to even move from the couch."

"Don't feel obligated to help. We don't care if you simply come along for the ride. I'm actually really into this." He waved his hand around, motioning to the laptops and various papers strewn out over the table. "I am usually the nonpartisan, following Alice where ever she goes. This is the first time that I have ever been _this _involved. I find myself really enjoying the planning. I feel like I'm in my element here and the fact that everyone is trusting me to do this is... nice."

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "So... Are you and Edward coming with us?"

I blinked in response to his question. "Yes."

He laughed. "Sorry, I thought perhaps you two would go back to the island."

He looked embarrassed and a little smug too. "I can feel how anxious you get whenever we broach the subject of moving away. I just wanted to put it out there that no one would hold it against you if you wanted more alone time with Edward. Seriously, no one would even be surprised." He winced slightly. "I have a bet going with Emmett on whether or you'll join us in a mundane college experience or..." He hesitated. "You'll take a little time off from real life; go off the grid so to speak."

I pondered for a moment over what he was saying; I had thought about it, but I didn't realize anyone else had. I hadn't even really considered the option of not moving with the rest of the family, but obviously Jasper had put some thought into it, or maybe Alice had. I wondered what she'd seen. I found myself somewhat annoyed at the fact that they were making bets over it? I raised an eyebrow before responding. "And which one did you bet on?"

He smiled innocently. "You know... Alice and I have a house in Costa Rica. We have been known to take off for months at a time when we feel the need."

He hadn't answered my question. "And you think that is what I need?"

He smiled. "Undoubtedly."

I idly wondered if he was just trying to win the bet, but I knew he spoke the truth. I could not deny that I was craving nothing more than Edward and I alone on a deserted island. I leaned back and exhaled. "You're right, I want to take Edward back to Island Esme immediately and I want to be greedy and keep him there for as long as he can stand me."

He snickered, "I don't think he could ever tire of you. You could end up on that island forever."

I laughed, relishing the idea of unending time with my husband. I groaned internally at the tiny part of me that yearned for the normalcy that goes along with going to college. I had yet to become jaded with school; I could actually learn, I could learn a lot, and I didn't think it would seem mundane to me, but even so... College was not what I wanted yet.

Jasper closed his laptop. "Let me ask you this..." He leaned toward me. "I hope you don't mind me prying... What did you see? When you slept?"

I brought my knees up close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, taking a breath I said, "Change, I saw change."

He leaned back into his chair and smirked. "I'm going to win this bet."

oooOOOooo

Edward challenged me to a game of chess. We sat at the end of the dining room table amusing Jasper who was still engrossed in research. Edward had been thinking about his next move for two minutes, not that I was reading his thoughts. We had agreed before the game, no cheating. He raised his head and looked at me with an amused expression, one that I recognized immediately.

"Stop that." I scowled at him, knowing he was trying to read me. "Cheater," I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me and whispered, "Sorry."

Jasper snickered and shook his head. "I can't believe you tried to cheat against your wife. Tsk Tsk, Edward. Rule number one, you do not cheat against your woman, not when she can withhold sex." He looked right at me and cocked his head to the side. "If she so chooses."

I pulled back and tapped my finger on my chin as if I were seriously considering it.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you for planting that seed, Jazz. Really."

Jasper rolled his eyes and then looked at me curiously. He thought to himself, _Edward has nothing to worry about. She wouldn't be able to go too long without... They are just insatiable right now._

I conceded his point by nodding and Edward burst into laughter. I opened my mind to him.

_He's right. I could never deny you._

He took my hand kissed it gently while silently rejoicing in my admission. He slid the chess board away and leaned across the table toward me. _Are you?_

Memories of our time on Isle Esme crossed his thoughts. _Insatiable?_

I looked deep into his eyes. _For you..._ _Always._

Jasper kicked us both out of the room. We took a shameless exit and ran until we came to the meadow. Both of us walked slowly, feeling the grass beneath our bare feet and taking in everything around us, scrutinizing every last detail and etching them into our memories before we left it behind. We basked in the warm sun, letting its subtle warmth on our bodies remind us both of the South American sun. Edward kissed up and down my collar bone while his hands drew circles on hips. "I'm not ready for this to end." He murmured in between kisses. "I need you closer, much closer. All the time."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, licking his bottom lip before pulling just far enough away to look into his eyes.

Our communication was silent, each letting our thoughts wander the other's mind while we made lazy afternoon love. Our decision was most definitely mutual. He may have even wanted it more than I, but there was no need to discuss it any further. We were going back to Isle Esme.

oooOOOooo

I chased Edward toward the house and this time he didn't hold back. I never stood a chance of beating him. I finally broke through the trees into our yard to find Edward leaning against the house and motioning for me to come to him. He took my hand and led me around the side. As soon as we turned the corner, I spotted Carlisle next to the garage leaning against a car I didn't recognize. He smiled as we approached and I took a moment to check out the automobile. It was like nothing I had ever seen, and what had peaked my interest were the windows. The windshield, side, and rear windows were all one piece of glass that flowed into one another giving me a perfect view of the inside, and the top too, creating one hell of a sun roof. The body was white and silver and low to the ground. It looked sporty but futuristic. I wondered how fast it could go.

Carlisle grinned and stepped forward, putting his arm around my shoulder. "What do you think?"

"What is this?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It is a BMW Vision. Do you like it?"

"It's… I've never seen anything like it." I stepped toward it running my finger along the glass on the passenger side window. The trees and sky were reflecting off of the roof, but I could see inside the lower window. It looked like a cockpit with leather interior and gleaming back lit buttons on the dash, just waiting to be pushed. "Is it fast?"

"Zero to sixty in four point eight seconds with a top speed of one hundred and fifty miles per hour." He replied, and then Edward came up from behind me and looked over the exterior before he reached down for the handle on the door.

"Not fast enough." Edward said with a grin. He lifted the door upward instead out like the wing of a bird.

"Where did you get this?" Edward asked as he inspected the interior.

Carlisle grinned. "Do you remember the contributions we made for Brake Energy Regeneration technology?" Edward nodded in confirmation.

"This car has them." Carlisle walked around, stepping in front of us and kneeling down next to the tire. He looked up at me. "As you know, Bella, Edward and I have many an investment in harnessing alternate power sources to preserve fossil fuels. A few years ago we invested, and I conducted research on a brake system that would generate energy. You see, when coasting or applying the brakes, the electric motor acts as a generator and feeds power to a battery within the car. The electric energy developed in this way is therefore captured without any additional consumption of fuel through the principle of Brake Energy Regeneration. Energy wasted on the brakes of a conventional car is thus saved within the new power system for subsequent use in driving the car."

He looked up at Edward. "It took quite a bit of convincing before BMW agreed, but it was our donation that made the research possible. The least they could do was let me have a little fun with one of the prototypes."

"Prototype?" I asked, shaking my head in surprise.

"It is a hybrid, a concept car actually. It won't be available for public sale until 2013." Edward said before asking Carlisle more questions about turbo diesel engines and electric motors and horse power. I tried to listen but was distracted by the look of the car itself- sleek and shiny, it had a bit of that same sexiness that Edward's Vanquish had, but it felt more laid back. I liked it.

I turned to Edward and Carlisle who both stopped speaking and looked at me. "Well?" Edward asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Don't you want to drive it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure. If it's OK with Carlisle." I replied and they both laughed at me.

Carlisle fished a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me before taking my hand and leading me to the driver side door. I was about to step inside when he stopped me by gently touching my shoulder. "Happy birthday, Bella," he whispered, stepping away. "Enjoy the car. It's yours."

oooOOOooo

"I'm buying you a faster car." Edward mumbled as I approached ninety miles per hour.

"No, you're not. I like this car." I was barely paying attention to the road, preoccupied by the elongated windows giving me access to uninterrupted view of our surroundings rushing past us from inside the car. It reminded me of running. Edward was busy picking out music and fiddling with the various illuminated buttons and knobs before he sat back and just watched the world stream past us.

"This is really something, not as fast as I 'd like, but still... It's brilliant." He laughed. "So very distracting. Dare I say it scares me to think of a human driving this. It would be so easy to get sidetracked from watching the road."

We drove in silence; Edward had closed his eyes and was tapping his fingers against his legs in time with the music. His hands rested in his lap, only inches from mine, yet much too far away for my liking. From the corner of my eye, I noticed his relaxed posture and slight smile on his lips. He looked as beautiful as he always did and I mirrored his smile and breathed deeply, trying to take on the lightness of his mood.

It hit me then, an overwhelming need to touch him. I reached out and took his hand in mine and watched as his smile grew and his body shifted toward me. My fingers tingled with his touch and I sighed, relishing the comfort of the contact. My need was rising, his hand in mine was not enough. I needed more. I pulled over quickly, jerking the wheel sending dust flying into the air around us. I was out of my seat and on top of him in a flash, crushing myself against him, my needy hands clutching onto him.

"Are you OK?" he asked wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled back, with a puzzled expression he asked. "What on earth are you apologizing for?"

I couldn't move, my body anchored onto his as my breathing became heavy. I struggled to verbalize what I was feeling, but instead I buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent attempting to gain some sort of calm.

"Hey..." He whispered, his hands drifting to my face. "Look at me, Bella."

He guided my chin upward and looked in my eyes cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know. I feel overwhelmed by... Well, everything."

He smiled again and brought my head back to his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair and simply held me. I felt like I could cry, but not in sadness, in something unexplainable. A myriad of emotions was bubbling in my chest, spreading throughout my body; joy and elation mixed with apprehension and a odd sense of anxiety engulfing me. Edward cradled me and rocked me slowly. I felt dependent of his touch, and yet it was as though I wasn't close enough to him. I felt helpless to the unexplained surging need within me.

He spread his hands over my back and massaged. "Please... Let me in." He said in a begging whisper.

It was then that I realized that I had closed myself off to him. My shield subconsciously erected itself in some kind of self preservation mechanism.

"Please..." He pleaded.

His voice ripped through my fear and I felt my mind expand. The tightness in my chest ceased as I let him take in everything I was feeling. He gasped at the intensity and shivered in my arms. Our foreheads were pressed against each other's and I felt as though my chest was cracked wide open. Involuntary memories traipsed through my mind.

Victor turning me.

Newborn rage and bloodlust.

Starving in a vain attempt to wash away the aching guilt.

Edward carrying me through the forest of Forks.

My bonding with the Cullen family.

Radiohead lyrics in an underwater sanctuary.

Edward touching me, kissing me, teaching me how to play piano, and breaking my notions that I was nothing but a killer.

Finger painting the walls of my room with Esme.

Laughing and dancing with Alice and Rosalie.

Learning to control my thirst, learning to live again in a world I thought was beyond my grasp.

Jasper crying.

Acceptance from a family that I thought I could never have.

My black eyes turning gold.

The wolves.

Denali Alaska. Tanya, Eleazar. My gift...

A fairy-tale meadow, a fairy-tale wedding in Paris.

The Volturi.

Death and life emerging from my fingertips.

Isle Esme.

Rosalie. Emmett. Lily.

A searing love that had managed to happen in a whirlwind of events and within months... I felt helpless to the surging need rising within me: a need for something unexplained and daunting.

Edward spread his hands on my back and continued to massage me, his touch calming me and compelling me to be closer to him. My skin burst into a sweet burn where his fingers wandered and danced on my skin. He thought about my last dream and then brought his lips to my ear. "It's almost dawn and the waves are receding. Now is the time where the sun will begin its ascent, and when it reaches its highest point in the sky, we will be so warm. Hot under the Rio sun."

He laughed softly and contemplated leaving for the island this instant. He thought about my dream and what it meant. He was so sure, not an ounce of fear for our future. "Everything we have been through has happened so fast, but that is the way of the storm. It hit hard and was devastating in ways both good and bad. All that force... The pressure from the wind and rain left its mark on you, shaping you into who you are. It changed us both for the better." He squeezed me and inhaled as he buried his nose in my hair.

"Things are going to change all around us. When our time on the island ends, our dynamic will be completely different; a new home, new routines, but it is all part of our life. Our family is evolving. I know change can be scary. Change is the storm, but I have learned to appreciate a good storm." He focused on a memory of us, naked and lost in primal lust-filled love making while thunder and lightning surrounded us.

He chuckled. "I thoroughly enjoyed that storm and I want to experience that again with you." He groaned and shifted his hips up as he kissed my neck, his fingers drifting beneath my shirt and dragging up and down my torso. "I will be the sun that eclipses the moon, and together we will chase away any storm with something beautiful."

oooOOOooo

It came time to say goodbye to Forks and to Rosalie, Emmett and Lily. We never really talked about it openly but we all knew it was time. There was an anxiousness that was always present. Each moment was fleeting, precious, and bittersweet.

We fell into a comfortably domestic routine. Carlisle and Edward found it all too humorous to watch Emmett in his new found human glory, watching as he found simple pleasure in remembering how to be human. They were not surprised when he discovered how much he liked to eat and they laughed at him when he drank three beers and then challenged Carlisle to a foot race. Physical changes aside, Emmett was still Emmett. He took to the change with enthusiasm and filled his home with laughter.

Alice had gone into an all out planning mode, helping Rose pick out new clothes for Lily, helping Esme decide on which furniture we would take with us to the new house, and what we would buy new. She was a feast of activity that never seemed to stop. She was always rushing and on the edge of frantic, and I could tell that all her attempts at keep busy were simply a means to keep her mind occupied. She didn't want to think about leaving either.

Jasper was zipping around, putting all of his planning into action. He too was keeping very busy, but he was slightly withdrawn. Each time we engaged each other, it was our usual banter and jokes, but that seemed empty. He filled his time with so much work that there was little room for anything else and it became clear to me that it was a way for him to avoid the constant flux of emotions around him.

I filled my days spending time at Rosalie's house, snapping pictures, painting a mural in the baby's room, and snickering at Esme and Rose when they would bicker over who would change Lily and who would feed her. We all but lived at their home during the day, spending as much time as possible with them knowing that very soon, we would be leaving Forks without them. Esme would often stay the night, tending to Lily when she would wake. Her time was sand in an hour glass, slipping by too fast for words. She worried about how we would fit into Lily's life. Would Rose tell her what we are? If not, how would we explain our ever youthful appearances to her ten years from now? Would they expose Lily to our secrets and would she be safe if they did? She knew Aro was never coming back, but the Volturi still existed and upheld certain rules. There was no doubt in Esme's mind that she would never see Lily again if it meant she would be protected.

I was almost out the door when I heard Esme place Lily in her crib and sit in the glider, her breaths coming out quick and uneven. She was crying. I slipped into the room and knelt at her feet, resting my head in her lap, silently comforting her as she stared at her sleeping granddaughter.

When we finally left the room, we ran into Emmett digging in the refrigerator. He jumped as we approached and dropped the milk in his haste. I caught it before it hit the ground and saw that Emmett was fresh out of bed looking disheveled and a half asleep.

"Jesus! You two can't sneak up on me like that. I'm human. I _can_ have a heart attack you know."

And Esme was laughing again. She hugged Emmett for a long while and shook her head as she pulled away. "You never fail to make me smile. Thank you for that."

He shrugged and motioned for us to sit at the table as he opened a package of chocolate chip cookies. He started dunking the cookies in milk and hummed as he ate. With a mouth full of food he said, "Chocolate is so much better than I remembered." He took another bite of cookie and raised his glass. "Here's to getting fat." Then he chugged his milk, burped, and giggled.

We shared easy conversation while Emmett regaled us with his recent tales of the grocery store, his first time buying toilet paper and how terrified he was when Rose asked him to buy tampons, but eventually the talk became serious, Esme finally voicing her concerns.

"Esme..." Emmett said in between bites of vanilla ice cream. "After everything happened, do you really think anyone- Volturi or otherwise- would dare question anything you do?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously. They are all scared shitless of us, well... Bella mostly, but still."

I rolled my eyes at him and then bit my lower lip. "Are you going to tell her? What we are..."

"We have plenty of time to think about it." He said casually. "Whatever we decide, we are not going to broach that subject with her until she is old enough to understand and that is a long way off. Besides, Alice says those pansy guard members wouldn't dare."

He put his spoon down and chuckled. "We defeated them so easily... The entire fucking Volturi guard! Mostly by just moving them out and I will admit... I may have gone a little emo empath and scared the hell out of them, but that was really just for kicks." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, grinning and feeling massive pride. "Think about it. It wasn't even much of a _fight_ as far as vampire battles are concerned, and don't think they didn't notice that. Cullens are untouchable because we are fucking bad ass. End of story."

oooOOOooo

Carlisle and Esme were the first to leave and their goodbye was hard. Esme was not one to hide her emotions. She had fallen so in love with her new granddaughter, and she was dreading the separation. The moving trucks had left and Esme stood in the front yard staring at the house, Carlisle holding her and comforting her before leading her to the car. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I all hugged her and told her we would see her soon, and Jasper winked at her before focusing on calming her. She laughed and hugged him again, thanking him in a whisper.

There was very little left to do thanks to Jasper's detailed planning; just a few loose ends to tie up and then we'd be off.

Jasper sat with his eyes closed as still as a statue taking deep breaths. His aura churned around him in a haze of blue with crackling white flashes- the blue was relief and the white was hot flashes of guilt. I watched as he tried to ease his tension by focusing on the soft blue, but as soon as he started to relax, the guilt wracked his concentration and pierced his body with tension. He shuddered and tried again with the same results, cursing under his breath.

He sensed my presence then and opened his eyes, looking down and away from me.

"Were you meditating?" I asked.

"Yeah, this morning sucked." He laughed. "Lots of crazy emotions. Just trying to calm myself down."

I sat next to him. "Why the guilt?"

"Esme..." He hesitated. "She was a wreck. It was hard for me to be around her."

"You helped her get through it." I whispered. "I know you were taking the sadness from her. I could feel it. It was hard for you."

"Yes." He replied. "It was hard. I feel guilty because I'm glad she's gone."

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. "She has shown me nothing but compassion and support and I was practically pushing her out the door. She didn't deserve that."

He was struggling with all the complex emotions of this morning, trying to push away everything without feeling it himself, and without pushing then onto anyone else.

"May I try something?"

He arched an eyebrow at me and then shrugged. "Have at it. I'm obviously not having any luck."

I was struck by his deadpan expression and I felt his mild annoyance stretch onto me. I grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the floor, where we sat Indian style, facing each other. His mood was all over the place, from feeling motivated to feeling jealousy and guilt. He was exasperated by all of it and I was feeling it too.

In a moment of impatience, I waved my hand around and batted at the unpleasant feelings floating around. "I think..."

I couldn't verbalize what I wanted to do. Instead, I focused all of my energy and opened myself up, showing him. The jealousy and guilt was like lightening, coming down and wreaking havoc in my little bubble. It was another storm in our midst, one that I had seen in my dream; one that I knew I couldn't chase away, but one that I could change into something else.

I took a deep breath and raised my arms up and welcomed it, watching the erratic waves swarm around me. I exhaled and with a flick of my wrist, I changed it. With every movement of my hands, the lightening dissipated and swirled in the air, transforming and evolving into a warm wind and eventually into a bright sun, warming our psyches and filling the room with light.

"Now you." I said aloud watching as he took a new approach to his gift. "Don't push or pull... Take it, embrace it and then mold it into something else." He took in the emotions and instead of simply absorbing them, he manipulated them. He too was evolving right before my eyes.

We meditated together into the morning and when the real sun came up, it filled the room with a soft yellow glow and there was no more sadness, just a quiet acceptance. It was beautiful.

"Damn... I... I needed that." He laughed.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"I feel better than I have in a long time." He replied.

There was a knock at the door, which opened slowly. Alice peeked her head in and I nodded and motioned for her to join us. She bound into the room and Jasper stood to meet her. She took his hand and kissed it gently before meeting his eyes.

"Costa Rica?" She asked, smiling because she could already see them going there.

He sighed. "I am feeling the need."

She jumped on him, wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist before kissing him soundly.

"I'll call Gustavo and have him get the house ready."

Edward walked in and smirked as he looked down at Alice. "Costa Rica? Nice." And then he looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and gave Jasper a quick hug before receiving a long drawn out hug from Alice.

"We'll see you soon." She said with a wink. "No need to rush back to us. We'll be waiting for you, however long you two are gone."

"I know." I replied, still conflicted in my feelings. "I'll miss everyone."

"Not as much as you think." She turned away and then gave me a quick glance over her shoulder. "From what I can see, you won't be thinking of anything but... Let's just say that you'll be pretty distracted- for quite a while."

Then it was me shaking my head, slightly embarrassed at the possibility of Alice seeing what Edward and I had planned for our time away, what she had once referred to as _marathon mating_.

"Months." She said followed by a wince. "If I didn't know any better, I would guess you two are going to go for some kind of record. Jesus!"

"Alice…" Edward said from the doorway.

"Sorry, I'll stop looking. Sheez! I was just trying to reassure Bella that everything will be fine." She nodded and looked at me. "It will be."

oooOOOooo

I would never get enough of the feel of Edward's hands on me.

Locked in a heated embrace, I could see our connection pulsating in the air around us; heat, love and anticipation creating an intense aura that I could not even begin to describe. One aura, one being... Us...

Together we focused on where we wanted to be and then... and then we were there.

Hot sand, blazing sun, and an ocean breeze blowing my hair around, Edward's lips hungry and desperate against my skin, kissing and licking, whispering a stream of words that tickled me as we sank onto our knees on the beach.

The kisses turned soft and sweet, our lips melding together ever so slowly. When we pulled apart, I stared into his eyes as I stripped him of his clothes and touched him. I ran my hands down the back of his neck and onto his chest, my hands still buzzing with need for more friction. I trailed my fingertips across his abs and then in between his legs, stroking his inner thigh, teasing him until he took my hand in his and guided it to his erection.

"Yes," he breathed.

I pushed him onto his back and gazed at his perfect sparkling skin. I was mesmerized by him, dazzled by the feel of him under me. I breathed deeply and straddled him, running my fingers over his bottom lip. He sucked my finger into as mouth and entered me slowly.

"Yes," he repeated. His hips pushed upward, mine pushed down. The feeling... not the physical sensation, but the feeling of us becoming one.

"I love the way you feel inside me." I groaned. "Oh god... you're part of me right now."

His eyes snapped open and his growl was involuntary. In a flash, he was on top of me, his arms snaking around my waist and down around my back side. He pulled me onto him and told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him.

Our words came out in whispers, rushed pants and keening moans, as though we couldn't say anything else. All other words meant nothing, there was nothing else in this moment except for us... this... and it was everything.

It was lust of course, but so much more. A maddening rush of sensations took me and spun me around. I was totally lost as he used his fingers to make me come.

"Yes... Yes... Come for me." As he spoke the words, I came apart in his arms, shaking and crying out, grasping onto him as he thrust harder. I moved with him in a fast rhythm and said the only thing I could think of.

"I love you, I love you, don't stop. Oh... Yes... I love you. I love you so much. More, I need more."

We stayed in that spot simply worshipping each other for hours, making love and talking in between.

We were lying on our sides, facing each other, not speaking at that moment, just looking at each other, each of us marveling at our love, our bond, and the intensity of it all.

"You..." a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Your very being has smoothed the jagged edges of my soul."

I hugged him, burying my head in his chest.

"I know you know this, but I feel like I have to say it out loud." He ran his fingers through my hair, hesitating. "I used to think I didn't have a soul."

I squeezed him hard and kissed my way up his neck and across his jaw. "No. Edward..."

He put his fingers over my lips, silencing me.

"I was so wrong. I was surrounded by three mated couples that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt loved each other. I just... I was so stunted by jealousy and loneliness that I couldn't see past it."

He kissed me then on my forehead and my cheek. "I waited so long for you."

I kissed his eyelids and gave him silent reassurances that all of that was over. I urged him to feel me, nothing but me.

"I know." He whispered. "The wait was worth it. It only makes every moment with you that much sweeter."

oooOOOooo

Our days on Isle Esme seemed unending. We walked hand in hands down the beach, lounged around the house, and ran through the thick jungle. We swam in the ocean at night and made love whenever we felt the need, which was often.

We traveled to the mainland of Rio to hunt, and went back to the club in the city where we danced a slow, sexy rumba. The club was crowded, the air thick with music, and every woman in the room was jealous of me. I took pride in the fact that all these females were eyeing MY husband, and it made me pull him closer as he chuckled and played along, pulling me by my hips so our bodies were totally connected.

He brought his mouth to my ear. "Every man in this room wants you."

I moaned as he spoke. We pushed our hips together and moved in a drawn out rhythm.

"You are mine. All mine." He growled before kissing my neck.

"Always." I breathed and gave a growl of my own. "Let's get out of here."

oooOOOooo

As the morning approached, it started to rain. We watched the water come down from the sky from the front porch of the house. The island rain never lasted long, just passing showers and patches of clouds that always gave way to a brilliant sun. I slipped on a light sun dress and pulled my hair up into a sloppy pony tail, and came into the living room to find Edward on the sofa, a laptop on his lap. I nestled in next to him as he read e-mails from Emmett, littered with pictures of Lily- Lily being fed and changed and bathed and spoiled with more toys than a infant could ever use or need. It made me smile.

"Oh! That one is my favorite." I pointed at a picture of Rosalie asleep on the couch with Lily in her arms. They both looked so peaceful. I wished them good dreams.

Edward laughed. "They are already trying to have another one. Emmett wants to try for a boy."

I snorted. "A little Emmett running around? How cute would that be?"

Edward handed me the computer. "There are a few messages for you."

The first was a video from Esme, a virtual tour of the house in Vermont. It was decorated in classic Esme style: light, open and inviting, except for one room. The third floor of the house had shiny hard wood floors, white walls, and Edward's piano. Esme's face came onto the screen.

"This is your space. I left it bare, a blank canvas... I was hoping we could paint it together. I am dying to finger paint again!" She laughed and a flicker of sadness flashed across her eyes. "It will be waiting for you. We can't wait to have you home again."

And with that the video ended.

The last e-mail was a video from Emmett and Rose. The picture was shaky and I could hear Emmett laughing. "Three, two, one. Action!"

The picture shook again and then I heard Rose. "Can't you keep that thing straight? Pfft. No more wine for you!"

Her face came into the frame and her smile was gigantic. "Bella! Guess what? I'm drunk!" She held up a glass of wine and took a long sip. "Turns out, I'm kind of a light weight. Three glasses of wine is more than enough to get me tipsy."

She broke down into laughter and then put down her glass and smoothed her hair. "Seriously though... I want to propose a toast." She looked around, a confused expression on her face. "Where did my wine go?"

The camera faced the floor and Emmett snickered, the camera panned up and he and Rosalie were both looking at us, a glass in each hand.

"Allow me." Emmett said while putting his arm around Rose's shoulders, like he was holding her up. "To fairy tale endings."

"No." Rose said shaking her head. "To fairy tale beginnings."

They clinked their glasses and each took a sip before looking at each other and smiling. I could tell by her expression that Rose was starting to cry. "I'm an emotional drunk. I guess this is the part where I break down and tell you I love you and all that. Yeah..."

"I think it's time to put Rose to bed." Emmett said and she nodded, waving to the camera and then winking.

"Look! I have a tan!" Emmett exclaimed before the video ended.

**oooOOOooo**

"Tell me what I'm thinking," I said softly trailing my fingers through his hair.

He shifted slightly and raised an eyebrow as I keep my literal mind hidden from him. His expression turned confused as he heard only silence. "I can't... Your-"

I put my finger to his lips. "Tsk. Tsk. You're over thinking this" I grinned at him and bit my lower lip, hoping he could trust himself to just know that I would always want him, in every way possible. "Tell me."

His expression flickered between amusement and concentration. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his eyes opened slowly, he swallowed and whispered, "You want to be closer to me."

"I do," I answered and he brought his forehead down to my shoulder.

"You want my hands on your bare skin." His fingers ghosted up and down my arms then wandered to the back of my neck. "You're sick of this dress."

He chuckled and with a brush of his hand, my dress was falling off my shoulders into a pool of fabric at my feet. "You're hungry for me." I watched as his chest rose and fell in a ragged breath. Our mouths found each other, our tongues massaging each other's. God, I couldn't get enough of his taste. Never enough...

His hands moved down around my ass, gripping my flesh and shuddering before looking at me. "God, Bella. I can _feel_ how much you want me."

He was lightly growling, almost purring as he stared me down. "You always want me."

He was right of course, and he didn't need to read my mind to know it. I attacked him then, jumping on him and curling my body around his, kissing him with every ounce of energy I had, our mouths devouring each other's until our passionate embrace became soft and sweet. Edward carried me to the bedroom and told me he was going to worship me like the goddess I was. And he did.

Once again, Alice was right. Most of our time was intimate and filled with pleasure, but it was more than that. In between the physical there were so many words- we shared stories and dreams, fantasies and fears.

There were odd moments where I already knew what he was going to say, things I had seen in his memories. Sometimes we even finished each other's sentences and then laughed because saying things out loud was somehow different; somehow it was sweeter sharing our memories in a more traditional way. I absolutely relished every moment getting to know him better, and I _knew_ he loved me more than anything, knew he saw me as a goddess or an angel, and I would roll my eyes and tell him I was just Bella, but the truth was he made me feel like a goddess. He made me feel like together we were invincible. The simple truths he told when he said I was a good person and that I made him feel like he was a good person too, was more than enough to make my heart swell. We may have been immortal, vampires... but right then, I had never felt more alive.

"Come, my Black Eyed Angel." He took my hand and kissed it before smiling at me sweetly. "You're hungry."

His lip curled up into a silly grin as he led me outside and we burst into a run.

_**The End.**_

A/N

My dear readers, I need to thank you. When I started writing this, I had no idea how much I would fall in love with writing. What started out as about twenty page attempt at fan-fiction inspired by a Radiohead song became Black Eyed Angel.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and simply read. All of you have made this entire process wonderful and have inspired me to write more.

Until next time...

Prettyflour is waving and blowing kisses at you all!


End file.
